KUNG FU PANDA- LA LEYENDA QUE SE A DE CUMPLIR
by I am W.M.R.E
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que un guerrero misterioso con un gran 'Chi' aparecera para derrotar a un tirano con un gran poder que a esclavizado a diversos planetas del universo ¿se podrá cumplir está profesia?.(Contiene amor tipo osea po y tigresa, sexo, palabras groseras XD y misterio).
1. Capítulo 1: UN MENSAJE DEL UNIVERSO

**Sueño**

 **Oogway:** Shifu

 **Shifu:** maestro es usted

 **Oogway:** si shifu soy yo ha llegado la hora de que se cumpla una gran leyenda y tú eres importante para que se cumpla.

 **Shifu:** como maestro de que me está hablando, cual leyenda que sucede.

 **Oogway:** el gran tirando "AMATSU" está apunto de regresar y desea apoderarse de todo es egoísta, el representa la maldad de maldades y faltan tan solo 17 años para que el llegue, tiempo suficiente para que tú hagas tú trabajo o más bien tú destino.

 **Shifu:** como maestro a un no entiendo, acaso es el guerrero dragón al que tengo que guiar para lo que viene.

 **Oogway:** no Shifu, pero casi estamos por el mismo camino, te contare.

 **(NARRACION DE OOGWAY):**

EL ES UN TIRANO QUE DESEA SANGRE, PERO SU HERMANO FUE DERROTADO POR UN GUERRERO UN GUERRERO QUE DESAPARECIO CON EL TIEMPO EL LE TEME A LO DESCONOCIDO A LO SUPERIOR Y POCO, A POCO SE ENTERO QUE ESTE GUERRERO LEGENDARIO ES UN TIGRE EL POR MIEDO MANDO A SECINAR A TODOS LOS TIGRES, EPSECTO A DOS QUE CON POCO ALIENTO DEGARON A SU HIJA EN UN ORFANATORIO Y POCO A POCO FUE CRECIENDO.

 **(DE VUELTA A LA PLÁTICA):**

 **Shifu: ¿** tigresa? A caso ella es la legendario guerrera encargada de derrotar a "AMATSU"

 **Oogway:** no jaja pero vamos bien a un que ella no es la encargada de acabar con el ella es un paso muy pero muy importante en esta trayectoria déjame de terminar de contarte

 **(DE VUELTA A LA NARRACION DE OOGWAY):**

EL EN 17 AÑOS SE ENTERARA QUE ELLA SIGUE VIVA Y VENDRA A HACERLE VATALLA PERO COMO REPITO NO ES ELLA LA ENCARGADA DE ACABAR CON EL, PERO SU HIJO SI ELLA DEBERA TENER UN HIJO QUE REPRESENTE EL DRAGON Y EL TIGRE PARA QUE NASCA EL LEGUENDARIO GUERRERO DE AQUELLA VEZ SU HIJO ES LA RENCARNACION DEL LEGENDARIO GUERRERO Y PARA ELLO NECESITA PO Y TIGRESA TENER UN HEREDERO A UN QUE NO QUIERAN INCLUSO ELLOS MISMO TÚ TRABAJO SERA JUNTARLOS.

 **Shifu:** ¿Qué? …., como dice usted perdone por las palabras maestro pero usted a a perdió la cabeza, conociendo a tigresa y a Po no quiero saber cómo acaba esto.

 **Oogway:** Lo dicho hecho está adiós Shifu despierta y cumple tú misión

 **(DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD):**

 **Shifu:** valla como les diré esto a mis dos mejores alumnos.

 **(** shifu sale de su habitación y se asoma por un costado de las barrancas pue, se escuchaba unos ronquidos a buen sonar, en eso sale tigresa de su habitación muy fastidiada **)**

 **Tigresa:** ¡asss **!** Ya me arto no puede dormir toda la santa noche Po despierta (tocando muy fuerte la puerta hasta romperla).

 **PO:** ¡aaaaa!.. Que sucede.

 **Tigresa:** lo que sucede es qu no pude dormir toda la noche por escuchar tus ronquidos.

 **PO:** ooooo…. XD apoco ronco mucho, jejej perdóname es que tengo un buen de sueño sabes no fue fácil derrotar a kai Tigresa.

 **Tigresa:** (tigresa con cara de fastidio pero a la vez con cara de bueno tienes razón) si.. lo se

 **Shifu:** dios no quiero saber cómo va hacer su reacción cuando les diga lo que deben de hacer T-T ceban a matar o más bien lo aniquilara tigresa.

(shifu camina y les da órdenes de dirigirse al salón principal)

 **Shifu:** tengo que decirle algo de suma importancia

 **Los 5 furiosos:** que es maestro sucede algo malo

 **Shifu:** si y no sé cómo decirles esto (shifu muy nervioso se pone de espaldas y en voy con nerviosismo dice) po y tigresa un paso al frente

 **PO Y TRESA:** ammm.. ok (se miran entre si preguntándose que es lo que les quería decir el maestro).

 **PO:** si es por mis ronquidos perdón y tigresa tiene derecho enojarse no es problema XD "LE PROMETO QUE NO SECEDERA"

 **Tigresa:** Hay Po ya cállate y pon atención a lo que nos dirá el maestro.

 **Shifu:** (shifu con cara de dios como se pondrán) amm.. no Tigresa tranquila no te enojes lo que tengo que decir es que…

 **MUJAJAJA ESPERO LES GUSTE LE SEGUIRE A MIS DOS HISTORIAS PERO EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTA MÁS ESTÁ TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS EN MI CABEZITA DE LOQUILLA DIGANME QUE OPINAN.**


	2. Chapter 2:UNA NOTICIA COMO BALDE DE AGUA

**Capítulo 2: una noticia como balde de agua fría**

 **Shifu:** lo que tengo que decir es que… ustedes dos por el bienestar del pueblo y de todo ser vivo de este mundo, deben comprometerse en sagrado matrimonio

 **PO Y TRESA:** ¿¡Qué!?... ¿Cómo?..

 **TIGRESA:** maestro usted está consciente de lo que está diciendo, yo no me quiero casar con po solo mírelo: es idiota, y e incluso raro en ocasiones, solo lo veo como un amigo, uno de mis mejores pero no creo pasar de este límite, pero dígame ¿por qué dice semejante cosa?

 **(Shifu observa el comportamiento de sus dos estudiantes y mira a po completamente serio y triste por la manera de como tigresa lo desprecia)**

 **SHIFU: ¡** No me importa si les gusta o no deben de hacerlo!

 **TIGRESA:** por lo menos nos puede dar explicaciones por semejante noticia

 **Shifu:** claro todo esto tiene un buen motivo, esta noche tuve un sueño, más que un sueño un mensaje del universo por mi maestro. Él dice que deben de consagrarse en matrimonio ya que ustedes procrearan a un guerrero, no cualquier guerrero un guerrero legendario que acabara con un gran enemigo.

 **TIGRESA** ¡EEEE! A hora resulta que nos tenemos que aparear sin ni siquiera querer yo.

 **PO:** Estoy de acuerdo con tigresa yo no la puedo obligar hacer cosas que ella no desea y mucho menos si son cosas muy íntimas.

 **Shifu:** No me importa sus opiniones tienen una semana para por lo menos acostumbrarse a la situación ya que en una semana se me comprometen no hay mucho tiempo faltan tan solo 17 años para que se cumpla la profecía.

(Tigresa con coraje, y rabia enojada con lágrimas en los ojos se retira totalmente ardiendo po al notar esto intenta ir trás de ella).

 **PO:** ¡Tigresa por favor espera necesitamos hablar por favor!

 **TIGRESA:** Cállate panda tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar

(Tigresas se dirige al árbol de duraznos para meditar la situación, estaba cejada por dicha noticia que le había caído como balde de agua fría, Po observándola de legos se acerca por su espalda).

 **PO:** tigresa

 **TIGRESA: ( no dice nada y se queda perdidamente mirando al valle)**

 **(po se sienta a lado de ella no sabía que hacer no soportaba verla así y menos por lo sucedido sabía que él estaba destinado a arruinarle la vida lo único que pudo decir es criticarse a sí mismo como la miseria que es o que él creía que era)**

 **PO:** perdón tigresa por lo sucedido, perdóname por no querer la persona que de ciaba como compañero, perdóname por no ser un hombre con disciplina que deseabas, por ser solo un tonto, un panda estúpido es lo único que soy, creo que lo único para lo que soy bueno es para comer, dormir y hacerte enojar como a hora.

 **TIGRESA:** (no lo miraba y lo único que dije) no po perdóname a mí por despreciarte de esa manera es que me callo de agolpe la situación ya sabes como es shifu y lo que dice se debe de hacer y más por la responsabilidad que tiene, no importa si tú me quieres o yo te quiero es solo una misión más que debemos de cumplir para este universo, sabes perfecta mente que yo conozco la necesidad del sacrificio y como conclusión te acepto.

 **(po se puso feliz ya que ella había aceptado estar y compartir su vida a su lado pero esa felicidad se le callo con lo que siguiente que sigue tigresa).**

 **TIGRESA:** no lo tomes como aceptación de amor si no como que acepte la misión tú eres solo una misión que hay que cumplir no te emociones panda. (Dicho esto tigresa lo mira seriamente y le dice) voy a comer me compañas

 **PO: (triste porque tigresa no lo amaba y sabía perfectamente que solo lo decía para acostumbrarse a su larga existencia con él, claro hasta que la muerte los separe debía acostumbrarse a su presencia pero pensando el panda no se dio por vencido el cree que podría tigresa quererlo y amarlo a lo largo de esta y hermosa misión para el)**

 **TIGRESA:** po me acompañas sí o no

 **PO: (perdido en sus pensamientos salió de su transe)** AAA SIII TE ACOMPAÑO VAMOS.

 **Shifu: (observando de lego amm.. tigresa a mí no me engañas sé que lo quieres mucho si no te negarías a la situación tal vez mi maestro siempre piensa en todo esta semana sera abrumadora para nosotros pero más para esos dos)**

 **CONTINUARA…. TAN TAN TAN :V**


	3. Capítulo 3 ¿una semana atareada?

Capítulo 3 ¿ **una semana atareada?**

La mañana empezaba en el valle de la PAZ y tigresa cada día se levantaba inquita y fastidiada con su rutina ya que su boda era el domingo y todavía no se adaptaba a la situación, por otro lado, po estaba nervioso y feliz a la vez por la idea. Pero si analizaba la situación era triste, casarse con alguien que no lo ama, así que como no quedaban tantos días solo 3 decidió dar vuelta al asunto y tener una cita con tigresa por lo menos para acostumbrarse a vivir con él.

 **(SONO EL GONG SALEN LOS ESTUDIANTES)**

Los 6 guerreros: buenos días maestro

 **Shifu:** buenos días estudiantes estos días han estado tranquilo así que no habrá entrenamiento en la mañana dicho esto les doy toda la mañana pero no se salvan el de la tarde diviértanse.

 **Mono:** Genial a fin tendré un tiempo para andar pajareando por ahí.

 **Grulla:** al fin podre tomar este horario para comprar telas perfumadas.

 **Mantis:** la verdad que yo no tengo nada que hacer mono te acompañare

 **Mono:** como quieras no me importa en absoluto es más será divertido ¿creo? Amm...y tú víbora que harás.

 **Vivora:** Sinceramente iré a las fuentes de aguas termales que acaban de poner y descansare esta mañana así para que el entrenamiento no sea problema y tú tigresa que piensas hacer

 **Tigresa:** sinceramente no quiero hacer nada creo que iré a meditar ni tengo ganas de desayunar (dicho esto con una expresión de castramiento se da la vuelta a la sala principal)

 **Po:** ¡Espera! ( la agarra del hombro).

 **Tigresa:** (se da la vuelta y lo mira directamente a los ojos) ¿Qué es po?.

 **Po:** es que.., bueno, yo.. Quería saber si quieres pasar esta mañana con migo.. que tal si te invito de comer.

 **Tigresa:** Bueno no tengo por qué negarme, creo que es un buen pasatiempo con Tigo no uno de uno de muchos que me esperan en esta vida (dice esto con una cara totalmente seria).

 **Po:** Amm… perdón este yo…

 **Tigresa:** no digas nada vamos perdón

 **Po:** no puedo obligarte si no quieres ir

 **Tigresa:** no créeme lo dije sin pensar vamos ya que no me gusta que te contradigas (dicho esto lo agarra de la pata y se dirige así afuera con el).

Los 4 furiosos restantes solo observaban dicha escena pensando que ellos que tendrán que afrontar una dura situación a una vida que no decidieron, víbora comento (valla que difícil a un que po se ve un poco feliz el creo que si la ama pero tigresa tardara en darse cuenta). Mientras tanto tigresa y po seguían bajando las escaleras hasta llegar llegar al valle.

 **PO:** amm… y que quieres comer.

 **Tigresa:** no sé tú po **.**

 **PO:** No incisito tu da la orden y yo solo obedezco vamos pídeme lo que desees y yo te lo daré

 **Tigresa:** (bromeando) ok ¿quiero? Un anillo de oro (en ese momento pasaban por una tienda de diamantes, anillos y collares).

 **PO:** quedándose parado frente a la tienda analizando sus precios totalmente caros **)** valla que caros tendré que pedirle a shifu tiempo extra incluso trabajar de nuevo con mi papá.

 **Tigresa:** vamos po es solo una broma (lo agarra de la pata vente vamos a la tienda de tú padre a comer).

 **PO: Amm… (OBSERVA EL NUEVO RESTAURANTE QUE ACABAN DE PONER MUY ELEGANTE)** SEGURA NOI QUIERES COMERT EN ESTE MEJOR SEVE MUY ELEGANTE.

 **Tigresa:** vamos po si cobran como sebe la verdad no ha de ser muy caro vente vamos con tú papá.

 **PO:** vamos yo te quiero llevar a este vente (la agarra de la pata y la mete a fuerzas al restaurante)

 **CAMARER:** Buenos días mesa para dos verdad.

 **Po: siii por favor**

 **Camarero:** por favor síganme

 **Po:** valla tigresa que elegante (observaba las decoraciones, mesas y un estanque en el centro).

 **Tigresa:** si al parecer si y dime ¿tienes dinero para pagar esto?

 **Po.** Si claro estuve ahorrando estos días

 **Tigresa:** está bien

 **Camarero:** aquí por favor

(Los dos guerreros toman asiento y en esto el camarero les dice la orden por favor)

 **Tigresa:** amm.. si un platillo de tofu por favor

 **Po:** sii… 5 órdenes de dumpling y un agua de bambú (bebida que me acabo de inventar XD)

 **Tigresa:** como, comes po la verdad

 **PO: ¿** tú crees que yo como demasiado?

 **Tigresa:** si

 **PO:** ¿y eso te molesta?

 **Tigresa:** amm.. Un poco sabes te podría hacer daño po a un que no sé, si sea posible tú eres un panda

 **PO: (** Po medito unos segundos y volteo haber al mesero) no espere mejor solo una orden si (tigresa quedo sorprendida una orden de dumpling era mucho para po, era increíble que a su opinión po rápido cambiara de opinión, y parecer al parecer ella sabía que po lo hacía solo por su relación que deben de tener pero no pasa de más no porque él quiera si no que solo la respeta como futura esposa pero si analizamos esto no tiene nada que ver)

 **Tigresa:** po

 **PO: si** tigresa dime te sientes incomoda aaaa peor ¿no te gusta el lugar verdad? Genial bien hecho don po

 **Tigresa:** ¿tú me quieres po?

( po quedo pasmado con la pregunta de tigresa era totalmente rara viniendo de ella)

 **PO:** aaaa este tigresa ¿cómo puedes decir eso? claro que te quiero con todo el corazón siendo o no siendo mi futura esposa te adoro me aceptes o no

 **( po quería de morir de verguanza ante lo dicho)**

 **Tigresa:** ya veo, gracias po creo que te estoy empezando a querer una pequeña etapa de querer Asia ati

 **(PO NO ENTENDIO LO QUE LE DIGOTIGRESA PERO AL FIN ACABO ERA UN AVANZE VINIENDO DE ELLA SE SINTIO FELIZ AL RESPECTO, EN ESO BIENE EL MESERO CON LAS ORDENES)**

 **LOS DOS:** Gracias (se miraban sonriendo y comiendo era un momento de los que no se tienen que olvidar en la vida, tanto el como ella Vivian el momento y se dejaban llevar entre platicas, risas y temas diversos algunos chistosos y otros solo pasajeros de su vida terminaron de comer y po pidió la cuenta)

 **Camarero: van** hacer 300 yuanes

 **PO:** (pensando que caro y solo fueron dos órdenes pequeñas gracias tigresa por convencerme de no pedir tantas ordenes) sii claro aquí tiene

 **Tigresa:** hay po si deseas yo puedo pagar la mitad

 **Po:** nooooo…. Yo te invite tenga señor córrale antes de que me vuelva a convencer gracias

( se miraron uno al otro perdiéndose en el momento de nuevo pero este hermoso encuentro de miradas seria interrumpido por una ola de bandidos que atacaban el valle o ellos creían que eran bandidos )

 **ATACANTE 1: (ESTABA ENCAPUCHADO)** ¿dónde está el guerrero dragón y la maestra tigresa? gentusa pueblerina díganme

 **Po:** a ca estamos no grites espantas a la gente la verdad amigo

 **ATACANTE 1: cállate** panzón estamos aquí solo por una cosa

 **Tigresa: ¿** y ese asunto es?

 **ATACANTE 2: (DE ATRÁS DE ELLOS SALE Y DICE)** Matarlos es nuestro objetivo nuestro jefe "AMATSU" a encargado aniquilar a dicha futura leyenda

 **PO Y TIGRESA:** VEREMOS SI PUEDEN CONTRA NOSOTROS

TIGRESA SE ABALANZA CONTRA UNO DE ELLOS DANDO DOBLE VUELTA CONECTANDO UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO PERO EL LO RESIBE SIN NINGUN DAÑO

 **ATACANTE 2:** Valla pensé que eran más fuerte ( dice burlonamente)

 **ATACANTE 1: regresa su golpe directamente al rostro mandándola a volar (po al ver esto se enoja y se lanza contra los dos)**

 **( po se lanza y mete un ataque directo a las costillas al atacante uno y repetidamente al rostro pero lo agarra de la ropa para darle unos folpes en el estomago degandolo un poco adolorido dicho esto lanza una patada al estomago del sugeto degandolo inmóvil por un rato)**

 **ATACANTE 2:** estúpido panda viene por detrás de el pero un golpe de doble puño lo manda volando por de tras

 **Tigresa:** cállate idiota eso es por lo de tú amigo que me dio un buen golpe

 **ATACANTE 2:** estúpida ganta ira me degaste sangrando el labio con el impacto de la caída que acaso quieres ser tú la primera en morir

Tigresa: no digas tonterías esto apenas comienza

De repente el atacante 2 saca una especies de ojas filosas y se las lanza a tigresa en este momento po interviene poniéndose enfrente de ella y poniendo el brazo de escudo degandole unos 3 cortes en el brazo no grabes

ATACANTE 1: Vámonos de aquí Yen

Yen: cállate estúpido te dije que solo podías venir si no tenías miedo pero veo que eres un estúpido ( dicho esto lanzo una ráfaga de KI a su compañero matándola al instante)

 **PO:** ¿DOMINAS EL CHI?

 **Yen:** veo que están muy desinformados esto es ki no chi ya que el chi es la fuerza vital de tú corazón y se puede utilizar muy poco tiempo en cambio el ki es tú energía, tú alma, tu vitalidad de fuerza esta no se gasta almenas que tú como persona estés cansado a un que sabiendo manejar esto tú la puedes elevar y dar más potencial.

 **Tigresa:** increíble no sabía nada de esto

 **Yen:** ¿Así quieres dar a luz al futuro guerrero?, pero sinceramente tengo un mejor plan en vez de matarlo una buena oportunidad tuve ya que mate a mi compañero no sabrán donde estoy , y la verdad les digo esto: nuestro líder es un asco de persona y no pensaba volver con él , el me dio esta orden pero sinceramente no saben en qué lugar viven así que no sabrán donde me encuentro tarde un año en hallar su ubicación y la verdad no quiero que nadie me encuentre yo quería ir solo a esta misión pero el idiota de mi compañero me siguió él no sabía dominar el ki solo el chi como ustedes lo mate por mi bien común ya que, mi sueño es gobernar este mundo no ser sirviente de un maldito y embustero por qué mejor no ser yo el maldito embustero jajajajqaj por eso los dejare vivos para que se cumpla la leyenda ya me veré como eliminar a tú futuro hijo.

Por cierto un dato más, espero que sea varón su hijo ya que si es mujer su probabilidad de vivir son menos a tanta energía acumulada al nacer y si de suerte vive al crecer tendrá problemas, solo un dato que les ayudara créenlo bien a su progenitor jajaja adiós estúpidos es solo un mensaje más que un intento de asesinato (dicho esto frente a ellos una ráfaga de ki enorme apareció sin dejar rastro alguno).

 **Tigresa:** valla hay que tener más cuidado la última vez él pudo matarnos en tan solo un instante (tigresa volteo a ver a po que se encontraba totalmente sangrando del brazo izquierdo) ¡po! Este bien

 **Po** : si tigresa no te preocupes ya me vi el brazo solo son heridas pequeñas pero al parecer llevo un buen aquí parado y se están desangrando de lo normal

Tigresa: ven po vamos al palacio (lo toma del hombro y, lo recarga en ella dándole apoyo)

 **Po:** perdón tigresa

 **Tigresa:** ¿porque me pides perdón po?

 **Po:** porque no fue la mejor cita como esperaba que fuera solo quiero mostrarte que soy una buena pareja para ti o bueno que no soy tan idiota como tú crees quería darte o mejor ya que estas semanas has estado seria, triste por mi culpa y al parecer no estas equivocada solo mira en lo que acabo me estas llevando al palacio medio muerto al palacio.

 **Tigresa:** No o tú no estás equivocado, si lose e, estado un poco seria bueno muy seria es que me sentía incomoda, pero veo que esto es solo un paso a que te quiera más de lo normal mientras estuve con Tigo me sentí feliz, estos días me los recompensaste hoy, solo mira me salvaste hoy po te quiero po fue la mejor cita de mi vida a un que a hora que lo pienso nunca había tenido una, sabes po no creo que casarme con Tigo sea tan pésimo como pensé al principio, serás un buen esposo po gracias.

 **Po:** jejej no gracias a ti por aceptarme yo también te quiero tigresa ( mueca de dolor) ashhh me duele.. por sierto tigresa cambiando de tema ¿que me vas a echar?, ¿me va a doler? T-T

 **Tigresa:** hay po no se aguántate

 **Po:** pero me va a doler verdad (decían Esto mientras subían las escaleras Asia el palacio)….

CONTUNUARA… TAN TAN TAN :V

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ESCRIBI UN POCO MÁS AL PARECER ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MIS CHAVOS LOCOS**


	4. CAPITULO 4: en las buenas y en las malas

CAPITULO 4: **en las buenas y en las malas**

Los 4 furiosos se encontraban entrenando

 **Víbora:** donde se habrán metido esos dos ni están entrenando

 **Mono:** valla los va a regañar shifu ya casi termina el entrenamiento

 **Grulla:** si pobres

 **Mantis:** no, será divertido me encanta cuando regañan a la gente XD

 **Shifu:** silencio fórmense ¿alguien sabe dónde están esos dos?, saben que no me digan mejor se adaptan a ellos

En eso entren los dos al parecer po estaba herido

 **Tigresa:** rápido ayúdenme a ponerlo en una cama y tráiganme alcohol (cara de maldad)

 **Po:** noooo… no me eches esa cosa.. Arde échame otra cosa menos eso

Mono agarra a po al parecer su herida estaba totalmente ensangrentada pero no creía que fuera grabe

 **Shifu:** ¿qué sucedió?

 **Tigresa:** unos soldados de "AMATSU" nos mandaron a atacar, y po resivio un ataque, pero no se preocupes lo curare y lo cuidare le recuerde en las malas y en las buenas ¿no shifu? ( con una cara de satisfacción)

 **Po.** Aaaaaaa nooo…. Mejor usted cuídeme maestro…

Shifulos miraba sorprendidos hace 3 días estaban todos tristones y tigresa no lo volteaba haber ni a él ni a po, pero al parecer a hora todo lo contrario parece como si se amaran de verdad en los ojos de ellos seles marcaba la felicidad

 **Shifu:** po calma además yo no puedo cuidarte para eso está tigresa mono lleva a porra su cuarto

 **Tigresa:** yo voy por las vendad (cara de felicidad)

 **Shifu:** se dirige con po al cuarto

 **Shifu:** y que más paso haya fuera

 **Po:** un soldado digo que el venia por nosotros, pero al final acabo diciendo que su objetivo es escapar de su propio líder, tanto que mato a su compañero para que no supieran su ubicación y nos enseñó que tan fuerte puede ser "AMATSU"

 **Shifu:** valla al parecer esta batalla será muy fuerte hay que tenerlos muy cuidados a los 2 y que más les digo

 **Po:** que el aparte de dominar el chi domina el ki

 **Shifu:** el ki increíble nunca había un caso de que alguien dominara el ki

 **Po:** aparte algunos soldados de su ejército los dominan no sé qué tan fuerte sea "AMATSU"

En eso entra tigresa con víbora po las observa y ve que tigresa trae unas vendas y una botella de alcohol

 **Shifu:** ok tigresa cura a po y terminando de curarlo vienen al salón principal para hablar de la situación y que aremos al respecto vengan déjenlos solos.

 **Tigresa:** ven po déjame curarte

 **Po:** aaa... no ya.. ya.. ya

Tigresa agarra a po y se sube arriba de su barriga y con la mano izquierda le sostiene la mano y con la derecha le hecha alcohol a la herida y con un tramo le lipa todo para ver 3 heridas medianas no profundas

 **Po:** arde…. Aaaa…

 **Tigresa-.** Po ya te limpie mira tú brazo

 **Po** :¿ooo? Siii XD

 **Tigresa:** (se baja de su panda) haber siéntate para ponerte la venda

Po se sienta y observa como tigresa venda su brazo

 **Tigresa:** listo tus heridas sanaran en 1 semana solo serán cicatrices no son tan grabes tus heridas a un que sangras mucho po

 **Po:** si lose per veo que ya están bien gracias tigresa (la observa por unos instantes era tan bella ra increíble que se fuera a casar con ella)

En un instante para otro tigresa le dice:

 **Tigresa:** po que haces con esa mirada de idiota ¿te sientes bien? Hay que ir con shifu

 **´po:** valla si se me olvidaba vamos…

Se encontraban los 4 furiosos y shifu

 **Shifu:** alfin llegan

 **Tigresa:** si venimos lo más rápido

 **Po.** ¿ Qué hacemos maestro?

 **Shifu** : tranquilos lo único que aremos nosotros, porque ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer , lo que aremos es cuidarlos más de los normal hasta que nazca él bebe y su deber será lcuidarlo mañana tigresa vas con víbora por el vestido y grulla tú te encargas de la boda, mono y mantis acompañen a po para comprar comida y el pastel para que el domingo esta ceremonia concluya por lo menos si ceban a casar debe ser el mejor día de su vida, no será una ceremonia muy aburrida que digamos, porque si analizamos la situación es un día muy especial para una mujer en este caso tú tigresa.

 **Tigresa:** (roja y feliz no sabía porque pero ya no era una idea desagradable) si maestro

 **Po:** gracias maestro

 **Tigresa:** le prometo que no lo defraudare ni a usted, ni al universo ni muchos menos a po le daré lo mejor estaré para el en las buenas y en las malas

 **Shifu:** valla tigresa creo que ya están empezando a entender la unión de este matrimonio que aun que es obligatorio puede florecer, pero es mucho por hpy miren que horas on

 **Po:** son las 8 pm es temprano

 **Tigresa:** si lose pero mañana será un día atareada (interiormente emocionada)

 **Shifu:** si lose vallan a descansar mañana será un dia muy atariado

Dicho esto los maestrso se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, tigresa costándose y pensando

 **Tigresa:** (valla ya no creo que esto sea tan malo como al principio ni yo sé lo que le sigue a shifu o más bien a po, estaré con él en las buenas y en las malas como estos días tan abrumadores y al final no importo que tan abrumador fue estando a su lado me divertí) po creo que te amo.

 **CONTINUARA… TAN TAN TAN :V ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MIS CHAVOS LOGCOS** **ESTA ES UNA INTRODUCIION A LOS 3 CPITULOS PRINCIPALES QUE SIGUEN Y QUE ME TARDARE A ESCRIBIRLOS JAJAJ**


	5. CAPITULO 5: PREPARATIVOS PARA LA BODA

**CAPITULO 5:** PREPARATIVOS PARA LA BODA

Era un hermoso sábado en la mañana mientras que en palacio de jade:

 **Víbora:** vamos tigresa te encontraremos el vestido más hermoso del valle

 **Shifu: (caminando ataread hablándole a unas cabras atareadamente)** quiero los mejores flores y arreglos, debe brillar más que nada y sobre todo a la novia

 **Mono y mantis:** vamos por el pastel y la comida rápido

 **Grulla:** vamos po apresúrate debemos ir por tu traje vamos. (Saliendo del palacio dirigiéndose al valle de la paz

 **PO:** si lo sé, pero antes quiero hacer y es muy importante te prometo que no será mucho tiempo

 **Grulla:** está bien pero ¿qué es más importante que tu traje de bodas?

 **PO:** pues el anillo de bodas

 **Grulla:** po no necesitan eso, shifu le conseguirá mañana unos en la mañana, además los más baratos recuerda que se casan por compromiso de una orden no se aman de verdad, es más ella le costó aceptarlo.

 **Po: pero** yo si la amo y prometo hacerla feliz hasta el más mínimo detalle, así que vamos (agarrando a grulla del pico y jalándolo)

 **Po y grulla se meten a un lugar donde venden joyas**

 **Grulla:** po aquí está bien caro

 **Po:** cállate lo sé pero ella merece lo mejor (se acerca con el señor de la tienda )

 **Señor: diga joven, ¿alguna joya en especias?**

 **Po:** si la del diamante incrustado por favor

 **Señor:** si tenga obsérvelo ( mirando la cara de po tan ilusionado y viendo que era el guerrero dragón) le sale en 10,000 yuanes (po con cara de santos de los santos) pero por ser el guerrero dragón y por un gran día que a de vivir se lo dejo a 5,000 junto con un anillo de caballero con un dragón incrustado rojo en el suyo

 **Po:** guaaaa!.. Enserio gracias claro me los llevo

 **Señor:** perfecto se los envuelvo.

 **Grulla y po saliendo de la joyería**

 **Grulla:** que suerte tienes amigo vamos a hora si por tu traje

 **Po: si** lo se vamos

 **Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade unas costureras midiendo por todas partes del cuerpo a tigresa par su vestido**

 **Tigresa:** Llevo una hora aquí parada y no me paran de medir

 **Víbora:** vamos tigresa no te abrumes ya casi jeje me das cosita te vez súper bien, vas a impresionar a po

 **Tigresa: (sonrojada)** eso no me importa en absoluto

 **Vivora:** jjaja si lo que tú lo digas pero sé que en fondo lo quieres mucho más de lo que crees

 **Tigresa: (pensando)**

 **Costureras:** listo lo tendremos en una hora ya que el maestro shifu digo que lo necesita rápido

 **Regresando con po y grulla**

 **Po:** grulla ya este, todos se parecen son como yo blancos y negros solo que con una corbatita

 **Grulla:** como quieras además, que podría esperar de alguien que no sabe los tipos de telas más bellas

 **Po:** emmm como digas, me llevo este

 **Grulla:** Vámonos de regreso al palacio

 **Cuando llegaron estaba acomodado el altar muy hermosamente con comida y todo**

 **Po:** que rayos ¿qué no era mañana?

 **Shifu atrás de po**

 **Shifu:** cambio de planes será hoy

 **PO: ¡¿Qué?!... nooo, no sé qué hacer no estoy preparado**

 **Shifu nada, será mejor para todos porque tengo que decir algo muy pero muy importante mañana, grulla arregla a po ya mande a avisarle a tigresa y a víbora a las 4:00 empieza tu gran boda, mono tu avisa al valle de la boda**

 **CONTINURA TAN TAN TAN :V**

 **Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy papús, síganle con la historia que hoy ando bien escritora xD**


	6. CAPITULO 6: CAMBIO DE PLANES

**CAPITULO 6: CAMBIO DE PLANES**

 **En el valle se preparaban para una gran boda totalmente inesperada**

 **Po: (nervioso)** valla me quiero morir

 **Shifu:** vamos guerrero dragón, perdón por no conseguir unos anillos

 **Po acordándose, aaaa yo compre unos mire**

 **Shifu:** bien por pero se ven muy caros

 **Po:** es lo de menos, míreme me quiero morir estoy en el altar, todos me están mirando y tengo nervios a explotar, estoy muy pero muy nervioso, donde esta tigresa ¿ y si se arrepintió y escapo?

 **Shifu:** po tranquilo te acabas de subir al altar no exageres no a pasa ni 10 minutos

 **Po:** para mí son más de 10 horas, nooo que tal si la secuestraron los ovnis

 **Shifu:** que?. Estás loco concéntrate dices puras incoherencias

 **Empezando a tocar una música indicando que venía la novia, de pronto a lo lejos entra tigresa con un hermoso vestido blanco, brillante con flores del oto adornados, era totalmente inexplicable la forma tan hermosa que se veía en ese momento a po la dejo anonado, quería abrazarla más que nada y adularla todo lo posible del mundo.**

 **Tigresa:** lista po

 **Po: ( CON CARA DE O-O ESTA VA HACER MI COMPAÑANTE DE TODA LA VIDA?** Te, te, te, te, te, te …

 **Tigresa:** lo se me veo totalmente estúpida con todos estos trapos, es chistoso no, tengo asta pena me he de ver fatal

 **Po:** no que dices, todo lo contrario te vez hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás en mi larga vida, no tengo ni cómo explicarlo

 **Tigresa:** vamos po, no es necesario fingir, el matrimonio es una misión (es interrumpida por mantis que era el que los iba a casar)

 **Mantis:** luego se dicen todo lo que quieran pero vamos a apurarnos con la ceremonia ¿quieren?

 **Po y tigresa:** está bien.

 **Mantis:** Tigresa aceptas a po como tu legítimo esposo de toda tu vida, el acompañante, tu amigo al que más puedas confiar en las buenas y en las malas.

 **Tigresa: (** nerviosa y a la vez feliz) acepto

 **Mantis:** Y tu po aceptas a tigresa tu legitima esposa, madre de tus hijos, acompañante de la vida, amiga en las buenas y en las malas

 **PO:** acepto (sacando de su pantalón el anillo y colocándoselo a tigresa y ella colocando su anillo a él).

 **Mantis:** entonces los declaro marido y mujer po puedes besar a la novia

 **po y tigresa: ¿qué? (o-o)**

 **Mantis:** dense un beso pues

 **po:** ammm.. sii (mirando a la gente avergonzadamente, volteando a ver a tigresa que estaba mirando al suelo) sii, voy (agarra a tigresa de la cintura atrayéndola a el totalmente nervioso por lo que iba a hacer , lentamente con su mano derecha alza su mirada viendo que tigresa tenía los ojos cerrados y nerviosa incluso más que él y se acerca lentamente a sus labios dándole un hermoso beso que duro unos 2 minutos)

 **Tigresa: ( que es esto, nunca me había latido tan rápido el corazón, se siente tan bien, separándose de él mirándolo a los ojos perdiéndose por un momento los dos)**

 **Mantis:** jejej felicidades ya se casaron que empiece la pachanga XD

 **Po y tigresa: ¿pachanga?**

 **Shifu:** pues si es su boda, debe ser inolvidable

 **Empezándose a dirigir adentro del palacio de jade, que estaba muy adornado con unos adornos de mesa hermosa y una mesa central para los novios.**

 **Tigresa:** esta hermoso todo, es increíble **(volteando a ver a po y regalándole una sonrisa)**

 **Po:** pues que estamos esperando vamos a divertirnos.

 **Todo era diversión esa noche, mono y grulla junto con mantis bailando tigresa no paraba de reir al verlos, se había olvidado de por el cual se había casado y no era por que quisieran, pero por un momento sintió como si toda la vida estuviera esperando este momento, solo pensaba de como seria su felicidad a lado de po, después de un tiempo de diversión al fin y al cabo termino la fiesta y po y tigresa estaban muy cansados de tanta adrenalina vivida hoy.**

 **Shifu:** vamos síganme **(los dirigió a una habitación especial una más grande lo con un baño incluido y una cama más grande, una cama matrimonial)** desde a hora dormirán aquí

 **Tigresa:** pero donde dormiré yo?

 **Shifu:** recuerda que estas casada con po van a dormir juntos

 **Po: (nervioso)** si pero si a tigresa le incomoda puedo dormir a parte

 **Shifu:** no dormirán juntos es una orden, además ¿cómo esperan procrear al guerrero?

 **Tigresa:** si entiendo deje de repetirlo ( enojada)

 **Shifu** : pues obedezcan, cámbiense y duérmanse mañana habrá un buen entrenamiento ( se retira cerrando la puerta)

 **Po:** está bien me cambiare, bueno este, tu primero si quieres entra primero al baño yo me cambio afuera

 **Tigresa: (ENOJADA)** si no te creas que porque estamos casados me quitare la ropa frente ati recuerda que es un compromiso, una misión (entrando al baño)

 **Po se quita la ropa y se pone un pantalón nuevo, café como el anterior pero solo que con un dragón amarrado un tipo paliacate, en ese momento sale tigresa del baño con su pantalón habitual pero con un chaleco diferente, este era blanco con un dragón de oro adornando su traje po estaba sentado en la cama viéndola sorprendida mente.**

 **Tigresa:** que me vez (dirigiéndose a la cama tapándose y acostándose) buenas noches

 **Po: (se tapa al igual tapándose y abraza a tigresa)** buenas noches descansa

 **Tigresa: ( 0-0 sorprendida y enojada a la vez)** que te pasa suéltame y voltéate no me toques no estoy de buen humor

 **Po:** lo siento mejor apago la vela para dormir ( apagándola mirando Asia el techo muy feliz).

 **CONTINUARA TAN TAN TAN….:V**

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí termina este capítulo esperen el siguiente papus y mams que se pondrá ardiente**


	7. CAPITULO 7: NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ

**CAPITULO 7: NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ**

 **Po despertando como siempre, mirando al techo tallándose la cara para ver que a lado de él se encontraba tigresa, pero estaba abrazado a su pecho, esto le causo tanta ternura a po y empezó a acariciar su calla detalladamente, era tan pero tan hermosa, de repente despertó tigresa viendo como lo miro po lo lanzo de la cama.**

 **Po:** oye tranquila

 **Tigresa:** que te crees

 **Po:** pues quien más, soy tu esposo recuerda

 **Tigresa:** si y también recuerda que todo fue contra mi voluntad, y que es una misión, no te da derecho de tocarme sin mi consentimiento.

 **Po:** lo sé tú eras la que me estaba abrazando

 **Tigresa :** mmm.. Cállate (o-0)

 **Po:** vamos a desayunar (tigresa camina asía afuera y parada en la puerta mirando a po en el suelo).

 **Tigresa:** qué esperas levántate

 **Po:** si ya voy (susurrando) salvaje

 **Tigresa: ¿** qué dijiste?

 **Po:** andante (XD) nada, vamos a desayunar.

 **Tigresa:** vaya espero el niño no herede tu estupidez.

 **Po:** shuu cállate ya vamos ( la agarra de la mano )

 **Tigresa:** vaya que maravilla (sarcasmo)

 **Todo buenos días tortolitos (todos se encontraban en la cocina desayunando), que hicieron anoche dice mono, tigresa roja amm,**

 **Po:** pues ustedes que creen dormir Xd

 **Mono:** vaya que idiotez, tigresa creo que le tendrás que enseñar, perfecto po te violaran

 **Po: a ya entendí no hemos hecho nada, yo no le faltaría el respeto a ella**

 **Shifu:** recuerden para que se casaron

 **Tigresa:** si lo sé pero me es difícil, y tengo una sensación rara y mire a po no sé qué agá, ¿usted cree que sepa cómo hacerlo?

 **Shifu:** no me importa, es su deber

 **Po:** si ella no quiere no la obligare

 **Tigresa:** no cállate, hoy cumpliremos la misión, mientras siéntate y desayuna

 **Po:** como tú digas (sentándose para comer)

 **Shifu:** hoy entrenaremos un poco y nos concentraremos en una nueva técnica

 **Mono, mantis , grulla y po:** genial!

 **Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón junto con su maestro terminaban de desayunar, listo (dice shifu) vamos al salón de entrenamiento, todos se dirigieron a entrenar como siempre y como había dicho shifu fue solo calentamiento, mantis y grulla practicaban en la tortuga de jade de la sabiduría, mientras que tigresa y po peleaban para entrenar al igual que mantis y víbora en la zona de fuego, pasaron 3 horas, ya todos agotados, shifu dio órdenes de seguirlo.**

 **Shifu:** bien hoy les enseñare una gran técnica con el chi, ( dando una demostración shifu iso unos movimientos especiales juntando el chi en sus manos, convirtiéndolo en una bola de chi) esta energía creada por el chi pasa hacer kii, y sirve para lanzarlo a tus enemigos, mientras más concentrada este la energía, más daño ara ( en ese momento shifu la lanza a la zona de entrenamiento destruyente algunas cosas) como ven era pequeña esta bola de energía, pero con más concentración puede hacer más destrucción, la tarea será la concentración, traten de concentrar la energía en sus manos, por ahora es todo

 **Todos asombrados por la nueva técnica**

 **Mono:** vaya, será complicado la técnica?

 **Tigresa:** con práctica nada es imposible

 **Po:** genial, sere el mejor en esta nueva técnica

 **Shifu:** pueden irse a bañar y a comer algo, recuerden de estudiar los royos a cada rato

 **Po:** siempre lo mismo ya los leímos

 **Tigresa:** po cállate

 **Po:** ok ya, los leeré una y otra vez, perfecto

 **Todos se dirigen a sus habitaciones para asearse (po y tigresa entrando)  
**

**Tigresa:** yo entro primero al baño ¿Por qué no te bañas en los baños de las barracas?

 **Po:** porque este también es mi baño se compartida, recuerda todo lo que es tuyo es mio (7.7)

 **Tigresa: (** con cara de enojada saca a po de la habitación lanzándole la ropa) lo sé pero tengo mucha hambre bañarnos rápido sería mejor

 **Po: (** con cara de que se le puede hacer) ok voy como digas (yéndose a bañar a las barracas)

 **Tigresa:** vaya a un no puedo creer eso ( metiéndose a bañar y pensando) que peso la verdad, a un qué e sido muy pesada con él, recordemos que el también fue obligado, creo que todo lo que a hecho es para que no me sienta incomoda y tener un poco de conexión, aaa,y hoy tendré quee.. no puedo, me muero de la pena, no sé qué hacer la verdad, pero tengo que ( saliendo del baño y cambiándose, acomoda las cosas y sale de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina oliendo a un aroma familiar pero con algo mas, entrando y observando que po había cocinado).

 **Po:** mira dijiste que tenías mucha hambre, terminándome de bañar me vine corriendo a cocinar, y le eche a tu plato no solo sopa, sino un rico ramen , solo para ti

 **Mono:** vaya po te salió romántico

 **Tigresa:** cállate solo quiero comer, no estoy de humor

 **Todos sentados en la mesa, hablando y comiendo**

 **Grulla:** vaya me gustaría que todos los días fueran así de tranquilo

 **Víbora:** lo sé, que buen día fue hoy, entrenamiento, compañía y comida ¿Qué más podríamos pedir?.

 **Manis:** si lose, que buen día pero a hora, es hora de descansar no sé ustedes pero el pequeño entrenamiento del maestro shifu, fue más que un pequeño entrenamiento, yo me voy a dormir

 **Igual yo dice grulla y víbora, ni lo digas dice mono adiós,**

 **Po:** esperen no me ayudaran a levantar la cocina,

 **Mantis:** no dile a tigresa, adiós

 **Tigresa:** ya que vamos .

 **Po:** no, si quieres puedes irte a dormir

 **Tigresa:** no, recuerda lo que tenemos que hacer

 **Po: mmm**..no que, ok vamos

 **Po y tigresa levantarlo y lavaron los trastes, dirigiéndose a su habitación**

 **Tigresa:** bien, este aquí estamos (nerviosa), no sé, la verdad estoy nerviosa y no sé, este no sé, que yo, bueno, cuando, la verdad

 **De repente po le roba un beso apasionado, separándose, lo sé, me veré tonto, pero que creo que hoy te demostrare todo lo contrario, susurrándole al oído, será tu primera vez que sientas lo mejor, po la sigue besando, empezando a cargarla y tumbándola a la cama , besando su cuello lentamente.**

 **Tigresa:** me da cosa po

 **Tranquila besándola quitándole el chaleco., besando de su cuello hasta su abdomen, quitándole unas vendas de su pecho, chupando sus pesones lentamente,**

 **Tigresa:** ¿qué me haces?

 **Po:** lo que no te imaginas (susurrándole al odio)

 **Po la besa en los labios mirando sus pantalones, quitándoselos, junto con sus bragas, viendo su vagina, estaba palpitando,**

 **Po:** vaya, te are sentir un rio de sensaciones

 **Po empezó a palpitar el clítoris de tigresa, en eso por primera vez tigresa iso un sonido en especial, Gemio de placer, ese sonido predio a po, empezó a chuparle su parte intima de arriba de abajo, y al mismo tiempo con su mano, la masturbaba**

 **Tigreaa:** amm.. po, siento raro mmm…

 **Po dice mi misión es darte una sensaciones de placer extrema no has sentido nada, en ese momento, po se quita sus pantalones mostrando un miembro totalmente erecto, po empieza a retallarlo por arriba de la vagina de tigresa haciendo que sacara un gran grito de place**

 **Tigresa: aaa po métela rápido (palpitando más su vagina)**

 **Po:** se lo que quieres, pero vayamos lento que dices

 **Po solo pasaba el su pene por la vagina de tigresa y chocándolo con su clítoris**

 **Po:** tigresa, te la voy a meter, si te duele, dime y parare

 **Tigresa estaba impactada solo asintió con su cabeza y tapándose la boca cerrando sus ojos, po al ver su reacción la atrae asia su cadera, penetrándola lentamente, po, dijo tigresa, me duele un poco, parando po y esperando que que se acostumbrara su tamaño, bien dijo po, vamos la penetra completamente abrazándola, viendo tranquila, le quita las manos de la boca y a besar, empezando a acelera**

 **tigresa: aaaa, po, no quiero gemir, me siento compactada, nerviosa amm po**

 **po:** ¿cómo? Eso no me gusta a mi

 **po empieza a acelerar más haciendo que los gemidos de tigresa se hicieran más a tope, el empezó a gemir al igual**

 **po: aa sii que no se siente bien**

 **tigresa: llorando de los ojos por tanto placer, aaaa , siento como resbala tu miembro de mí, aaaaa, es una sensación indescriptible, no para de latir mi parte intima ( el corazón de tigresa latía más de lo normal y se empezó a calentar su pecho) ahhh, mmmm po, no pares, dame más decía excitadamente**

 **po al oírla con más confianza, la agarra y pasa sus pernas más arriba y acelerando las embestidas de placer, tigresa sentía que iba a morir por tanto placer, po empezó a morderle el cuello,**

 **po:aaaa, no aguanto mas**

 **la baja y a abraza demasiado fuerte dando una gran sacudida y eyaculando dentro de ella, tigresa solo podía sentir aquel liquido caliente dentro de ella y sintiendo una gran conexión con po.**

 **Po:** te amo susurrándole, ( todavía dentro de ella, solo la besaba y acariciaba, tigresa en cambio estaba muy cansada, cosa rara, nunca se había sentido de tal manera nunca, po salió dentro de ella y la cargo acomodándole en su pecho, y besándola,) tranquila duérmete yo te estaré acariciando hasta que estés más tranquila te amo tigresa

 **Tigresa solo se le quedo bien y se acercó a él diciendo yo también, dándole un beso en el cachete a po, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida y el panda digo vaya que hermoso dia fue hoy.**

 **CONTINUARA… TAN, TAN ,TAN**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI AMIGOS MIS AMIGAS DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS.**


	8. CAPITULO 8: UNA NOTICIA YA ESPERADA

**CAPITULO 8: UNA NOTICIA YA ESPERADA POR TODOS**

 **Pasaron 1 mes después de la boda de po y tigresa y shifu desesperado por no tener noticias de un embarazo**

 **Shifu:** esto es desesperante, nada a un ( decía mientras todos entrenaban y el perdido en sus pensamientos) po! (Grito llamándole)

 **Po se dirigió hacia al maestro**

 **´po: mande maestro**

 **Shifu:** ¿Por qué no han dado noticias de nada?, acaso no han tenido relaciones

 **Po:** tranquilo maestro si hemos tenido, y no solo una pero ella bueno, no sé si sea posible a hora que lo pienso somos un tigre y un panda

 **Shifu:** tonterías, el legendario guerrero es una representación de los dos, así dijo mi maestro

 **Po:** no es mi problema que estuviera soñando, lo único bueno es que estoy a lado de tigresa lo que siempre e estado

 **Shifu estaba a punto de gritarlea po por su falta de fe, pero de repente cambio voltiando toda su atención cuando vieron que tigresa callo mareada en medio del entrenamiento recibiendo un fuelte golpe por parte de mono en el momento de su mareo**

 **Po: TIGRESA!** (CORRIENDO A SU AYUDA) estas bien?

 **Tigresa: no**

 **Po:** te pego mono?, donde te duele

 **Tigresa:** no es eso, el golpe no me dolió me siento mal, me dio un fuerte mareo y por ello recibí el golpe

 **Po:** te llevare a un doctor cerca del valle de la paz, todo estará bien

 **Shifu:** no espera po (acercándose a tigresa viéndola a la cara, tenía los ojos más llorosos y tiernos, acerco su odio al vientre de ella. Y viéndolo detalladamente estaba un poco inflamado o es lo que parecía a simple vista)¿ tigresa as tenido ascos últimamente?

 **Tigresa:** si maestro, pero creo que fue la sopa que me callo mal

 **Shifu:** no tigresa, felicidades estas embarazada

 **Mono, grulla y mantis: ¿Qué?-**

 **Mantis: perfecto a hora hay que llamarle mamá todos jajajaj**

 **Tigresa mirándolo con cara de que no se te ocurra llamarme así**

 **Víbora:** aaaaa! Que emoción, que tierno, felicidades a los dos

 **Po:** (sorprendido e impactado pero a la vez feliz por la noticia, la cargo y la abrazo y beso en la frente con una ternura incomparable), estas embarazada tigresa, vamos hacer papas, estoy muy feliz

 **Shifu:** felicidades, pero no es normal que te den tan fuerte los mareos, será de alto riesgo tu embarazo tigresa, o es lo que pienso, más vale prevenir que lamentar, cuídate mucho en estos 9 meses, por favor, estoy ansioso por conocer a un guerrero legendario, por lo tanto no entrenaras con nosotros, serán básico tu entrenamiento y solo será una hora por día.

 **Tigresa:** que?!.. No puedo abandonarlo así, por favor no me haga esto maestro

 **Shifu:** sin peros, además piensa en tu hijo

 **Tigresa; (reflexionando y poniendo a su hijo más prioridad que ella) tiene razón, lo are por el y por la misión, es un sacrificio**

 **Shifu:** sabia decisión tigresa, los demás es todo por hoy

 **Tigresa pensando, se le acerca po tranquila todo estará bien.**

 **Tigresa:** estoy enojada po, no es justo

 **Po:** pero debes de cuidarte (dándole un beso)

 **Tigresa: no estoy para eso po, por favor, odio todo esto**

 **Po:** lo sé, sé que no soy la persona que desearías estar, o mucho menos con la que estas esperando a un hijo

 **Tigresa viendo la cara de po triste, si pero olvídalo, es tiempo pasado (dándole un abrazo) pero te quiero mucho po y gracias por soportar como te trato siempre, hay que salir no quiero estar aquí un buen rato, vamos**

 **Po:** si hay que caminar al valle.

 **Po y tigresa salieron caminando al valle, mediante el camino vio a niños corriendo tigresa, y se puso a pensar en su hijo, el no, llevaría una vida normal, sería sometido a practicar kung fu desde pequeño, y eso le daba una mala sensación**

 **Tigresa:** po

 **Po:** ¿Qué es te sientes mal, no estas a gusto?

 **Tigresa:** no, no es eso, solo que pensé en la vida que llevara el niño, solo mira el no podrá hacer nada de los que los demás niños hacen, al ser tan valioso estará en sumo cuidado y podría no sé, a llegar a hacer como yo, frio y no quiero eso para el

 **Po:** no digas eso, el estará perfectamente bien, o sacaremos a jugar con los demás niños, y estará cuidado por nosotros, para eso nos casamos, solo para guiarlo, somos los mejores maestros del kung fu de toda china, ¿Qué más podríamos pedir? El será feliz y al igual que nosotros

 **Tigresa:** si quizás tengas razón.

 **Po:** claro que la tengo, que tal si pasamos a comer al restaurante de mi padre

Tigresa: perfecto me muero de hambre

 **Po:** vaya tranquila, que tengo poco dinero, no me han dado de la anterior misión que triste vamos

 **Tigresa:** por lo menos te dieron misión

 **Po: vamos**

 **Los dos esa tarde disfrutaron de una buen plato de fideos, pasaron los días, semanas y horas, acompañados de los meses y el vientre de tigresa creció de una manera favorable, no era tan grande pero no tan pequeño, hasta que un día mientras tigresa veía como entrenaban los demás:**

 **Tigresa:** se me rompió la fuente

 **Po bajo del salón de entrenamiento corriendo hacia tigresa**

 **Po:** tranquila no te alarmes, mono y mantis vayan por toallas, víbora y grulla ayúdenme

 **Po cargo a tigresa llevándola a su cuarto poniéndola en la cama y diciéndole: tranquila todo estará bien.**

 **Víbora: abre las piernas, tranquila**

 **Grulla: aaaa** no quiero ver iré por el maestro shifu creo que está meditando en la gruta del dragón regreso

 **Víbora: miedoso**

 **De repente llega mono y mantis con las toallas y un traste de agua**

 **Mono y mantis:** ok cumplimos, suerte esperamos afuera

 **Víbora:** ayúdame dale ánimos y cuando vea que viene el niño me ayudas sales

 **po:** pero estoy un poco nervioso

 **De repente tigresa le aprieta la mano, muy fuertemente**

 **Tigresa:** y cómo crees que me siento yo estúpido!

 **Po:** tranquila solo puja

 **Tigresa empezó a pujar, solo gritaba de dolor, hasta que tantos gritos de angustia se convirtieron en llanto de bebe.**

 **Víbora:** (cargando al bebe se lo da en brazos a po **) toma a tu bebe po**

 **Víbora recogió todo y cambio a tigresa, mientras po cargaba al bebe, tigresa estando limpia, se dirige Asia ella po, y le da en brazos al bebe, que estaba llorando por querer ir a brazos de su madre, gusto cuando le dio él bebe a tigresa dejo de llorar, de repente shifu entra a la habitación, esperando ver al retoño**

 **Shifu:** estoy ansiado

 **Tigresa descubre al bebe y por sorpresa de shifu era una tigresita, tenía la cara de su mama, y con los ojos de ella pero, si te fijabas determinada mente con gestos de po, pero algo estaba en especial, en vez de tener una colita como la de tigresa, era larga si pero totalmente negra, por ser hija de un panda**

 **Shifu:** ¿una niña?, se supondría que debía ser un niño

 **Po:** que tiene que sea niña?

 **Shifu:** que tiene?, pues ella tendrá que pelear con hombres tan fuertes, poderosos, que ella, no creo que tenga el potencial que tendría un hombre en pelea, tendría menos fuerza, mucha agilidad pero muy poca resistencia, podría morir en batalla, un enemigo es mas que una pela simple de kung fu

 **Tigrea:** (enojada), yo creo que mi hija tiene la misma capacidad que tendría si fuera un hombre

 **Po:** yo también lo creo y si no le parece, pues no critique y si no la quiere entrenar yo mismo la entrenare

 **Shifu:** por supuesto que no la entrenare, tendrán otro, si quieren entrénenla ustedes

 **Po:** si la entrenaremos y como tendremos otro solo faltan 16 años para que venga ese enemigo, estoy seguro que es ella, ese guerrero legendario

 **Shifu muy indignado sale del cuarto y los demás furiosos ven su expresión, y entran para ver el por qué el molestar de su maestro, viendo al bebe**

 **Mono:** vaya quien lo diría es una hermosa tigresita pero tiene la cola de color negra

 **Grulla:** y que mírenla es hermosa ¿hola bonita? Acercándosele ( de repente la niña feliz la agarra del pico lanzándolo hacia tras fuertemente)aaa que rayos me dolió ( sobándose el pico)

 **Po y tigresa con los demás quedaron asombrados**

 **Po:** es muy fuerte

 **Tigresa:** yo tenía problemas con mi fuerzas pero esto es un el colmo ella acaba de nacer

 **Mantis:** pero que esperaríamos según ella es la legendaria guerrera

 **Víbora:** tanta fuerza en algo tan hermoso y tierno y como la van a llamar, supongo que pensaron en un nombre

 **Po:** pues creíamos que sería niño, así que no teníamos pensado en un nombre para niña, no se tu tigresa, escoge su nombre

 **Tigresa:** pues..(Mirando a su bebe que la tenía en brazos y viendo su carita digo) Haley, se llamara Haley

 **Todos: ¿HALEY?**

 **Víbora: y por qué en especial ese nombre**

 **Tigresa: porque ese nombre destaca** generosidad, amabilidad y compañera y nunca abandona, además el nombre genera ternura (mirándola con ternura)

 **Mono:** vaya ya le salió lo maternal

 **Tigresa de cara de pocos amigos, cállate, es más déjenme descansar, adiós**

 **Grulla: (** empujándolo) vez ya la hiciste enojar vámonos todos

 **Yéndose cierran la puerta y se queda po y tigresa solos**

 **Po:** vaya si que es muy fuerte

 **Tigresa:** jaja si como yo, estoy segura que ella es la elegida, no hay de otra po

 **Po:** lo sé, y daremos el mejor entrenamiento de la vida en ella, mi pequeña y tierna HALEY…

 **CONTINUARA… TAN TAN TAN…**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE, COMENTEN Y COMPARTAN AMIGOS GRACIAS**


	9. CAPITULO 9: NO A LOS PREJUICIOS

**CAPITULO 9: NO A LOS PREJUICIOS**

 **Al día siguiente po se levantó a las 4:00 am por un llanto**

 **Po:** (moviendo a tigresa) tigresa tu hija está llorando

 **Tigresa:** también es tuya, (levantándose) ¿Qué no la puedes ir a ver? (mirando a po que se había vuelto a dormir, tigresa con cara de 0-o) ya que (dirigiéndose al cunero que estaba cerca de su cama, cargando a Haley) ya Haley, deja de llorar son las 4:00 de la mañana, mamá debe de entrenar mañana

 **Sin embargo Haley quería, solo que la arrullaran, y tigresa cumpliéndole su capricho, halay solo podía meterse la mano a la boca, observando su cuarto**

 **Tigresa:** vaya solo quieres que alguien te arrulla, está bien chiquita, mamá te va a arullar

 **Después de unos minutos se volvió a quedar dormida, colocándola en la cuna**

 **Tigresa:** aa, perfecto (tirándose a la cama para quedar totalmente dormida)

 **Al día siguiente, se levantaron los dos, haley ya había despertado, por sorpresa estaba sentada, cosa rara para un bebe que acababa de nacer, tenía la mano en la boca, viendo que su mamá se levantó alzo las manos, signo que deseaba que la cargara.**

 **Po:** ire hacer el desayuno

 **Tigresa:** si vez (levanto a halay y la cambio, le puso un pantaloncito café y una camisa blanca con flores) listo te vez más bonita ( haley solo podía reír y pataleaba) bien, vamos a desayunar te are un puré de manzana para que comas

 **Tigresa se dirige con su hija en brazos a la cocina, para sorpresa de ella estaban todos menos shifu**

 **Tigresa:** y el maestro?

 **Mono:** ya desayuno, más temprano, dice que no le place estar en compañía hoy

Vibira: creo que sigue enojado por la discusión de la bebe

 **Tigresa:** no me importa, yo sostengo lo que cree, (tigresa se sienta y po le pone la comida a ella y una especial para la bebe, tigresa le daba de comer a la bebe y a la vez comía ella)

 **Terminaron de desayunar y era hora de entrenar como siempre, tigresa pone en una silla especial para bebe a su hija, poniéndole el panorama de entrenamiento como entretenimiento, y unos juguetes para que se entretuviera, y empezó el entrenamiento, haley pataleaba felizmente observando todos, y reía, para ella le encantaba verlos, y no miraba Asia otra dirección, veía como peleaba su mamá y su papá, pasaron los días y era la misma rutina, poco a poco la pequeña ya tenía 5 años, hablaba perfectamente y corría por todos lados, era una niña totalmente sana a la hora de entrenar sus padres se emocionaba, era su pasatiempo favorita, hasta que un día terminando de entrenar sus papas.**

 **Haley:** papá ya me enseñas hacer kung fu?

 **Po: c** laro mi princesa, hoy te enseñare, vamos afuera, iré por el muñeco de entrenamiento para niños ¿Qué dices?

 **Haley:** siii!... escuchaste mamá, voy hacer como tu

 **Tigresa:** me alegro hija

 **Haley:** me veras?

 **Tigresa:** no haley, perdón pero debo de acomodar hoy el salón, pero te prometo que mañana lo are **,** por ahora ve afuera, tu papa digo que te vería haya

 **Haley:** si ( la pequeña tigresita salió corriendo afuera, esperando a su papá, pero viendo a lo legos el árbol de durazno se le antojo uno) bueno, papá no viene y ya me dio hambre, iré solo por uno ( la pequeña se fue corriendo al árbol en cuatro patas)

 **Cuando llego arriba vio al maestro shifu meditando, y viendo como fluía el chi, la pequeña quedo sorprendida, subió al árbol para observar mucho mejor, cuando de pronto la rama se rompe donde ella estaba posada cayendo de trasero**

 **Haley:** aayyy!... me dolió (levantándose viendo que el maestro shifu la veía) perdone yo no quería interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo

 **Shifu:** no, pero lo hiciste

 **Haley:** este, perdón yo solo quería aprender, se ve genial lo que estaba haciendo ¿Qué es?

 **Shifu:** es CHI convertido en KI, dice que un guerrero legendario nacerá con el ki sin el chi haciendo más sencilla su técnica que estoy haciendo

 **Haley:** vaya, me podría enseñar, yo quiero aprender, por favor

 **Shifu:** porque no te enseñan tus padres, ellos creen que hay un poder en ti, además no entrenare a una niñita como tú, no creo que seas capaz ( shifu apartándola de su camino y bajando del durazno lentamente)

 **Halay:** (enojada) no es cierto, yo le demostrare que soy capaz de aprender y un día pelearemos y pues yo le ganare, le ganare a cualquiera que no crea en mí y le demostrare que puedo

 **Shifu solo reía y en voz baja digo: eso quiero verlo algún día, cosa que no pasara, el verdadero guerrero a de estar en otro lugar en este mundo preparándose para la batalla, nunca debí hacer que po y tigresa se casaran, así nunca habrías nacido tú y tigresa no estaría forzada a seguir con po, haley al tener un odio tan fino se llenó de coraje y golpeo el árbol de durazno, haciendo que cayeran en su cabeza y se puso a llorar por un buen rato, mientras tanto po salió con el muñeco de entrenamiento y comida, buscando a haley y sin rastro de la pequeña, poniendo la vista en el árbol de durazno, viéndola sentada**

 **Po:** ayi esta _(fue hacia ella, cuando llego vio que estaba llorando su hija) haley! ¿Qué te pasa te duele algo?, ¿qué te paso?

 **Haley: (mirando a su papá le dice)** papá tú y mi mamá me quieren?

 **Po:** claro cómo puedes decir eso haley

 **Haley: ¿** y ustedes se quieren?, ¿deseaban tener una familia con migo?

 **Po pensando y recordando todo, como tigresa lo renegó e un tiempo pasado, como todo fue a fuerzas, mirando a su hija y sabiendo que no le podía decir que ella solo fue un arreglo desde el principio, ella no podía saber eso, no la quería lastimar po se agacho y mirando a su hija**

 **Po:** claro mi princesa nosotros nos amamos, y si me dieran a elegir no dudaría en elegir a tu madre y mucho menos una vida con tigo, me lanzaría por ti, daría la vida por ti, y daría todo porque fueras feliz, eres la mejor cosa que me a pasado en esta vida tú y tu madre, son toda mi felicidad Haley

 **Haley dejó de llorar y abrazo a su papa, po la cargo y le digo que tal si vamos a entrenar yo se que tu serás mejor que yo**

 **Haley:** siii!... pero quiero que me enseñes a ocupar las lucecitas

 **Po:** las lucecitas, ¿qué es eso hija? (XD)

 **Haley:** si el chi, el ti o el ki, no sé cómo se llame pero se ve genial

 **Po:** a ya, si pero en un futuro eso es muy avanzado para tu edad, ni siquiera sabes pelear

 **Los dos bajan de los duraznos para entrenar enfrente del palacio, pero po poniéndose a pensar, por qué la tristeza de su hija le dice**

 **Po:** haley ¿Por qué estabas llorando así y el por qué la pregunta?

Haley: porque a ese hombre malo llamado maestro shifu me lo digo y sentí feo, pero tú me dijiste que no era cierto papá

 **Po: (** perdiéndose en su pensamientos y enojo de cómo le pudieron decir eso a su hija, pero acordó lo prometido del entrenamiento, se olvidó de su enojo y gran rabia a reclamar a su maestro y solo pensó en ella) si hija, vamos a entrenar

 **Po la guía hasta el muñeco de entrenamiento y le empieza hablar de lo que era el kung fu más que nada, él le explico que más que nada es una disciplina basada en unos principios filosóficos de origen extremoriental (budismo y taoísmo fundamentalmente), es decir, un** **arte marcial chino** **(tradicional), más que nada amor y le enseño la puse, más que nada la suya, el estilo de panda**

 **Haley:** pero es incomoda, que pasa si me parara de esta manera

 **Po quedo sorprendido, era una pose reconocida por él, lo había en los pergaminos, era la pasión de pelea de alguien especial del maestro oogway**

 **Po:** ok esta es tu pose, me parece genial, si tienes mejor confianza con ella, pues, utilízala, es tu estilo

 **Po le enseño las patadas, todas las básicas y golpes, pero para su sorpresa haley las domino rápidamente, no tuvo duda en ninguna, estaba sorprendido, cada vez que la veía en su mirada estaba convencido más que nada en que era el guerrero legendario tanto fue su avance que le pidió que peleara con el, ella era flexible y fuerte en sus golpe, no tenía palabras para su propia hija, solo al pelear parecía un adulto peleando, casi le enseño todo lo que sabía, lo aprendía, no tenía duda nada de lo que hacía y si le preguntaba le respondía correctamente era increíble terminaron el entrenamiento y cuando vieron era ya casi de noche tanto que tigresa los tuvo que ir a buscar.**

 **Tigresa:** ya es mucho entrenamiento por hoy po, haley tiene que descansar pero antes bañarse, vamos haley vez a bañarte

 **Haley obedientemente corre a bañarse, y tú también po,**

 **Po:** claro mi reyna dándole un beso en los labios pero su expresión cambio cuando recordó lo del maestro, tigresa tengo que hablar con tigo una buena y una mala

 **Tigresa: ¿qué es?** Empieza con la mala por favor

 **Po:** cuando vine a buscar a Haley para su entrenamiento la encontré llorando, al parecer shifu le conto como fue nuestro matrimonio y para colmo le digo que no la deseábamos y que mejor no haber nacido ella me lo comento mediante el entrenamiento

 **Tigresa:** esto es increíble, es el colmo, mañana hablare seriamente con el

 **Po:** no tigresa, los dos hablaremos con el, no puedo dejar que hable más de mi familia, a lo que más amo

 **Tigresa:** gracias po, te amo dándole otro beso y dime ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?

 **Po:** es Haley, es increíble, todo lo que le enseñe a la primera le salió y peleo como si fuera un adulto, vez sabía que era ella el guerrero legendario

 **Tigresa:** me alegra, lo sabía, estoy orgullosa de mi hija po y más feliz con mi familia

 **Po y tigresa se meten al palacio pero a lo legos del durazno una figura misteriosa los observaba, mientras po se metía a bañar y dirigirse a la cama con su esposa, haley estaba para irse a dormir, pero ella leía un pergaminos, leyendo aquella leyenda de ese guerrero que tanto hablaba el pueblo, padres y el maestro shifu cuando escucho una voz**

 **Voz: Haley quieres ser más fuerte y demostrar tus habilidades no, eso le dijiste al maestro shifu**

 **Haley:** si pero.. Como sabes que le grite eso

 **Voz:** yo sabía que te diría eso, como si no o cosiera

 **Haley:** ok y dime como hacerme más fuerte

 **VOZ:** LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES MUY COMPLICADO PERO SE QUE TU LO LOGRARAS, LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES….

 **CONTINUARA.. TAN, TAN,TAN…**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy porfa comenten, opinen, son libres de hacerlo, y me ayudaran en mejorar la historia**


	10. CAPITULO 10: AVENTURAS Y AMOR

**CAPITULO 10: AVENTURAS Y AMOR**

 **E** n la habitación de po y tigresa se preparaban para dormir cuando:

 **Po: (viendo a tigresa que se acababa de acostar el igual se acuesta y la abraza besándole el cuello)**

 **Tigresa:** po no, hoy no,

 **Po:** vamos tigresa

 **Tigresa se voltea y ve a po cara a cara y le regala una sonrisa, dándole otro beso en los labios, y dice está bien, tigresa empieza a besar a po por igual en el cuello y se desabrocha el chaleco, y po se quita sus pantalones, tigresa al ver el gran miembro de po se acerca y empieza a masturbar, tigresa le excitaba la expresión y los gemidos que po salían de sus labio**

 **Po:** gua! Hay amor

 **Tigresa:** se nota que te gusta pero te gustara más lo que are

 **Tigresa empieza a lamber el miembro de po de arriba a si abajo, después saca la cabeza y empieza a chuparla, eso hizo que po se excitara a un mas**

 **Po:** aaa, necesito estar dentro de ti amor

 **Po le agarra la cabeza a tigresa y empieza a besar como si no hubiera otro dia, la gala y la pon e arriba de ella, y tigresa empieza a despojarse de los pantalones y sin pensarlo dos veces po la penetra y empieza tigresa a cabalgar arriba de po**

 **Tigresa:** aaa siii, mas po por favor

 **Po empieza a dar más fuerte sus embestidas y cambia de pasicion la pone abajo a tigresa y empieza a besar, pero estaba más inquieto de lo normal, y la pone en cuatro, al oir los gemidos de tigresa empezó a gemir y de una fuerte sacudida eyaculo sin pensarlo dos veces**

 **Tigresa:** aaa, está caliente

 **Po saca su miembro y agarra a tigresa poniéndola arriba de el**

 **Po:** no sé qué aria sin ti, te amo como no te lo imaginas tigresa

 **Ni yo sin ti dice tigresa, mientras tanto afuera del palacio de jade junto al árbol de duraznos**

 **Haley:** déjame ver si entendí quieres que busque los 3 dragones de jade y suba a una montaña llamada la montaña del dragón donde habrá un altar y colocare las 3 estatuas y esa cosa me con sedera un deseo pidiendo que revivan a ¿Quién?

 **Voz:** a tai lung

 **Haley:** pero mi papá me conto que él era malo ¿Cómo sé que no me atacara cuando reviva? Soy muy joven para morir sabes

 **Voz:** tranquila, el en el reino de los espíritus lo estuve entrenando es más poderoso, y me debe un favor.

 **Haley:** y quien me acompañara?

 **Voz:** nadie iras tu sola es una misión, el será tu maestro, quiera o no quiera, el té entrenara y aras más fuerte con su entrenamiento

 **Haley:** si ese es el cazo, pues acepto, quiero ser la mejor guerrera y demostrarle al maestro shifu que puedo ganarle, lo are, pero ¿cuándo emprendo la misión?

 **Voz:** hoy mismo, es mas vez a empacar tus cosas y trae comida, lo necesario pequeña, para un gran viaje

 **Haley:** está bien voy a mi habitación, espera, oye espera no me has dicho tu nombre

 **Voz:** me llamo oogway

 **Haley:** está bien espera regreso en un minutito oogway (la pequeña corriendo hacia adentro del palacio por sus cosas)

 **Oogway:** jajaja se parece a su madre pero cuando habla me recuerda a su padre, sé que será una buen guerrera

 **Haley entra a su habitación sigilosamente y agarra una mochila en ella mete una ropa y sale de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina por comida agarra la necesaria y en un 2 botes de bambú mete agua**

 **Haley:** listo jejeje, ahora a ver a ese tal oogway (sale corriendo de la cocina dirigiéndose al durazno) listo señor oogway, ooo, espera ¿no me puedo despedir?

 **Oogway:** Lo siento pequeña pero si tú te despides, ellos no te dejaran emprender el viaje

 **Haley:** usted tiene razón, mi mamá nunca me dejaría ir, ok vamos, me despediré de aquí señor oogway (diciendo esto la pequeña mira el palacio de jade) adiós le demostrare a todos mi gran potencial cuando regrese, vamos Oogway

 **Oogway:** NO TE PUEDO ACOMPAÑAR PERO ESTARE EN TODO MOMENTO A UN QUE NO ME VEAS, SOLO TE GUIARE

 **Haley baja asi al valle, y empieza una nuevo misión, pasaron las horas y en el valle de la paz sonó el Gom! PO y Tigresa se despertaron mi felices, se cambiaron y se dirigieron a la cocina, pero tigresa no vio a su hija en la cocina**

 **Tigresa:** Y HALEY? No ha despertado?

 **PO:** déjala ayer entreno mucho, en verdad me sorprendió aprendió muy rápido

 **Tigresa:** Lo sé pero se tiene que acostumbrar iré a verla

 **Tigresa se dirige a la habitación de su hija, y para sorpresa de ella no se encontraba , tigresa se asustó mucho al no ver a su hija, regresa a la cocina desesperadamente**

 **Tigresa:** po Haley no esta

 **Po:** ¿Cómo que no está?

 **Tigresa:** no esta, que tal si le paso algo, que tal si se la llevaron, as algo

 **De repente entran los 4 furiosos a la cocina y ven a tigresa desesperada**

 **Víbora:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Tigresa:** mi hija no está, no la encuentro

 **Mono:** tranquila la buscaremos todos

 **Todos buscan a haley en el palacio ni nada, no estaba por ningún lado, tigresa al no tener rastros de donde y quien se llevó a su hija entra en llanto**

 **Tigresa:** soy una estúpida no debí dejarla sola

 **Po:** no digas eso, como íbamos a saber que iba pasar esto, ella estaba adentro del palacio, y no nos dimos cuenta, ya mande a todos a buscar afuera del palacio en todo rincón te prometo que la encontraremos.

 **Tigresa:** no claro que no tienes razón, nosotros no tenemos la culpa, pero se quien la tiene

 **Tigresa sale asía la gruta del dragón dirigiéndose furiosa con shifu, al llegar ve al maestro y enojada le grita**

 **Tigresa:** Usted causo todo esto

 **Shifu:** de que estas hablando

 **Tigresa:** no crea que no estoy enterada de lo que le digo a mi hija, por su culpa mi hija huyo, ¡No ESTA EN EL PALACIO DE JADE! **NI EN NINGUNA OTRA PARTE**

 **Shifu:** yo solo dije la verdad, y si nos ponemos a pensar tigresa es mejor, tu solo estabas casada con po por esa niña, al no estar ella tú ya no tienes que hacer nada a lado de él, te puedo ayudar con el divorcio, y no sé por qué te exaltas, tu nunca quisiste tener hijos o nunca la quisiste tener

 **Tigresa:** está usted loco, hace tiempo que me enamore de po, y amo a mi familia, y encontrare a mi hija cueste lo que cueste, yo nunca abandonare a mi familia y la quiero junta de nuevo, are todo lo posible por solucionarlo y solo me saca de duda una cosa que usted fue el culpable de todo

 **Tigresa sale enojada de la ruta del dragón y dirigiéndose con po para buscar a su hija, mientras tanto muy alejado del valle de la paz**

 **Haley:** aaa tengo calor, aaa me duelen las patitas; aaaa cuando voy a llegar

 **Oogway:** HALEY!

 **Haley espantada se tira al suelo**

 **Haley:** aaa no me vuelva espantar así jeje, hola señor oogway ¿Cuándo falta? Me duelen mis patitas, camine toda la noche y ya es de día

 **Oogway:** tranquila, dentro de dos horas llegaras a un bosque que se llama el bosque del lobo, y buscaras a ese lobo él tiene un dragón de jade, pelearas con él por obtenerla él es fiel y te lo dará y te ganaras el respeto si obtienes ganarle

 **Haley:** solo un detalle

 **Oogway:** ¿Qué es?

 **Haley:** como rallos piensa que le ganare, apenas lance patadas ayer que cree que soy, ¿una maquina?

 **Oogway:** Tu tranquila, mientras peleas tus movimientos y lo que aprendiste fluirán, mientras siéntate y come algo, tienes que tener fuerzas para pelear, es más cuando tú le ganes el cordialmente te dará posada, él es generoso con aquellos que lo derrotan se gana su respeto y honor

 **Haley:** (0-o) si usted lo dice pues daré mi mejor intento, jejej ok si tengo hambre, me parece una genial idea XD, pues a comer

 **CONTINUARA TAN TAN TAN….**

 **Espero les haya gustado, esperen el siguiente capítulo, comenten y compartan la historia y en mi canal de you tube estoy subiendo la historia pero narrada, búsquenme como WENDY RIVERA, tengo una foto de tigresa, adiós hasta la próxima**


	11. CAPITULO 11: HALEY VS TAKESHI EL LOBO

**CAPITULO 11: HALEY VS TAKESHI EL LOBO DEL BOSQUE**

 **Haley después de terminar comer, siguió su camino al lapso de 2 horas como el maestro Oogway le había dicho se encontró con un bosque, adentrándose en el**

 **Haley:** rayos, que miedo da aquí, tanto que me dio más hambre, vaya no sé cómo rayos puedo comer mucho, rayos estoy loca porque rayos hablo sola, y por qué rayos digo rayos, aaa está bien haley tranquilízate sé que estas nerviosa pero no es para tanto de seguro el lobito es bueno y no me hace nada soy una niña de 5 años en el bosque hablando sola como loca

 **En eso haley con su oído tan fino escucha unos pasos y salta, para ser recibida con un hacha gigante, heley voltea a ver quién era quien lo había recibido con ese golpe**

 **Lobo:** quien eres tú y que haces en mi bosque?

 **Haley:** eeee…. Tranquilo mírame bien solo tengo 5 años no podría estar buscando problemas con alguien como tú, mira yo me llamo Haley y busco algo que tienes tú, no lo quiero robar solo te lo estoy pidiendo, la verdad no busco problemas

 **LOBO: (** baja el hacha) vaya, bien me llamo takeshi significa guerrero, militar, valiente, audaz (era un lobo joven y fuerte con traje de guerrero)

 **Haley estaba totalmente nerviosa en su mente (rayos que are, me dará el dragón de jade sin pelear que bueno)**

 **Haley:** entonces si me das el dragoncito de jade amigo

 **Takeshi:** yo no digue eso si lo quieres pídele a alguien que me derrote y te lo dare ese es el trato amigita

 **Haley:** asi, pues tu pelearas con migo y me lo daras

 **TAKESHI:** JAJAJA estás jugando tú no puedes ni patear la pelota solo mírate, eres tiernas estas chiquita y vueles a pan salido del horno, mejor vete a tu casa con tu mamá

 **HALEY:** oye no me subestimes

 **Takeshi:** bien ( le da un palo de pelea de bambu) ten se ve fraguil pero mira, levanta su hacha y la intenta romper, vez es una vara mágica de bambu no se rompe con nada, si tu me ganas con esto te dare el hacha y el dragón de jade

 **HALEY:** VAYA! Esta genial que oferton, está bien acepto

 **El lobo se pone en posición de ataque y le dice**

 **Takeshi:** para que veas que soy caballeroso con las niñas como tu degare que me des el primer golpe

 **Haley:** gua! Enserio que bueno eres jejej ok (poniéndose en posición de pelea)

 **En ese monto takeshi solo siltio un fuerte golpe resivido en la cara**

 **Takeshi:** aaaa mi cara, niña estúpida a hora veras

 **Takeshi lanza un fuerte golpe de hacha, y fácilmente haley lo esquiva, haley brinca y vuelve a golpear su rostro**

 **Haley:** genial ni yo sabía que podía pelearel señor tortuga tenía razón, todo fluye poco a poco

 **Por distraerse el lobo lanza un fuerte puñetazo a haley mandándola a volar hacia unos árboles y rompiéndolos**

 **Takeshi** : que mal me excedí, asta creo que ya la mate, per se lo busco

 **En eso haley sale de los arboles rotos sobándose**

 **Haley:** aaaay! Como me duele la cabeza, ayyy!... (Saliéndole lagrimitas por el dolor)

 **Takeshi:** que rayos esta niña no es normal, se levantó como si nada, una niña de su edad debería estar toda noqueada

 **Haley se levantó y rápidamente se lanzó asía el lanzando muchas patadas a lazar al rostro del lobo, el lobo reacciono saliendo de la zona de golpes lanzándole un golpe de hacha, al momento haley reacciono poniendo la vara de bambú, golpeando abajo en el abdomen del lobo fuertemente haciendo que el lobo se llevara las manos al abdomen en eso haley cai en el suelo y lanza un gran golpe que lo manda hacia una montañas cayéndole unas piedras en la cabeza del lobo quedando inconsiente**

 **UNOS 10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

 **Haley:** señor está usted bien?, ¿despierte hola?

 **Takeshi:** aaaa (del susto le lanza un coscorrón a haley)

 **Haley:** aaaay! Tranquilo no le estoy haciendo nada, veo que ya está bien, deme lo que me prometió

 **Takeshi:** vaya perdí te subestime ok, vamos a mi casa, ya es de noche y me imagino que no tienes donde dormir, te has ganado mi respeto (una reverencia)

 **HALEY, en cambio le da un abrazo, muchas gracias**

 **Takeshi sorprendido por su reacción, vaya si que eres rarita niña mejor vámonos que aquí espantan en la noche, haley se dirige con el hacia una, montaña con escaleras, que se dirigía hacia la sima**

 **Haley:** orales, esa es tu casa, esta genial (subiendo las escaleras rápidamente)

 **El lobo venia tras de ella, abriendo la puerta con su llave, viendo que su casa era grande y bonita, bien heide o como te llames tu dormirás en esta habitación, mientras ven a comer, te espero, arréglate, haley se mete a bañar y se cambia de ropa, dirigiéndose a la cosina y ver un banquete**

 **Haley:** guaaaaa! Genial que rico, comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana

 **Takeshi:** aaa niña comes como un cerdo que no tienes modales

 **Haley:** lo siento señor lobito pero es que no había comido haci desde que me Sali de mi casa, si tengo comida pero tiene que durar para el viaje

 **Takeshi:** ¿y por qué te saliste de tu casa?, ¿eres una rebelde o te maltrataban?

 **Haley:** no ninguna de las dos, es que me quiero hacer más fuerte y demostrarle a todos mi potencial

 **Takeshi:** vaya nunca había escuchado tal cosa, sin que eres rara, una niña de tu edad juega a las muñecas o a las atrapadas y tú me acabas de golpear como nunca y dime quienes son tu padres

 **Haley:** jeje pues la maestra tigresa y el guerrero dragon

 **Takeshi:** ellos dos son tu madres (o-0) vaya ya veo de donde viene tu habilidad, un honor, cualquier deseo estoy a sus servicios, es mi invitada y espero sigas con tu viaje mañana

 **Haley:** si quiero pedirte un favor este…

 **Takeshi:** Digame

 **Haley:** me lavas la ropa, es que solo tengo dos prendas XD y no se lavar, mi mamá me las lava

 **TAKESHI:** Es una petición rara (0.0) pero es mas te daré dos prendas nueva, espérame aquí

 **Takeshi sale con un trage de pelea negro con blanco y un signo de feniz atrás y un pantalón blanco.**

 **Takeshi:** mira ten son dos juegos

 **Haley:** vaya gracias, creo que ire a dormir no dormi nada ayer adiós señor lobito

 **Haley se dirigue a su habitación**

 **Takeshi:** vaya la hija del guerrero dragon ya veo de donde viene su fuerza, será una buena peleadora

 **Haley en la habitación se acuesta y intentando dormir sin consiliar el sueño**

 **Haley:** HAY! Quiero a mi mamá, y está muy oscuro, mis papas degan una vela encendida siempre ( se baja de la cama y va con el takeshi) TAKESHI! (Gritando)

 **El lobo corre a la habitación de haley**

 **Takeshi:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Haley:** no puedo dormir (T-T) me prendes una velita

 **Takeshi:** pero ¿Por qué tienes miedo? Eres un tigre, se supone que tu vista es buena en la oscuridad

 **Haley:** aaam… pues veo oscuro, ¿estoy enferma?

 **Takeshi:** si, se me olvidaba que eres hija de un panda, tal vez no tienes desarrollado todas las características de un tigre, pues qué más da, prenderé la vela, ( **prende la vela)** listo a hora degame dormir niña por favor mañana tengo que viguilar este bosque

 **Haley:** si, pero ¿Por qué lo vijilas?, estas loquito XD

 **Takeshi:** no niña, no estoy loco (:/) es que este bosque guarda secretos mágicos tan solo lo que tu viniste a buscar es un ejemplo y tengo muchas cosas que proteger, por ello fui dotado por este bosque, por mis padres, tengo grandes habilidades

 **Haley:** orales que bonito, pero no vi ninguna técnica que ocuparas con migo

 **Takeshi:** porque me confié, creí que eras una niña normal o que estabas loca

 **Haley:** genial, ¿me enseñarías algunas técnicas?

 **Takeshi:** mmm.. claro solo por ser la hija del guerrero dragon, mañana temprano después de desayunar te enseñare una de mis mejores técnicas, además sera necesario para buscar el siguiente dragon de jade

 **Haley:** genial gracias amigo y dime ¿Dónde esta el otro dragon de jade?

 **Takeshi:** buena pregunta, esta en la montaña calavera a 5 Hr de aquí, corriendo a 3 horas

 **HALEY:** ¿CORRIENDO?

 **Takeshi:** en cuatro patas

 **Haley:** y como se corre a cuatro patas?

 **Takeshi:** vaya esto es increíble, para que veas que soy bueno te enseñare a correr en cuatro patas ( en eso ve la cola de haley que era un color negro, no era como la deun tigre y pensó en esa leyenda de la raza de pandas y tigres) Haley, dime sabes que es la energuia conservativa?

 **Haley:** no soy buena en mate amigo XD

 **Takeshi:** no haley, no te hablo de las matemáticas, es una energía de chi que se convierte en ki, pero se conserva a la vista del sol o la luna

 **Haley:** no (xD) sabe no soy muy buena con eso de estudiar, mi mamá sabe mucho pero creo que herede eso de mi papá y ¿a qué viene todo esto?

 **Takeshi:** te lo digo por que cuenta la leyenda, que hace más de 2000 años había una raza de tigres y pandas pero a diferencia de las dos razas en común es que eran dotados y más cuando usaban la energía conservativa, ellos heredaban una transformación, las hembras eran más águilas y su fuerza aumentaban demasiado, agilidad y destreza, pero los bestiales eran los varones, fueran tigres o pandas, tomaban una apariencia muy musculosa y el doble de fuerza, increíble pero a diferencia de las hembras eran más lentos, esa raza de extinguió hace 2000 años, se hacían llamar el tigre y el dragón, y como tú no eres hija de un tigre o de un panda eres las dos cosas ellos adquieran la transformación con su cola se almacenaba todo el poder de la energía en ella y me imagino que tu podrías hacer esa técnicas, no se solo tal vez, pero para ello deberías aprender usar el chi y luego el ki y luego la concentración y bueno un entrenamiento muy largo y bueno…

 **Volteando a ver a haley que se había dormido a mitad de la narración**

 **Takeshi:** vaya, se durmió que mal espero me haya escuchado, pero bueno es solo una leyenda

 **Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade, tigresa y po se preparaban para dormir**

 **Po:** tranquila tigresa, sé que ella estará bien, mañana iremos a dar otra búsqueda, pero estabes, mas afuera del valle

 **Tigresa acostada** me muero si algo le pasa a mi hija, no lo soportaría

 **Po la braza** todo estará bien, te prometo que la encontrare y la traeré de vuelta con nosotros, las amo y daría cualquier cosa por ti y por ella, hasta mi vida, la encontrare, si es necesario buscarla toda mi vida, descansa **acariciándola hasta que se quedó dormida**

 **Po:** Haley ¿Dónde estás?, estamos tan preocupados por ti, es la noche más dolorosa para tu madre y para mi


	12. Chapter 12: ENTRENAMIENTO

**CAPITULO 12: ENTRENAMIENTO, AVENTURA Y ACCIÓN**

 **Era un nuevo día en el bosque del lobo y dentro de un gran castillo el guardián de aquel bosque despertando…**

 **Haley:** ya takeshi, despierta, me prometiste entrenar, vamos levántate (Brincando **en su cama)**

 **Takeshi:** aaaa! Niña son las 6:00 am, la verdad molestas, pero está bien te lo prometí y sé que debes partir y buscar los dragones faltantes

 **Los dos salen afuera y se dirige a un lugar del bosque donde estaba muy despegado, con pocos arboles**

 **Takeshi:** bien niña, me haz demostrado gran potencial, y la verdad lo que te enseñare tarde en hacerlo, se que con el tiempo mejoraras, mira y algo aprenderás

 **Takeshi se concentra y pone sus dos manos sobre haley, y lanza un rayo que dejo a haley cegada**

 **Haley:** orales ya es de noche (caminado y golpeándose en un árbol)

 **Takeshi:** no es de noche es una técnica llamada brenki, y deja a su oponente cegado por 2 minutos

 **Haley:** orales! Y que más me enseñaras

 **Takeshi:** mira niña, primero aprende a mejorar la técnica tarde 3 años en utilizarla

 **Haley:** ¿quieres decir que si domino la técnica me enseñas otra?... (Recuperando la vista)

 **Takeshi:** si, pero eso leba tiempo, concentración y dedicación y para ponerla en combate se ne…

 **En eso haley pega un gran salto y junta sus manos**

 **Haley:** brenki (dejando cegado a takeshi) listo! Enseñante otra

 **Takeshi se pone de rrodillas anonadado**

 **Takeshi:** 3 años, 3 años, 3 años… para dominar la maldita técnica y una niña me acaba de ganar

 **Haley:** no digas maldita, mamá dice que es un feo lenguaje

 **Takeshi:** no me importa que opine tu madre!... (Recuperando la vista) está bien niña, algo más fuerte me pides eee..

 **Takeshi se pone en una pose muy desafiante y preparado para atacar ( un honor a dragon ball amigos) y diciendo esto grita kame hame haaa!... haley se quedó sorprendida a tal técnica y se emocionó.**

 **Haley:** genial, yo quiero ( en eso haley repite las poses de takeshi y lanza la misma ráfaga pero a diferencia de takeshi era más pequeña y apenas pudo romper una roca que se encontraba cerca de donde se encontraban) vaya!.. no puedo como tú, (observando que takeshi destruyo 7 árboles) y me siento cansada por eso…

 **Takeshi:** jeje te dije niña, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaste (,mientras tanto en su mente: maldición 7 años en lanzar una ráfaga, esto es humillante en menos de unas semanas podría mejorar la técnica, que humillación y ¿Cómo sabe dominar e ki si nunca he visto que maneje el chi?, esto es impresionante)

 **Haley:** si tiene razón señor libito (cansada) gracias! Me disculpa debo seguir

 **Takeshi:** oye espera! Ya desayunaste?…

 **Haley:** no se preocupe agarre comida de su alacena, jeje espero no se enoje

 **Takeshi:** emm… (niña loca)

 **Haley:** jjaja ok vamos aya.. (Espere un momento me prometió que me enseñaría a correr en 4 patas)

 **El lobo con cara de (como si fuera algo muy difícil) la agarra como si fuera un cachorro de atrás y la pone en el suelo en cuatro patas..**

 **Takeshi:** vamos intenta correr

 **Haley por instinto empezó a correr**

 **Haley:** orales que rar jaja me siento perro jajaja

 **Takeshi:** no digas tonterías, lárgate ya te ayude mucho y te robaste mi comida, adiós

 **Haley:** adiós seños takeshi… (Yéndose a lo legos, dirigiéndose a la montaña calavera)

 **Tekeshi:** vaya cuando se grande dará una gran batalla con cualquier tipo

 **Haley corría como nunca, más que su madre en cuatro patas**

 **Haley:** vaya genial siento que vuelo jaja…

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar no légano de la montaña calavera habia una presencia que con solo sentir el ki sabía quién era aquella persona quien andaba cerca, era aquel encapuchado que había peleado con sus padres antes que naciera**

 **Yao:** vaya!.. fue niña, quien lo diría y tiene la misma fuerza que tenía el señor yang a su edad, ese niño en verdad llege a pensar que era el elegido de matar a amatsu, pero cuando me entere que ellos se comprometían por solo dar a luz a esa estúpida niña cambie de opinión, pobre yang, mate a su padre y a su madre en vano. ¿ Me pregunto en una batalla quien de ellos dos ganara los dos son hijos de un tigre y un panda?, y ¿Qué ara en estas tierras tan lejanas sola?

 **Mientras tanto haley se acercaba a una velocidad a la montaña**

 **Haley:** vaya! Es mar rápido correr así, solo tarde un hora en llegar (rugiendo su estómago) jaj si hora de comer algo, antes de subir esa fea montaña que da miedo (mirando la montaña con forma de calavera, vuelve a rugir su estómago) que más da a comer!

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar muy légano en el valle de la paz. Po pero sobre todo tigresa, estaban desesperados por encontrar a su hija**

 **Tigresa:** po no puedo con esto, me da miedo ya paso un día y no aparece, apenas pude dormir, tengo miedo de no volverla a verla

 **Po:** tranquila yo la encontrare, es más iré a dar un recorrido a las afuera, dividámonos en grupos: tú, víbora y grulla al lado oeste del valle y yo, mono y mantis al este del valle, te prometo que la encontraremos.

 **Tigresa :** pues vamos..

Todos buscaban a haley y ningún rastro de ella, hasta que unos habitantes de una zona la habían visto rondar dirigiéndose al bosque del lobo

 **Tigresa:** dios! Po y si ese estúpido lobo le iso algo, ¿la amenazo? Y peor ¿la puedo haber matado?!

 **Po:** tranquila, iremos a empacar y la iremos a buscar, tu tranquila…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO HALEY…**

 **Haley:** listo a hora a subir por ese dragón de jade…

 **Haley brincaba y escalaba con facilidad el monte**

 **Haley:** vaya! Ni yo sabía que tuviera esta agilidad, me es fácil subir esto

 **Llegando arriba donde estaba una cueva en la montaña, entro y agarro el dragón metiéndolo a la mochila..**

 **Haley:** esto fue muy fácil! (Gritando al cielo) señor tortuga ya tengo dos ¿dónde está el otro dragón?, por favor responda

 **En eso una trampa se activa y una bola gigante se dirige así haley**

 **Haley:** rayos! (Corriendo viendo que la cueva se cerraba) no, no, no!... haley se pone y lanza un Kame hame ha haciendo un hoyito donde ella fácilmente cabía (cayendo de la montaña) aaaa!...

 **Cayendo parada**

 **Haley:** ayy! Pues no sé... Seré un gato ... Mmm.. Soy un felino por parte de mi mamá jajaj toma eso montaña ( ene eso le cae un pedazo de piedra) ayy!.. Fea me dolió (bajo su cabeza viendo que la piedras tenía algo dibujado) son los 3 dragones de jade, vaya…mmm… una en la casa del señor lobo y hasta está pintado jaja.. La otra aquí y la tercera… ooo en la aldea del rio nilo, cuidada por una anciana respetable..mmm.. ok aya vamos jeje ¿Dónde estará? (mirando a su alrededor, viendo a lo largos un pueblo) Genial haya ha de ser (corriendo apresuradamente hacia el pueblo)….

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien amigos, no parare de subir capítulos nunca, bueno si cuando se acabe XD pero prometo terminar la historia, está un poco larguita XD bueno bye, nos vemos luego**


	13. CAPITULO 13: SOY LA ELEGIDA PARA GANARTE

**CAPITULO 13: SOY LA ELEGUIDA PARA GANARTE**

 **Haley corría a toda velocidad al pueblo que se veía a lo lejos la aldea del rio nilo, a gran velocidad llego casi en un parpadeo**

 **Haley: uff!** Al fin llegue, mmm… que rayos ¿Dónde están todos? Parece pueblo fantasma

 **En eso alguien dentro de una casa le dice**

 **Persona:** **¿** qué haces allí niña? Quieres morir escóndete, el vendrá hoy

 **Haley:** ¿qué? Quien vendrá

 **Persona:** MYM

 **Haley:** aa caray ese nada mas lo conocen en su casa quien es ese?

 **Persona:** es un peleador de King box, es un rinoceronte, que nos molesta a cada rato y nos quita lo que cosechamos y oro….. aaay.. (CERRANDO LA PUERTA)

 **MYM** : niña estúpida ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy le toca a la parte norte de esta aldea, deberías ser castigada, mis órdenes son que todos estén en su casa para darme tributo por familia

 **Haley:** que grosero (con un fruncido parecido a su madre) los molestas porque ellos no saben cuidarse

 **MYM :** vaya , si no me dices no me doy cuenta. ¿Quién eres tu chamaca?

 **Haley:** mi nombre es haley y te ordeno que los dejes de molestar

 **MYM:** niña estás loca la verdad, vete con tu madre a llorar, das pena haciéndote la valiente

 **Haley:** silencio, si te derroto dejaras de molestarlos (pensando: si lo derroto ellos me lo querrán agradecer y les pediré el dragón de jade)

 **MYM:** jjajuajaja (agarrándola como si fuera un gato) ok, es más si me derrotas yo mismo daría mi vida por cuidarlos, y nunca les aria más daño a ningún ser vivo jajaja

 **Haley: ok** entonces ¿ya empezó la batalla?

 **MYM:** SI ESTUPIDA **DANDOLE UN GRAN GOLPE EN LA PANZA**

 **Haley cae al suelo llevándose las manos al estómago, le había sacado el aire, en eso le lanza una patada Asia una casa rompiéndola y cayendo boca arriba, parecía que estaba inconsciente, dicha persona que hablaba con haley salio de la casa donde se encontraba escondido**

 **ZEN: degala! (era un tigre macho de edad como de 8 ) que te pasa a una mujer no se le pega, te las veras con migo,**

 **Madre de zen:** dios mio zen metete, te ara daño

 **ZEN:** ese maldito mato a esa niña y nadie hace nada

 **En eso mym se le acerca y le lanza un golpe , lanzándolo hacia atrás y caminando asía el**

 **MYM:** si a la chamaca la mate de un golpe ati te arranco la cabeza, vaz a mori…

 **En eso sale lanzada por una patada**

 **Haley:** ya veras, me sacaste el aire eso me dolió, ya veras

 **MYM: ¿** que eres?, solo eres una niña

 **Haley:** será el fin de tus fechorías

 **Saca la bara de bambu que le dio el señor lobo, y se lanza Asia el empezando a conecta golpes, cada vez que mym era más rápido ella se adaptaba, parecía que aprendía con cada golpe, movimiento o palabra de su enemigo, haley lanzo un fuerte golpe a mym en el estómago, cayendo dando una patada y golpeándolo en los bajos, dejándolo inmóvil a mym**

 **Haley: jeje ya viste** (acercándose a zen) ¿oye estas bien amigo?

 **ZEN: si gracias**

 **Sale una niña leopardo y gritando y abrazándolo, gracias a dios estas bien, al igual que su madre**

 **Niña leopardo:** gracias, muchas gracias

 **En eso se levanta mym y enojado se lanza a una embestida, todos estaban asustados y miedo a morir en manos de mym**

 **Haley:** ya verás, no los lastimes yo seré la elegida para acabar con tigo (poniendo en pasión para atacare) KAME HAME HA!...

 **Pasaron unas hr despertando MYM viendo que había perdido, todos observándolo**

 **Haley:** cumplirás lo que te digue

 **MYM;** (espantado) .i lo are pero ya no me lastimes más

 **Haley:** bien! Todos están a salvo

 **ZEN:** gracias, pero prometo entrenar para que yo proteja a todos la última vez

 **Haley:** bien, tu MYM entrénalo, y cuídense unos entre si

 **MYM asiende con la cabeza y anonadado por la situación a un, esa niña acabo con el sin Ni siquiera ver cómo, en eso la anciana del pueblo se dirigía Asia haley**

 **Anciana:** niña todos estamos en deuda con tigo, eres la heroína del pueblo gracias ( haciendo una reverencia, con todo el pueblo e incluso MYM) estamos a salvo y protegidos por ti, y nadie más nos ara daño hiciste que el enemigo se hiciera un protector ¿Cómo pagarte?,

 **Haley: (observando el cuello de la anciana y viendo que traía el dragón de jade)** si claro ese collar

 **Anciana:** claro toma gracias

 **Haley:** de nada me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer un gran entrenamiento, adiós

ZEN **:** prometo dar lo mejor gracias (pensando y despidiéndose)

(Dirigiéndose para embocar a tai lung Asia un lugar preciso)

 **Haley:** estoy ansiosa por mi entrenamiento, ya verás maestro shifu, los dejaré boca abierta a todos, vera que soy más de lo que creen (corriendo)

Mientras tanto….

 **Po y tigresa en el bosque del lobo**

 **Tigresa y po caminaban en el bosque del lobo, en busca de su hija**

 **Po:** vaya! Que horrible lugar sí que da miedo

 **Tigresa:** po silencio eso me preocupa, cualquier cosa le pudo pasar a haley miles de cosas me vienen a la cabeza, no puedo analizar bien esta situación

 **En eso tigresa con su oído súper fino escucha que alguien los iba a tacar y salta asía tras con po**

 **Po: ¿** qué pasa?

 **Takeshi:** ¿qué hacen en mi bosque intruso?

 **En eso takeshi se le queda bien a tigresa, se parecía a haley, incluso parecía que fuera ella solo que más grande**

 **Takeshi:** ¿Haley?

 **Po:** ¿Cómo conoces el nombre de mi hija?, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hija? ¡Contesta!

 **Takeshi:** ¿guerrero dragón? No.. no.. no.. yo no le ise nada a su retoño jejeje… más bien fue ella la que me dio una paliza mire (mostrándole el chichón hecho por una roca)

 **Tigresa: ¿Qué**? Dónde está mi hija, ¿esta con usted?

 **Takeshi:** no ella se fue esta mañana durmió en mi casa, ella busca los dragones de jade

 **Tigresa:** ¿qué es eso?

 **Takeshi:** son tres dragones de jade, si los juntas tendrá que subir a la montaña del dragón, allí hay un altar colocándolo ella tendrá que entrar en ese triángulo formado de luz y entonces ella con solo pensarlo cualquier deseo o anhelo se cumplirá, incluso revivir a alguien

 **Po:** y ella como supo eso

 **Takeshi:** no sé, yo solo sé que le propuso que si me daba un golpe se lo daría

 **Tigresa:** dios mío po! Y si alguien la engaña para pedir cualquier cosa, la podrían lastimar o matar

 **Taksehi:** en eso se equivoca su hija es muy fuerte incluso aprendió una técnica mía en un instante tarde 3 años estudiando y ella me supero, ella me comento que solo quería a alguien para entrenar y demostrar que no era débil

 **Po:** todo es culpa de shifu

 **Tigresa:** si lo sé pero al igual ella no debía hacer tal cosa, cuando la encuentre le daré un buen castigo, me hace sentir mejor que ella no está secuestrada e incluso se sabe defender

 **Takeshi:** si pobre del enemigo que la subestime por su edad jeje, pero usted se parece mucho a ella jeje toda su cara y expresión jaja pero de actitud tiene la de marido, perdón lo que diré pero parece que esta media deschavetada jajaj me callo muy bien, no me gustaría que le pasara algo a la pequeña

 **Po:** gracias jeje lo sé pero ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

 **Takeshi:** en una montaña en forma de una calavera cerca de aquí

 **Tigresa:** vamos po! Ya vera cuando la encuentra

 **Takeshi:** ajaja pobre haley, cuando la encuentre le manda saludos (haciendo una reverencia) un gusto en ayudar guerrero dragón, mis mejores deseos

 **Po y tigresa:** gracias (igual una reverencia)

 **Tigresa:** vamos po

 **Corriendo hacia la montaña**

 **MIENRAS TANTO HALEY**

 **Haley:** llege vaya que cansancio (sentándose) veamos qué hay de comer (sacando unas galletas) que rico unas galletas y leche a comer

 **Observando la montaña, que rayos arriba está el altar para los dragones, se ve cansado**

 **Haley:** aaaa! Que cansancio…. ¿qué me dirá mi madre? Ojala no se enoje de mi ausencia a hora que lo pienso, no pensé en las consecuencias o en ellos han de estar preocupados

 **En eso aparece el maestro oogway**

 **Haley:** Hola señor tortuga

 **Oogway:** haley tranquila no tengas mido yo me apareceré con tus padres y le diré que estarás ausente 4 años

 **Haley:** ¿qué?... nooo… yo quiero ver a mi mamá y a mi papá no quiero estar legos de ellos tanto tiempo

 **Oogway:** tranquila, la veras pronto se iran rápido esos cuatro años, y la sorprenderás el día que la veas

 **Haley:** enserio? (llorando)

 **Oogway:** si tú la sorprenderás, ya que te enfrentaras a shifu y tú le darás una paliza amiguita (acariciando su cabeza)

 **Haley:** ok maestro lo are

 **Oogway:** bien a hr sube y pide revivir a tai lung…

 **CON PO Y TIGRESA**

 **En la montaña en forma de calavera**

 **Po:** haley estuvo aquí mira esto está destruido

 **Tigresa observando alrededor**

 **Tigresa:** una aldea vamos

 **Corriendo asi la aldea bien que en aquella aldea se celebraba una aldea**

 **Zen:** bienvenido miren la señorita haley volvió

 **Tigresa:** ¿Qué? (viendo que los niños la abrazaban)

 **Anciana:** ella no es haley niños ¿Quién es usted?

 **Tigresa:** ¿soy su madre la han visto?

 **Anciana:** claro ella nos salvó señalando a MYM que comida en la fiesta, ella lo derroto y a cambio nos ofrecía cuidado el si perdía y ahora ya no tenemos miedo

 **Po:¿** dónde se fue?'

 **Anciana:** asía esa montaña, la montaña dragón

 **Tigresa.** Gracias la andamos buscando ella escapo

 **Anciana:** lo siento, suerte un agradecimiento

 **En eso ellos salen corriendo asi la montaña en eso una voz aparece**

 **Oogway:** po, tigresa.. Deténganse

 **Po:** ¿maestro oogway? Maestro es usted (apareciendo enfrente de ellos)

 **Tigresa:** ¿Cómo usted sabia?

 **Oogway:** si yo le dije de los dragones de jade, solo está cumpliendo su destino hace 6 años le dije a shifu que los casa y uniera para que naciera ella ¿no es por eso que están juntos? Bueno yo sabía que estarían juntos, siempre supe desde que po callo po enfrente de ti hubo una unión del universo jeje

 **Po:** que alibi, me tenía preocupada mi hija, creímos que le había pasado

 **Tigresa:** nos hubiera dicho, la hubiéramos ayudado, es más vamos a verla quiero ayudar en…

 **Oogway:** no ella debe estar sola en este camino por este momento, 4 años entrenando es su destino, bueno le falta a un más es más difícil lo que vendrá en 11 años

 **Tigresa:** noo! No la puedo dejar sola es mi hija, yo la quiero ver, la necesito y…

 **Oogway:** por eso no quería que supieras más tu tigresa, no la dejarías y te recomiendo que no vayas a ese entrenamiento ella sufrirá en esos entrenamientos y sé que si vas no la dejaras y la querrás proteger y no se formara correctamente en 4 años habrá un torneo shifu tratara buscar al verdadero guerrero y haley aparecerá y le demostrara de lo que es capaz

 **En esouna luz aparece en el monte**

 **Tigresa:** haley…

 **Po:** tranquila ella estará bien es mejor regresar, no sabrá esto shifu, le diremos que a haley no la encontramos

 **Tigresa llorando y abrazando a po**

 **Tigresa:** no la quiero dejar allí sola, yo soy su mamá, yo la quiero

 **Po:** lo sé, lo siento pero tú y yo sabíamos para que nacería ella a un que nos doliera. VAMONOS

 **EN ESO EN EL MONTE DEL DRAGON DE LA LUZ SALIA UNA PERSONA, UN LEOPARDO, ERA TAI LUNG**

 **Haley:** hola yo me llamo…

 **Tai lung le lanza un fuerte golpe**

 **Tai lung:** se quién eres, eres la hija del panzón y se por qué estoy aquí, ya que oogwey me entreno solo por ti, empecemos el maldito entrenamiento aa.. y no me interesa tu nombre, querrás lamentar tus 4 años con migo, niña sufrirás….


	14. CAPITULO 14: ORRIBlE ENTRENAMIENTO

**CAPITULO 14: ORRIBlE ENTRENAMIENTO**

 **Haley:** oye tranquilo (tosiendo)

 **Tai lung:** no creas que me olvide que tu padre el panzón me mato, él es el culpable de que yo estuviera muerto, te entreno por compromiso, debo prepararte para la batalla

 **Haley:** ¿la batalla?, no yo solo quiero ser más fuerte

 **Tai lung:** no seas estúpida ¿que no sabes para que naciste?

 **Haley:** no

 **Tai lung:** naciste para pelear, tu eres ese guerrero legendario, tu eres la elegida para derrotar a matzu

 **Haley:** no yo no quiero matar a nadie, yo no soy quien para quitar la vida a alguien, nunca lo aria, además ese guerrero debe ser alguien más fuerte y capaz, y debe ser un hombre yo soy una niña y bueno, dice el maestro shifu que..

 **Tai lung:** cállate, ¿qué no querías demostrarle de lo que eres capaz?

 **Haley:** si pero no matando a alguien

 **Tai lung:** cállate, mejor empecemos el entrenamiento, que es lo que necesitamos y para lo que estamos aquí, dime ¿debajo de tu camisa traes una camiseta?

 **Haley:** si ¿por qué?

 **Tai lung:** quítate la camisa y déjate la camiseta

 **Haley:** pero ¿por qué?

 **Tai lung** callete obedece a tu maestro

 **Haley:** si (quitándose la camisa) listo

 **Tai lung:** bien! Tu entrenamiento comienza ya, golpéame, muéstrame lo que sabes

 **Haley:** está bien

 **Haley intenta dar un golpe a tai lung e la cara pero es detenido por el con su mano**

 **Tai lung:** dije que me atacaras, no que jugáramos a lanzar patadas

 **Es eso le lanza un golpe en el estómago, haley se retuerce del dolor**

 **Haley:** me duele (llorando, **pensamiento:** me duele más este golpe que el que me dio ese rinoceronte, ni siquiera puedo respirar bien)

 **Tai lung:** me das pena, necesitamos empezar de cero, levantarte (tai lung la agarra de las manos y lla alza) mírate esta toda aguada, necesitamos ponerte en forma

 **Haley:** pero me duele el estomago

 **Tai lung:** cállate, empezaremos por tus puños, hay que ponerlos duros, ven (la agarra y la gala asía una pila de piedras) las golpearas hasta que te sangren los puños

 **Haley:** no quiero

 **Tai lung:** cállate, empieza a golpear

 **Haley empezó a golpear y tai lung contaba los golpes que daba, pero haley solo lloraba de los golpes que daba**

 **Tai lung:** bien, son las 5 de la tarde al parecer, empecemos con otra cosa

 **Haley: (** llorando) pero me duele mis manos, y estoy cansada

 **Tai lung:** lo sé por eso solo correrás con tus cuatro patas asía el rio nilo y te regresas, si veo que no vuelves te buscara y te golpeare hasta que te desmayes, y no hagas contacto con nadie estas entrenando ¿me escuchaste?

 **Haley:** si como diga

 **Haley hace lo que tai lung le digo, llego cansado al lugar, casi moribunda**

 **Tai lung suficiente por hoy a acampar, mañana aremos algo mejor que esto, se preparaban para dormir, tai lung trago madera y prendió fuego, le mostro a haley diciéndole que mañana lo aria ella, haley mostraba atención pero no podía concentrarse muy bien que digamos, ya que le dolían sus manos, y sus pies de tanto correr. tai lung empezó a dormitarse, mientras haley lloraba en silencio,**

 **Haley:** ¿Qué ise?, quiero a mi mamá, quiero a mi papá, quiero estar en mi cuarto durmiendo, tengo mucho miedo, tal vez tenía razón el maestro shifu, debí quedarme cruzada de brazos, pero amenos no hubiera sufrido como lo estoy sintiendo a hora

 **Al días siguiente haley estaba dormida recargada en un árbol, viéndola tai lung la patea fuertemente**

 **Tai lung:** ¿Qué haces? Son las 7 am, vamos a desayunar

 **Haley:** degame, no quiero

 **Tai lung: (pensando:** vaya que grosera tiene algo de su fea madre) vamos parate o te moriras hoy en el entrenamiento, te enseñare a unas técnicas y en la noche volveremos con los puños

 **Haley:** técnicas si quiero aprender, pero me duelen las manos, no golpeare nada

 **Tai lung:** aquí no se hace lo que tú quieras, si no lo que te ordene

 **Haley:** no

 **Tai lung:** cállate agarrándola y lanzándola asía unas piedras, levántate y pelea

 **Haley obedeció se levantó y peleaba pero más que intentaba no podía tocarlo, tai lung la agarro y digo:** vez te are grande con el entrenamiento horita tú no eres nada y nunca lo serás hasta que veas tu potencial

 **Tai lung:** a desayunar

 **Tai lung le enseña a haley que frutas comer y que no, al igual que técnicas de supervivencia, cada mañana se levantaban con la misma rutina, golpear piedras, correr, patadas, golpes de brazo, catas, y técnicas de contacto, y un combate para terminar, luego haley se iba a bañar al rio, pero a diferencia de como tigresa se endureció con el entrenamiento con shifu haley nunca perdió su carisma y su forma de ser que po le había regalado, al contrario parecía que tai lung se empezaba a encariñar con haley, se podía ver en la forma de atacar el ya no intentaba lastimarla por diversión, era más pasivo y parecía olvidar de quien era hija, asi trascurrieron 3 años y haley ya tenía 8 años de edad**

 **Tai lung:** bien haley 3 años de entrenamiento pero nada de meditación, creo que llego la hr de la dominación del ki

 **Haley:** si señor tai lung

 **Tai lung:** bien sabes manejar el chi?

 **Haley:** mmm.. Pues (recordando las técnicas de takeshi) si algo (haley le mostro las dos técnicas que le había enseñándole takeshi

 **Tai lung:** bien te enseñare dos más que el maestro oogwey me enseño y es encontrar la energía de tu oponente sin ni siquiera verlo y la técnica de volar ( **póstata esa técnica si existe en el mundo de kung fu panda no es de dragon ball solo la de detectar a sus enemigos)**

 **tai lung le enseño las técnicas solo con hacerla una vez, haley al parecer tenía un buen desenlace en aprender rápido, pero si ella tenía miedo o se cerraba era difícil para ella, pero vio que en algo si era muy mala y era en la concentración era totalmente mala en ello, pero en pelea se desenvolvía perfectamente incluso armaba estrategias, otra cualidad de ella era que su maza en pelea era fuerte aparte de endurecer con esos golpes a las piedras y las lagar tijas para su abdomen y correr para su rendimiento eran perfectas, pero eso si era muy compasiva con su enemigo siempre trataba de convencerlo de cambiar de opinión y era un verdadero problema para ella no todos son buenos o tienen algo de bondad**

 **tai lung:** este último año será para poder meditar y poder superar tu nivel de concentración y más en esa cola, tu como yo sabemos para qué sirve, la técnica que puede llegar a ser y para ello se necesita concentración

 **haley:** si lo sé, pero no puedo siempre la energía que acumulo se va a mis piernas y brazos o cuerpo pero no a la cola, no puedo acumular la energía en ella es muy difícil, no puedo transformarme aaaaa!

 **Tai lung:** haley deja de gritar pareces loca, meditaremos todo el día y media noche en la cueva que..

 **Haley:** noooooooooooooo! Quieeeeee! Rooooooo! Quee! Flojera!

 **Tai lung le da un coscorrón**

 **Tai lung:** no es que quieras o no quieras debes de hacerlo

 **Haley:** (sobándose) ayy! Pero me da flojera mejor vamos a comer algo o dormir

 **Tai lung** : haley sí que te falta algo en tu cerebro nada de esto es un juego, te falto aire al nacer

 **Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade….**

 **Habían pasado 3 años desde que sucedió, a pesar de tanto tiempo tigresa se sentía basia ella quería a su hija, la necesitaba, así que estos tres años dejó su enojo en el entrenamiento y po no se quedó atrás, todos los días entrenaban sin descanso**

 **Po:** debo de ser más fuerte para proteger a mi esposa y a mi hija para cuando llegue el momento (decía esto mientras lanzaba golpes al aire)

 **Tigresa:** po vamos a meditar después de cenar

 **Po:** si amor como digas, quiero ser más fuerte, sabes haley será muy fuerte quiero que ella se sorprenda con lo fuerte que es su padre

 **Tigresa:** te amo po , estar a tu lado es lo mejor que me pudo pasar (lo abraza)

 **Po:** y yo a ti (besándola) haley tienen a la mejor madre de este mundo

 **En eso entra shifu**

 **Shifu:** vamos no tienen que fingir ya que se aman, su hija perdida no está y no es motivo para seguir fingiendo, ella ya no esta

 **Tigresa:** (enojada) cállese mi hija está viva, y po es mi marido lo amo y respeto, daría la vida por él, como puede..

 **Tigresa es calmada por po**

 **Po:** basta tigresa no gastes tus explicaciones a alguien que esta cegado

 **Shifu:** los únicos cegados son ustedes y ya s mucho drama en un año are un torneo buscare al verdadero guerrero legendario capaz de dominar el chi convirtiéndolo en ki, sé que el aparecerá, tuve un sueño y oogwey me digo que aparecerá tal guerrero

 **Tigresa:** cierto ya pasaron 3 años, mi hija ya a de estar más grande

 **Shifu:** no se tigresa pero deberías olvidarte de ella, no creo que este viva, era muy débil y siempre lo supe y no crean que ella fue alguien de verdad, no se merece tal título y nunca lo tendrá

 **Shifu se sale a meditar diciendo:** aa y vallan a comer desocupe la cocina, es una desgracia que nuestra relación como maestros y estudiantes haya acabado tan mal por una niña que no debió nacer

 **Tigresa:** (enojada y apunto de decir algo) …

 **Po:** tranquila en un año vendrá haley, vez se está cumpliendo lo que oogwey prometió, haley volverá a estar con nosotros y después de su entrenamiento que tubo estoy años, yo la guiare más bien la guiaremos, he aprendido nuevas técnicas al igual que tú, somos más fuertes, dominamos el chi, no el ki pero sabemos algo, tal vez ella nos enseñe a dominar el ki, recordemos ella es especial y muy hermosa gracias a ti, se parece mucho a ti

 **Tigresa:** lose, pero su personalidad es totalmente igual a su padre, estoy ansiosa por abrazarla y darle mucho amor

 **Po:** jejej

 **Tigresa: ¿** qué?

 **Po:** quien lo diría hace 8 años tú eras más dura y mírate eres la cosa más hermosa del mundo y tierna

 **Tigresa:** sigo siendo dura y fría pero con tigo soy diferente y siempre será así, te amo po, pero a hora a comer desde la mañana hemos estado entrenando sin parar me sorprende de ti, también cambiaste mucho

 **Po:** lo se quiero que haley se sorprenda con lo fuerte que es su padre y solo falta un año quiero aprender a usar el ki y lo lograre debo protegerlas

 **Tigresa:** ¿protegernos?, ¿A nosotras? Eso es difícil porque sé que las dos somos muy fuertes a hora a comer que solo nos queda un año de entrenamiento para domianr el ki

 **Con tai lung y Haley:**

Meditando

 **Haley:** maestro ya me aburrriii…..

 **Tai lung:** silencio la concentración es…

 **Haley emitia ruiditos**

 **Tai lung:** podrías callarte

 **Haley:** jaja me da risa cuando se enoja jajaj

 **Tai lung:** si no te callas yo..

 **Haley:** abrazándolo, no sea tonto usted ya no es tan malo como antes, es a hora bueno, ve solo necesitaba comprensión ¿no piensa dar las paces con shifu?

 **Tai lung:** (pensando en lo que digo haley) mmm.. Si tienes razón he sido un mal hijo, solo estaba confundido él y yo

 **Haley:** sii! Bien tío

 **Tai lung: ¿Qué me dijiste?**

 **Haley:** tío, siendo adoptado por shifu al igual que mi mamá es mi tio y hermano mayor de mi mamá, genial seremos una gran familia feliz y comeremos fideos todas las noches

 **Tai lung:** puras tonterías dices haley, y ¿Por qué comerías fideos todas las noches?

 **Haley:** porque se me antojaron unos jajaj

 **Tai lng:** cállate y medita, hay que despertar esa energía en ti

 **Haley:** como diga maestro….

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **ESPERO LESGUSTE, COMENTEN Y COMPARTAN EL FANFIC PARA QUE OTROS SEPAN DE EL, Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE QUE EN MI CANAL DE YOU TUBE SUBO LOS CAPITULOS PERO NARRADOS, JEJE VOY ATRASADA EN YOU TUBE AQUÍ ESTA MÁS AVANZADA LA HISTORIA SUERTE ASTA LA PROXIMA :V**


	15. CAPITULO 15: PREPARÁNDOSE PARA EL TORNEO

**CAPITULO 15: PREPARÁNDOSE PARA EL TORNEO**

 **Había pasado un año y solo faltaba un día para el torneo, shifu había mandado hacer una plataforma grande para que pudieran combatir a la perfección y mando a anunciar a todas partes del pueblo y más haya, a muchos pueblos léganos, la noticia se esparció en todo lugar, la noticia era sorprendente un guerrero legendario, más poderoso que los 5 furiosos y que el mismo guerrero dragón aparecerá para defenderlos, era una noticia sorprendente**

 **Shifu:** estudiantes, todo está listo para mañana, solo dos de ustedes participara y será tu po y tu tigresa por ser los más destacados del equipo y verán que el verdadero guerrero aparecerá ante sus ojos mañana

 **Po:** como usted diga maestro (tratando de evitar las provocaciones de shifu)

 **Tigresa:** si como diga maestro, vera que haley será…

 **Shifu:** basta! (Gritado) deja el pasado atrás tigresa, haley desapareció hace tiempo, 4 años atrás tu hija está muerta

 **Tigresa:** no es cierto ella aparecerá mañana y volverá con nosotros

 **Shifu:** jaja eso no pasara, jeje y si aparece ella yo mismo la recibiré y peleare con ella y si me gana la aceptare y me humillare perdería mi honor, y si yo gano tú y po se van de este palacio con su hija

 **Todos quedaron perplejos ante lo que digo shifu, todos creeian en lo que el maestro decía, mono, mantis, grulla y víbora quedaron sorprendidos ellos tenían la certeza de que la hija de po y tigresa no volvería, era ilógico que una niña tan pequeña sobreviviera sola, pero sin embargo no sabían nada de lo que oogway y los de más guerreros sabían de haley**

 **Shifu:** listo es el colmo, lárguense todos a sus habitaciones, mañana será un espléndido día (con cara de satisfacción) **retirándose**

 **Mono:** tigresa en que pensabas, ustedes dos se irán, sé que la perdida de tu hija te afecto mucho, tu…

 **Tigresa:** cállate! (expresión seria como siempre) ustedes y el maestro son los únicos que se quedaran callados, vámonos po, no me siento bien

 **Po:** si tranquila, ven vamos al cuarto

 **Entrando a su recamara**

 **Po:** en que estabas pensando tigresa, debes controlarte de lo que dice shifu

 **Tigresa:** lo sé, pero no soporto que hable así de mi hija, ella no está muerta y tú lo sabes (llorando)

 **Po:** lo sé, lo sé, pero hay que evitar peleas así, solo nos dañamos más, no llores no soporto verte triste, volveremos hacer feliz como antes, mañana veremos a haley, la abrazaremos y seremos felices de nuevo (abrazándola y besándola)

 **Tigresa:** po te amo, no sé qué aria sin ti a mi lado, te adoro perdón si no soy la esposa más linda del mundo..

 **Po:** silencio ven vamos a dormir, tu eres perfecta y siempre lo serás, eres lo mejor de mi vida

 **CON HALEY Y TAI LUNG**

 **Haley estaba controlando su trasformación, la leyenda era cierta un mestizo conformado por un panda y un tigre adquiera una gran trasformación, haley era más ágil, fuerte y sin límite de energía**

 **Haley:** míreme maestro (volando) me siento increíble

 **Tai lung:** si claro ( **pensando:** es increíble, controlo la trasformación tan rápido y su poder es increíble) haley, genial la controlas a la perfección, mañana sorprenderás a todos en el torneo

 **Haley:** si! Lo sé y vera a mi mamá la abrazare muy fuerte y a mi papá será genial, los extraño, tendré mi cuarto y mis juguetes, mis cuentos, y poder jugar wiii!

 **Tai lung:** si será un rato después nos pondremos a entrenar junto a tus padres, recuerda que amatsu te quiere muerta y no creas que te salvas de esa batalla, tu cola es tu centro de poder con él lo derrotaras

 **Haley:** como usted diga wiii! Ya quiero que sea mañana jajaja me iré a bañar tío, regreso

 **Tai lung:** si claro (sentándose a meditar)

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar légano, yen el enemigo que intento escapar de su jefe amatsu estaba meditando, pasible en eso:**

 **AMATSU:** ¿creíste que podías escapar de mí?

 **Yen:** señor (espantado) noo, yo no quería, fue un erro (inclinándose pidiendo perdón)

 **AMATSU:** JAJA no te are nada, tu señor será bueno con tijo ¿eliminaste a po y a tigresa?  
 **Yen:** no señor dis…

 **AMATSU:** ¿qué, están vivos? 9 años, 9 años, su estúpido niña ha de estar ya grande, debo evitar que se desarrolle

 **Yen:** perdón, eran muy fuertes escape (mintiendo) pero señor, mire el lado bueno es una mujer, no creo que sea ella tan formidable que es usted, al que debería vigilar es a yang, él es un macho muy fuerte y lo que he escuchado un increíble en el combate

 **AMATSU:** NO! **,** en no es rival para mí, nunca lo será es tan débil como sus padres, tu acabaste con ellos tan fáciles y él trabaja para mí, es inservible, pero esa niña es hija de unos grandes guerreros, es una amenaza para mí, escuche que habrá un torneo, ella estará allí, terminando el torneo, estará débil y la atacas y la matas a ella y a cualquiera que interfiera en ayudarla

 **Yen:** si señor, yo lo are por usted mi señor

 **AMATSU:** SI, Y NO INTENTES ESCAPAR QUE T MATARE

 **Yen:** si como usted diga

 **Yéndose amatsu, yen quedo pálido, sus planes habían sido arruinados, debía de matar a la niña, tenía que hacerlo era él o ella, fue una noche tensa, llena de emociones para todos, al día siguiente**

 **CON HALEY Y TAI LUNG**

 **Haley:** estoy emocionada, vamos, vamos

 **Tai lung:** si vamos, haya desayunaremos

 **Se fueron volando, pero tai lung llevaba tapada la cara**

 **Haley:** por que lleva eso en la cara?, ¿quiere parecer que está a la moda?

 **Tai lung:** noo! No estoy disimulando estar a la moda, es para que no se espanten, yo antes era malo y mate a mucha gente

 **Haley:** tranquilo, jajaj está bien hay que apresurarnos

 **CON PO Y LOS 5**

 **PO:** Tranquila tigresa, ya te pusiste muchas veces la camisa y te la pones al revés

 **Tigresa:** es que estoy emocionada (poniéndose correctamente la camisa y saliendo de su recamara)

 **Ellos se dirigieron donde estaba la plataforma y el torneo será temprano para acomodar a los competidores, ellos observaban, era muchos los participantes, pero solo uno era el elegido**

 **Víbora:** mira a tigresa, está muy exaltada, cree que vendrá su hija, yo no creo que aparezca aquí

 **Grulla:** lo sé, pero ella es madre y tiene esperanzas

 **En eso po y tigresa se acercan a los 4 furioso**

 **Mono:** hola tigresa y po, este les quiero decir que lo siento por la pela con shifu

 **Po:** no te preocupes estamos bien

 **Mantis:** tampoco se pongan mal si su hija no aparece por aquí

 **Tigresa:** cierra la boca ella no tarda en llegar

 **Shifu:** (detrás de tigresa y po) no se emocionen tanto, disfruten las horas en el palacio

 **Tigresa:** cállese solo es cuestión de…

 **¿Mamá?...**

 **Una voz apareció de tras de los 5 furioso, shifu, y po, una voz que a tigresa le palpito el corazón más rápido de lo normal, una hermosa voz, cálida para ella, una voz que reconocía muy bien, volteando a ver de dónde provenía la voz**

 **Tigresa:** ¿haley?, eres tu ¿en verdad eres tu hija?

 **Haley:** si mamá ya volví de mi entrenamiento y volví para quedarme con ustedes mi familia, pero que haces mamá dame un abrazo

 **Tigresa sin pensarlo se abalanza cargándola y besándola, después de tanto tiempo su hija había vuelto, no importo que la vieran o que pensara, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos**

 **Haley:** mamá ¿por qué lloras? No está feliz de verme

 **Tigresa:** claro que si, lloro de felicidad, no sabes cuánto te anhelaba tenerte así, prometo nunca soltarte, te protegeré con mi vida

 **Los demás solo se quedaron biendo, era un sueño, no podía ser verdad, po estaba estático pero reacciono se lanzó a los brazos de su hija y de su esposa y las cargo, y beso a su hija en la frente**

 **Po:** mi guerrera, mi niña estas de vuelta, papá te extraño mucho, jugaremos y veras que estarás a salvo con nosotros

 **Los 4 furioso estaban con la boca abierta, en cambio shifu estaba espantado, no podía ser verdad ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Debería estar muerta, pero su mirada se dirige con el hombre encapuchado que la acompañaba**

 **Haley:** mira mamá él es mi maestro

 **Po y tigresa se quedaron viendo al sujeto, po se acercó y le digo:**

 **Po:** gracias por haber cuidado de mi hija y haberla entrenado, y usted ¿es?

 **Tai lung:** vaya no me reconoces verdad

 **Po:** ¿debería?

 **Tai lung:** (quitándose la capucha) soy yo estúpido

 **Todos:** tai lung

 **Tigresa y po en pose de pelea**

 **Haley:** mamá ¿qué haces?

 **Tigresa:** quédate atrás, él es malo, te podría dañar, no dejare que nada malo te pase hija

 **Haley:** no mamá, el a hora es bueno me conto todo, el señor tortuga lo curo él es bueno, es mi maestro, amigo y es mi tío

 **Todos con la boca abierta**

 **Tigresa:** ¿señor tortuga? Te refieres a oogwey

 **Haley:** em.. si también se dice así, jeje no se me su nombre

 **Po:** si es así pues bienvenido (dándole un abrazo)

 **Tai lung:** con razón haley es así de loca, abrazan todo a su paso

 **Shifu estaba enojado, horrorizado, no podía estar pasando haley no era la elegida, por ella perdería su honor y respeto**

 **Mono:** maestro, usted cumplirá su promesa la niña regreso con sus padres y con una gran sorpresa

 **Shifu:** tonterías, falta el combate y de eso la niña no se salva y lamentara haber peleado con migo, veremos quién es el más fuerte y si es digna de llevar tal título….

 **CONTINUARA… TAN.. TAN.. TAN**

 **ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULASO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO:** laiger0, Yuni-Kou, Jackelin Sparrow, Jaqueline, Mr. S.D.G.A.F, Guest, Anonymus MJB, **SON PERSONAS QUE ME APOYAN CON LEER Y COMENTA MI FANFIC, SE LOS AGRADESCO, LOS AMO, LOS ADORO Y MÁS QUE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, ME SIENTO FELIZ, SIEMPRE ESTARE AGRADECIDA**


	16. CAPITULO 16: RENCUENTRO Y VIEJOS AMIGOS

**CAPITULO 16: RENCUENTRO Y VIEJOS AMIGOS**

 **Después de 4 años Haley había vuelto a casa, después de un duro y fuerte entrenamiento a morir con Tai lung, que con el paso de los años se había encariñado y cambiado el corazón gracias a Haley, todos estaban sorprendidos por la llegada de Tai lung más Po y Tigresa, que se quedaron sorprendidos solo miraban sin poder creerlo**

 **Haley:** mamá reacciona

 **Tigresa:** si perdón estoy todavía pensando, tratando de asimilar todo, es muy difícil porque el…

 **Haley:** vamos mamá, tengo hambre no desayune, quería venirme a verlos por las prisas

 **Tigresa:** claro hija, haz de tener mucha hambre, ven te daré de desayunar

 **Haley:** y también a Tai lung

 **Tigresa:** dios.. si y también a él, haley podrías ir a la cocina con mono y los demás, los alcanzo rápido tu padre y yo hablaremos con tai lung, vamos a agradecerle, por favor haley vez…

 **Haley corre con mono y se dirigen a la cocina, mientras tanto con po, tigresa y tai lung:**

 **Po:** bien ¿Qué quieres? Tú no estás aquí por felicidad, te estaré vigilando, no te le vuelvas a acercar a mi hija

 **Tai lung:** vamos guerrero dragón, 4 años con ella la pude haber lastimado, sin embargo no fue así, la cuide, la alimente y entrene, yo estoy aquí por una razón..

 **Tigresa:** si, tratar de lastimar a po yo…

 **Tai lung:** no, claro que no, al principio lo deseaba y pensaba desquitarme con tu hija, pero al pasar los años haley fue la que me cambio a mí, a pesar lo duro que era con ella, nunca me odio, o quedo callada de lo que sentía, siempre decía lo que sentía asta a hora, es una niña muy especial, yo solo quiero empezar de cero, juro que nunca volveré hacer daño a nadie, mucho menos por haley

 **Po:** te creo, creo en tu palabra y es solo porque cuidaste de mi hija

 **Tigresa:** yo estoy agradecida, pero no te perdono, falta mucho por ver si lo que dices es cierto, las palabras para mí son simple promesa, a mí me gustan las acciones

 **Tai lung:** lo sé, y me siento apenado

 **Po:** jeje ok dejemos esto y vallamos a comer con nuestra hija, ven tai lung, are sopa

 **Tai lung:** gracias..

 **Mientras tanto con haley y los 4 furisos**

 **Haley:** mmm…Estoy ansiosa por comer, tengo hambre a morir, y como han estado ustedes

 **Mono:** sorprendidos todos creíamos que no regresarías

 **Haley:** ¿Por qué?

 **Grulla:** es solo que, siendo tan pequeña no podrías sobrevivir sola afuera, y sigue siendo pequeña haley, ¿vas a participar en el torneo?

 **Mantis:** no seas tonto haley todavía no sabe combatir tan bien, solo tiene 9 años

 **Haley:** en eso se equivocan, yo si vine a concursar, será divertido, para eso entrene 4 años

 **Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento llevaría? Es muy pequeña no podría hacer mucho en batalla, deseaban ver qué clase de pelea les daría haley a todos, en eso entre po y tigresa con tai lung**

 **Po:** bien vamos a comer (se pone a servir comida para todos)

 **Haley y po comían como si no hubiera un mañana, repetían el plato una y mil veces**

 **Tai lung:** haley no comas así, debes estar en forma para la batalla, quieres ser gorda

 **Haley:** no me importa, tengo mucha hambre, estaba aburrida de comer frutas jajaj

 **Po:** tranquilo tai, entrenando se baja a hora a comer y luego a lamentarse jajjaja

 **Tai lung:** con razón la niña es así de rara, todo lo saco de su padre

 **Todos reían, y empezaron hablar con tai lung, era sorprendente su cambio tan drástico, y creyeron en el, de nuevo todos estaban juntos y haley estaba lista para demostrar su entrenamiento en el torneo**

 **Tigresa:** muy bien haley, iremos a ver como estarás en el torneo

 **Haley:** si mamá

 **Todos se dirigieron para anotarse y ver con quien les tocaba a cada quien eran 10 guerreros, sorprendente de que fueran tan pocos a haley le tocaba su primer combate con un oso**

 **Haley:** genial! Mírenlo es muy grande jajaj será divertido ¿Cómo combatirá?

 **En cambio tigresa y po estaban preocupados, tenían miedo de que pudieran lastimara su hija, no les importaba nada solo ella, tigresa se le acercó a haley**

 **Tigresa:** hija si no puedes hacerlo, solo ríndete, no me gustaría que te pasara nada mi niña

 **Haley:** no mamá tranquila será divertido

 **Mono:** además si haley se rinde dejaran el palacio como digo shifu

 **Haley:** ¿qué? No.. ya verán todos lo fuerte que me he vuelto, más shifu, no dejare que los corran de nuestra casa

 **En eso una voz entre toda la gente apareció**

 **Takeshi:** ¿haley?, eres tu mírate como haz crecido, jaja no mucho pero te veo un poco más grande

 **Haley:** hola, ¿vas a concursar?, jeje sí creo que si crecí un poco

 **Takeshi:** si, será divertido, espero que me des batalla como la última vez, solo que yo te ganare esta vez

 **Mym:** no la que te ganare esta vez seré yo jaja

 **Haley:** ¿mym? Hola como te ha ido,

 **Mym:** bien haley, gracias a ti soy muy respetado por todos y no por hacer cosas malas como antes. Me has cambiado la vida niña, pero quiero demostrar que soy más fuerte jaja

 **Zen:** hola haley, un gusto verte, tanto tiempo te dije que entrenaría

 **Haley:** hola zen ¿Cómo te va?

 **Zen:** bien haley, me voy a casar

 **Haley:** ¿casar? Mmmm….. ¿Qué es casar?

 **Zen:** es cuando dos personas viven juntas para siempre por así decirlo, ellos nunca se separan, bueno solo cuando mueren

 **Haley:** orales que raro, ooo.. ya como mis papas

 **Zen:** si como ellos, ellos esta casados

 **Haley:** qué raro, pero se ven felices entonces ha de ser divertido

 **Zen:** emm.. Algo así…

 **Haley:** y ¿con quién te casaras?

 **Zen:** con Ana, la leopardo que vive en la aldea del rio nilo

 **Haley recordó la última vez que estuvo allí y se acordó de ella, se había lanzado a él cuándo el rinoceronte lo había golpeado**

 **Haley:** genial, que padre y ¿Dónde está?

 **Zen:** se quedó en la aldea, sus padres diguieron que era muy legos que viniera con migo, pero espero ganar para que se ponga feliz mi amada

 **Haley:** em.. Como digas jajaj ¿con quién les toco pelear amigos?

 **Takeshi:** a mí con un elefante, es un gran guerrero en su provincia

 **Mym:** con un perro, esto será divertido jeje

 **Zen:** con un león, rayos creen que es muy fuerte

 **Haley.** Ojala será divertido

 **Todos se preparaban para el gran combate, el ultimo finalista peleara con shifu para obtener el título de guerrero legendario, las reglas eran las siguientes:** si matas a tu adversario ganas, si lo sacas de la plataforma genas, si el adversario se rinde ganas, si queda inconsciente ganas, no se permiten armas y tampoco tipos de armaduras **el tornero era increíble, todo el valle de la paz vino a ver a los grandes guerreros por un título más grande que el del guerrero dragón la línea de combate de los guerreros seria de la siguiente forma:**

 **Primer combate:** haley vs el oso shen

 **Segundo combate:** takeshi vs el elefante guerrero

 **Tercer combate:** mym vs contra doberman el perro

 **Cuarto combate:** zen vs el león

 **Quinto combate:** sandra vs bertol el rinoceronte

 **El sexto combate será un combate de exhibición con la maestra tigresa y su esposo el guerrero dragón, todo estaba listo para comenzar, los finalistas paliaran en una batalla campal para que solo quede uno y combatir con shifu**

 **Haley:** mamá estoy ansiosa será divertido

 **Tigresa:** haley esto no es un juego te pueden lastimar, concéntrate

 **Po:** déjala, tal vez así ella mata los nervios, tranquila amor todo estará bien

 **Tai lung:** haley (gritándole) no me avergüences, demuestra a cada momento lo que practicamos, en especial la última técnica, déjala al final, sé que a shifu le encantara verla jejej

 **Shifu:** eso si llega al final, no se todavía si haley sea capaz de combatir con migo, he superado mis habilidades, deseo verlo y sentirlo para creer que te mereces tal título, y menos con un maestro impuro de corazón que te entreno haley, no tienes oportunidad, iré a las gradas para observar el combate y verlos mejor

 **Shifu se dirigió Asia las gradas, una especial para él, decorada y en buena posición para observar detalladamente los combates, en eso anuncian el comienzo del torneo**

 **Tigresa:** suerte mi guerrera, mamá te estará viendo y cuidando, no te esfuerces mucho, si vez que no puedes solo bájate, no me molestare con tigo, ve a pelear mi niña ( dándole un beso en la frente)

 **Todos se dirigieron a las gradas para observar las batallas y el anunciador que era grulla, llamo a los primeros competidores**

 **Grulla:** el torneo empezara ya, recibamos a los primeros competidores: haley hija de la maestra tigresa y del guerrero dragón contra el oso shen, un guerrero de King box

 **Haley subio a la plataforma, quedo sorprendida había ido mucha gente**

 **Haley:** vaya sí que vino mucha gente jaja a vernos genial

 **Shen:** jajaj no te creas que por ser la hija del guerrero dragón tendré compasión de ti, te are trisas

 **En cambio la gente estaba sorprendida sabían que la hija del guerrero dragón y la maestra tigresa había desaparecido 4 años, era sorprendente verla y compitiendo por el título del guerrero legendario, en eso dan la señal que comiencen a pelear**

 **Shen:** jajaj niña acércate te daré una paliza

 **Haley:** rayos ya empezamos que bien, porque no empieza usted

 **Shen:** te burlas de mi niña?... empecemos

 **Shen se abalanza contra haley para dar un gran golpe en su rostro, pero haley brinca cayendo el de boca**

 **Haley:** jajanjjaj vamos pelea bien amigo

 **Shen:** no te burles de mi

 **Shen se levanta y empieza a conectar golpes, haley los esquiva con gran facilidad**

 **Los 4 furiosos están sorprendidos una niña de 9 años peleaba como si fuera un adulto, no podía estar pasando esto.**

 **Po y tigresa quedaron impresionados, su hija peleaba como un adulto, un maestro ya entrenado.**

 **En cambio shifu estaba espantado, no podía ser esto cierto, no podía estar pasando, ella solo tenía 9 años, se llenó de desesperación**

 **DE VUELTA AL COMBATE**

 **Shen estaba enojado, la niña esquivaba todos su golpes era muy rápida**

 **Shen:** aaaa deja de esquivarlos, peleaaa…

 **En eso shen lanza un golpe a la cara de haley pero ella pone la mano para que el golpe no llegara a su rostro**

 **Shen:** aaaa! Niña de que está hecha me duele la mano, creo que me la rompiste

 **Haley:** en una pelea no se habla

 **Haley da un salto y lo golpea muy fuerte con una patada en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder asía atrás casi sacándolo de la plataforma**

 **Shen:** maldita, ya veras, eso no te lo esperabas jajaj (hace un ataque de energía apuntando a haley)

 **Shifu sonríe, sabía que estaba usando chi el enemigo y haley no sabría cómo parar el ataque, o eso pensaba él.**

 **Shen lanza la energía directamente a haley, pero haley no se mueve y solo agarra la energía con una mano lanzándola al cielo**

 **Haley:** vaya creí que serias más fuerte, ya me aburriste si no sabes hacer nada más que eso hablar

 **She:** aaaa!.. Tú quién eres, como puedes hacer eso

 **Shen quedó pasmado cuando vio que haley empezó a volar y con una mano saco energía de ella y selo lanzo dejándolo inconsciente por el impacto**

 **Mono se acercó a ver al oso y confirmo que estaba inconsciente, así ganando el primer combate ella.**

 **Todos estaban pasmados, más po y tigresa**

 **Tigresa:** mi hija puede domar el ki, y pelea muy bien, esto es increíble, no puede ser cierto

 **Po:** eso… fue.. BARBARO! Esa es mi hija, jajaja papá está orgullosa jajaja

 **Shifu en cambio estaba en shock la niña dominaba el ki, no podía ser cierto, su corazón latía, una niña no le podía quitar el honor y respeto**

 **Shifu:** calma faltan muchos concursantes en la batalla campal uno de ellos será más fuerte que la estúpida hija de po

 **Los 4 furioso no podían creerlo, era simplemente increíble, en cambio haley salió corriendo con sus papas y volando llego asía la plataforma de arriba**

 **Haley:** mamá, papá me vieron

 **Tigresa:** haley ¿sabes volar?, ¿Quién te enseño?

 **Haley:** el señor tai lung, el me enseño todo

 **Tai lung:** bien haley, estuviste bien, pero no juegues con tus contrincantes

 **Haley:** es que quería ver si era muy fuerte, pero solo hablo y no me mostro su poder que mal

 **Po:** estoy orgulloso de ti mi princesa, eres muy fuerte jaja como tu padre si!

 **Haley:** mamá ¿Por qué preguntas si se volar?, ¿tú no sabes?

 **Tigresa:** si se la técnica de vuelo, pero no tan bien como tú, eres más rápida

 **Tai lung:** nuestro entrenamiento fue duro

 **Haley:** si wi! Quiero ver como pelean mis amigos mamá ¿Quién será ganador? Sera genial

 **Po:** le mira las manos a su hija) haley muéstrame tu mano

 **Haley:** ee si

 **Las manos de haley eran suaves pero pesaban mucho, y eran más duras que la de tigresa, también vio que la masa corporal de haley era dura**

 **Haley:** jaja papá me haces cosquillas porque me picas la panza

 **Po:** estas muy dura, y fuerte haley

 **Tai lun:** claro tuvo un fuerte entrenamiento y trabajamos en dureza

 **Tigresa:** ¿Qué?! Si hiciste lo que estoy pensando yo…

 **Tai lung:** lamento decirte que sí, es el mismo entrenamiento de dureza que nos puso shifu, pero a ella no le puse árboles que golpear, fueron piedras

 **Tigresa:** eres un maldito, la haz de ver lastimado

 **Haley:** mamá no te enojes, mira ya no me duele, ni tampoco cuando golpeo jeje, además fue divertido

 **Tigresa se le remolino el corazón al oir decir eso a su hija, ella era tan buena, y a pesar de todo no cambio nada de ella**

 **Po:** tranquila tigresa mira ya va empezar el segundo combate takeshi vs el elefante guerrero

 **Haley:** genial!..

 **Subiendo a la plataforma….**

 **CONTINUERA TAN TAN TAN…..**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA, CRITICA U OPINION ES BIENVENIDA, NO ESTA TAN MAL MI FANFIC COMO PENSABA, Y MÁS POR SER EL PRIMERO JEJEJ, ASTA LA PROXIMA**


	17. Chapter 17: GRRANDES PELEAS

**CAPITULO 17: GRANDES PELEAS DE GRANDES GUERREROS**

 **Takeshi subía a la plataforma viendo su rival, cara a cara, un enemigo formidable, grande y fuerte elefante**

 **Takeshi:** buena suerte

 **Elefante:** gracias, pero el único que necesita suerte eres tú

 **Grulla:** bien el segundo combate será con takeshi el guardián del bosque contra el elefante / empiecen

 **Sin ningún minuto y segundo de espera el elefante se abalanza contra takeshi, pero para sorpresa de el ya no estaba en su lugar se había movido de una manera súper rápida**

 **Haley: (** observando) genial mamá no pude ver su movimiento, es fantástico

 **Po:** (pensando) dios haley no puede ver los movimientos de takeshi, sin embargo yo si los puedo ver esto será un problema para ella, ya que se quien obtendrá la victoria en este combate

 **Tigresa:** tú también piensas lo mismo

 **Po:** si será un gran problema

 **Tai lung:** haley! No seas tonta es el mismo problema que tuviste con la última técnica, concéntrate para ver sus movimientos

 **Po:** ¿Qué clase de técnica es?

 **Haley:** jaja mejor que sea sorpresa, será genial papá

 **DE VUELTA AL COMBATE**

 **Elefante:** como rayos eres tan rápido

 **Takeshi:** e superado mis habilidades y una de ellas es mi rapidez nadie la puede igualar

 **Elefante:** no creas que por ser rápido tienes ventaja

 **Takeshi:** yo creo que si

 **En eso takeshi aparece frente a frente con el elefante y mete un golpe al estómago, al punto de retorcerse de dolor**

 **Elefante:** maldito como te atreves

 **Takeshi:** yo no estoy para juegos, hay que terminar esto de una buena vez

 **Takeshi lo agarra del cuello y con un golpe lo saca de la plataforma**

 **Takeshi:** vaya ni siquiera mostré mi poder

 **Haley:** bravo takeshi, estuviste genial jajaj eres muy fuerte

 **Takeshi:** jaja bien haley, suerte deseo pelear con tigo, será divertido princesa

 **Haley:** se ve que te gusta los retos ya veremos (gritaba desde la plataforma)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON SHIFU**

 **Shifu:** que guerrero tan formidable, debe ser el sin duda, su forma corporal, su pensamiento y su agilidad como guerrero es perfecta, deseo ver como pelea con migo, sé que es el guerrero legendario ¿Quién más podría ser?

 **Grulla:** bien el ganador es takeshi, bien el tercer participante es MYM el gran guerrero de King box contra el perro Doberman 

**Los dos guerreros se hallaban listos para pelear**

 **Mym:** vamos amigo no te contengas

 **El perro no digo nada, en eso se lanzó mordiendo el brazo a mym, sangrando mucho de su parte**

 **Mym:** maldito perro asqueroso

 **El perro no digo nada, él era totalmente mudo, cosa que no sabían la mayoría de la gente**

 **Mym:** ya veras

 **Mym lo agarra lanzándolo asi atrás, y empezando a conectar golpes, el perro era bueno esquivándolos y rápido regresaba los golpes de mym, dejándolo un poco lastimadlo y cansado**

 **Mym:** (pensando) rayos si sigo de esta manera perderé el combate

 **Todo estaba tenso, la situación y más el guerrero mym, pero en eso sucedió algo que pocos imaginaban, el perro se abalanzo al cuello de mym intentando matarlo y acabar el combate de una manera sucia. Mym se encontraba en el suelo deteniendo la mordida del perro**

 **Mym:** (pensando) no me vencerás y mucho menos acabaras de esta manera con migo

 **mym actúa rápidamente y le abre fuertemente el chipo al perro de una manera descomunal rompiéndole la boca al perro y matándolo**

 **grulla:** el participante mym ha matado a su oponente eso le da la victoria el tercer combate lo gana mym el rinoceronte

 **mym:** no tenía que ser así estúpido perro, tú te lo buscaste por jugar sucio (bajando de la plataforma)

 **haley está mirando desde atrás con un nudo en la boca, no le gustaba la idea de matar a alguien, ella no era quien para hacerlo**

 **tai lung:** tranquila haley, él se lo busco jugo sucio

 **haley:** (tratando de comprimir su llanto por tristeza) pero no era la forma pudo haberlo sacado de la plataforma

 **tai lung:** no haley, esta vez no

 **Grulla:** muy bien, este combate que acabamos de ver tuvo un final con mal sabor de boca, olvidemos dicho suceso y pasemos al cuarto combate zen contra el león

 **Los dos competidores se hallaban en la plataforma listos para combatir, zen estaba muy nervioso con lo que acababa de suceder**

 **mym:** tranquilo zen, concéntrate olvida lo que viste (echando porras desde afuera de la plataforma)

 **león:** no es necesario de que le eches porras a tu novia esto será rápido

 **zen:** mmmm… q..u…e

 **grulla:** empiecen

 **zen trata de darle un golpe al estómago pero en eso el león no se mueve y recibe el golpe**

 **león:** que pena me das ¿ es todo lo que tienes?

 **Zen espantado, su golpe no le iso nada, tenía miedo**

 **León:** no soy malo, no me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente así que será rápido

 **El león agarra a zen como un gato y se dirige asía afuera de la plataforma, sacándolo sin algún problema**

 **León:** que pena me das

 **Zen:** (triste) ¿por qué soy tan débil? Así nunca protegeré a los que yo amo

 **Mym se hacer a zen**

 **Mym:** tranquilo, no pasa nada, tan solo no era tu destino ganar o pelear, eres bueno para otras cosas muchacho

 **Zen:** no soy lo que deseaba ser

 **Haley y sus padres observaba el panorama**

 **Haley:** que mal pobre zen

 **Tai lun:** ese niño es estúpido

 **Haley:** no seas así

 **Tigresa:** haley, no sirve para la batalla tu amigo, será bueno en otras cosas

 **Mientras tanto los últimos dos participantes se preparaban para pelear, después seguiría la batalla de exhibición y pasaríamos a la batalla campal**

 **Grulla:** los últimos participantes serán Sandra la águila contra bertol el rinoceronte/ empiecen

 **Bertol:** princesa quiero ¿qué empieces tuque dices?

 **Sandra:** jeje me parece excelente

 **En eso Sandra agarra con sus grandes garras al rinoceronte, tan fuerte que hace que sangre, elebandolo por los cielos y dando una sola patada sacándolo de la plataforma**

 **Sandra:** fue muy amable de tu parte amor, fue muy fácil

 **Todos estaban sorprendidos era muy audaz dicha águila, ya estaban listos los finalistas.**

 **Haley la hija del guerrero dragón y la maestra tigresa**

 **Takeshi el guardián del bosque**

 **Mym el rinoceronte**

 **El león Y por último Sandra la águila**

 **Grulla:** estos guerreros se decidirá quién será con el que se enfrente con el maestro shifu y si es vencedor será otorgado el título del guerrero legendario, pero antes habrá una pelea de exhibición con los maestros y esposo el guerrero dragón y la maestra tigresa

 **Tigresa:** ya es hora, jeje es hora de divertirnos po

 **Po:** jajaj que gane el mejor

 **Tigresa:** haley quédate aquí con tia lung y medita para batalla campal, tu papa y yo nos divertiremos un poco

 **Haley:** será genial, será divertido suerte a los dos papas, quiero verlos ya

 **Tigresa le da un beso en la frente a hale y se dirige a la plataforma para la batalla**

 **Po:** jaja amor no creas que me dejare ganar

 **Tigresa:** ni yo, dame todo lo que tengas

 **Po:** jaja ten eso en cuenta

 **Poniéndose en pose de batalla esperando la señal**

 **Grulla:** empiecen

 **Tigresa se abalanza contra po empezando a conectar unos bueno golpes, en eso po la agarra del brazo tirándola asía atrás, po salta y pega un golpear al estómago, pero tigresa lo detiene, en eso po empieza a acumular chi al igual que tigresa,**

 **Po:** llevemos esta batalla a algo mejor

 **Tigresa:** en eso estoy de acuerdo

 **Po:** al cielo

 **En ello los dos empiezan a usar la técnica de vuelo y empiezan a pelear en el cielo, todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, no podían creerlos bolas de fuego lanzadas y golpes a gran velocidad conectados y para el gran colmo un panda y un tigre estaban volando, todos estaban sorprendidos asta haley, menos tai lung pensando (ellos no están peleando enserio menos ese panda no la puede lastimar a su esposa, ellos tienen mas poder).**

 **Los dos estaban igualados en la batalla dándose un golpe al mismo tiempo en la cara retrocediendo, dando un gran ataque de chi con un gran resplandor, todo se empezó a iluminar y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo la luz, los dos guerreros se alzaron más al cielo conectando más golpes.**

 **Po:** vamos a terminar con esto

 **Po agarra a tigresa y la abalanza asía la plataforma para caer todo su peso en ella y debilitarla, en eso tigresa reacciona y le da la vuelta al asunto, en ello hacen un gran cráter en la plataforma**

 **Haley:** ya la rompieron

 **Po se levanta como sin nada diciéndole a tigresa, buena pelea quieres terminar con choque de energía**

 **Tigresa:** me parece bien, veremos quien tiene más resistencia

 **Po:** me parece bien ¿preparada? (poniéndose en posición de ataque)

 **Tigresa:** si claro (igual poniéndose en pose de ataque)

 **En ello lanzan la ráfaga de chi pero los dos la convierten en ki haciéndose más peligrosa la técnica, las dos energías chocaron y los dos retrocedían más y más hasta que hubo una fuerte explosión tirando los dos fuera de la plataforma**

 **Grulla:** n vaya tenemos un empate

 **Po y tigresa se levantan dando una referencia y abrazándose**

 **Po:** estuviste excelente

 **Tigresa:** igual tú, estuviste asombroso

 **Tai lung:** que cursi me hacen vomitar

 **Haley:** ¿Qué es ser cursi?

 **Tai lung:** cuando dos personas exageran las cosas o Que pretende ser fino, elegante y distinguido pero suele resultar ridículo, de mal gusto o pretencioso.

 **Haley:** oooo bueno jaja y es malo

 **Tai lung:** no pero no es nada rudo

 **Haley:** vaya jaja

 **Po y tigresa se dirigen a la plataforma volando**

 **Haley:** felicidades estuvieron geniales

 **Po;** gracias pero tu madre estuvo más genial que nada

 **Tigresa:** no tu estuviste mejor que yo

 **Los labios de po y tigresa estuvieron a punto de besarse en eso**

 **Tai lung:** aaa! Qué asco hagan eso en otro lado

 **Haley:** ¿Qué está haciendo?

 **Tai lung:** nada que te importe son cosas de adultos

 **Po:** en eso concuerdo y tú nunca lo debes hacer

 **Tigresa:** ya tranquilo po **susurrando:** un día tendrá que crecer

 **Po:** shuuuu! No ella es muy pequeña y siempre lo será

 **En eso hacen llamada para el combate campal**

 **Haley:** genial! Llego la hora, esto será súper, mega divertido

 **Tai lung:** no me decepciones haley, demuestra todo lo que tienes en el campo de batalla

 **Haley:** si claro

 **Po:** suerte hija, demuéstrales a todos que eres capaz, sigue luchando siempre y gamas te…

 **Po fue callado por un coscorrón de tigresa**

 **Tigresa:** po ella es pequeña y debe ver sus límites, haley si te sientes mal, dolor, miedo o cualquier otra cosa ríndete no quiero verte mal

 **Tai lung:** eso no es nada alentador para la niña, ella debe de ser exigida, tú la cuidas mucho y es malo, tu un día no estarás

 **Haley:** ya tranquilos, daré lo mejor de mi

 **En eso haley se tira desde las gradas y se dirige al campo de batallas, todos estaban mirándose**

 **León:** jaja una niña de 9 años en las finales eso sí que es una burla para todos

 **Takeshi:** yo quiero verde que eres capaz, estoy ansioso

 **León:** no te será tan fácil

 **Takeshi:** no hablo de ti, si no de ella, ella es más de lo que tú crees

 **León:** eso quiero verlo

 **Sandra:** vamos si la niña está aquí es porque sabe pelear, no creo que sus padres en un santo juicio la quieran ver aquí

 **Mym:** esa niña me dio una paliza hace tiempo hoy te o regresare haley jajaj

 **Haley:** que divertido!

 **Todos quedaron con una cara de sorprendidos la niña pensaba que estaban jugando o algo por el estilo**

 **Sandra:** dios sí que es salvaje

 **Haley:** ¿Qué es ser salvaje?

 **Sandra:** bueno es ser… oye cállate no te diré nada concéntrate si no quieres ser la primera en salir

 **León:** (observaba de una manera lujuriosa a Sandra) si aquí la única salvaje eres tú, se ve primor, desearía acostarme con tigo

 **Sandra:** eres un imbécil!

 **Haley:** porque te enojas ¿Qué tiene de malo dormir juntos? Se oye divertido

 **Sandra:** aaa niña no esa clase de acostarse

 **León:** sí que la niña está loca

 **Takeshi:** no les agás caso, solo están peleando por tonterías

 **Haley:** aa bueno

 **Takeshi:** haley viendo a todos aquí, espero gane el mejor y hablo solo por ti y por mi

 **León:** insolente, ya verás delo que soy capaz

 **Sandra:** en eso estoy de acuerdo comerán polvo

 **Mym:** jaja no será fácil sacarme me escucharon idiotas

 **Grulla:** bien ya que están mejor concentrados y mejor familiarizados que comience el combate….

 **Continuera tan… tan...tan**

 **Espero les haya gustado este episodio que está un poco larguito, para el próximo capítulo se verá una gran batalla jeje hasta la próxima**


	18. CAPITULO 18: BATALLA CAMPAL

**CAPITULO 18: BATALLA CAMPAL**

 **La gran batalla campal empezaba ya, Sandra fue la primera en atacar al león**

 **Sandra:** jaja te matare

 **León:** ¿porque matar a tu futuro esposo y padre de tus hijos?

 **Takeshi por su parte peleaba con mym**

 **Mym:** ¿es todo lo que tienes?

 **Takeshi:** jaja es solo el calentamiento

 **Haley:** que mal! nadie juega con migo

 **En eso el león con gran fuerza agarra a Sandra del cuello**

 **León:** yo no deseo hacerte nada, eres muy hermosa para arruinarte tan bello rostro solo te sacare y luego me arreglo con tigo

 **El león era conocido por su gran fuerza y resistencia a un que Sandra con sus grandes garras se las enterró en los hombros tratando de escapar fue inútil, el león era más fuerte con gran facilidad se dirigió asía afuera de la plataforma sacando a Sandra**

 **León:** mala suerte jejej suerte para la próxima

 **Sandra:** ya me las pagaras luego

 **León:** jajajaj eso veremos luego, a hora quien será mi próxima victima

 **El león viendo que haley solo estaba parada de hombros cruzados viendo como mym y takeshi peleaban**

 **León:** sacare a la estúpida niña con un gran golpe, tanto que llorara de dolor la pobre

 **El león se abalanza contra haley queriendo dar un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de haley, en eso haley detiene el golpe con su mano**

 **Haley:** oye eres un miedoso, no me avisaste y atacaste por la espalda

 **Haley lo lanza asía tras cayendo de cola**

 **León:** niña estúpida, yo soy el gran…

 **No termina la frase ya que haley le metió un golpe al estomago**

 **León:** imposible nadie ha podido darme un golpe así (se agacha del dolor)

 **Haley:** ¿no que eras muy fuerte?

 **León:** tu.. tu.. ¿Qué eres? no eres una niña normal

 **Haley:** ¿Qué dices? Si soy normal jaja mírame esto es divertido estamos jugando

 **León:** esto no es un juego es una batalla

 **En eso da una vuelta tratando de conectar una patada, pero haley brinca esquivando su ataque, en eso el empieza a conectar golpes a lazar, haley los recibía sin ningún daño, el león estaba cansado**

 **Haley:** ¿ya terminaste?

 **León:** ¿Qué dijiste?

 **Haley:** me toca a mí

 **Haley mete muchos golpes al estómago del león sacándolo de la plataforma e inconsciente, todo el público estaba asombrado la niña lo saco con facilidad, en eso el público grita de emoción al parecer takeshi al igual que haley había sacado a su oponente**

 **Takeshi:** he esperado este momento, quiero ver el fruto de tu entrenamiento haley

 **Haley:** claro amigo, apuesto que nos divertiremos

 **Takeshi:** que empiece el juego veremos quién será ganador

 **Haley:** estoy de acuerdo

 **En eso takeshi con gran velocidad aparece de tras de haley golpeándola fuertemente haciéndola retroceder**

 **Haley:** rayos es muy rápido (pensando: concéntrate)

 **Haley intenta dar un golpe a takeshi pero era inútil, el esquivaba todos sus golpes**

 **Shifu:** lo sabía tu niña no eres digna! (gritando desde las gradas)

 **Haley al tener un oído fino y al escucharlo recordó ese día que le digo tal cosa:**

 **Flashback:**

 ** _Shifu:_** _porque no te enseñan tus padres, ellos creen que hay un poder en ti, además no entrenare a una niñita como tú, no creo que seas capaz ( shifu apartándola de su camino y bajando del durazno lentamente)_

 ** _Halay:_** _(enojada) no es cierto, yo le demostrare que soy capaz de aprender y un día pelearemos y pues yo le ganare, le ganare a cualquiera que no crea en mí y le demostrare que puedo_

 ** _Shifu solo reía y en voz baja digo: eso quiero verlo algún día, cosa que no pasara, el verdadero guerrero a de estar en otro lugar en este mundo preparándose para la batalla, nunca debí hacer que po y tigresa se casaran, así nunca habrías nacido tú y tigresa no estaría forzada a seguir con po._**

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

 **Haley:** callate! (pegando un grito) verán de lo que soy capaz hoy

 **Haley empieza a usar ki en sus manos**

 **Haley (concéntrate y copia sus movimientos)** ya verás takeshi no perderé

 **Takeshi:** así me gusta niña, pelea de verdad

 **Haley se abalanza y empiezan a pelear igualadamente**

 **Takeshi:** es imposible no podía ni siquiera tocarme hace un momento, acaso está igualando mis movimientos (decía esto pensando) seré más rápido

 **Haley empezó a recibir golpes de takesho haciendo que uno golpeara su cara cayendo a la plataforma, haley se levanta limpiándose las lágrimas por el dolor**

 **CON PO Y TIGRESA**

 **Tigresa:** po la están lastimando

 **Po:** tranquila, está peleando muy bien, no podemos hacer nada

 **De vuelta a la pelea**

 **Haley:** ya veras

 **A gran velocidad le da un golpe al estómago, takeshi siente un fuerte dolor al estomago**

 **Takeshi:** jaja asi se juega haley (gimiendo de dolor) pero no es todo lo que tengo

 **Takeshi pega sus manos y haces un ataque**

 **Takeshi:** brenkin!

 **Haley queda cejada**

 **Takeshi:** se acabó la batalla te sacare de la plataforma

 **Haley estaba cegada pero sabía una técnica para detectar a su enemigos, takeshi se abalanzo contra haley para sacarla pero haley dios un salto y golpeándole la cara, takeshi se sobo la cara en eso haley recupero la vista, aun estando en el aire saca una ráfaga de ki de su mano sacando a takeshi de la plataforma.**

 **Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido la niña era la única que estaba en la plataforma**

 **haley cansada:** lo logre (un dolor en su estómago) ay! Que rayos (abriéndose la camisa viendo que tenía un gran moretón que no tenía buena pinta) esto será un gran problema

 **grulla:** haley es la finalista, ella peleara con el gran maestro shifu

 **po:** lo logro, es increíble!

 **Tigresa:** bien hija

 **Tai lung:** sabía que lo podía lograr

 **Grulla:** atención a hora el maestro shifu peleara con la pequeña haley

 **Takeshi:** bien jugado pequeña suerte, sé que lo lograras tu tienen algo reservado

 **Haley:** gracias, are todo lo posible

 **Shifu en la grada estaba sorprendido, no podía ser cierto, ella paso a las finales, ella pelearía con él, no podía quitarle así todo de las manos, estaba que temblaba de miedo e ira en eso la desesperación y miedo desaparecen convirtiéndose en odio, bajando con tranquilidad a la plataforma, él había observado la herida de haley y la pensaba usar a su favor, el no perdería la batalla.**

 **Shifu:** niña, no perderé, y no me quitaras lo que es mío

 **Haley:** usted vera de lo que soy capaz, no pienso perder

 **Grulla:** que empiece la batalla

 **Shifu se abalanza y empieza a golpear al estómago de haley demasiado fuerte de lo normal, haley se retuerce del dolor y en eso empieza a escupir sangre**

 **Haley:** (limpiándose la sangre) rayos no me siento muy bien, pero no me rendiré a hora, creo que es hora de hacer la técnica

 **Shifu:** ríndete o acabaras muriendo, no querrás ver a tu madre y tu padre triste, después de todo acabas de regresa

 **Haley:** silencio y observe mi poder, el poder de un mestizo de un panda y un tigre

 **Haley empezó a elevar su chi transformándolo en ki a una gran velocidad, se alumbro todo el estadio, haley se cubrió del ki dándole una apariencia de diosa y su cola empezó a dar luz, toda su cola se alumbro cambiando de color a amarillo oro dándole una asombrosa apariencia**

 **Haley:** yo soy la representación de ellos dos!

 **Shifu estaba sorprendido no podía ser cierto**

 **Shifu:** n de haber hecho eso no significa que me podrás ganar

 **Shifu hace que su chi aparezca en todo su cuerpo haciendo que su energía aumentara**

 **Shifu:** ya verás de lo que soy capaz

 **Shifu y haley se abalanzan y pelean asombrosamente, parecía que estaban igualados pero en eso haley a gran velocidad golpea demasiado fuerte a shifu en la cara, haciéndole sangrar la nariz cayendo**

 **Shifu:** ¿Cómo te atreves?

 **Los cuatro furioso estaban asombrados esa niña estaba ganándole a shifu**

 **Haley:** cállate y pelea!

 **Al momento chochan los poderes de los dos en un puño, peleando a una gran velocidad, el público no los podía ver, solo tigresa, po y tai lun, ni siquiera los 4 furirosos los podían ver**

 **Shifu:** maldita! (Lanzando discos de poder)

 **Haley los paro con una gran facilidad con sus manos**

 **Shifu:** como te atreves

 **Haley se descuida y shifu vuelve a conectar golpes en la zona donde haley estaba herida, haciendo sacar más sangre de la boca**

 **Tigresa:** po, haley está sangrando es mejor que paren la pela yo no soporto..

 **Tai lung:** cállate hale y ganara, ella es muy fuerte

 **Po:** él tiene razón haley se está conteniendo

 **Haley:** degame! Lanzando un gran golpe (se agacha) me duele mucho (llorando) no te rindas, soporta solo debes de sacarlo

 **Shifu por su parte estaba totalmente cegado de la ira tenia odio, en eso una voz le habla a haley**

 **Voz:** Haley…

 **Haley: ¿** señor tortuga es usted?

 **Oogway:** si soy yo, haley shifu tiene odio en su corazón y tú tienes algo en especial, el poder de sanar el odio

 **Haley:** ¿yo puedo hacer eso?

 **Oogway:** si, el odio de shifu es muy pequeño, si fuera más grande no podrías curarlo tan fácil, tardarías días o años asi como tai lung, tú lo curaste de su maldad, sin ni siquiera darte cuenta

 **Haley:** ¿Cómo lo hago?

 **Oogway:** como shifu tiene poco odio solo absorbe su energía y mantenla en tu mano y al momento de tocar esa energía negativa sola se limpiara, si fuera más malo shifu tardarías años en curarlo con tu ternura dada

 **Haley:** lo are, vera que lo are

 **Oogway:** bien haley tú puedes

 **Todo esto sucedía mientras haley y shifu peleaban descomunalmente, haley estaba cansada pero no deseaba perder, en eso haley al sacar energía de su corazón y de tener ki ilimitado por su cola dio vuelta al asunto de una manera increíble, shifu cada vez más estaba en aprietos, shifu estaba cegado y odiaba a haley de una manera inimaginable, mirándose cara a cara shifu se quedó quieto**

 **Shifu:** tú nunca debiste nacer, te odio….

 **Todos estaban sorprendidos, como el gran maestro podía decir esto, era inaceptable, todos apoyaron a haley a ganar, esto iso que shifu perdiera más descontrol dando un grito**

 **Shifu:** TE MATARE! JURO QUE HOY VERE COMO MUERE LA HIJA DEL GUERRERO DRAGON, ME OISTE ACABARE CON TIGO

 **Po y tigresa estaban sorprendidos, no podía ser sierto lo que escucharon**

 **Tigresa:** maldito si le hace algo a mi hija el muerto será usted!

 **Po:** deténgase maestro

 **Haley:** ¿qué? Maestro tranquilo déjeme ayudarlo

 **En eso el maestro shifu se abalanza contra haley con un poder en la mano**

 **CONTIRUANA….**

 **Espero les guste, esperen el siguiente capítulo, comenten si les gusto o no hasta la próxima pero antes dejare unas respuestas abajito jejeje**

Jackelin Sparrow: **lo sé, son muchas referencias a dragon ball porque amo dragon ball amigo, me alegra que te guste la idea y tendré muchas más referencias a dragon ball y a otros animes que poco a poco iré introduciendo y vere si le queda bien la adaptación, si gustas tengo un canal de youtube donde narro esta historia pero con peleas combinadas de dragon ball (nombre del canal: Wendy Rivera, con una foto de tigresa) es opcional espero que sigas la historia.**

Yuni-Kou: **tengo una idea que aclara tus dudas, no creo que tengan otro hijo en un capitulo lo explicare por qué, pero sí creo que sea abuela todavía lo estoy pensando veré que tal jejeje**


	19. Chapter 19 JUEGO SUCIO

**CAPITULO 19: JUEGO SUCIO**

 **Shifu:** TE MATARE! JURO QUE HOY VERE COMO MUERE LA HIJA DEL GUERRERO DRAGON, ME OISTE ACABARE CON TIGO

 **Haley:** ¿Qué? Maestro tranquilo déjeme ayudarlo

 **En eso el maestro shifu se abalanza contra haley con un poder en las manos dándole un fuerte golpe en la parte herida de haley lanzándola fuertemente asía atrás, haley se levanta escupiendo mucha sangre**

 **Shifu:** maldita! Como es que sigues viva

 **Haley:** (llorando y viendo la cantidad de sangre que vomito) aa! (Mirando a shifu) no me debo rendir

 **Shifu:** te regresare de donde viniste, será tu fin niña, nunca debiste nacer, eres un asco para el kung fu, te sacare de la plataforma muerta (poniéndose en posición, una posición conocida para haley)

 **Haley:** debo hacer algo, si recibo eso me matara (a haley se le ocurrió una gran idea)

 **Haley con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se levantó preparada para atacar al igual que shifu**

 **Shifu:** KAME..

 **Haley:** HAME

 **Los dos:** HAAA…

 **Shifu:** imposible (pensando)

 **El kame hame ha de de haley era mucho más fuerte que el de shifu, había mejorado la técnica de takeshi**

 **Takeshi:** eso haley tu puedes! Saca todo dentro de ti!

 **Po:** vamos hija tu puedes

 **Haley se llenó de adrenalina su poder aumento sacando a shifu de la plataforma, tan fuerte fue el golpe que shifu callo inconsciente**

 **Grulla:** (con el pico abierto, y reaccionando): La.. laa.. la ganadora es haley

 **Todo el púbico estaba sorprendidos, tan gran poder tenía esa niña, era la legendaria guerrera**

 **Una persona del público:** ya tenemos a la guerrera legendaria!

 **Todos gritaron lloviendo cofeti y cositas del cielo**

 **Tigresa:** lo logro!

 **Po:** esa es mi hija! (Abrazando a tigresa y cargándola)

 **Mientras tanto haley bajo de la plataforma dirigiéndose a donde estaba shifu inconsciente**

 **Haley:** veremos si lo que dijo el señor tortuga es verdad

 **Todos estaban sorprendidos mirando a haley, ella puso la mano en el pecho de shifu sacando una bola negra de su corazón y al momento que haley la toco se volvió pura resplandeciente entrando en haley**

 **Haley:** vaya! Me siento un poco mejor, acaso ¿absorbí la energía?

 **Shifu se levanta**

 **Shifu:** quee.. quee.. ¿Qué ocurrió?

 **Haley:** maestro shifu está bien, que alivio

 **Shifu:** ¿Qué hiciste?

 **Haley:** le quite lo malo de usted ¿Cómo se siente?

 **Shifu:** muy bien gracias (acordándose de todo o que izo) haley.. yo.. lo.. Siento por todo

 **Haley:** no importa, lo bueno que ya paso

 **Shifu:** ¿esto le hiciste a tai long?...

 **Haley:** el señor tortuga dice que si pero llevo más tiempo y sin darme cuenta

 **Shifu:** te refieres a el maestro oogwey

 **Haley:** si claro pero se me olvida el nombre

 **shifu:** esto arrepentido, perdóname por lo malo que fui con tigo, no sé qué me paso

 **los dos se miran y hacen una referencia, todo parecía que volver a la normalidad incluso mucho mejor, en eso haley es golpeada fuertemente en el rostro y shifu había sido lanzado fuertemente a las gradas rompiendo todo**

 **yen:** felicidades haley por ser declarada el guerrero legendario, pero creo que no llegaras muy legos

 **la gente empezó a correr saliendo del palacio en eso yen lanza una ráfaga matando a algunos**

 **haley:** noo!

 **En eso haley se levanta y empieza a golpear a yen, en eso yen por su parte la agarra uno de sus brazos dislocándole uno**

 **Haley:** aaaaaaaaaaaa!

 **Yen la tira al suelo y empieza a pisarle la cabeza de una manera brutal**

 **Yen:** te are explotar tu cabeza, el señor amatsu se pondrá feliz al saberlo

 **En eso yen siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que venia del guerrero dragon**

 **Po:** maldito te matare!

 **Po estaba completamente enojado, él había lastimado fuertemente a su hija**

 **Po:** tigresa cuida a nuestra hija yo me encargo de este estúpido

 **Tigresa se dirige asía haley viendo el estado en que estaba haley**

 **Tigresa:** tranquila haley, escúchame te voy a acomodar el brazo, te va a doler pero estarás bien

 **Haley por su parte estaba totalmente en shock sentía un fuerte dolor en la panza y para colmo su brazo no lo sentía, tigresa coloco a haley en sus brazos y con un fuerte desliz volvió a colocar correctamente el brazo de haley, haley solo pego un fuerte grito por el dolor que sentía al volver a tener su brazo en su lugar, tanto que saco sus garras enterrándolas en la tierra por el dolor, tigresa lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar fuertemente a su hija**

 **Tigresa:** tranquila, ya no dejare que te pase nada (observando a po en la batalla)

 **Po estaba combatiendo mano a mano con yen de una manera descomunal, estaban igualados**

 **Yen:** con razón esa niña es muy fuerte su padre tiene buena habilidad en combate

 **Po:** no quiero que hables pela, no me tienes contento

 **Yen:** pensé que el guerrero dragón tenía un buen humor, pero si quieres que termine de esta manera

 **Po:** no dejare que le agás daño a mi hija, además pensé que habías escapado de tu líder

 **Yen:** cambio de planes y retome el primero

 **Los dos se abalanzan en una descomunal batalla po empieza a dar fuertes golpes a yen, era demasiado rápido po al tal punto que yen no lo podía tocar, esta batalla paso de ser terrenal al cielo, los golpes chocaban dando una fuerte electricidad en cada puño de ellos**

 **Haley:** mamá yo quiero ayudar (decía esto débilmente)

 **Tigresa:** tranquila haley tu papá puede solo con esto, te llevaré adentro del palacio y are que te atiendan

 **Tia long:** estoy de acuerdo, peleaste bien pero estas y débil haley, debes ser atendida

 **Tigresa:** ¿le ayudaras a po?

 **Tai lung:** viendo los poderes que tiene cada uno, tu marido ganara rápidamente

 **Tigresa:** está bien, yo iré con haley adentro ¿podrías cubrir si el lanza un ataque asía el palacio?

 **Tai lung:** claro desviare el ataque, vez con haley

 **Tigresa carga a haley y se dirige adentro del palacio, en eso yen se da cuenta intentando ir detrás de ellas, pero po lo agarra de una pata lanzándolo asia las gradas**

 **Po:** tu estas peleando con migo ¿adónde vas?

 **Yen por el golpe se le vio la cara era un tigre blanco, y se estaba sobando la cabeza**

 **Yen:** aa! Maldito te matare pero antes déjame matar a tu esposa y a tu hija

 **Yen lanza un ataque al palacio de jade**

 **Po:** NOO!

 **En eso tai lung con otro ataque lo devuelve a yen explotando en la tierra junto con el**

 **Po:** gracias tai lung

 **Tai lung:** cállate, eres un descuidado, el no está muerto, el sigue vivo y tu estas distraído

 **Sale yen de los escombros golpeando fuertemente a po**

 **Tai lung:** te lo dije!

 **Po se levanta volviendo al combate, mientras tanto con tigresa y haley, tigresa le quito la camisa a haley limpiándole las heridas y cambiándola de ropa, poniéndole un vendaje a su brazo lastimado y acomodándola en la cama**

 **Tigresa:** tranquila haley, tú quédate aquí

 **Haley:** yo quiero ir con tigo

 **Tigresa:** haz caso y quédate aquí

 **Tigresa sale corriendo del palacio para ver que po seguía peleando con yen y tai lung solo observaba junto con los 4 furiosos**

 **Tai lung:** ¿ y haley?

 **Tigresa:** está bien la deje descansando

 **Yen:** malditos! Todos van a morir (riendo)

 **En eso yen hace una técnica en especial, a todos los deja paralizados**

 **Tigresa:** maldición no me puedo mover!

 **Tai lug:** maldito!

 **Yen:** jajaja maldito panda, serás el primero en morir (yen saca una espada que traía atrás de la espalda)

 **Tigresa:** po!

 **Po:** te derrotare no te será tan fácil!

 **Yen:** yo creo que si (yen estaba a punto de clavar la espada al cuello de po en eso shifu sale dándole un fuerte golpe a yen)

 **Yen:** jajaj vaya me había olvidado de ti

 **Shifu:** no vuelvas a tocar a mis estudiantes

 **Po:** maestro

 **Shifu:** lo siento po por el daño que te hices, ati y a tigresa

 **Po:** tranquilo, todo está bien

 **Shifu:** nada estará bien hasta que termine con el

 **En eso shifu y yen comienza a peliar**

 **Yen:** crees que me ganaras, una niña de 9 años te gano jaja ahora veras

 **Yen en el combate tenía mucha ventaja, nadie podía hacer nada, de repente haley asoma la cabeza desde el palacio de jade**

 **Haley:** están en problemas y yo no puedo hacer nada, No! yo debo de hacer algo

 **Haley sale corriendo y se dirige a tai lung y con la mano buena lanza una ráfaga de ki liberándolo**

 **Tai lung:** gracias haley a hora a liberar a todos

 **Haley y tai lung liberan a todos presos del agarre del ki de yen, en eso se escucha un fuerte quejido de dolor, al mirar todos shifu fue atravesado por la espada de yen.**

 **Po:** NOOO! Maestro..

 **Po se abalanza lanzando grandes ataques feroces yen**

 **Po:** no te lo perdonare! KAIKEN **(si amo dragon ball lo siento y lo dije jeje).**

 **Po se lanza a yen dando un fuerte golpea el corazón de yen atravesándolo completamente, solo con la mano cayendo inerte yen al suelo, tigresa y los demás se dirigen a donde estaba el maestro shifu agonizando**

 **Tigresa:** maestro, lo ayudaremos

 **Shifu:** no hay nada que puedan hacer, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir, hoy mismo me reuniré con mi maestro

 **Haley se acerca a shifu**

 **Shifu:** lo siento haley, te ise mucho daño

 **Haley:** no se preocupe maestro shifu, yo lo ayudare le daré de mi chi

 **Shifu:** no entiendes haley no estoy débil de resistencia, yo ya no puedo seguir , po

 **Po:** si maestro shifu

 **Shifu:** me has demostrado ser un buen alumno, uno de los mejores, hoy yo partiré y te dejo a cargo a todos, poco a poco se irán poniéndose en el lugar que el destino les tiene para ustedes, cuídalos, tu ahora serás el maestro del palacio jeje pero como si no te conociera tu tigresa lo ayudaras, los dos están a cargo, mono, mantis ,grulla y víbora háganle caso y tu tai lung bienvenido a tu casa

 **Tai lung:** gracias maestro

 **Shifu:** lo siento con lo que ise con tigo en un pasado, y con tigo tigresa, ustedes son hermanos cuídense

 **Dicho esto shifu fallece, la noticia no espero en esparcirse, el gran maestro shifu había muerto, el funeral fue my grande con los mejores honores posibles que pueda tener una persona, y así po y tigresa haciéndose cargo del palacio de jade**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR MY LEGANO**

 **Amatsu:** ese estúpido de yen está muerto! No puede ser esto posible, la niña sigue viva, creo que tendre que eliminarla con mis propias manos (en eso una idea se le viene a amatsu) ¿Cómo puedo asegurar que esa niña es más fuerte? En algo yen tenía razón yang es también mestizo, jeje tengo una fabulosa idea

 **Amatsu bajo de su trono dirigiéndose al cuarto de entrenamiento, yang estaba entrenando, amatsu solo observaba y pensando (se está haciendo más fuerte, are que ellos dos pelen y el ganador lo matare con mis propias manos) yang ven detén tu entrenamiento**

 **Yang:** como usted diga señor….

 **Jojojo espero les haya gustado el capítulo, esperen el siguiente hasta la próxima….**


	20. Chapter 20 MI NOMBRE ES YANG

**CAPITULO 20: MI NOMBRE ES YANG**

 **Amatsu:** yang detén tu entrenamiento

 **Yang:** si señor

 **Amatsu:** ya sabes que tú eres alguien especial para mí, eres al único mestizo que no mate, y ahora me sirves por respeto

 **Yang:** si señor, lo se

 **Amatsu:** mira en el valle de la paz hay otro mestizo como tú, tu trabajo será eliminarla

 **Yang:** claro solo dígame cuando

 **Amatsu:** el arte de la batalla es que tu rival de una buena estrategia, y gran poder, es lo divertido te dare 7 años para que los dos entrenen, ya que tu oponente también es un guerrero

 **Yang:** no lo defraudare

 **Amatsu:** bien! Sigue con tu entrenamiento

 **Amatzu se sale de la habitación**

 **Yang:** maldito! El único que acabara muerto es usted señor amatsu (empezando a golpear todo lo que encontraba en su camino) pero debo de matar a ese estúpido guerrero, sé que le tiene miedo a la leyenda esa, pero el único al que le debe temer es a mi

 **Yang estuvo entrenando toda la tarde, el era un panda con cola negra igual que la de haley solo que era mayor que haley por dos años**

 **Yang:** como u odio, estoy harto de estar en este lugar, como puede creer que lo aprecio después de lo que me iso

 **Yang salio del cuarto de entrenamiento dirigiéndose a la ducha, él se bañaba mientras pensaba de como seria su oponente**

 **Yang:** a de ser un maldito panda igual que yo, no dará tanta lata, yo tengo mucha ventaja, soy un gran guerrero destinado a la grandeza

 **Yang salio de bañarse poniéndose un pantalón, caminando asia su cuarto, donde matsu vivía era un castillo grandísimo en un lugar escondido, era una puerta a otra dimencion escondido dentro de un desierto, yang caminando escucho algo referente a yen**

 **Soldado:** claro yen está muerto, el padre de ese individuo lo mato

 **Yang:** ¿ qué dices?

 **Soldado:** señor yang, el soldado yen está muerto y fue a manos del padre de ese individuo

 **Yang:** no puede ser posible yen era más fuerte que yo

 **Yang se puso a pensar (debo de entrenar más duro, debo ganarle a ese individuo y a su padre)**

 **Yang:** no me importa ire a dormir

 **Yang entro a su habitación cayendo totalmente dormido**

 **SUEÑO DE YANG**

 **Yang:** mamá ¿crees que algún día sea un gran guerrero como mi padre?

 **Mamá de yang:** claro hijo, seras incluso más fuerte que el

 **Su madre era una tigresa muy hermosa, su familia era conocida por sus grandes asañas, eran héroes en la aldea de los seng, se le dominaba así a la raza de mestizos entre tigres y pandas, era temidos y venerados en toda la región**

 **Padre de yang:** amor ya llegue, hoy fue un duro dia de entrenamiento

 **El padre de yang era un panda formidable y fuerte en combate y era el líder de la aldea**

 **Padre de yang:** ¿Dónde está mi rey?

 **Yang:** papá! Ya llegaste

 **Padre de yang:** claro hijo y mira te traje algo

 **Yang:** ¿Qué es?

 **Padre de yang:** un anillo y mira tiene incrustado un tigre y un dragon, esta bonito ¿no lo cres?  
 **yang:** claro papá, esta genial

 **Padre de yang:** para mi simboliza la unión de una familia, asi como tu madre y yo, y fruto de una gran nación, siempre hijo apoya a tu familia

 **Yang:** claro, siempre lo are

 **En eso se escuchan gritos fuera de la aldea**

 **Madre de yang: están** atacando la aldea

 **Padre de yang:** quédate aquí hijo, papa va a trabajar

 **El padre y madre de yang salen a combatir eran unos soldados de amatsu y el que los dirigía era yen**

 **Yen:** el señor amatsu me digo que matara a todos, menos al hijo del jefe del aldea

 **Los soldados acabaron con todos los pandas y tigres mastizos, yang al oír mucho ruido salió para ver que la aldea estaba en llamas**

 **Yang:** ¿mamá?,¿papá?..

 **Padre de yang:** hijo corre

 **En eso una espada atravesó el cuello del padre de yang, su madre grito el nombre del su esposo, yang volteo a ver a su madre, herida, yen viene de tras de la madre de yang volteándole el cuello**

 **Yen:** vámonos niño, alguien te va a adoptar

 **Yang despierta sudado y con miedo al tener tal recuerdo**

 **Yang:** maldición! Olvida el pasado, olvídalo….

 **Todos los días yang se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana para entrenar y solo tenía una cosa en mente matar y terminar con el reinado de amatsu, él era muy callado, no le dirigía la palabra a nadie del reino, le gustaba estar solo, era su pasatiempo, muy pocos soldados lo saludaban ya que no era muy querido en el reino por ser un mestizo, todos conocían la historia que podría acabar con la existencia que todos conocían en ese lugar, pero yang se intrigo por ese guerrero, el sabía perfectamente porque amatsu lo quería muerto**

 **ENTRENAMIENTO**

 **Yang:** no dejare que un estúpido me quite la gloria, soy el mejor guerrero, mis técnicas, mis habilidades son de gran magnitud, seré más fuerte que mi padre o que cualquier otro guerrero gamas antes visto

 **Yang mientras pasaba el tiempo se llenaba más de maldad en su corazón, no le importaba matar, no le importaba robar o maltratar solo venia y tomaba lo que era suyo o el decía eso, se fue convirtiendo en un maldito con el paso del tiempo, él era un panda formidable, la raza mestiza hacia que el panda tuviera más fuerza y destreza, y un poco notorio de músculos por tener sangre de tigre, esto solo se veía en los machos como yang**

 **7 AÑOS DESPUES**

 **Soldado:** yang el jefe te habla

 **Yang:** maldición como se atreve a detener mi entrenamiento

 **Soldado:** cállate y vez

 **Yang salió replicando de que el no debía seguir ordenes de nadie**

 **Amatsu:** yang hijo mio

 **Yang:** señor

 **Amatsu:** hoy es el gran dia, ¿no estas feliz?

 **Yang:** ¿hoy?

 **Amatsu:** si hoy es, 7 años jaja mírate 18 años ya, eres un formidable guerrero un macho respetable, jaja iras bien con las chicas ¿no es así?

 **Yang:** las mujeres no me interesan, no son de mi especie, no hay nada interesante además el entrenamiento es primero

 **Amatsu:** ya veo, pero cambiando de tema, dime ¿entrenaste lo suficiente para esta batalla?

 **Yang:** claro señor, le prometo que no le fallare

 **Amatsu:** eso espero, por cierto quiero pedirte algo

 **Yang:** diga señor

 **Amatsu:** tráeme el corazón y la cabeza de tu oponente, quiero ver que lo mataste

 **Yang:** sí señor, como ordenes

 **En eso yang se dirigue a los vestidores para emprender el viaje**

 **Amatsu:** por cierto! No me falles

 **Yang:** no lo are…

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien! Esto es una introducción a lo que paso con amatsu y su ejército en el siguiente capítulo que estará más extenso hablare de lo que paso con po y tigresa en estos 7 años, que será más largo el capítulo, solo quería que vieran con quien peleara haley y a lo que biene**


	21. CAPITULO 21: 7 AÑOS DE PAZ

**CAPITULO 21: 7 AÑOS DE PAZ**

 **UN DIA DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE SHIFU (CON LOS 4 FURIOSOS)**

 **Mono:** no puedo creer que el maestro shifu esté muerto

 **Víbora:** si, siempre lo mantendremos en nuestra memoria, él fue un buen maestro, el mejor de todos

 **Grulla:** a hora nuestros maestros son po y tigresa

 **Mantis:** veamos el lado bueno, no tendremos que levantarnos temprano

 **Víbora:** recuerda que tigresa también está a cargo y que nos ara sufrir

 **Mono:** ¿Quién lo diría? Tan rápido cambio para todos la vida

 **UN MES DESPUES (domingo)**

 **Haley:** papá! Mira hay que subirnos a ese

 **El valle de la paz era paz y tranquilidad, po y tigresa habían llevado a haley a una nueva cosa que se había puesto de moda, era un tipo de juegos mecánicos**

 **Po:** no lo sé hija se ve muy extraño (viendo como gritaba la gente en la montaña rusa) además no creo que se seguro jejej vamos a otro (mirando una rueda de la fortuna que giraba muy lento)

 **Haley:** nooo! Papá! Es muy aburrido mira la gente se está divirtiendo en esa

 **Tigresa:** a tu padre le darán ganas de vomitar si se sube en esa cosa, el acaba de comer antes de venir aquí

 **Haley:** dame mamá

 **Tigresa traía unas palomitas**

 **Tigresa:** hay haley, te pregunte si tenías hambre antes de venir, tu pansa no tiene alimentos, esto te hará daño, tu pansa esta bacía.

 **Po:** yo no creo eso, ven haley te comprare unas mmm.. Mejor vez tú (dándole dinero)

 **Haley:** si papá (corriendo hacia los puestos de comida)

 **Po:** jaja ¿Qué raro comiendo cosas que engorden? A ti no te gustan eso, cuidas siempre tú figura jeje

 **Tigresa:** se me antojaron ¿algún problema?

 **Po:** no,no,no jaja ¿no estarás embarazada de nuevo?

 **Tigresa:** jajaj ni loca, no creas

 **Po:** no se,me gustaría tener otro hijo

 **Tigresa:** ¿te gustaría?

 **Po:** claro (la abraza y le da un beso en los labios)

 **Mientras tanto con haley**

 **Señor:** toma pequeña (dándole unas palomitas)

 **Haley:** gracias

 **Haley avanza asía donde estaban sus padres en eso:**

 **Ladron:** malditos, escuchen todos nadie saldrá herido si me entregan todo el dinero

 **El ladrón traía un arma, unas de las nuevas cosas que se estaban implementando en todo el mundo, con las nuevas cosas que se implementaban**

 **Ladron:** entréguenme todo

 **Po y tigresa se dirigieron asía donde venía el ruido, preparados para la batalla**

 **Ladron:** los matare a to… (el ladrón fue noqueado y callo inconsciente, haley había lanzado una patada a la cabeza del ladrón)

 **Po:** bueno ya nos ganaron

 **Tigresa:** ni que lo digas (cruzado de manos)

 **Po:** se parece a ti jajaja

 **Señor:** muchas gracias guerrera legendaria, estamos agradecidos,¿ quiere algo como agradecimiento?

 **Haley:** ¿me da otras palomitas?

 **Seño:** claro ten tome

 **Haley:** mira mamá me dieron otras palomitas

 **Tigresa:** ya vi hija!

 **Toda la tarde po y tigresa se divirtieron como una familia normal, llegaron al palacio tarde para dormir, haley era acostada como una niña normal, y jugaba como una niña normal cada mañana po y tigresa, sobre todo más tigresa levantaba a sus compañeros para entrenar como hacia shifu, desayunaban y convivían, eran hermosas épocas de paz**

 **1 año después**

 **Tigresa:** es increíble po! Lo siento mucho, no he podido quedar embarazada

 **Po:** tranquila amor (dándole un beso en la frente)

 **Tigresa:** pero con haley fue más rápido, solo fueron 3 meses después de nuestra boda, ¿no entiendo nada? (tigresa observaba a haley entrenar) ya van 10 años, tal vez ya no pueda procrear

 **Po:** tal vez necesitemos ayuda, vamos con el doctor, claro si lo deseas

 **Tigresa:** está bien, ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

 **Po:** si deseas hoy mismo, ¿tienes tiempo amor?

 **Tigresa:** si, creo que mañana repasare los rollos sagrados

 **Po:** está bien vamos tigresa, Haley! Tu madre y yo regresamos en una 1 o do horas, tú mantén tu entrenamiento

 **Haley estaba peleando con los 4 furiosos a la vez sin ninguna dificultad**

 **Po:** no te vayas a lastimar jjjaja

 **Mono:** ¿cómo? Tu hija es mejor que nosotros cuatro

 **Po:** no hablaba de ella y fíjate bien

 **En eso recibe un golpe de haley mandándolo a bolar fuera de la zona de entrenamiento** , **po y tigresa se dirigen al valle con la doctora esperando a su turno**

 **Doctora:** po y tigresa pasen (entrando) ¿Cuál es el problema?

 **Po:** vera doctora, mi esposa y yo intentamos tener otro hijo pero no hemos podido engendrar nada

 **Doctora: ¿** ya han tenido un hijo?

 **Tigresa:** si tenemos una niña de 10 años

 **Doctora:** tuvieron dificultades para tenerla?

 **Po:** amm no para nada, fue un parto natural

 **La doctora se para y empieza a revisar a tigresa, viendo algonos detalle**

 **Doctora:** mire su esposa si puede ingendrar hijos, pero es imposible con usted, ya que es un panda, los estudios de hoy dicen que es imposible que dos razas diferentes vuelvan a tener dos hijos, ya que con pocas pudieron con el primero, díganme ¿Cuánto tardaron en procrear?

 **Po: 3** meses

 **Doctora:** si fuera un panda con un panda o un tigre con un tigre hubieran tardado menos, y después del parto ustedes hubieran tenido más hijos, si su esposa se llegara a embarazar de nuevo en la hora del parto el niño moriría o en los peores casos la madre muere o los dos, no creo que vuelvan a tener otro hijo, lo siento

 **Po:** gracias doctora

 **Po y tigresa salen del consultorio muy tristes más tigresa**

 **Po:** lo siento amor

 **Tigresa:** no, tranquilo estoy bien

 **Po y tigresa se dirigen al palacio entrando**

 **Haley:** mamá adivina, ice 1000 lagartijas más rápido (mirando a su mamá triste) ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Tigresa:** nada hija, jjejej nada que bueno

 **Haley:** jaja ok mamá ¿a que fueron al doctor?

 **Po:** a nada jaja solo me dolía la panza de tanto comer y la doctora me digo que ya no coma tanto jajaja

 **Haley:** que bien, jaja el señor tai lung me espera arriba en la gruta del dragón según él me enseñara nuevas técnicas, estoy emocionada

 **Po:** bien hija vez corre (haley se va volando asía la gruta del dragón) vamos tigresa tranquila

 **Tigresa:** si amor, ya paso, además tal vez sea abuela algún día

 **Po:** ¿Qué?! NI PENSARLO, EL QUE INTENTE TOCAR A MI HIJA SE LAS VERA CON MIGO, YO DEBO VER SI ESE SUJETO ES UN BUEN PARTIDO PARA ELLA, DEBE DE SER MÁS FUERTE QUE EL PADRE, YO NO DEGARE QUE MI HIJA LA TOQUEN

 **Tigresa:** po tranquilo, si te pones así por un comentario jaja ni que se estuviera casando haley, además falta mucho para que eso pase

 **Po:** claro cuando muera, noo! Mejor nunca

 **Tigresa:** jaja ¿con que eres muy celoso? Jeje (acercándose sensualmente a po)

 **Po:** no dejare que las toquen ni a ti ni a mi hija (abrazándola) jajaj además eso falta mucho, y mi hija siempre será una niña

 **6 AÑOS DESPUES (7 AÑOS DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DEL MAESTRO SHIFU)**

 **Todos se reunían en la casa de fideos del señor ping, para celebrar un bonito cumpleaños**

 **PO:** felicidades hija jajaja ya cumpliste 13 años

 **Tigresa:** po ella cumplió 16 años

 **Mono:** jajaja se dio un estirón la niña jaja se parece cada día más a ti tigresa

 **Víbora:** jaja eso tienes razón mono

 **Grulla:** si felicidades haley

 **Mantis:** eso si come como po (observando a haley) jajaja

 **Haley:** gracias jaja y díganme ¿Qué asieron de comer?

 **Señor ping:** lo que más te gusta nieta, sopa de fideos y muchos panes de frijoles

 **Tai lung:** tonterías deberíamos estar entrando

 **Mon:** vamos tai, no seas aguafiestas haley cumple 16 añitos ya le cairan sus pretendientes y pronto ya no será disponible 100% para su papi jaja

 **Haley:** ¿que son pretendientes?

 **Po:** na..na..Nada son cosas horribles que no debes hacerles caso (mirando a mono horriblemente)

 **Mono:** jajaja tu cara amigo o perdón maestro po

 **Po:** aa! Cállate (se empiezan a empujar)

 **Tigresa:** po cálmate ya llego tu padre

 **Po:** papá! (Era el padre biológico de po)

 **Li shan:** jaja hijo! (Dándole un fuerte abrazo) jaja y donde está la linda dama

 **Po:** niña jaja la linda niña

 **Mono:** jajaj po tiene a su hija como monja esa solo sabe entrenar y meditar

 **Li shan:** ¿Cómo? Ella no tiene galanes

 **Po:** ¿Por qué tendría eso? Déjala ella está perfectamente bien así

 **Mono:** su hija no sabe de dónde vienen los bebes, ella sigue creyendo que aparecen mágicamente por un hada jajajaj

 **Li shan:** vamos po, no seas exagerado, ella debe de crecer jaja, además yo quiero ser bisabuelo jaja

 **Po:** ni pensarlo jajaj no enserio ni pensarlo

 **Señor ping:** jaja en eso estoy de acuerdo niños jaj pero a la vez estoy con po haley solo tiene 16 años déjela, ella es una niña todavía

 **Haley:** abuelo! (Corre abrazar a li shan)

 **Li shan:** hola princesa ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?

 **Haley:** bien abuelo, jaja ben mira me traguearon muchas cosas ven mira

 **Tigresa:** ella se la está pasando muy bien al parecer jaja nuestra hija ya está creciendo

 **Po:** pues para mí siempre será una niña

 **Pasaron las horas y era de noche, todo el dia se la pasaron celebrando por el cumpleaños de haley**

 **Po:** papá hoy pasaras la noche con nosotros

 **Li shan:** gracias hijo

 **Mono:** po lo siento ya me voy

 **Los 4 furiosos al pasar los años se habían ido a distintos palacios, ellos habían sido distribuidos para ser oficialmente maestros del kung fu, en el palacio de jade no había 5 furiosos apenas iban en busca de los nuevos 5 furiosos**

 **Mono:** jaja deje a esos locos solos, espero no incendien el palacio por cierto po ¿Cuándo los nuevos 5 furiosos? Tal vez uno se case con haley jajaja

 **Po:** cállate! Mañana haley ira por ellos me digo que ya tiene en mente quienes serán, pero no creo que se junten los 5 mañana, ya que no hay muchos guerreros que ella o yo conozca

 **Mono:** como digas adiós! Amigo

 **Los 4 ex furiosos se despidieron de po, esa noche fue muy tranquila para todos en el valle de la paz**

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

 **Tigresa:** ten cuidado hija

 **Haley:** si mamá tranquila

 **Po:** ya sabes haley cualquier cosa no te confíes en la batalla

 **Haley:** si papá adiós regreso antes del anochecer

 **Haley se dirigió por una persona en especial entre su selección estaba takeshi, mym, sandra, y el león eran tan solo cuatro guerreros ella se encontraba en la aldea del rio nilo con unos viejos amigos**

 **Haley:** ¿estás seguro zen que no quieres venir al palacio de jade con nosotros? Serás uno de los 5 furiosos

 **Zen:** haley hace tiempo que deje las batallas y me convertí en un gran investigador y creador, e creado demasiadas cosas los juegos de feria, las pistolas, medicamentos, entre otras cosas y estoy aparte con mi esposa y bueno…

 **Haley:** llévatelos a todos mmm.. ¿Qué tal si a lado del palacio de jade ponemos uno de tus grandes laboratorios? Y vivimos todos juntos haya será divertido

 **Zen:** ¿a lado del palacio de jade? Sería uno de los más famosos ¿a fuerzas me debo de unir?

 **Haley:** no pero sería genial estar todos juntos como una gran familia

 **Ana:** amor si quieres vamos será divertido vivir aya

 **Zen:** entonces vamos jaja

 **En eso haley carga a ana y mym a zen todos dirigiéndose al palacio de jade , tocando la puerta**

 **Tigresa:** creo que ya llegaron (abriendo la puerta viendo a todos) ee.. hola aammm.. ¿haley por qué trajiste 6?

 **Haley:** aa es que ellos se mudan al valle y lo trajimos de paso

 **Po:** hola… ok son ustedes 4 entonces verdad pues bienvenidos.. Vaya solo falta uno, maña o entre esta semana iremos en busca de un guerrero haley, hija muéstrale las habitaciones

 **Zen:** un gusto en conocerlo le presento a mi esposa ana, nos mudaremos a la nueva colina alado del palacio de jade

 **Tigresa:** ese lugar esta súper caro, nadie lo había comprado

 **Zen:** jejej déjeme presentarme, soy zen el investigador, y tengo una gran fortuna, mi misión es ayudar a la sociedad

 **Po:** genial, ustedes han inventado muchas cosas

 **Zen:** jaja si, sin más molestias iremos a intalarnos

 **Tigresa:** adiós, que tenga buen dia

 **Po:** vaya jaja pues nueva generación jeje

 **Pasaron los días y cada uno se empezó a agarrar fama, los nuevos furiosos y la guerrera legendaria cuidaban al valle, era paz y tranquilidad hasta que un día**

 **Tai lung:** vamos haley, tus ataques deben de ser fuertes, pelea de verdad

 **Haley:** eso intento pero usted es muy rápido

 **Tai lung:** tú eres la guerrera legendaria, capaz de derrotar al legitimo amatsu, debes dar más

 **Haley: (peliando)** no se señor tai lung, 7 años de paz y nada de desastres jaja creo que ya lo espante con esos guerreros que me vinieron a buscar jajaj me gustaría una batalla de verdad con una habilidad especial

 **Tai lung:** cállate y pelea (dándole un golpe)

 **Haley:** rayos tío me dolió cuando entreno con mi padre no me pega tan fuerte

 **Tai lung:** por eso es que eres débil

 **Haley:** tranquilo, he aprendido nuevas técnicas, a un que el kai ken nunca lo e dominado, me duele el cuerpo cuando lo ocupo, mi papá es muy fuerte al poder ocuparlo

 **Tai lung:** aja como tú digas

 **En eso se escuchan ruidos, gritos y hubo una explosión en el valle**

 **Haley:** ¿Qué rayos? Están atacando el valle

 **Takeshi:** haley nosotros nos encargamos, tu sigue con tu entrenamiento

 **Haley:** claro gracias takeshi dales su merecido

 **Tai lung:** acaben con ellos, vamos haley no te distraigas pelea

 **Po:** ¿qué sucede?

 **Haley:** creo que atacan el valle, pero ya fue takeshi

 **Po: bien** hija

 **Mientras tanto con los 4 furiosos**

 **Takeshi:** no puede ser destruyo muchas casas y falleció mucha gente, MALDITO SAL DONDE ESTAS

 **Leon:** tal vez nos tiene miedo

 **Mym: silencio** , hay que estar alertas

 **Sandra:** al parecer domina perfectamente el ki

 **Yang:** ¿ qué es esto? Jajaja ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

 **León:** tu peor pesadilla jajaja

 **Yang:** yo no hablaría mucho si fuera tú, te arrancare la lengua maldito jaj jaja me dan pena

 **Mym:** ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Yang:** soy un guerrero, un guerrero capaz de conseguir lo que quiera, yo soy el guerrero legendario

 **Sandra:** de que hablas el verdadero guerrero habita en el palacio de jade

 **En eso yang sale entre todo el humo que había sido ocasionado por el ataque, que el mismo creo rebelando a un joven panda con una cola parecida a la de haley**

 **Yang:** yo creo que no

 **Takeshi:** eres.. Eres un mestizo, es imposible

 **Yang:** jajaja pues sí, y me diguieron que aquí hay escoria, y bueno solo puede haber un guerrero legendario y matare al que habita en el palacio de jade

 **Sandra:** cállate!

 **Sandra, mym y el león se lanzan conectando unos golpes pero yang los esquivaba con facilidad, a un que los 3 lo estuvieran atacando**

 **Yang:** que pena

 **Yang conecta golpes al estómago dejándolos inconscientes**

 **Takeshi:** maldición

 **Yang:** si maldición ( en eso yang lanza estallidos en todo el valle matando mucha gente)

 **Takeshi:** ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? Tu estas peleando con migo ¿Por qué los mataste?

 **Yang:** quiero ver qué opina ese guerrero al ver que a lo que protege ya no está y te matare para que escupa y presuma tu muerte

 **En eso yang se abalanza contra takeshi dándole batalla, pero no duro mucho esto, yang fracturo a takeshi de una pierna**

 **Takeshi:** maldición…

 **Yang apuntando a takeshi con una mano para acabar con él con un golpe de ki**

 **Yang:** jaja muere….

 **Continuara…**

 **Olo, jajaj bien espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, ya pasaron 7 años en total 16 y creo que pronto vendrán esas batallas, los 7 años de paz se rompieron**


	22. Chapter 22: haley vs yang

**CAPITULO 22: LOS 7 AÑOS DE PAZ ESTAN ROTOS, HALEY VS YANG!**

 **YANG:** vaz amorir!

 **Lamzando una ráfaga de ki que fue desviada por otra ráfaga**

 **Haley:** ¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigos?

 **Yang:** ¿Quién eres?

 **Haley:** me llamo haley…. Pero todos me conocen como la guerrera legendaria

 **Yang:** ¿Qué?

 **Saliendo del humo viendo a una tigresa con una cola negra haciendo referencia a que era una mestiza, yang quedo sorprendido, no se esperaba que fuera una hembra**

 **Yang:** ¿una mujer? Jajajajajaja que pena me das, porque no te incas y me chopas la verga?

 **Haley:** ¿Qué?.. no entiendo que me quieres decir

 **Yang:** asta eso eres estúpida, me presento princesa soy yang y vengo a quitarte el título, para que veas que no soy malo no te matare solo matare a tus amigos y degare vivos a tus padres, pero no te interpongas en mi camino a hora voltéate y vete (yang esperaba que haley cediera y matarla desprevenida mente pero)

 **Haley:** sigo sin entender, solo entendí que te llamas yang ( en eso haley observa a yang era un panda macho parecido a su padre solo que tenía una cola como la de ella) orales yo también tengo una, mira ( mostrándole su colita) vez y tú eres un panda (se le acerca como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y tocándole la cara) nunca había visto a un panda como tú que tiene cola, eres un mestizo como yo orales (apretándole los cachetes)

 **Yang estaba rojo y no sabía por que**

 **Yang:** aaalegate (empujándola) que te pasa eres idiota

 **Haley:** es que eres un panda, pero estas más chiquito que mi papá, pero más grande que yo

 **Yang:** callete! Ya soy todo un panda adulto, un panda macho y soy respetable ante todos no puedes llegar y hablarme así.

 **Haley:** guaa! Nunca creí ver uno así, pero eso no quita lo que hiciste con todos, hiciste mucha destrucción, mataste a mucha gente y lastimaste a mis amigos, pero te perdono, ven yo no te are daño, puedes cambiar tu vida (extendiéndole la mano)

 **Yang:** (estaba rojo) que..que… que tu estás loca y no sé por qué hablo con tigo te debería matar

 **Yang se abalanza contra haley muy confiado pero haley esquiva su golpes**

 **Yang:** ¿Qué?! No! Una mujer no me ganara

 **Yang pelea al par de haley, estaba sorprendido ella tenía la misma agilidad que él, la misma fuerza y destreza en combate**

 **Yang:** aaaaa maldita (lanza una ráfaga de ki) una mujer no me humillara

 **Haley:** (esquiva su ataque con una mano) jaja eres genial, vayamos a un lugar más alegado, se ve que tienes muchos trucos, y quiero que explote todo, estaba buscando un desafío y algo me dice que tú lo tienes

 **Yang:** estoy de acuerdo vamos!

 **Los dos se fueron volando a un lugar más alegano al valle, un lugar rocoso y espacioso yang pensando:** ¿Por qué rallos le hago caso a esta loca?

 **Haley:** perfecto, está bien este lugar

 **Yang:** estoy de acuerdo

 **Los dos se miraron fijamente preparados para pelear, en eso empieza la batalla, yang estaba igualado con haley, se escuchaban estruendos en el aire, salía fuego de sus manos, yang conecto muchos golpes al estómago de haley, pero ella los resistía perfectamente, al igual haley era muy ágil y conecto golps en cara y cuerpo a yang, yang estaba muy enojado, se sentía poco hombre, una mujer la estaba igualando, los soldados se amatsu habían caído rápido con sus ataques, todos en unos minutos, al igual que que los 4 furiosos, el había eliminado a sus enemigos fácilmente pero con haley era diferente, era rápida, fuerte y ágil y se sintió devastado , los dos cansados por la batalla se separaron, sudados y sangrando, ya que yang había conectado rasguños y algunos golpes llegaron a la cara de haley muy fuerte sacándole heridas**

 **Haley:** peleas demasiado bien

 **Yang:** n me sorprende de ti, nunca nadie a igualado mi fuerza

 **Haley:** gracias

 **Yang con cara maliciosa le pregunta**

 **Yang:** sabes usar la trasformación?

 **Haley:** si

 **Yang:** jjajaj (riendo teniendo un plan en mente) nunca e visto la trasformación de una hembra ¿me la mostrarías?

 **Haley:** mmm.. claro

 **Haley empieza a elevar el ki de todo su cuerpo, conectándolo a su cola ya casi se terminaba de trasformar cuando sintió un dolor inmenso en su cola, era yang que con una ráfaga de ki se la había cortado**

 **Haley:** mi cola! (Espantada)

 **Yang:** en verdad eres estúpida y eres muy confiada jajajaja a hora veras de lo que yo soy capaz, yo no necesito mucho tiempo para trasformarme, solo las mujeres a hora mira de lo que soy capaz

 **Yang se trasforma al instante, agarrando una apariencia demoniaca, su cola se puso gruesa y7 sus músculos crecieron, en eso yang lanza un golpe al estómago de haley pero con la otra mano la agarra de la cabeza para que con el golpe no saliera volando, y empieza a dar muchos golpes a su panza soltando demasiada sangre**

 **Haley pensando:** me va a matar si sigo así

 **Yang la agarra de la cabeza y la azota al piso, haley callo como muñeca de trapo no se podía mover con el dolor que sentía, solo pudo arrastrarse intentando huir, yang se acercó lentamente a haley cargándola y poniéndola contra la pared en una pose comprometedora, pero lo único que iso fue apretarle el cuello**

 **Yang:** apretare hasta que te quedes sin oxigeno

 **Haley pensando:** rayos estoy viendo todo borroso (mirando a la cara de su oponente) que bonitos ojos tiene son azules, no! Haley no es momento para decir cosas incoherentes, concéntrate y enfócate en la pelea, cada vez me siento mas débil… No debo rendirme…

 **A yang le excitaba tener a haley de esa manera la tenía contra su voluntad, y su miembro lo tenía recargado a su parte íntima y haley al perder oxigeno tenia convulsiones haciendo que se moviera de una manera excitante para el, a un que solo fuera por arriba de su ropa.**

 **Yang:** aa.. siii! Muévete más me das pena

 **Haley:** noo! Puedo respirar.

 **Haley tiene una gran idea, con la poca energía que tenía abraza a yang**

 **Yang:** ajajajaja ¿te está gustando verdad?..

 **En eso haley con un disco de ki al igual que yang le corta la cola**

 **Yang:** ¿quee?...

 **Yang dega caer a haley al suelo retorciéndose del dolor por su cola, hincándose y agarrando su cola**

 **Yang:** no, no, no, no, no, no! Mi cola, mi poder, te .. te.. te matare de la peor forma posible

 **Haley intenta levantarse recargándose en unas piedra para apoyarse, en eso ve venir a yang y lanza un poder**

 **Haley:** brenking!

 **Dejándolo cegado**

 **Yang:** aaa! Que me hiciste, eres una puta no escaparas

 **Haley lo veía como intentaba buscarla, ella estaba pensando que hacer pero en eso ve detalladamente a yang era lo mismo que vio con shifu cuando le saco la maldad, vio que yang tenia maldad en su corazón esta cubierto de una capa negra**

 **Haley:** eso es! Si le saco la maldad mi cuerpo la purificara y tendré energía, bien vamos

 **Haley se abalanza contra yang tirándolo al suelo y cayendo sobre él, en eso introduce su mano en el pecho sacando una gran cantidad de maldad y absorbiéndola y convirtiéndose en energía pura al entrar a su cuerpo**

 **Haley:** me siento mejor (saltando a sia tras, observando a yang) valla queda poca maldad pero creo que se la podre sacar toda pero llevara un poco de tiempo

 **Yang:** ¿Qué me isite? Ya veras

 **Haley:** casi me matas!

 **Yang:** ¿cómo es que tienes energía después del daño que te ise?

 **Haley:** eso no importa y lo vuelvo a decir, ven con migo no te are daño

 **Yang:** no cállate, yo no tengo por qué escucharte

 **Haley:** tranquilo yo sere tu familia y…

 **Yang al escuchar la palabra familia se llenó de desesperación y ansiedad y cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos lanzándose a golpear a haley**

 **Yang:** callete! (Lanzando muchos golpes al estómago de haley)

 **Haley al igual que el lanza golpes, tratando de esquivar y conectar en la batalla al pasar el tiempo: las horas, minutos y segundos los dos estaban moribundos en la batalla, no podían seguir, en eso los dos lanzan un último golpe, golpeándose en la cara callendo al suelo intentando levantarse**

 **EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ**

 **PO:** todo esta en ruinas

 **Tigresa:** y hay muchos muertos! Po me preocupa haley no la veo por ningún lado

 **Tai lung:** ya lleve a todos a la enfermería están bien pero takeshi dice que haley se fue asía esa dirección con el atacante

 **Po:** vamos!

 **Los 3 se fueron asía la zona de batalla para solo llegar a ver un escenario horrible, haley y yang estaban tirados totalmente ensangrentados y con grandes heridas, toda la zona estaba en ruinas y tanto como haley y yang estaban débiles su cola estaba ensangrentada y yang solo intentaban levantarse para seguir peleando**

 **Tigresa con lágrimas en los ojos:** haley!

 **Se dirige a su hija que estaba moribunda, yang seguía consiente pero haley no, tigresa agarra a haley entre sus brazos**

 **Tigresa:** haley! Respóndeme por favor

 **Yang vio a tigresa y por algún motivo sintió remordimiento y culpa**

 **Po:** tranquila está bien, solo necesita energía

 **Po le da chi a haley haciendo que despertara de agolpe tomando un fuerte suspiro**

 **Tigresa:** haley, tranquila

 **Haley:** jeje estoy bien mamá

 **Po lleno de ira volteo a ver al maldito que había masacrado a su hija**

 **Po:** tu! (lo agarra del cuello y levantándolo) te matare de la peor forma posible

 **Yang a pesar de todo no dego de mirar a po cara a cara, no tenía miedo alguno a morir por alguien de su especie todo era mejor que amatsu , po estaba a punto de atravesar el corazón de yang con su mano pero una voz lo detuvo**

 **Haley:** no papá! No lo mates, el solo está confundido, vi algo en sus ojos

 **Po al escuchar esto reunió toda su paz para mantener la calma**

 **Po:** está bien (dejándolo caer) tai lung llévatelo, lo tendremos preso en las grutas del palacio de jade

 **Po carga a su hija entre sus brazos, mieras que tai lung agarra a yang como si fuera un cachorro y se van volando al palacio**

 **CONTINUARA….**


	23. CAPITULO 23: YO SERÉ TU FAMILIA NO TENGA

**CAPITULO 23: YO SERE TU FAMILIA NO TENGAS MIEDO**

 **Po llego al palacio con haley entre sus brazos, tenía una expresión serie, nunca antes vista**

 **Tai lung:** ¿Qué hago con esto? (mostrando a yang)

 **Po:** no me interesa métanlo en las grutas que están debajo del palacio y no curen sus heridas, pónganle unas esposas como las que tu usaste y déjalo ahí una semana sin comer tal vez muera seria genial, un estorbo solo es para el mundo no lo perdonare, lastimo a haley y mato a muchos aldeanos.

 **Haley:** pero papá! No lo puedes dejar ahí él está herido igual que yo, tú no puedes hacerle esto, él es una persona, al igual que tú y yo

 **Po:** silencio haley no estoy de humor, te llevaré a la enfermería y no contradigas lo que te dijo

 **Tigresa:** yo te cuidare haley, tranquila todo estará bien

 **Po dejó a haley en la enfermería del palacio donde rápidamente fue atendida, y yang fue dejado donde ordeno po, todos en el valle intentaban construir sus casas y preparar a los cuerpos muertos, zen al estar en el valle ayudo con la modernización y construcción de las casas, fue una noche fuerte para todos, tigresa se quedó dormida a lado de su hija y po se puso a meditar sobre todo lo sucedido**

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **Tigresa se despertó biendo a su hija que para sorpresa estaba con una cola de nuevo, pero a diferencia y observándola detalladamente comparando la cola de ella con la de su hija, eran idénticas, ya no eran negra como antes pero para una sorpresa mayor las heridas de haley desaparecieron la mayoría**

 **Haley:** ay! Hola mamá

 **Tigresa:** ¿estás bien?

 **Haley:** este si…

 **Haley se intenta levantar pero en eso cae de cara**

 **Tigresa:** ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿estas herida?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿llamo al doctor?...(preocupa)

 **Haley:** no mamá, tranquila es que mi cola está muy ligera (mirando su cola que era igual que su madre)¿ por qué me creció esta cola?, ¿esto es normal?, ¿Cuándo eras joven crecían así las colas?

 **Tigresa:** mmmm… no haley a mi no me paso nada similar con tigo, y las colas o partes del cuerpo no vuelven a crecer no se la verdad que te está pasando (ayudándola a levantar)

 **Haley:** pero mi otra cola era más pesada y esta es muy ligera

 **Tigresa:** ya veo! Pero veo que estas muy mejor, es increíble ayer tú estabas… ( **Recordando que su hija ayer estaba casi al borde de la muerte, totalmente masacrada, su cola fue arrancada y de esa parte emanaba mucha sangre, recordando que tuvieron que suprimir para detener las hemorragias en todo su cuerpo y le daban como un caso con una solución pero no muy favorable ella quedaría con daños severos, pero a hora la veía y estaba como si nada hubiera pasado)** olvídalo haley este ¿Tienes hambre? Me imagino tuviste una fuerte pelea.

 **Haley:** si mucha, dame de comer porfa (abrazando a su mamá)

 **Tigresa:** está bien a desayunar

 **Tigresa ayuda haley a caminar con su cola**

 **Haley:** ya tranquila mamá creo que ya puedo sola (caminando lentamente, entrando a la cocina) ¿Dónde están todos?

 **Tigresa:** están en la enfermería del pueblo, tú te recuperaste muy rápido, es increíble casi no tienes heridas (revisando a su hija a un sin creerlo)

 **Haley se sentó a desayunar acordándose de algo**

 **Haley:** y donde esta ese sujeto con el que palíe?

 **Tigresa:** en las grutas abajo

 **Haley:** ya veo

 **Tigresa sirvió comida para su hija y la veía como si nada le hubiera pasado comía como si no hubiera un mañana**

 **Tigresa:** tienes el apetito de tu padre

 **Haley:** jajaja vaya!

 **Todo el día haley ayudo con la destrucción que ocasiono yang, y en la noche se metió a bañar terminando se dirigió a su cuarto**

 **EN EL CUARTO DE PO Y TIGRESA**

 **PO:** veo que haley está mejor, es increíble su recupera miento y esa cola que le creció es extraño todo

 **Tigresa:** si lose, es muy raro todo esto, pero al tener una cola como la mía ya no se podrá trasformar, en pocas palabras haley es una tigresa normal como yo, y eso será malo para el futuro, todo el esfuerzo…

 **Po:** ya encontraremos una solución, todo estará bien

 **EN EL CUERTO DE HALEY**

 **Heley:** listo creo que ya se durmieron

 **Haley sale directamente a la cocina por comida y pasa a la enfermería po vendas y medicamentos, luego se dirige a las grutas que estaban abajo, para ver que en una cárcel estaba yang con cadenas de presión estaba hincado pero a diferencia de haley no se había curado, ya que no recibió nada de energía o tratamiento, haley abrió la celda con su garra**

 **Yang:** ¿Quién anda ahí?

 **Haley:** soy yo, silencio (prendiendo una antorcha)

 **Yang:** que quieres estúpida

 **Haley se acerca a yang tocándole la cara y mirándolo cara a cara**

 **Haley:** tranquilo te voy a curar

 **Haley saca un trapo que lo llena de alcohol y limpia las heridas de yang cuidadosamente, yan estaba sorprendido, ella lo estaba curando, haley continuaba limpiando las heridas y colocando las vendas al cuerpo de yang**

 **Haley:** veo que te creció una cola de panda

 **Yang:** soy un fenómeno

 **Haley:** no digas eso mira la mía es igual a la de mi mamá y la tuya a la de mi papá y no significa que seamos fenómenos

 **Yang:** que no entiendes, ya no tenemos más poderes que un guerrero tendría, ya no podre derrotar amatsu ni tú, voy a morir y todos, todos moriremos… (Llenándose de desesperación y moviéndose haciendo que las esposas apretaran más su cuerpo que estaba lastimado)

 **En eso yang sintió algo raro y cálido era haley que lo estaba abrazando**

 **Haley:** tranquilo no te muevas más, las esposas te lastimaran más, no te va a pasar nada, aquí estas a salvo, a hora estás en tu casa

 **Separándose de él mirándolo cara a cara**

 **Haley:** no dejaré que te pase nada, solo estas espantado por eso actúas de esa forma

 **Yang:** cállate! Tu que sabes de mí, yo no le temo a nada, soy un gran guerrero y no temo a morir (es lo que el creía yang)

 **Haley:** claro como digas, mira te traje comida

 **Yang:** idiota estoy atado ¿Cómo piensas que comeré?

 **Haley:** silencio nos van a oír y no tengo permiso de estar aquí, yo te voy a dar de comer

 **Haley le dio de comer como si fuera un niño**

 **Haley:** vez así te daré de comer

 **Yang traga la comida y se niega a recibir mas por parte de haley**

 **Yang:** déjame, no tengo hambre, lárgate y déjame estar solo

 **Haley lo mira y reflexionando, agarra sus cosas y se va**

 **Haley:** si es lo que quieres, descansa vendré mañana a cambiarte de las vendas

 **Yang se queda solo y en eso se hecha a llorar**

 **Yang:** maldición! No, porque tenía que suceder esto…

 **Yang se llenó de desesperación, pero de un momento a otro vino una idea a su mente**

 **Yang:** si esa pendeja y yo unimos fuerzas hay una posibilidad que ganemos y venzamos a amatsu, aparte están sus padres, se ven que son fuertes… podría funcionar y luego me encargare de ella, no puedo dejar que mi reputación sea arruinada por una mujer estúpida, es lo que are pero ¿Cómo aliarme? No soy bueno hablando con la gente nunca lo fui, maldición, ya veré como me acerco, en especial a su padre que veo que no le caí muy bien

 **Yang no pudo dormir toda la noche, era muy pesada, mil cosas le venían a su mente, en cambio haley igual que él estaba preocupada, sentía desesperación, pensó en lo que le digo yang sin esa cola los poderes que tenía serán disminuidos y ya no podía ganarle amatsu al día siguiente….**

 **Haley salió de su habitación y camino asía donde estaba su padre, que se encontraba comiendo**

 **Haley:** papá

 **Po:** si hija jejeje veo que estas mejor

 **Haley:** si papá gracias, pero quiero hablar con tigo de algo

 **Po:** si hija dime ¿Qué es?

 **Haley:** pues mira (mostrándole su cola) no creo que sea normal esto, ya no puedo transformarme y mi ki a disminuido, tengo miedo papá ya no me siento capaz de acabar con amatsu, solo mira a yang me gana por poco y ni siquiera le llega a los poderes de amatsu

 **Po:** tranquila hija, hay que entrenar más, solo necesitas….

 **Haley:** no papá! Yo sola ya no puedo pero con ayuda tal vez logramos vencer

 **Po:** lo se hija, tu madre y yo te…

 **Haley:** no solo ustedes, quiero que sueltes a yang y que entrene con migo

 **Po:** ¿Qué? Hija te volviste loca, ese sujeto te masacro, perdiste la mitad de tus poderes y quieres que te ayude, no te dejare y no permitiré que te vuelva a tocar.

 **Tigresa:** haley tiene razón po, por algo ella no dejo que lo mataras

 **Po:** amor, las dos están locas verdad, no pienso dejar que ese sujeto las lastime

 **Tigresa:** po si en verdad fuera tan peligroso haley en la noche hubiera recibido una agresión o una táctica para salir de ese lugar, haley fue a curarlo en la noche

 **Haley:** ¿Qué? Como sabes

 **Tigresa:** vi cuando salías de tu habitación, lo que agarraste y a donde te dirigiste y eso confirma que haley perdió unas de sus habilidades la audición y delicadeza de su tímpano era más grande que la mía y tiene menos fuerza y también el panda de abajo así que no es peligro para nosotros ya que somos más fuerte a hora que ellos, con fácil lo derrotaremos, necesitas entrenamiento los dos

 **Po se quedó pensando en lo que decía su esposa y acepto la propuesta llamo a takeshi y fue por yang**

 **Takeshi:** idiota ven con migo

 **Takeshi lo trato de la peor forma y lo llevo ante po**

 **Po:** te debería matar por lo que le hiciste a mi hija, casi la matas

 **Tigresa, tai lung y haley junto con takeshi se encontraban en la escena con po, solo observaban y presenciaban la escena**

 **Yang:** no me importa si casi la mato o la dejo viva, ya estamos todos muertos, amatsu cuando se entere que no regrese vendrá a buscarnos y matara a todos, a él no le gusta saber que alguien es más fuerte que él y le tiene miedo al guerrero legendario, vendrá a matara a su hija y a todos

 **Po:** lo se, por ello quiero que reunamos fuerzas

 **Yang:** ¿Qué, ¿Cómo dice?.. No me matara

 **Po:** mi hija y mi esposa me convencieron yo estoy en contra, pero de alguna forma ellas tienen razón dime ¿aceptas?

 **Yang:** jajajajajajajaja que noticia, si supiera cuanto odio amatsu, pensaba matarlo después que acabara con su hija, mi sueño era matarlo

 **Po:** ¿lo odias? Por qué trabajas para el

 **Yang:** todos los que estamos con el estamos forzados a estar o morir en contra de nuestra voluntad, y como no veo escapatoria a mi muerte por ese sujeto, acepto, pero créanme no será fácil, el es un maldito, acabo con toda mi raza en cuestión de segundos y éramos una familia guerrera y perdimos todo

 **Po:** tai lung suéltalo

 **Tai lung le quita las esposas que traía puestas y se levanta yang con los vendajes que le había puesto haley, se los quita para ver que al igual que haley sus heridas habían sanado**

 **Yang:** claro que acepto, pero hay que planear todo, hay tropas de gran tamañano para entrar a su fortaleza, pero son fáciles de esquivar lo que preocupa son los 4 guardianes yo he peleado con ellos y apenas puedo mantener su ritmo, eliminando a los guardianes solo queda el soldado DEN que es el mano derecha de amatsu, nunca he peleado con él, no puedo decir nada

 **Po:** pero hay que entrenar, en una semana imedia iremos por ellos y acabaremos de esto de una buena vez.

 **Haley:** papá yo puedo entrenar con…

 **Po:** NO! Ya te dije que por ningún motivo te acercaras a el, ¿me escuchaste? Tu entrenaras con tu madre o con tai lung yo con yang

 **Haley:** pero papá

 **Tigresa:** obedece a tu papá haley a fuerzas acepto nuestra petición, hazle caso

 **Yang:** jajajajaja, no se preocupe su hija no me interesa en absoluto atacarla o matarla, esa orden venia de amatsu, pero si gusta no me acercare a ella para nada, a un que debo admitir que ella es muy bonita jejeje

 **Po:** cállate imbécil que por mi te mato a hora, ven (agarra a yang para irse a entrenar a otro lado y alegarla de haley)

 **Haley:** mamá…

 **Tigresa:** si haley

 **Haley:** ¿ es una grosería la palabra bonita?

 **Tigresa:** amm.. No haley ¿Por qué?

 **Haley:** porque mi papa se enojó con yang con esa palabra….

 **Taigresa le pone la mano a haley en su cabeza y acariciándola**

 **Tigresa:** hay haley jajaj si te digiera te tendría que explicar muchas cosas, mejor vamos a entrenar

 **Haley:** mamá quiero entrenar sola…

 **Tigresa:** ¿Por qué? Hace unos minutos querías entrenar con ese sujeto

 **Haley:** lo se, pero quiero ser más fuerte que el… y pensaba demostrarlo en entrenamiento a su lado pero mejor lo sorprenderé…

 **Tigresa:** hay haley! Haz lo que desees, confió en ti hija vez

 **Tigresa y tai lung se fueron a entrenar, los 4 furiosos igual, y haley, po y yang agarro su lado**

 **CON HALEY**

 **Se va volando asía unas colinas, se sienta y empieza a meditar**

 **Pensando:** mi debilidad es la concentración, ya no tengo la técnica del ki en mi cola, pero dominare y perfeccionare las técnicas de mi padre, no solo eso creare mi propia técnica.

 **Haley empezó a meditar y controlar su ki, fluía por todo su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de antes se le hacía difícil mantenerlo y se cansaba al concentrarlo**

 **Haley:** mi poder no dependerá de una simple cola, concéntrate haley

 **Haley medito 3 días y 3 noches para alcanzar un control experto con el ki**

 **Haley:** perfecto, es casi igual o mejor que la técnica de concentración, con esto gastare menos ki en combate, es hora de practicar el cuerpo

 **Haley brinco desde la colina donde se encontraba y empezó a hacer lagartijas**

 **Haley:** 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20…..

 **Haley sin descanso alguno seguía con sus lagartijas, cuando las hacia parecía no ser un ser mortal, no tenía indicios de cansancio, y no se rendía en ello**

 **Haley:** perfecto 100000 lagartijas, hora de practicar catas, esto se está poniendo genial solo me quedan 10 días para entrenar debo dar todo en el entrenamiento

 **Haley lanzaba golpes, galaba piedras de gran tamaño, hacia caminatas, y corria en dos patas y después en 4, golpeaba piedras y las rompía como si nada, hacia movimientos complicados desde una colina, todo esto en un dia, para que a la mañana siguiente volviera la rutina, la concentración y entrenamiento**

 **Haley:** debes ser la mejor haley! Vamos

 **CON TAI LUNG Y TIGRESA**

 **Ellos se encontraban en una pradera cerca del vaye, peleaban y perfeccionaban sus técnicas**

 **Tigresa:** vamos es todo lo que tienes tai!

 **Tai lung:** no, veras!

 **Se elevan al cielo empezando a conectar golpes de gran fuerza, uno de ellos impacto en la cara de tigresa cayendo en unas rocas**

 **Tai lung:** vamos se que eso no te lastimo

 **En eso tigresa sale de atrás de tai lung, tirándolo abriendo una gran grieta en el suelo**

 **Tigresa:** lo se, y bajaste la guardia jajaja

 **Tai lung:** jaja así me gusta, esto no ha acabado….

 **CON PO Y YANG**

 **PO:** Vamos idiota, es todo lo que puedes hacer verdad

 **Yang:** no me subestime

 **Los dos se encontraban con una gran piedra en la espalda haciendo lagartijas**

 **Po:** yo puedo hacer más que tu

 **Yang:** no lo permitiré, seré más fuerte que usted y que su hija

 **Po:** no!

 **Los dos con las piedras amarradas y en la espalda se pararon y empezaron a combatir, yang lanzo a po hacia unas colinas rompiéndolas**

 **Yang:** para que se calle!

 **En eso po viene directo el agarrándole la piedra y tirándolo hacia abajo cayendo de espaldas e impactando su cuerpo con la piedra**

 **Po:** eres muy confiado y orgulloso, eso será tu perdición

 **Yang:** cállate!

 **Empieza a lanzar golpes a po**

 **Po:** también tienes mucha ira! (Golpeándole su estómago) trabajaremos en eso la ira y la dominación de ki

 **Yang:** si usted cree eso lo acepto, tengo una deuda con su hija y con amatsu

 **Po:** tal vez con amatsu si pero con mi hija no, si la tocas te mato

 **Yang:** jajaj si tiene razón mejor hay que hacer otro tipo de toques a ella

 **Po al escuchar eso se llenó de ira dándole un golpe al estómago de yang, cayendo al suelo por falta de aire**

 **Po:** no vuelvas a decir tal cosa que te matare esta vez

 **CON LOS 4 FURISOS**

 **Leon:** este entrenamiento será en equipo los 4 juntos en una técnica

 **Takeshi:** estoy de acuerdo será la mejor técnica del mundo, pero debe de ser finida

 **Mym:** estoy de acuerdo, empecemos esto

 **Todos se encontraban listos para el entrenamiento, cada uno con sus propias técnicas para ello, ya solo faltaban pocos días para ir hacer tal batalla con amatsu.**

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Jojo perdón si no he escrito nada, es que he estado ocupada y con el regreso a la escuela y tengo examen mañana es complicado, debería seguir estudiando, mmm… desenme suerte para mañana y esta respuesta es para:**

Guest

No lo tienes en PDF

 **si la tengo pero… ¿por dónde te la comparto papu? Y me alegra que estes orgulloso de mi historia me alegra**


	24. CAPITULO 24: EL ENTRENAMIENTO TÉRMINO

**CAPITULO 24: EL ENTRENAMIENTO TERMINO, PREPARANDOSE PARA PARTIR**

 **Haley se encontraba con sus últimas técnicas pero con una en especial**

 **Haley:** listo, esta técnica sorprenderá a todos y más a mi padre y yang, creo que es hora de bañarme, no me he bañando en 10 días, mmmm…

 **Haley fue hacia una cascada y con un par de ropa que solo traía y lo único que agarro al momento de partir a la hora de su entrenamiento lo coloco en una roca y se despojó de la que traía metiéndose a bañar**

 **Haley:** jaja esta rica el agua…. Ya tenía ganas de bañarme ¿me pregunto cómo será amatsu?,¿será tan fuerte como dicen? Espero que con este entrenamiento logre hacer algo y ¿cómo estarán los demás?

 **Haley se terminó dé bañar salió y se sacudió, quedando casi seca, se colocó su ropa habitual y empezó a volar dirigiéndose a su casa**

 **CON LOS DEMAS**

 **TAKESHI:** el tal amatsu me la mama jajaj mis poderes incrementaron de una manera descomunal

 **Mym:** jajaja dímelo a mí, me siento tan poderoso, muero de ansias por pelear

 **Tigresa:** no se confíen, recuerden que somos un equipo en esta batalla

 **Mym:** maestra ¿Cuándo partimos?

 **Tigresa:** hoy, solo falta a esperar a haley, po y yang

 **Mym:** ese tal yang no le confió

 **Takeshi.** Lo sé, pero debemos unir fuerzas

 **En eso del cielo llega yang y po**

 **Po:** hola, estamos listos para la batalla

 **Yang:** ¿Dónde está haley?

 **Po:** que te importa

 **Yang:** cállese, solo quiero ver que tan fuerte se ha vuelto, quiero pelear con ella

 **Po:** ya te dije que no te acercar a ella

 **Tai lung:** cállense los dos, parecen viejas verduleras que no entiende que….

 **En eso se quedan todos callados cuando sintieron un ki de gran magnitud que venía acercándose a ellos a gran velocidad**

 **Mym: ¿** ese ki es de?

 **Tigresa:** ¿haley?

 **Haley aterriza en frente del palacio de jade**

 **Haley:** holaa….. Ya llegue, que bien ya están listos para pelear, estoy ansiosa

 **Todos estaban asombrados haley tenía un ki elevado más que todos, estaban sorprendidos más yang que no solo se asombraba del poder de haley, estaba perdido por alguna razón en ella**

 **Haley:** hola yang, veo que ya te estas acoplando a nosotros, espero te quedes aquí cuando termine todo esto

 **Yang no decía nada, estaba perdido, después de unos minutos despertó y regreso a la realidad cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de po que se había percatado de como el panda veía a su hija**

 **Po:** no la vuelvas a mirarla de esa forma porque te mato

 **Haley:** ¿de qué forma papá?

 **Po:** nada de una forma mala

 **Haley:** pero yang solo se estaba riendo con migo ¿es malo?

 **Tigresa:** claro que no haley, tu padre está loco de tanto entrenar y debo de hablar con el

 **Jalando a po y llevándoselo a un cuarto**

 **Tigresa:** po estás loco, tus celos son tan grandes

 **Po:** no soporto que ese chamaco mira o se exprese así de mi hija

 **Tigresa:** po él no está cometiendo ningún crimen, o faltando al respeto, por lo menos no ante mis ojos, tranquilo, no es que a haley le guste o por el estilo, o mucho menos se están casando

 **Po:** pero no lo soporto, tengo ganas de…

 **Tigresa:** contrólate, a hora hay que partir

 **Regresan al lugar donde estaban todos**

 **Tigresa:** ok somos 9 nos separaremos en grupos de 3 con integrantes de 3

 **Haley:** que divertido, yang… ¿puedo hacer quipo con tigo?

 **Yang:** no me interesa con quien me toca, si deseas adelante

 **Haley:** ¿Cómo que adelante?, ¿delante de dónde?

 **Yang:** (mirando con cara de sorprendido) olvídalo haley…

 **Po:** no creo que ustedes dos se lleven jeje (jalando a haley)

 **En eso tigresa le gala una oreja con fuerza**

 **Po:** jeje pero hay que conocerse ¿no?

 **Haley:** que divertido esta todo esto, takeshi ¿quieres ser de nuestro equipo?

 **Takeshi:** claro! Con gusto jeje

 **Po:** ok tigresa y tai lung somos el segundo equipo Y mym, león y sandra el tercer equipo, vamos!

 **Todos se dirigen volando y en eso zen los detiene**

 **Zen:** señor po!

 **Po:** ¿Qué es?

 **Zen:** tenga esta capsula, adentro traía un botiquín y medicamentos por cualquier cosa

 **Po:** gracias, espero no necesitarlas

 **Zen:** suerte

 **Po se incorpora con sus compañeros**

 **Po:** yang ¿Qué tan legos esta?

 **Yang:** 1 semana en llegar, somos rápidos la primera vez que vine tarde 2 semanas es bueno eso

 **Po:** está bien vamos

 **Todos volaron unas horas, haley aburriéndose y buscando algo con que entretenerse**

 **Haley:** oye yang

 **Yang:** ¿Qué quieres?

 **Haley:** ¿Cómo es amatsu?, ¿es pequeño?, ¿es grandote?

 **Yang:** mmm… pues él tiene una gran espada y esta encapuchado, solo se le pueden ver los ojos rojos, nunca se a quitado esa capucha

 **Haley:** orales! Y ¿Cuándo va al baño, o cuando come, o cuando duerme?

 **Yang:** no sé, como rayos he de saber si se quita la capucha para ser todo eso

 **Haley:** ooo! Pues cuando se sienta para ir al baño para hacer pipi es incomodo

 **Yang:** jajajajaj nosotros los hombres hacemos pipi parados no sentados como ustedes

 **Haley:** y como le atinan?

 **Yang:** que rayos… que no sabes la diferencias de nuestro cuerpo?

 **Haley:** amm… no creo que no

 **Yang:** estas pérdida, pobre de ti

 **Haley:** ooo! No sabía fíjate, pero cambiando de tema Pues hay que jugar

 **Yang:** jaja tengo 18 años, ya estoy grandecito ¿no crees?

 **Haley:** se juega pues hay que ver quien vuela más rápido

 **Yang:** que estupidez…

 **Haley:** jaja tienes miedo a que te gane ¿verdad?

 **Yang:** no, como crees que tú me ganaras, es obvio que tenga la victoria

 **Haley:** ok a la cuenta de 1,2

 **Yang:** no yo…

 **Haley:** 3

 **Haley se va volando pasando y esquivando a sus padres que iban enfrente de ellos, empujando a po**

 **Po:** ¿Qué rayos? (mirando atrás)

 **Yang:** oye tramposa… espera

 **Yang empieza a acelerar su velocidad también empujando a po**

 **Po:** ¿Qué les pasa?...aaaa! te dije que… (Mirando a tigresa que tenía una mirada muy enojada) nada…

 **Yang y haley volando a gran velocidad, yang emparejo con haley intentando colocarse en el primer lugar**

 **Yang:** te dije que es imposible ganarme idiota

 **Haley:** fue divertido pero perdiste amigo

 **En eso haley da una fuerte onda de ki que la lanzo a más grande velocidad**

 **Yang:** tramposa! Ven aquí

 **Yang hace lo mismo y la vuelve a alcanzar pero esta vez los dos se miran con una cara desafiante**

 **Yang:** tengo ganas de ver si esa pelea ya no termina en empate

 **Haley:** lo mismo quiero saber

 **Yang:** terminando todo esto quiero pelear con tigo y saber que soy más fuerte que tu

 **Haley:** igual yo, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres

 **Yang:** ¿quieres calentar?

 **Haley :** claro

 **Los dos que volaban cara a cara empezaron a golpear brazo con brazo, eran muy veloces ellos intentaban conectar golpes a la cara y estómago, pero detenían los ataques**

 **Yang:** (pensando: se ha vuelto más veloz)

 **Haley:** (se ha vuelto más fuerte, me duelen sus golpes jejeje)

 **La pelea se estaba empezando a largas, no solo golpes de mano si no golpes de pie cuando….**

 **Tigresa:** ¿Qué están haciendo los dos? No es momento para esto

 **Haley:** lo siento mamá

 **Po:** si, vez tigresa ti dije que no es buena idea que estos dos se junten

 **Tigresa:** silencio! No tiene nada de malo que pelen que no recuerdas que tú y yo éramos muy competitivos

 **Po : Aaaa…** (recordando como tuvieron problemas por ser el número uno, tanto que tigresa por sus celos saco las bolas de meditación que traguieron el espíritu del maestro ding, solo para demostrarle a po que ella era mejor con la meditación y metiéndolos en un gran problema) aaa.. No tanto, oye! Que quieres decir con eso

 **Tigresa:** nada, solo que no tiene nada de malo que ellos compitan, pero creo que no es el momento ni el lugar

 **Yang:** tiene razón, creo que no es el momento apropiado, lo dejaremos para luego, hay que emprender un largo viaje, ¿conocen las montañas del silencio?

 **Po:** si las conocemos, ¿es hasta ese lugar?

 **Yang:** si, en un lugar entre el árbol antiguo hay unas grutas muy bien escondidas, y entre ellas un portal como de otra dimensión y te lleva al lugar de donde viene amatsu, el mismo creo ese portal

 **Po:** increíble!

 **Yang:** si, está muy bien escondido, vaya todo por miedo a guerrero legendario

 **Tigresa:** ¿Qué sabes de el?

 **Yang:** me sorprende que sepan muy poco, pero ustedes no fueron parte de los originarios guerreros, ósea los mestizos, nosotros éramos una raza, todo comenzó cuando un emperador que era un panda se enamoró de una tigresa, en esa época estaba mal visto la unión de dos razas diferentes, ellos dieron inicio a una ideología para el mundo como el reino del emperador estaba colindado con un pueblo de tigres se empezaron a juntar las dos razas, hasta que en 20 años en tan solo poco tiempo se hiciera una raza guerrera muy fuerte

 **Haley:** orales y que más paso

 **Yang:** todo comenzó cuando un mestizo desarrollo más fuerzas que los demás, el hermano de amatsu se celo con tan grandioso poder, el fue a buscarlo para una pelea, que claramente gano el mestizo de nombre HAN

 **Haley:** ¿Cómo lo logro?

 **Yang:** muchos dicen que al momento de peleas una fuerza sobrenatural lo ayudo, otros que un mestizo tiene la capacidad de un poder ocultos y otro que lo venció con una técnica súper especial, pero eso no fue todo, dicen que ese guerrero desapareció y que nadie lo volvió a ver, también dicen que el reencarno o reencarnara en otro mestizo para asesinar a matzo por ello que amatzu le tiene miedo a nuestra raza

 **Tigresa:** es increíble, no sabía nada de esto

 **Haley:** genial! Me hubiera gustado pelear con ese guerrero, sería totalmente emocionante, pero al escuchar su poder no creo alcanzar.

 **Yang:** luego de eso amatsu mando a su ejército y mato a toda mi raza y empezó a trabajar desde pequeño con él, soy el único que sobreviví por ello es que lo quiero asesinar, debe morir por lo que hiso (se exalto)

 **Haley:** oye tranquilo, no creo que esa sea la manera

 **Yang:** no me interesa que manera sea espero cumplir mi venganza y honrar a mi raza, soy lo único que queda

 **Mym:** pues no creo mira esta haley, se puede reproducir la raza

 **Mym fue golpeado en la cabeza por po, tanto que le creo un moretón**

 **Mym:** ayy! ¿Qué le pasa maestro?

 **Yang:** tranquilo señor po, a los de nuestra raza nos llaman las mujeres que son más fuertes que nosotros ya sea en tres facciones: poder, control o carácter tiene que ser dominante en una por lo menos, como por ejemplo al ver su situación su mujer lo controla

 **Po:** aaa! Niño horrible

 **Tigresa:** po!

 **Po:** nada

 **Haley.** ¿Qué es reproducirse?

 **Yang:** cuando dos personas tienen un bebe

 **Haley:** orales, que loco, no me interesa nada de eso, además no sé cómo reproducirme, mi objetivo es ser más fuerte que todos, y un buen entrenamiento es amatsu por lo que escuche, me gustaría derrotarlo

 **Yang:** en tus sueños sere yo

 **Haley y yang se pasaron discutiendo todo el tiempo de como serían más fuerte, hasta que callo la noche en su primer día de viaje**

 **Po:** descansaremos aquí

 **Mirando un lugar en unas cuevas, al parecer no estaban húmedas pero si frescas con un hermoso correr del viento muy fresco**

 **Haley:** que bueno, ya tengo hambre

 **Todos se sientan y sacan unos dombling, pasteles y agua**

 **po:** perfecto! A comer

 **todos comían tranquilamente en acepción de yang y haley que se peleaban por la comida , viendo quien comía más, en una de esas tocándose la mano los dos, pero en vez de ser una bonita escena romántica se agarraron a golpes por ver de quien era el último pastel que, quedaba , todos los espectadores del banquete se quedaron mirando unos minutos por la escena tan graciosa para luego echar a reír, después de una buena cena, takeshi desembolso las cobijas y las paso para acomodar, haley al ver que estaban listos para dormir se quitó la camisa para ver que abajo solo tenía una camiseta**

 **haley:** wiii! Hora de dormir (tirándose de cara a las cobijas)

 **Tigresa: ¡** haley! No todo es tu lugar para dormir y ¿Por qué rayos te quitas la camisa? Estas loca no dormirás sola todos te están viendo

 **Haley:** ¡pero Mamá! hace calor, no me gustas dormir con la camisa

 **Tigresa:** valla! Que le podemos hacer haz lo que quieras (pensando: Haley ya no es una niña, debería haberle enseñado hacer más cuidadosa con estos temas)

 **Haley se acomodó para dormir a un costado de su mamá**

 **Tigresa:** po acompáñame a traer madera para el fuego

 **po.** Si vamos

 **Pero antes de irse se le acerca yang**

 **po: (susurrándole:** ni se te ocurra algo maldito pervertido)

 **Yang:** tranquilo

 **Viendo cómo se alejaba a po para centrar la vista a haley**

 **yang:** debo admitir que el viejo no es menso, la verdad si le daría a su hija jajaja

 **yang le atraía físicamente haley, a pesar de todo yang no era una persona que le importaran los sentimientos de los demás, al ver a haley solo le pasaba una cosa por su mente y era sexo**

 **yang:** a mí no se me escapa nada jajaja además ese panda estúpido no me cae tan bien que digamos, imagínense que pensara y la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que le quite la virginidad a su hija

 **yang se acerca donde estaban todos acomodándose para dormir, sentándose mirando a haley que se encontraba acostada, mirando con los brazos cruzados al techo de la cueva, sintiendo una mirada volteo a ver que yang la estaba viendo, sintiendo dificultad para conciliar el sueño se acerca para platicar con yang**

 **haley:** hola ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Yang:** ya mejor

 **Haley:** aaa! Genial, me parece perfecto, hay que ser mejores amigos, cuéntame de ti, ¿Qué color te gusta?, ¿Qué te gusta comer más? oye horita que lo pienso ¿Quiénes eran tus papas? O ¿Cómo son?, ¿te pareces a tu papá? Sabes muchos dicen que me parezco a mi mamá

 **Yang:** que te importa

 **Haley:** oye no seas tan cerrado, vamos cuéntame, ¿ellos eran fuertes como tú?

 **Yang sonriendo pero con una sonrisa de amargura y de buenos con malos recuerdos de ellos, en eso yang se llena de ansiedad por una horrible escena de ellos, saliendo de la cueva y yéndose de ese lugar**

 **Haley:** oye ¿a dónde vas? Ven espera

 **Takeshi:** Haley ¿Dónde vas? No te alejes, no sabes que pueda tramar

 **Haley:** pero es que le dije algo malo, no lo puedo dejar de esta manera

 **Takeshi:** ven espera (viendo correr a haley de tras de yang) no, no te vayas el maestro me va a matar, yendo de tras de ellos, aaa mym te encargo todo

 **Mym:** ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde vaz?

 **Takeshi:** por haley y yang

 **Mientras tanto yang se fue a sentar a lado de unas cascadas y empezó a reflexionar sobre todo y todos los sentimientos de tristeza siempre los convertía en ira y odio**

 **Haley:** vaya! Te encontré, oye caminas rápido

 **Yang:** lárgate (lo dijo de una manera fria)

 **Haley:** oye perdón, no quería hacerte sentir mal perdóname, veo que quieres estar solo, está bien me voy

 **Yang:** fueron los soldados de amatsu, yen le rompió el cuello a mi madre y otro soldado le atravesó el cuello a mi padre frente a mis ojos, cuando llegue a ese lugar me sometieron a entrenamientos tan horribles, no solo eso me maltrataban y humillaban, todos los días eran igual

 **Haley que se encontraba escuchando y mirando a yang, se acercó a él y lo abrazo de una manera tan cálida, ella paso sus brazos entre su cuello y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Yang , su cuerpo se juntó con el suyo y le susurro**

 **Haley:** pues yo me encargare que tú, amigo mío, de a hora en adelantetengas una familia, felicidad y diversión, comerás y reirás en todo momento cuando termine todo esto, y veras que se puede vivir en una buena plenitud tan hermosa

 **Yang sintió ganas de llorar, pero por su orgullo y miedo lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar de la cintura a Haley atrayéndola más a él, por una parte tenia tantas ganas de hacerle el amor por diversión, pero por otra parte al ver como lo trato se le olvido unos minutos dicho deseo carnal**

 **Yang:** sabes idiota ya no eres tan idiota como creí gracias, mejor hay que irnos antes de que tu papa nos vea no le caigo tan bien

 **Haley separándose de él y mirándolo**

 **Haley:** jajajaja de que hablas a mi papa le caen bien todo mejor vámonos ya tengo sueño

 **Takeshi:** aquí están los dos, vámonos nos van a regañar

 **Yang:** está bien vámonos

 **Llegando al campamento que para mala suerte po y tigresa están en el**

 **Po:** ¿Dónde estaban?

 **Takeshi:** aaaa…. Pues nosotros

 **Yang:** fuimos a..

 **Haley:** yo… le dije algo a yang y se pudo triste, no debi hacerlo, pero el se fue y me sentí mal y lo fui a ver, pero no te preocupes ya se resolvió todo, le di un bonito abrazo y se sintió mejor

 **Yang:** haley!

 **Haley:** vaya es la primera vez que dices mi nombre que bien ya nos estamos entendiendo amigo

 **Po:** ¿Qué tu qué?, ¿Qué se andaban abrazando a mi hija ? Solos y en la oscuridad

 **Yang:** este..., Yo pero espere no le hice nada tranquilo

 **Po:** te matare

 **Yang se hecha a correr y po de tras de el**

 **Haley.** Mira mamá yang y mi papá están jugando, que mentirosos es yang me dijo que mi papa no lo quería pero están juagando, ahora que lo pienso se ve divertido hay que jugar mamá tú me persigues.

 **Tigresa:** esta semana será un poco incomoda, y no haley no están jugando, mira deja a estos locos aquí vamos a dormir

 **Yéndose a dormir haley y tigresa para que po y yang se estén persiguiendo, y los 4 furiosos riendo de tan graciosa escena.**

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	25. CAPITULO 25:CAMBIANDO DE SENTIMIENTO

**CAPITULO 25: CAMBIANDO DE SENTIMIENTO**

 **Era de mañana y todos se despertaron con el entrar del sol a sus ojos, excepto Haley, que al parecer nada la podía despertar, estaba en un sueño profundo, cuando de repente siente un golpe en el estomago**

 **Haley:** aaa! ¿Qué pasa?

 **Yang:** ya es de día, todos están desayunando y tu aquí acosta dota, levántate que no tardamos en partir estúpida

 **Haley:** ¿Por qué me dices estúpida? Ayer me llamaste por mi nombre, ¿Qué tan complicado es?

 **Yang:** cállate, yo te diré como me dé la gana, ¡me escuchaste!

 **Saliendo de la cueva**

 **Haley:** uff! Que feo carácter tiene

 **Afuera de la cueva se encontraban todos desayunando tendidos en el suelo, po había hecho unos panes de frijol de la mejor calidad**

 **Tigresa:** ¿ya fuiste a llamar a Haley?

 **Yang:** ya le fui a visar

 **Tigresa:** gracias Yang

 **Yang:** si, si, si como diga

 **En eso sale haley con su ropa habitual**

 **Haley:** buenos días! Orales que están comiendo se ve rico

 **Haley se sienta a comer, cada bocado era la gloria para ella, comía apresuradamente, después de todo era hija de un panda, tanto po como yang comían de la misma manera a un que era de esperar, todos miraban sorprendidos de la forma brutal de comer de estos tres, después de unos minutos de devorar brutalmente la comida estaban listos para partir**

 **Po:** listo es hora de partir

 **Todos emprendieron vuelo hacia su objetivo**

 **Po:** día número dos, bitácora del día emprendemos vuelo asía nuestro objetivo

 **Decía esto po jugando como siempre**

 **Tigresa: ¡** po! Te podrías callar

 **Yang:** ya veo, por eso su hija esta tan mensa, pues como no lo heredo del padre jajajaja

 **Po:** te importa, estoy presente y como le dices a mi hija

 **Yang:** pues me importa poco, por qué cree que se lo dijo de cara

 **Haley:** A mí no me importa cómo me digan, lo que importa es que somos amigos

 **Yang:** yo no soy tu amigo o algo que tenga que ver con tigo

 **Haley:** yo también te quiero amigo

 **Yang:** aaa! Tu inteligencia esta por los suelos, yo… no … soy.. Tu amigo

 **Haley:** ¿a no?, pues ¿Qué debo hacer para poder ser tu amiga?

 **Yang:** nada, no quiero tu amistad

 **Hsley:** que malo eres

 **Tigresa:** los dos silencio

 **Viendo que en una aldea salía fuego y gente gritaba**

 **Tigresa:** están atacando la aldea

 **Yang:** y a mí que me importa, no me interesa en absoluto si mueren o viven

 **Takeshi:** cállate estúpido me tienes arto, todos vamos a ver qué sucede

 **Todos se dirigieron a dicho lugar, para ver que eran unos soldados**

 **Yang:** maldición! Son soldados de amatsu

 **Soldado:** mueran perras jajajajaj

 **Yang:** veo que siguen siendo unos retrasados

 **Soldado:** señor yang que está haciendo aquí

 **Yang:** digamos que cambie de bando

 **En ese momento yang se abalanza contra el soldado agarrándolo de la cabeza y rompiéndosela**

 **Haley:** yang! Que hiciste no era necesario matarlo

 **Yang:** mira idiota, la vida de estas personas no valen nada, ellas no se merecen vivir ¿para qué deben vivir? Que le aportan a la sociedad

 **Yang tenia cara de asesino, sus ojos notaban maldad hasta que su cara cambio cuándo haley empezó a llorar**

 **Yang:** ¿porque lloras imbécil?

 **Haley:** no se… no me gusta nada lo que estás diciendo yo nunca mataría a nadie

 **Tigresa:** Haley tranquilízate

 **Unas horas después de lo sucedido Po, takeshi y mym se encargaron de los demás soldados a todos los esposaron y llevaron a una prisión**

 **Jefe de la aldea:** Gracias guerrero dragón, le ofrecemos casa y comida por este día

 **Po:** gracias le diré a mi familia y a mis estudiantes que dormiremos hoy en este lugar

 **Pasaron las horas y empezó a anochecer, los aldeanos crearon una fiesta para agradecerles a los héroes, todos estaban reunidos acepto yang que se apartó de la vista de todos**

 **Yang:** que estupidez, ¿me pregunto por qué festejan? Como si fuera la gran cosa

 **Haley:** ellos festejan porque están felices que sus familias estén a salvo

 **Haley salió de la nada para intentar hablar con el**

 **Yang:** que estupidez

 **Haley:** claro que no, es lindo, todos se quieren

 **Yang:** el querer no existe, son puras estupideces que crean los mortales para sentirse bien con ellos mismos y lo que tienen a su alrededor, pero en verdad solo es para llenar su estúpido vacío, nadie es feliz en esta vida se nace para sufrir y morirás sufriendo, es la única realidad

 **Haley:** claro que no!

 **Yang:** quieres ver que si es cierto lo que te dijo

 **Haley:** si

 **Yang se acerca a haley y la agarra brutalmente por los brazos haciendo que pasaran por su cuello quedando en una posición de abrazo a unos centímetros de su cara, en eso yang besa a haley de una forma salvaje pasaron unos minutos y yang se separó de ella**

 **Yang:** dime a hora dime sientes algo

 **Haley: yo** … no sé qué me hiciste (agitada)

 **Yang:** eres una estúpida, que no sabes lo que acabamos de hacer

 **Haley:** se supone que debo saber?

 **Yang:** lo que acabo de hacer con tigo es una muestra de afecto que solo las parejas que se aman lo hacen, y yo lo acabo de hacer sin ni siquiera quererte o tu a mí, sin embargo apuesto que tu corazón palpito mientras lo hacía y no porque me quisieras si no porque solo lo estimule, así es la vida de los que viven felices solo una simple estimulación de día a día con miedo a perder algo que lo sustenta a el mismo, no porque le importe la otra persona, sino porque a él le gusta la sensación que tiene con esas personas dime ¿sabes por qué tu papa te protege?

 **Haley:** porque me quiere

 **Yang:** No porque tiene miedo a que te alejes de él, o que tu madre se aleje de él, tiene miedo a quedar solo

 **Haley:** no es cierto, nada de lo que dices es cierto, yo… quiero que tú ya no te sientas así

 **Yang:** ¿y vivir engañado? No gracias

 **Haley:** no digas eso, ven a la fiesta con nosotros, deja un lado eso que crees

 **Yang no hiso caso de nada y haley al ver que no había manera de convencerlo se alejó de él, pero con una idea en la cabeza, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con su idea en algo si coincidían y era que al momento de besarse sus corazones palpitaban y era una sensación que nunca había sentido incluso se quedó con ganas de seguir sintiendo dicha sensación**

 **Haley:** no haley no… elimina eso de tu cabeza si no él tendría razón, yo no…. Aaaa mejor me iré a dormir

 **Tigresa:** Haley ahí estas, te estaba buscando ¿Dónde te habías metido?

 **Haley:** estaba con yang intentando que viniera a la fiesta pero no puedo lograr que él se integre incluso me desilusiono

 **Tigresa le pone las manos en el hombro de su hija y mirándola cara a cara y le dice:**

 **Tigresa:** Haley no te desilusiones por lo que te haya dicho, no esperes que una persona cambie tan rápido, sabes cuando yo era más joven no era como me vez a hora, era más cerrada, no me gustaba convivir con nadie o mostrar cariño con las personas, vivía enojada pero eso era porque nadie me había mostrado lo que era el cariño, yo no tuve padres o alguien que me aconsejara como lo estoy haciendo con tigo

 **Haley: ¿a no?** Y dime ¿por qué cambiaste?

 **Tigresa:** Tu padre, los 4 furiosos me dieron momentos y grandes alegrías que cambie por completo mi forma de ser, y más que nada por tu papá a un que yo lo tratara de la peor forma él nunca se rindió y estuvo de terco y mira como acabo todo esto, de la mejor forma posible, me hizo feliz y

A hora tu Haley tienes esa carisma que tienen tu padre te regalo y sirve para cambiar a la gente, inténtalo con el haley, todo el mundo puede cambiar

 **Haley al escuchar esto se llena de felicidad, ya que su madre le había dado confianza y esperanza, con una felicidad en su rostro abraza a su madre**

 **Haley:** Gracias mamá, te amo eres la mejor

 **Tigresa:** vamos haley, no es para tanto a hora dime ¿quieres ir con nosotros al convivir o quieres dormir?

 **HALEY:** pues sinceramente si tengo sueñito

 **Haley se da la vuelta y le da las buenas noches a su mamá, pero tigresa a lo que en verdad venia era por otro asunto más íntimo, unos temas que nunca hablo con ella y deseaba decírselo**

 **Tigresa:** haley!

 **Haley: ¿** mande?

 **Tigresa:** no, mejor luego hablamos hija

 **Haley:** está bien

 **Tigresa:** rayos, es tan difícil hablar de que ya no es una niña y debo enseñarle algunas cosas que, bueno nunca pensé que yo aria algo así, pero debo hacerlo no me gustaría que alguien o ella lo aprenda de una forma incomoda, bueno tigresa ya lo aras.

 **Después de esto, tigresa vuelve con los demás y todos tienen una noche de diversión, después de unas 3 horas se van a dormir, cada uno a un cuarto especialmente para ellos.**

 **EN EL CUERTO DE PO Y TIGRESA**

 **Po:** amor, creo que hoy fue un día bueno, a un que siempre es un día fantástico a tu lado ( **dándole un beso en la frente)**

 **Pero tigresa estaba pensativa**

 **Po:** ¿Qué es tigresa?, ¿te sucede algo?

 **Tigresa:** si, es Haley, yo intente, bueno hablar de asuntos, bueno de gente grande por así decirlo, pero no puedo po, es tan vergonzoso

 **Po:** vamos tigresa, ella no necesita nada de eso, ella es una niña todavía

 **Tigresa:** a su edad sabia perfectamente sobré el tema, sabes po mejor le daré los libros para que los estudie como lo hice yo, creo que es exagerado ella tiene 16 años, claramente ya no es una niña debe darse a respetar y cuidar, ella podría ser engañada o yo que sé, no quiero ni pensarlo

 **Po:** pues no lo pienses

 **Tigresa con cara de pocos amigos**

 **Tigresa:** po! Sabes la culpa es tuya, tiene razón mono la tienes como monja a tu hija

 **Po:** vamos tigresa, no es para tanto

 **Tigresa:** guardamos los libros sobre sexualidad, nuestros alumnos no hablan sobre tal tema o groserías por que los amenazaste, haley es muy inocente y tonta en algunas cosas y todo ¿por qué?, por tu culpa ella no siempre será tu niña es más dejó de serlo cuando cumplió 15 y sigue comportando como de 5 todo por tu culpa, ella debe de crecer y ser más responsable

 **Po se quedó callado ante el comentario de tigresa, sabía que tenía razón, Haley era así por su culpa**

 **Po:** lo siento, tienes razón pero… la verdad quiero que sea siempre mi niña y en lo más profundo de mi sé que no lo será y no quiero que pase, por favor tigresa, terminando esta misión cambiaremos con Haley, pero hasta que acabe esto, por favor

 **Tigresa:** está bien, pero promete que seremos más disciplinados con ella y estrictos ante su forma de ser, nacimos para formarla no para mimarla y hacerla inútil.

 **Después de discutir sus asuntos todos se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente se bañaron y desayunaron y emprendieron su misión**

 **Haley:** oye mamá ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Sabes ya me aburrí

 **Tigresa:** llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar

 **Haley:** ya veo pero no responde a mi pregunta

 **Tigresa:** sabes haley mejor guarda silencio y sigamos nuestro camino

 **Haley:** ¿estas enojada?, ¿hice algo malo?

 **Tigresa:** no haley, solo que me duele un poco la cabeza

 **Yang:** jajaja hey idiota ven

 **Haley:** mande

 **Yang:** nada, porque no dejas de joder a tu mamá y peleamos

 **Po:** cállate, nadie se va a pelear

 **Yang:** no sé por qué, pero el motivo por la que su esposa está enojada es por su culpa siento yo jaja y la tuya haley, no se por qué su cerebro no da para más

 **Haley:** no seas malo porque nos dices asi

 **Po:** sabes que no tengo tiempo para discutir con tigo, ben haley, no le hagas caso solo que tu madre está un poco cansada del viaje

 **MYM:** esto es muy incómodo, maestro cuanto falta para llegar

 **Takeshi:** cállate MYM

 **Mym:** pero ¿Por qué?

 **Yang:** falta poco por lo visto, digue que en una semana llegaríamos pero estamos avanzando muy rápido más de lo que creí tal vez dos días o un día imedio

 **Sandra:** y ¿Qué aremos cuando lleguemos?

 **Yang:** fácil, conozco todo el lugar y atacaremos por la zona baja, y si es que llegamos de noche será a un mejor

 **Haley:** genial ya quiero llegar

 **Después de unas horas llegaron a unas montañas con un hermoso paisaje como nadie se imagina, era un paraíso**

 **Haley:** mira yang está todo muy bello (jalándole la camisa)

 **Yang:** ya lo vi idiota no me jales la camisa es más ya te dije que no me toques

 **Haley:** aaww mira haya ( jalándolo más)

 **En eso yang le gala la mano y le dice con un tono muy frio y enojado (ALEJATE)**

 **Haley:** está bien ya entendí, pero no me digas de esa forma, sabes ha beses siento feo

 **Yang:** no me importa

 **Tigresa:** bajemos a descansar un rato y a comer después seguimos nuestro viaje solo será un descanso de una hora

 **Po:** está bien amor, chicos bajemos en este lugar

 **CONTINUARA…**


	26. CAPITULO 26: CELOS DE PADRE

**CAPITULO 26: CELOS DE PADRE**

 **Los guerreros después de unas horas de viaje bajaron a descansar en unas hermosas montañas, todos estaban cansados, y aprovecharon para descansar, ya que no faltaba mucho para desatar una gran batalla**

 **Po:** bueno, a descansar de ha dicho **(acostándose en un árbol con forma de amaca)**

 **Yang:** señor, no sé de qué está cansado, ni ocupamos los pies, todas estas horas hemos estado volando, no tiene sentido, lo único que usted quiere es retrasarnos.

 **Po:** mira niño estúpido, ya me tienes artos con tus comentarios!

 **Tigresa:** po! Contrólate, además creo que tiene razón en algo, pérdida de tiempo

 **Po:** ¿Qué?, pero si la que propuso el descanso fuiste tu

 **Tigresa:** si porque te ya me tenías arta de que te estabas peleando con yang, y aun en tierra te sigues peleando con el

 **Haley:** ya! Por favor los dos, no me gusta que se pelen

 **Tigresa:** silencio Haley!, esto es entre tu padre y yo **(gritando con un carácter fuerte)**

 **Po al ver dicha situación de inconformidad decidió optar por están conforme a la idea de tigresa, no le gustaba la idea de pelearse frente a ella y más por una confrontación muy absurda, pero si tenía algo en mente, yang estaba arruinando su vida**

 **Po:** está bien, lo siento tienes razón tigresa, te prometo que no sucederá, y Haley tranquila, no pasa nada, me controlare, tu madre tiene razón, pero es porque no he estado de buen humor estos días es todo, pero prometo que no sucederá **(mirando a tigresa con una cara de pucheros)** perdóname amor

 **Tigresa con un fruncido y sabiendo que ella también había tenido la culpa, ya que desde la noche anterior estaba enojado ante la educación de Haley y eso había hecho que ella tuviera enojo hacia a po. Echándole la culpa de que la forma de comportamiento total de Haley, pero pensando a fondo eran pareja y la culpa en si era de los dos**

 **Tigresa:** no po, lo siento, estaba enojada y lo único que hice fue atacarte, perdón, y a ti Haley , no debí gritarte lo siento **(alegándose de los dos)** necesito estar sola un momento, esta vez sí fue mi culpa

 **Haley:** no mamá, no es necesario sabes no me gusta que las personas estén solas

 **Tigresa:** lo sé, pero ha beses es necesario

 **Haley mirando a su madre y asintiendo con la cabeza**

 **Po:** está bien tigresa si es lo que quieres, yo estaré meditando, Haley ¿quieres acompañarme hija?

 **Haley:** la verdad no papá, quiero ver este lugar mira a tu alrededor, está muy hermoso, iré a explorar, veo que hay tres cascadas cerca muy grandes, quiero verlas más de cerca

 **Po:** está bien Haley, diviértete

 **Haley camino un rato por las montañas, eran hermosas, no se imaginaba que hubiera algo igual, después de un rato regreso al campamento pero en su camino encontró a takeshi y a los demás charlando, Haley se acercó a a ver que decían, al parecer ellos estaban hablando de la batalla que tendrían con amatsu, era genial la plática al parecer o por lo menos para el interés de Haley, pero todo cambio cuando salió un tema sobre yang, al parecer ellos pensaban algo más de él, aparte de despreciarlo tenían la idea de que en cualquier momento los podía traicionar, y en caso de esto ellos planeaban a muerte su fin, cosa que a Haley no le gustaba la idea, salió de tras de un árbol donde escondía y como si no hubiera escuchado nada se integró a la platica**

 **Haley:** hola ¿de qué hablan?

 **Takeshi: de** nada niña, jejeje, ya sabes nada importante, solo de como acabara todo esto

 **Haley:** si, ganaremos amigos, es algo predecible

 **Mym** : lo sabemos, pero no solo esto, Haley veo que te interesa ese sujeto, y la verdad no creo sea la mejor opción para ti

 **Haley:** no te entiendo que me tratas de decir mym

 **Sandra: hablamos** del panda, ese tal yang, la verdad no nos da buena espina, es grosero, violento y peligroso

 **León:** estoy de acuerdo, no le quitamos el ojo de encima, veo que tu padre piensa igual, tu madre está en balance, veo que trata de ignorar su comportamiento, pero tú tienes un interés por él no sé si sea personal

 **Haley:** no entiendo a qué quieren llegar con personal

 **Mym:** no te hagas, Haley vemos que no te has dado cuenta pero a ti te llama como diré para que suene educado emmmm…. como pareja jejeje no sé si me explique

 **Haley:** hablan de… que… yo veo a yang como mi mamá ve a mi papá, como un matrimonio o algo parecido

 **Todos: siii!**

 **Haley** : jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja no como creen, él es una buena persona, solo que ya saben tiene un problema, saben pienso que es emocional, no porque yo lo persigue a cada ratos me llame la atención como una pareja

 **Takeshi:** te decimos porque nos preocupas, tal vez nos equivocamos sobre lo que creemos, tanto de él y tú, creo que tu padre si se da cuenta, pero no creo que sea la mejor opción para ti, él es una persona de las que se debe quedar sola por lo que ha hecho, a un no sé por qué unimos fuerzas con él, debimos exterminarlo, después de que acabemos con amatsu aremos lo posible que se haga justicia sobre lo que paso en el valle

 **Mym:** cierto, mucha gente murió por su culpa, gente inocente murió y perdió familias por su culpa, no se piénsalo, es mejor que no trates de acercarte a el

 **Un buen rato estuvieron hablando, cambiando la conversación sobre diversos temas, hasta que pasaron 50 minutos de la hora que tendrían de descanso, se fueron al campamento**

 **Sandra:** es mejor recoger todo para partir hay que irnos

 **Haley:** si tienen razón, yo iré a buscar a mi madre, veo que no está el campamento solo mi papá

 **Haley fue a buscar a su madre, pero en el camino se encontró con yang que estaba en un árbol, al parecer haciendo sus necesidades**

 **Haley:** ¿Qué haces? (gritando)

 **Yang brinco del susto subiéndose el pantalón**

 **Yang:** que mierda te pasa, sácate a la verga, ya no puedo miar en paz

 **Haley:** espera que! Tú estabas haciendo pipi?... En este árbol? Pero como… (Mirando a la entrepierna de yang)

 **Yang:** que mierda me miras, y luego dicen que yo soy el pervertido **(pensando:** increíble que me sienta acosado, no creo que sea normal) quítate ( **empujándola)** me iré a lavar las manos ( **acercándose a una laguna cerca de ahí)**

 **Haley:** bueno ya que te veo, haz visto a mi mamá

 **Yang:** déjame ver si la traigo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón

 **Haley:** la metiste ahí?

 **Yang:** nooo! Que mierda tienes en el cerebro te estoy tomando a idiota pero hasta eso, súperas el nivel de idiotez que tenía en consideración de una persona normal

 **Haley:** ¿Por qué eres malo con migo? Yo no sé qué te ice, intento ser buena contigo, pero no veo cómo hacerme tu amiga, pero no me bajas de idiota, estúpida y pendeja, siempre soy buena con la gente pero tú…. Me haces sentir enojada o mal, cosa que nunca había sentido con alguien

 **Yang:** tal vez te haga ver tu realidad idiota

 **Haley:** vez, porque, haaa olvídalo (yéndose)

 **Yang:¿** te conformas si, sigues las normas o eres repudiado?

 **Haley:** ¿Qué? (volteando)

 **Yang:** la mayoría de la gente se alega por eso, me gusta decir la verdad de como veo a la gente sabes, bueno la mayor parte, creo que no todo se puede decir, y no es porque no quieras, es que no puedes, eres la primera estúpida persona que cree que puedo cambiar, veo tus intenciones, no solo eso, me las haz dicho, pero creo que es una pérdida de tiempo, no puedes cambiar a alguien que no quiere ser cambiado, he matado a tanta gente que creo que no soy mortal, he visto y he hecho sufrir a gente inocente que perdió la esperanza de la el mundo, solo veo la soberanía del poder ante la gente, tus padres son ejemplo de ello, por el poder que tiene imparten la ideología de proteger a la gente, solo es cuestión de quien mierda este a cargo pero no quita el hecho de que no lo impartan con miedo o poder porque es políticamente correcto

 **Haley escucho cada palabra de yang, y como ella había dicho antes, el hacía que ella sintiera sentimientos que no van de acuerdo con su personalidad, Haley se acercó lentamente a yang mirándolo con una cara desafiante**

 **Yang:** ¿Qué idiota? No te gusta que hable de, lo que piense de este mundo inservible

 **Haley:** no, es que creo que tu….

 **Yang :** una mierda, un cabrán, si me lo han dicho

 **Haley:** no, especial…

 **Haley paso las manos por el cuello de yang, y por segunda vez junto sus labios con alguien más, volvió a sentir ese palpiteo, su cerebro se estimulaba, yang no se quedó atrás viendo que Haley se solto con mucha confianza el paso su manos por la cintura de ella, y la pego más a su cuerpo, esto iso que haley sintiera mas excitación, era increíble lo que estaba sintiendo y sorprendente, era un beso muy largo y apasionante, Haley no pensó que era un beso, con la información obtenida era que las parejas lo hacían, y solo eso, no sabía que era una muestra de amor o de sentimientos, era todo esto nuevo, Haley se separó de yang con aun los ojos cerrados después de un tiempo los abrió y abrazo a yang, sumergiendo su cabeza en el cuello de él, yang están sorprendido**

 **Yang:** emmm ( **a un abrazándola, y pensando:** que carajos, esta mujer es masoquista, al parecer le gusta que la humille y la insulte, lo menos que pensé es que me fuera besar)

 **Haley se separado del abrazo, pero no del todo, mirándolo a los ojos, cuando de pronto fue como un puño impactaba con la cara de yang cayendo en el lago**

 **Po:** que carajos está pasando aquí! Que le estabas haciendo a mi hija volteando a ver a Haley ¿te falto al respeto?, ¿te toco?

 **Haley:** no, este… ( **po no dejo que Haley siguiera hablando por que le robo la palabra)**

 **Po:** maldito desgraciado, esto fue tu plan desde el principio, andar manoseando a mi hija

 **Yang salió del lago totalmente empapado mirando a po**

 **Yang;** que mierda le pasa, cuanta violencia **(sobándose la mejilla donde recibió el golpe)**

 **Po;** eres tan sínico, vi como besabas a mi hija

 **Haley:** ese es el problema papá

 **Po:** claro que ese es problema, maldito pervertido, nunca me callo bien, desde ahora te debería matar… aaa no debo de….

 **Haley:** no papá yo…

 **Po:** volteando a ver a Haley, ¿tú que?...

 **Haley se puso nerviosa y con temor nunca había visto a su padre de esta manera, tan enojado y exaltado**

 **Haley:** bueno este… él no me beso, yo bueno… se.. Podría decir que… emm. Se dice ¿Cómo se dice? Jejej yo.. Lo bese a él, más como tú piensas esta al revés (Nerviosa)

 **Po estaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, no podía creer lo que su hija le estaba diciendo, pero su expresión cambio a una cara enojada entre seria , volteo a ver a yang, y le dijo**

 **Po:** hablaremos de esto después

 **Yang:** pero… viejo espere

 **Po agarro a Haley de la oreja jalándola**

 **Haley:** Hay papá duele, duele, duele aaa espera…

 **Po llego al campamento jalando a Haley, tigresa vio a po que traía de esta manera a Haley**

 **Tigresa:** ¿qué está pasando?

 **Po dejo a Haley y con una voz muy seria le dijo**

 **Po:** tu vuelves hacer lo que hiciste y no respondo pero.. Que… te paso por la cabeza Haley

 **Haley solo miraba asía el suelo**

 **Tigresa:** se podría saber ¿Por qué la estas regañando?

 **Po:** ¿por qué? Haley se estaba besando con este tipo como se llama..

 **Tigresa:** ¿yang?

 **Po :** perfecto ya todos saben cómo se llama el tipejo este, le debería meter unos buenos aaa .. Este tipo

 **Tigresa:** esto es cierto Haley

 **Haley estaba totalmente apenada, ella no sabía que estaba mal besar, lo único que hiso fue asentar con la cabeza**

 **Po:** vez…

 **Tigresa:** po! Tranquilízate, déjame hablar con ella

 **Po:** aa.. ¿Qué?, Está bien iré a empacar las cosas

 **Po se fue hacer lo que se propuso, tigresa lo miro como se iba, y miro a Haley que se encontraba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas llorando**

 **Haley :** lo siento, no sabía que estaba mal, yo bueno.. No sabía perdón

 **Tigresa se acercó a Haley y se sentó a lado de ella, poniéndole la mano en la cabeza y le dijo**

 **Tigresa:** no está mal Haley, es normal, no hiciste nada malo

 **Haley.** Pero papá dijo…

 **Tigresa:** tu padre esta celoso

 **Haley:** ¿celoso?

 **Tigresa:** si Haley

 **Haley:** no entiendo

 **Tigresa:** mira Haley, cuando alguien siente que es mejor alguien más que él, esta celoso, o cuando alguien se siente amenazado que le pueden quitar algo que él quiere, el aprecia, o incluso algo que ama se siente celoso, digamos que cree que se lo va a quitar, en este caso tu padre esta celoso que te fijes en yang y por eso te dice que está mal, está mal para él, a un que por una parte esta en lo correcto, porque no sabes nada de yang, no sabes si te hará daño, si es malo, no puedes andar besándolo porque si, solo ´por qué te gusta, no sé si me explique

 **Haley que está escondida entre sus rodillas y su colita enrollada asomo su cabeza**

 **Haley.** Si te estoy entendiendo

 **Tigresa abrazo a Haley,**

 **Tigresa.** Ya no llores Haley, es normal todo esto, no eres mala al sentir esto, solo son sentimientos, él te puede atraer por muchas cosas

 **Haley: ¿** atraer?

 **Tigresa:** ammm.. Si como explicarlo mira, cuando dos personas se gustan se atraer, y crean una relación, y esta consiste en apoyarse entre ellos, ya si la relación es seria se llega al matrimonio que es vivir con él por siempre, así como tu padre y yo, y si lo desean tendrán hijos

 **Haley.** Ya entiendo

 **Tigresa:** si Haley, ya es más afondo esto, ya se aman y toda la cosa

 **Haley:** ¿amar? Que es amar en verdad

 **Tigresa:** bueno hija (sonriendo) amar es cuidar a una persona como nunca, solo tienes ojos para ella, arias cualquier cosa por ella, a un que abecés está mal, porque ha beses las acciones están erróneas, te puedes lastimar, amar es dar la vida por esa persona, cuidarla, amar es muy hermoso no sé cómo explicarte, pero amar es cambiar también por esa persona

 **Haley:** ya veo, comprendo mejor

 **Tigresa:** que bien hija, perdón si no te lo explique antes, ignora lo que te dice tu padre pero también no todo, piensa que lo que vas hacer está bien o está mal (dándole un beso en la frente)

 **En eso entra yang a la cueva**

 **Yang:** mire lo que me hiso su marido el salvaje, me mojo todo, donde carajos esta mi ropa

 **Tigresa:** las maletas están por haya

 **Yang:** gracias, disculpe señora, podría hablar usted con su marido dígale que sea más racional de que parece un cavernícola al momento de discutir las cosas

 **Yang agarra su ropa y se va a cambiar a otro lado, tigresa voltea a ver a su hija riéndose**

 **Tigresa:** no entiendo por qué me da gracia todo esto, ire con tu padre, agarra tu maleta Haley, vamos a partir

 **Tigresa se sale de la cueva y se dirige a platicar con po mientras tanto Haley observa el panorama llevándose las manos a la cara y agarrando sus cosa, sale de la cueva viendo que todos estaban a punto de partir**

 **Po:** vámonos!

 **Tigresa se acerca a Haley,**

 **Tigresa:** tu padre está enojado, déjalo que se le pase

 **Takeshi:** oye panda, cuanto falta para llegar

 **Yang:** esta noche llegamos creo, ya no falta mucho, pero llegando haya hagan lo que les dija

 **Po:** ¿Cómo sabemos que no, nos traicionaras?

 **Tigresa:** estoy de acuerdo con po

 **Yang:** tranquilos el plan es que no, nos vean por qué si nos ven ya nos cargó el payaso, entraremos por un lugar que sé muy bien, pero tendrán que hacer lo que les digo,

 **León:** bien! Ok esta súper bien, rayos hubiera hecho más cosas antes de venir, que tal si muero en la misión

 **Haley:** no creo que se muera nadie

 **Yang:** No creo que tu petición sea escuchada a donde vayamos a entrar, si no los matamos ellos nos van a matar y creo que no queremos eso ¿verdad?

 **Haley:** Pues…..

 **Tigresa:** Haley, yang tiene razón, dudo mucho que ellos se arrepientan de todo lo que han hecho, o por lo menos no todos.

 **Pasaron las horas y callo la noche, llegaron a un lugar entre las montañas, parecía como si en ese lugar no hubiera algo en especial, la verdad se veía un lugar pasivo y hermoso**

 **Takeshi:** Que? Es aquí panda, en este lugar no hay nada!

 **Yang:** ¿Enserio crees eso?

 **Po:** Perfecto, a este estúpido lugar nos trajiste, de seguro todo fue un plan, en este momento han de estar atacando al valle!

 **Haley:** Papá!

 **Po:** Por favor hija, no solo porque te guste este perdedor lo tienes que defender

 **Yang:** Claro fue una trampa….

 **Todos con cara de sorpresa y enojo, preparados para acabar con él, yang con cara de astucia y sarcasmo**

 **Yang:** Jajajajajajajaja tranquilos, en verdad son estúpidos vengan, no dejen que sus ojos los engañen

 **Yang se acerca a unas montañas y en eso las traspasa, todos quedan totalmente sorprendidos, el panda atravesó una montaña, el atravesó totalmente la materia**

 **Haley:** Genial!...

 **Yang:** Vengan…. O se piensan quedar como estúpidos mirando

 **Todos entraron a la montaña o lo que parecía ser una montaña, era como un portal a otra dimensión para ellos.**

 **Yang:** Saben cuando era niño pensaba que era magia cuando me trajeron aquí por primera vez

 **Mym:** Es totalmente increíble, es como si fuera una cuidad escondida dentro de esta montaña

 **Tai lung.** Nunca había visto algo igual en mi vida, es totalmente sorprendente

 **Haley:** Y como que todo esto quema en esta montaña

 **Yang:** Más bien todo lo que está aquí, la montaña es una simple ilusión, como si fuera un tipo de holograma, esta tecnología está totalmente avanzada, como no te lo imaginas, el valle y todo el mundo no sabe de lo que ha descubierto amatsu, él quiere ser un tirano total, busca los tres dragones de jade, pero fueron ocupados por alguien como hace 11 años y estas cosas se ocupan cada 11, que curioso no, él los está buscando, quiere ser totalmente dictador, soberano y emperador de todo, lo único que lo impedía eran los mestizos, o híbridos como nos quieran decir, la raza mejor desarrollada hasta hora en mente y cuerpo

 **Tigresa:** Ya veo, es mejor movernos, yang te seguimos

 **Po:** Esto es increíble **(golpeado por tigresa** ) sii, ya entendí, vamos Urra.

 **Yang:** Bien empecemos la revancha…..

 **CONTINUARA…..**

 **Lo siento, estaba en exámenes, y para colmo participe en una olimpiada de biología, estaba totalmente saturada, ni podía echarme un video randon, XD, pero bueno, este sábado subo cap narrado en mi página de youtube, y claro:**

 **Andy nunca dejaría de escribir, me gusta mucho inventar sueños locos en mi cabeza XD pero luego no puedo, porque… bueno ya sabes, esta horrible sociedad que tengo que convivir día a día para ganarme la lana, el estudio y el éxito XD que loco no, gracias por leer mi fanfic, la verdad nunca pensé que alguien le gustaría lo que escribo o que fuera criticada por lo que escribo, es bonito saben, porque alguien lo le y tal vez es lo que el imagino también, pero no sabía como darlo a conocer, bueno me despido hasta la próxima amigos bye**


	27. CAPITULO 27: ES LA HORA DE LA REVANCHA

**CAPITULO 27: ES LA HORA DE LA REVANCHA**

 **Yang:** vengan, iremos del lado oeste, es donde hay menos movimiento, llegaremos a una zona central donde tendremos puntos de toda la zona, atacaremos por debajo ya que son los más débiles pero muy molestosos, hay que acabar con ellos y quedaran los más fuertes, ni loco pelearía con ellos vivos solo van a intervenir en la pelea con amatsu.

 **Todos estaban de acuerdo con yang, siguieron paso a paso de lo que él decía, era sorprendente el lujar, todos quedaron asombrados, era una zona muy expandida, había grandes montañas, cuevas pero había como residencias de viviendas al rededor, pero muy modernas, en medio se veía una gran sima un tipo castillo se podría decir, según yang era donde vivía el tirano, aquel que llamaban amatsu, viendo el panorama tigresa se cuestiono**

 **Tigresa:** yang ¿qué es en verdad amatsu?.

 **Yang:** yo que sé, pero su cuestión es razonable, no creo que en un ser como cualquiera haya tanta como se dice, bueno nivel de culero máximo, no sé si me explique, no es normal que una gente normal mande a matar a tantos, y destruya a tus padres enfrente de tus ojos y luego te robe y te meta ideas enferma, bueno en conclusión es lo que sale de dicha situación

 **Tigresa:** ¿el mato a tus padres?

 **Yang:** si pero ya paso, entre más rápido se largue de este mundo mejor, estaré feliz jajaj cuando muera jajajajaj será estupendo

 **Tigresa al ver la situación de yang sabría que no los traicionaría, pues el solo buscaba venganza, era lógico**

 **Yang:** bajen, alguien se acerca

 **Todos bajaron a esconderse en unas rocas, para ver que arriba de ellos pasaban soldados, era gacelas, lobos y oso polares, pardos, eran demasiados pero venían atrás de ellos un leopardo hembra con un oso polar y un oso**

 **Yang:** ven a esos asqueroso animales, son los comandantes de todo ese ejército, son los más fuertes en especial esa leopardo, sin duda te ara batalla no solo fuerza y estrategia si no inteligencia la maldita de akane, el oso se llama Akito y es un as en el aire, así que es mejor darle batalla en tierra y por último el lobo gay ese se llama Akira es demasiado inteligente no se ni que pueda ocurrir en su mentecita, tiene 3 estilos de pelea pero siempre ocupa el estilo de mono, es extraño.

 **Haley:** genial se ven muy fuertes, ya quiero pelear

 **Tigresa:** Haley por favor toma todo esto enserio

 **Haley:** si claro tranquila

 **Yang:** jajaja mejor vámonos a pie, ellos no saben detectar el ki siempre se fían por su vista, bien sigamos, por cierto si por alguna razón nos llegáramos a separar vayan a esa montaña ( **señalándola, era muy grande)** ahí nos reuniremos.

 **Todos caminaron Asia el punto central, pero antes de llegar a dicho destino hubo una gran explosión, todos saltaron a cubrirse**

 **Po: ¿** qué está pasando?

 **Yang:** mierda! Estos estúpidos nos vieron

 **Entre los escombros salía un lobo, con muchos soldados**

 **Akira:** hola pandita, veo que regresaste, y trajiste a tus amigos las putas **(mirando a todos los que acompañaban a yang)** vaya veo que encontraste otro panda y miren trae compañera, que bonito, ya no eres el único subnormal **(observando a alguien en especial)** ooo! Ya veo esta es la supuesta guerrera legendaria, pensé que era macho, pero ya entiendo se te paro la pija y dijiste no a esta no la mato mejor me la chingo, si tú no sabes cumplir una misión lo are por ti, matare a toda la parentela y a la gran guerrera legendaria

 **Yang:** cállate maldito homosexual! El único muerto aquí eres tu

 **Akira:** veremos si es cierto lo que dices pandita

 **Los soldados se empiezan a esparcir y el lobo se abalanza sobre yang pero antes de que pudieran tener el encuentro, el lobo salió volando por un gran golpe**

 **Yang:** aaa! Que te pasa era mío

 **Haley:** huy perdón

 **Akira:** que mierda, que rápida es, jajaja

 **Haley:** perdón, este pues… entonces yang te lo quedas yo me ire con los soldados

 **Yang:** si lárgate orales… ¿en que nos quedamos?

 **Akira:** cállate!

 **Lanzándole un golpe a l panda en el rostro, yang se levantó como si nada agarrando al lobo de la cola empezando a conectar golpes en el estómago, abdomen y pecho, el lobo anterior mente había peleado con él y sabía que él estaba igualado con yang, pero el cambio era sorprendente, yang estaba muy arriba de los límites de él, el lobo tenía que pensar en algo y pues bien sabía que la fuerza no lo era todo**

 **Akira:** me sorprende tu gran avance pandita, pero yo siempre tengo un haz bajo la manga

 **El lobo viendo que todos sus soldados estaban peleando contra los 5 furiosos y po y tigresa, se le ocurrió una técnica que estaba preparando, era un poco cansada pues robaba mucha energía del quien la ocupara, pero sabía el daño que podría llegar a ser, el lobo dio una señar que sus soldados muy bien sabían, ellos se empezaron a alejar**

 **Mym:** eso estúpidos corran

 **Yang estaba confundido, pero rápido capto, y tigresa no se quedó atrás, el lobo hizo una gran explosión pero con un humo verde y morado cayendo así takeshi, mym y Sandra, antes de eso yang al saber lo que iva hacer dio la orden que se dispersaran, agarrando a haley tapándola la nariz, tigresa y po entendieron la técnica y escaparon del ataque, al igual que el león y Tia lung que retrocedió, pero sin embargo no fue un gran escape, todos quedaron mareados ante el humo, quedando escondidos, el humo se fue dispersando**

 **Akira:** bien, soldados agarren y llévenselos a amatsu, se pondrá feliz saber que el pandita regreso a casa, ellos irán a buscar amatsu y a sus amigos, déjenlos, como quiera ya saben que soy capaz de hacer

 **Mientras tanto…**

 **Po:** que fue eso

 **Tigresa:** un ataque especial, al parecer sabe manejar la estrategia, no sé cómo lo hiso a un

 **Po:** ¿Dónde está haley? (preocupado)

 **Tigresa:** no sé, pero está bien, no la agarraron **(viendo pasar a todos los soldados con sus alumnos como prisioneros)** hay que reunirnos a la montaña donde dijo yang, no tarda en anochecer, y nos encontraremos todos ahí

 **Po:** este… ¿Cuál de todas las montañas? No me acuerdo, este lugar está rodeado por montañas

 **Tigresa:** era Asia el sur de este lugar vamos po, concéntrate

 **CON YANG Y HALEY**

 **Haley:** ¿Dónde rayos se llevan a mis compañeros?

 **Yang:** con amatsu

 **Haley:** vamos por ellos!

 **Haley emprendió camino hacia el castillo de amatsu pero fue detenida por yang que le agarro su pata jalándola hacia atrás**

 **Haley:** ¿Qué es yang?

 **Yang:** ¿Qué eres estúpida? Si vas hacia haya te van a matar, vamos a reunirnos con tus padres

 **Haley:** pero…

 **Yang:** mira haley si sigues pensando de esta manera te van a matar por pendejita, y no queremos que la historia sea muy triste verdad pendeja **(sarcasmo)**

 **Haley:** está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides, vamos.

 **Yang estaba rojo por las palabras de haley.**

 **Yang :** si, si como digas muévete orales **(tratando de disimular su penda y empujando a haley)**

 **Yang y Haley emprendieron camino hacia la montaña, no querían volar pues sabían que podían llamar la atención, Haley iba como niña de aun 5 años feliz**

 **Haley:** ¿Qué no es divertido esto yang?... o.. Ya sé, debemos ponerle nombre a esta aventura

 **Yang:** y decían que soy el enfermo… mira animal, tres de tus amigos fueron atrapados, llevados con amatsu y tal vez los estén torturando y dices que es divertido y que todavía para colmo le pongamos nombre a la situación

 **haley: si** está bien lo siento, perdón **(acercándose a yang y abrazándose dé su brazo)**

 **yang:** aléjate quieres

 **haley:** está bien…

 **Los dos siguieron su camino, hasta que callo la noche**

 **yang:** mierda, Haley tendremos que dormir por aquí, no llegaremos a la montaña, maldición tendré que pasar la noche contigo, ( **pensando:** si me beso, tal vez me quiera violar mientras duermo, esta mujer está loca debo tener cuidado)

 **Haley:** bien, pues a dormir, mira ( **sacando de su mochila una sábana)** es grande la sabana podemos taparnos los dos, bueno este…

 **Fue recibida con un coscorrón de parte de yang**

 **Yang:** ni creas que dormiré a tu lado ( **quitándole la sabana)** con esta cosa el único que se va a tapar voy a hacer yo

 **Haley:** oye pero es mía que te pasa

 **Yang:** era tuya…

 **Yéndose y acostándose en una cueva**

 **Haley:** abusivo, bueno que se le puede hacer, no me pondré a discutir con el

 **Haley igualmente entro a la cueva colocándose a unos cm de yang, pasaron las horas Haley tardo en conciliar el sueño hasta que cayo rendida, cuando de repente yang fue despertado por un relámpago, bien a su alrededor, estaba lloviendo afuera de la cueva**

 **Yang:** mierda que horas serán, no hay luz han de ser como las 3 de la mañana , que vergas hace frio…

 **Voltenado a ver a haley que estaba hecha un fetito abrazando a una piedra**

 **Yang:** asta dormida se ve idiota…( **mirándola por un rato)** mierda yang, tu nunca piensas así, porque haaa…. Si será idiota pero no deja de estar bien buena la condenada, bueno al menos para mis gustos ( **justificando los sentimientos que tuvo hacia a Haley, no le gusto ver la imagen de Haley teniendo frio)**

 **Yang se acercó y le coloco la sabana a Haley, ella solo se acurruco más por el frio que sentía**

 **Yang:** joder, pues ya que, aguántate como los machos panda

 **Volviéndose acostar, pasaron las horas y callo el sol**

 **Haley:** yang, despiértate ya es de día ( **moviendo a yang)**

 **Yang despertó atento metiendo un buen golpe en la cara de Haley**

 **Haley:** haaa mi rostro ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Yang:** perdón idiota me espantaste, creí que eras otra persona, así hay que partir

 **Haley:** no, espera hay que desayunar, fui a recoger comida, traje manzanas, peras, y unos arándanos cerca de aquí, te estaba esperando que despertaras, pero caíste bien profundo, ten come primero tú.

 **Haley le ofrece un tazón lleno de frutas, yang un poco extrañado por la Azaña de Haley, agarra el plato y empieza a comer, y le da el plato con las sobras. Bien hay que partir, Haley al igual que el come del plato de lo que quedo sobrante.**

 **Yang:** bien idiota, casi legamos a donde nos quedamos ver

 **Haley:** genial.

 **Yang rápidamente se percató de los enemigos que se estaban acercando tirándose al suelo y jalando a Haley**

 **Haley:** ¿Qué es?

 **Yang:** ¿Cómo que, que es? Que no estas atenta a tu alrededor, mira son soldados de amatsu

 **Haley:** ya veo, son demasiado ¿adónde se dirigen yang?

 **Yang:** Asia la entrada del portal, han de creer que más gente ha de venir, nos han de ver visto muy pocos, es bueno eso tengo una idea

 **Pasaron todos los soldados y yang espero que no quedara ningún rastro de ellos, y siguieron su camino, al llegar a la montaña lo primero que vieron es que tanto como po, tigresa, tai y el león**

 **Tai lung:** vaya están bien

 **Tigresa:** Haley hija, que bueno que estas bien, ¿te lastimaste?, ¿te hicieron algo?

 **Haley:** no tranquila mamá estoy bien

 **León:** se nota que estas bien, tenías bonita compañía ¿no?

 **Yang:** que mamadas dices

 **Po:** está bien que hacemos **(tratando de evitar el comentario por parte del león)**

 **Yang:** todos los soldados se dirigen a la entra creen que vendrá más gente, eso es bueno tengo un plan

 **Haley:** ¿Cuál es?

 **Yang:** tus amigos han de estar en las grutas del castillo, iremos por ellos, somos 6 nos dividiremos, 3 irán a pelear con los soldados de la entrada, y 3 por tus amigos, así cuando quieran refuerzos ya no tendrán

 **Haley:** si, yo iré por los demás

 **Tigresa:** está bien haley, creo que es menos peligroso que enfrentarse a un millar de soldados, yang ¿podrías ir con ella?

 **Po:** ¿Por qué el? **(Siendo pellizcado por tigresa)** ahh

 **Tigresa:** porque él sabe cómo está el castillo po

 **Po:** o claro, si

 **Yang:** claro, no se preocupe yo los guio

 **León:** pues yo iré con ustedes

 **Tai lung:** pues creo que yo me voy con tus padres haley

 **Haley:** está bien vamos

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que en mi canal de youtube estoy narrando la historia con doblaje, además encuentran momentos y canciones del TIPO espero les haya gustado**


	28. Chapter 28: INFILTRANDO-NOS Y PELEANDO

**CAPITULO 28: INFILTRANDONOS Y PELEANDO**

 **Yang:** vamos Haley! Concéntrate

 **Decía yang mientras entraban al castillo de amatsu**

 **Yang:** hay que tener precisión, cualquier error podría ser fatal y….

 **Haley:** qué bonito piso tiene este lugar!...

 **Yang palpitándole una vena en la cien…**

 **Yang:** podrías concentrarte! **( dándole un coscorrón )**

 **León.** Silencio, alguien viene

 **Todos siguen a yang metiéndose a un tipo bodega, al parecer era el guardia de seguridad, era un tigre joven, alto y atlético, de ojos color ámbar, al parecer no era un mestizo**

 **Haley.** ¿Quién es el yang?

 **Yang:** que te importa (con un poco de celos, pero ignoro la sensación)

 **Haley.** Y dime ¿son amigos tú y que te importa?

 **Yang con cara de querer matar a haley en ese momento por el comentario estúpido, el león solo podía reír ante dichas palabras**

 **Leon.** Jajajajajaj el futuro de china yang, lo estás viendo

 **Yang.** ¿Se podrían callar los dos por favor?

 **En eso el tigre capto ruido por su odio fino dirigiendo a donde provenía este, abriendo la puerta**

 **Yang.** Mierda, no quería lidiar con tigo, al grano, ¿Dónde están los 3 pendejos que agarraron hace ratos?

 **CON PO Y LOS DEMAS**

 **Po:** son una buena cantidad de soldados, creo que necesitaremos un plan, no podemos lanzarnos solo asi

 **Tigresa:** muy cierto Po, somos 3 Tai lung, abajo Po arriba y yo os cubro

 **Decía esto mientras veía la cantidad de soldados**

 **tai lung:** hay que tener mucho cuidado, si vemos que se pone serio esto emprendemos retirada

 **los 3 afirmaron con su cabeza listos para irse a la batalla**

 **CON YANG Y LOS DEMÁS**

 **Akemi. :** ¿Yang eres tú? **Por qué…..** ¿Por qué estas con ellos?

 **yang:** eso no te interesa, solo dime donde están los compañeros de estos dos

 **akemi:** no te diré nada

 **león:** por favor, yang nos digo que la mayoría de ustedes viven en contra de amatsu, esta es una gran oportunidad para terminar con esto y ser libres

 **Haley:** vamos, dinos y no te atacaremos

 **Akemi se quedó pensando un buen rato, él no era un hibrido como yang, pero si mandaron a asecinar a todo tigre por cualquier contacto con un panda**

 **Akemi:** está bien, yo…. Les diré, y se quién puede ayudarlos

 **Yang:** ¿enserio crees que acepte?

 **AKemi:** mi padre estará orgulloso de servirles, estoy harto de todo esto

 **Akemi se dirige con su padre, mientras tanto yang y los demás van por sus compañeros, akemi les había dicho dónde estaban, he incluso les dio la llave**

 **haley:** ¿Por qué le hablaste o te expresaste mal de el al principio?

 **yang:** nunca nos llevamos bien, pero tenemos algo en común perdimos algo y creo que por eso estamos uniendo fuerzas

 **Entraron a una gruta donde estaban unas rejas muy grandes y dentro de ellos sus amigos, pero afuera de las rejas había soldados cuidando, yang sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza a matar a los soldados rompiéndole los cuellos a cada uno**

 **leon:** debo admitir que eres muy duro, me gusta eso de ti

 **yang:** no andes con tus puterias

 **en cambio mientras ellos hablaban Haley se aguantaba la ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo, no podía, ella no quería matar a nadie, y paso por su cabeza algo, tanto entrenamiento estos años para derrotar a Amatsu pero ¿Qué era derrotar? Quería decir acabar con él, siempre fue su deber**

 **yang:** Haley despierta deja de estar de babosa mirando al techo

 **haley:** lo siento, estaba pensando

 **yang:** ¿en qué?

 **Haley:** en amatsu, no quiero matar a nadie

 **yang:** no te preocupes, tú no mataras a nadie, yo mismo acabare con amatsu, tú luego puedes jugar a que eres un héroe y rescatas al mundo en tú aldea ñoña esa

 **Esto decían mientras el león liberaba a sus compañeros**

 **Mym:** vaya ya era hora, en verdad que se tardaron mucho

 **Yang:** no es nuestra culpa de que se dejaran atrapar como princesas de cuarta

 **Sandra:** y… ¿Cuál es el plan?

 **Yang:** buena pregunta, el plan es hacer enojar amatsu para que salga de su escondite

 **Haley:** y como aremos eso

 **yang:** tus padres ya han de ver empezado con el plan o más bien con la fiesta , el plan es matar a todo su ejército, a él no le quedara nada y es cuando saldrá y en ese momento nosotros tendremos la ventaja

 **En ese momento entra akemi con su padre**

 **Jefe kenji:** pensé que mi hijo bromeaba, pero es verdad, nuestro momento de revelarnos ha llegado, señor yang, tiene todo mi apoyo, mi ejército le ayudara a acabar con esto le ofrezco 10 mil soldados

 **yang:** que hermoso, me suena perfecto

 **akemi:** ¿cuál es el pan?

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

 **Amatsu:** que estúpidos

 **Decía esto mientras miraba por una ventana, veía como una tigresa, un panda y un leopardo de las nieves se enfrentaba con sus soldados**

 **Akira:** señor, ¿Qué aremos? Están acabando con nuestros hombres

 **amatsu:** tranquilo, es divertido hace tiempo que no me desafían, degemos que se diviertan, suelten a más soldados, akira tú y los demás van a lo último mis mejores soldados, ¿alguna noticia de yang?

 **Akira con temos y un ligero tartamudeo en la boca**

 **Akira:** está ayudándolos a ellos

 **Amatsu:** ¿qué?! ¿Cómo es posible esto?

 **akira:** es verdad ese panda nos ha traicionado

 **Amatsu:** que decepción, yo lo quería como un hijo, lo trate como tal, le di lo mejor y asi me lo paga, lo castigare cuando acabe esto, solo está confundido

 **Con cara de maldad y odio dice:** Cambio de opinión, ya me aburrió esto, manden a matar a todos

 **Akira:** si señor daré la orden inmediatamente

 **Amatsu** solo una duda más, ese panda y esa tigresa es quien creo que es

 **Akira:** si, su hija viene con ellos, pero ni idea donde está, hace ratos la vi con muchos más soldados que traían

 **Amatsu:** al fin el día llego, hora de demostrar quién es amatsu

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON PO Y LOS DEMÁS**

 **Se estaban enfrentando a una gran cantidad de soldados, al parecer iban ganando**

 **Po:** ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? Todavía no han sentido el trueno del bárbaro guerrero dragón

 **Decía esto mientras acababa con soldados de un solo golpe, tigresa no se quedaba atrás, la pelea era intensa, cuando vieron ya no había soldados, estaban todos muertos**

 **Tigresa:** no eran tan rudos como parecían

 **Akito:** no mucho gatita, somos asesinos no rudos

 **Era el oso pardo que vieron al principio dirigiendo al ejército**

 **Akito:** estoy muy enojado, acabaron con todos mis hombres y es hora de que yo acabe con ustedes

 **Akira:** cierto, pero a un nos quedan dos ejércitos, el del jefe kenji y el de akane

 **Akane:** soldados listos! 

**Volteando asia atrás viendo una leopardo de las nieves con más de 10 mil soldados**

 **Tai lung:** joder esto es bueno

 **Akane:** soldados! Amatar¸ no debe de quedar ninguno vivo ordenes de amatsu

 **Más de 10 mil soldados se abalanzaron a po, tigresa y tai lung¸en eso prende todo su poder, sacando el kaioken, tigresa en cambio saco una nueva técnica especial, todo su ki hizo una barrera en todo su cuerpo, y en cambio tai lung uso una trasformación aumentando todas sus habilidades, haciendo que los soldados que se le echaron en sima retrocedieran**

 **Tigresa:** esto será divertido

 **Todos empezaron una gran batalla, tai lung se lanzaba a matar al corazón, mientras que tigresa daba puntos de presión causando muerte segura, en cambio po solo conectaba a la cabeza**

 **Akane:** maldición, está mal esto, debemos entrar nosotros

 **Akito se quita la armadura y activa su poder mostrando una musculatura excesiva**

 **Po:** vaya! Dime como le haces, me dame el consejo quiero unos músculos Asia

 **Tigresa:** po concéntrate

 **Eso akame también se lanza junto con akito a po, tratando de acabar con el, akame agarro a po y akito lo empezó a golpear sin piedad en el estómago haciendo que saliera sangre de la boca de po, por dé tras de po tigresa lanzo un golpe certero a la cabeza de akame**

 **Tigresa:** tú peleas con migo

 **Akame: (sonriendo)** es justo si

 **Las dos empiezan a pelear, eran aniveladas, en cambio Tai lung se encargaba de los soldados, pasaron una hora y esto parecía no acabar, era a muerte la batalla, golpes, rallos, ráfagas de ki, destellos y sangre volaban por todo el campo de batalla, po estaba empezando a controlar la zona de Akito. En eso Akira se coloca alado de po para acabar con el**

 **Akira:** como lo planeamos akito

 **Akito paraliza a po**

 **Akito:** **(susurrándole al oído)** esta parálisis dura poco, pero suficiente para el mejor ataque de akira, adiós panda estúpido

 **Akira se coloca en una posición de ataque y lanza una fuerte ráfaga resplandeciente a po, tigresa se da cuenta de esto y trata de ir a la ayuda de él, pero akame la detiene**

 **Tigresa:** po!

 **Po** : maldición!

 **En eso siente como po es lanzado a su salvación por su propia hija recibiendo todo el ataque ella**

 **Po:** Haley! HIJA….

 **Para ver que su hija paraba la rafa de ki en una sola mano, lanzándola hacia arriba explotando**

 **Haley:** hola! Tranquilos todo está bajo control

 **Viendo como muchos soldados se veían llegar**

 **Jefe kenji:** soldados, hoy venimos a liberarnos de las injusticias de amatsu, este es el día que Amatsu caiga rendido a nuestros pies

 **Akane:** maldito traidor!

 **Jefe kenji:** ATAQUEN!...

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza, estaba muy ocupada pero estamos avanzando mucho, mis compañeros del doblaje estamos trabajando más de lo normal, muy pronto saldrá el fanfic narrado con mejor calidad que nada, hasta la próxima.**


	29. Chapter 29: UNA GRAN BATALLA

**CAPÍTULO 29: UNA GRAN BATALLA**

 **Sangre llovía en todo el campo de batalla, golpes, lanzas, y ráfagas de "ki" volaban en toda la zona y nuestros guerreros controlaban la batalla, el ejército del jefe kenji no quedo atrás, 10 mil soldados contra 10 mil soldados. Haley se acercó a su padre para ver cómo estaba**

 **Haley:** ¿todo bien papá? Perdón por lanzarte tan fuerte, lo siento.

 **Po:** no vuelvas a espantarme así hija, pensé que te habían hecho daño **(abrazándola)**

 **Haley:** sabes me estas apretando, está bien papá lo siento, no pensé mucho en lo que hacia

 **Los dos cambiaron la vista Asia la batalla que se estaba dando**

 **Po:** creo que es hora de mostrar nuestro entrenamiento y barbarosidad hija

 **Yang:** cállese viejo, aquí solo viene a estorbar

 **Po:** maldito! Como te matan en la batalla

 **Haley:** papá! Tranquilízate

 **Yang:** mire como se hace, mostrare mi astucia no pendejadas como las que usted dice

 **Yang se lanza a matar a los soldados, se veía que el enteramiento que tuvo con po había funcionado demasiado, rapidez, astucia, fuerza y estrategia aumentaron demasiado, él había tomado en cuenta los consejos que le había dado a po, elimino la ira que tenía, la estaba controlando, incluso se veía que era más compasivo a un que él no lo viera, po y Haley no quedaron atrás se lanzaron a la batalla, era una batalla digna de una leyenda**

 **Akito:** son todos unos idiotas, es increíble que estos idiotas nos estén ganando

 **En eso resive un fuerte golpe que lo lanza fuertemente asía unas piedras**

 **Takeshi:** vamos musculitos levántate

 **Akito enojado y furico se lanza con Takeshi, estaban igualados al parecer pero entre golpe y fuerza se empezó a ver quién era el vencedor, increíblemente takeshi dominaba la batalla**

 **Takeshi:** si tú eres uno de los guerreros más fuertes de amatsu tú líder no será un problema para mí o para cualquiera de mi gente, esto se acaba hoy

 **Mientras en el otro lado del campo de batalla se encontraba tigresa peleando con akame**

 **Akame:** ¿es todo lo que tienes?

 **Tigresa ríe ante el comentario de Akame**

 **Tigresa:** en verdad quieres ver de lo que soy capaz ( **con burla** )

 **Tigresa se concentra y con la mente agarra y aprieta a akame incapaz de moverse del agarre de tigresa**

 **Akame:** ¿Qué está pasando?, no me puedo mover, que me hiciste idiota

 **Tigresa:** mostré lo que en verdad soy capaz, soy una maestra de la mente, capaz de saber más allá de lo que tú insignificante cabecita conoce acerca de este poder, con esta habilidad adquirida puedo controlar cosas a mi gusto, y capaz de aumentar velocidad así como fuerza, he superado los poderes del maestro Ding, ya que no necesito bolas de meditación especiales, yo misma las puedo hacer

 **Tigresa con una sola mano es capaz de hacer un tipo de ráfaga de Ki, pero no era tal poder, era algo que se materializo, todo con su propia mente, apuntando a Akame preparada y lista para lanzar a matar sin ninguna duda**

 **CON LOS 4 FURIOSOS**

 **Sandra:** es increíble que este sea el verdadero ejercito de amatsu, no es tan difícil esto y con la ayuda de estos soldados es más fácil, creo que vamos a sobrevivir hoy y por mucho tiempo

 **León:** claro, así podremos criar a nuestros futuros hijos

 **Sandra:** ya me tienes arte con ese comentario 7 años escuchándolo

 **Mym:** se podrían callar estamos en una situación critica

 **Decían esto mientras pelaban contra soldados, por otra parte Tai long peleaba junto al jefe de la tropa galopada de soldados, todo estaba saliendo tal cual plan**

 **CON AMATSU**

 **Solo reía como maniaco, observaba como acababan con su ejército, era normal para el al parecer**

 **Amatsu:** es increíble, son tan solo 9 guerreros acaban con mi ejército, ya que las tropas de kenji han decaído la mayoría, esa tigresa acaba de matar a Akame, es la madre de mi peor enemiga, ha llegado la hora de demostrar que soy el verdadero soberano de este mundo, mi padre lo vera, mi hermano lo vera desde el infierno que logre lo que ellos no pudieron alcanzar

¸ **decia esto mientras su ejército era asesinado a sangre fría**

 **Amatsu:** llego la hora

 **Mientras nuestros héroes daban por ganada la batalla, Kira el último en pie ante más de mil vidas acabadas, reía como loco**

 **Po:** ríndete, es tú fin, dile a tú líder que salga y que se rinda

 **Kira:** jajajajajajaja ¿en verdad creen que ganaron? Espero amatsu los torturen y acaben como nosotros

 **Tigresa:** explícate!

 **Akira:** yo hace tiempo busque mi libertad como ustedes, casi todos, pero el acabo con todo lo que amaba y me convirtió en esto, me hizo entender que solo era el el indicado de decidir nuestro destino, no hay marcha atrás, verán su verdadero esplendor de amatsu hoy

 **Mientras decía esto atrás de ellos se habría el cielo**

 **MYM: ¿Qué es eso?**

 **Akira:** es amatsu

 **Una luz baja y se expande levantando polvo, rompiendo cosas, apagándose poco a poco, para mostrar a un encapuchado con una espada en la espalda**

 **León:** jajaj que entrada

 **Yang:** amatsu, ríndete, estas acabado, no te queda nada

 **Amatsu:** corrección, solo me queda una cosa, y eres tu

 **Yang:** joder estas enfermo

 **Amatsu:** eres como un hijo para mí, eres perfecto

 **Yang:** haz enloquecido, siempre te he odiado, mataste a mi raza, mi familia, mataste a mi mamá ( **conteniendo sus lágrimas)** yo era feliz y me arrebataste todo

 **Amatsu:** niño, yo soy la felicidad, yo soy tu dios, no solo tuyo, el de todos, soy el que todo lo ve, el que decide, el que mata y deja vivir, el que crea, pero ya veo que es lo que te ocurre, ¿ crees que ellos te darán la felicidad que tenías no?, estas equivocado, esa gata solo te vino alborotar verdad ( **mirando a haley)**

 **Po:** cuidado como te expresas de mi hija

 **Amatsu:** vaya el padre que tenía muchos espermatozoide x, en verdad esta pendeja fue la que penetro el ovulo, para colmo es una puta cualquiera

 **Yang al escuchar el comentario se lanza a amatsu para acabar con él, pero amatsu lo detiene con la mano**

 **Amatsu:** hay hijo, que no haz laido la historia en esos pergaminos, yo no peleo con tigo, si no con ella

 **Akira:** señor amatsu, perdóneme, mi ejército hizo todo lo que puedo ( **inclinándose)**

 **Amatsu:** si, buen trabajo, pero necesitas redención

 **En eso amatsu lanza uno de sus mejores ataques a akira atravesándole el corazón**

 **Haley:** que pasa por tu cabeza, se supone que es tu gente

 **Amatsu:** yo no tengo gente, yo tengo pueblo y decido quien muere y quien no

 **Todos se lanzan a Amatsu, takeshi, león, Sandra y Mym , pero Amatsu desapareció para que ellos mismos recibieran el golpe entre si**

 **Amatsu:** ¿cren que son héroes? ¸ ustedes no son nada

 **Po y tigresa al ver esto se lanzan al igual tigresa sujeta Amatsu con su agarre mental pero es inútil logra escapar, po con el kaioken no puedo hacer nada, es el turno de yang sacando una de sus técnicas, dominación de ki**

 **Amatsu:** perdiste tú cola hijo

 **Yang:** cállate desgraciado

 **Yang puedo conectar unos golpes, petro no hacían nada, por otro lado Haley estaba en shock, era increíble la fuerza de Amatsu, no estaba a su altura, pero despertó del trance cuando vio que Amatsu aplasto la cabeza de takeshi dejándolo inconsciente**

 **Haley:** ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haces esto? **(la rabia de Haley fluía por todo su cuerpo capaz de aumentar cada parte de ella, y más que nada concentrarse en la batalla)**

 **Haley se abalanza y por sorpresa igualaba los poderes de Amatsu, incluso Amatsu estaba sorprendido por la Azaña de esta, y sintió un ki conocido**

 **Amatsu:** tu….. Tu poses la ,maldita aura de ese sujeto que mato a mi padre y a mi hermano, es la esencia de Han

 **Haley:** cállate

 **Amatsu:** entre más enojo y rabia tengas mostraras el verdadero tú, en verdad crees que eres pura de corazón, en verdad crees que eres tonta, irresponsable como todo el mundo te ve

 **Haley:** que te calles, estas peleando no conversando con migo

 **Amatsu:** enserio, que no le habías dicho a yang que ese no era el camino, que no le diguiste a tus padres que no mataran a nadie, y sin embargo mira todos están muertos

 **Yang vio que Haley estaba enojada, nunca la había visto así, en algo Amatsu tenía razón ella no mostraba enojo por algo, todos no tomaron importancia se lanzaron contra Amatsu, ninguno pida hacer mucho, estaban recibiendo demasiados ataques, y por ende heridas en su cuerpo**

 **Yang:** maldito….

 **Po:** será tú fin

 **Pero era inútil, nada hacía que el cediera**

 **Amatsu:** en verdad son unos estúpidos, yo no quiero matarte yang

 **Yang:** como si en verdad tuvieras sentimientos monstruo

 **Amatsu:** si los tengo, no te mate, no lo ice, aquí la bestia es esa niña, ¿ que no la vez?, ¿no vez lo que esconde?te diré por que los híbridos de panda y tigre fueron asesinados, porque ellos atacaron a mi raza primero, este mundo es de estas personas por ellos, me quitaron todo, igual que a ti

 **Yang:** mentira

 **Amatsu:** no, no lo es escuchen todos lo que en verdad esconden ustedes los animales

 **HISTORIA DE AMASTU**

 **El mundo era perfecto, familias abundaban, pero una guerra se avecino, Humanos y animales no estaban feliz , en verdad no sé cómo paso esto, de un día para otro tanto odio, pero los verdaderos fieras eran los pandas y los tigres, descubrieron que al aparearse eran más fuertes, el rey panda empezó meter una ideología nueva, únanse razas y así una nueva surge, ya no era mal visto la cruza entre especies, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era la dominación de tierra, los híbridos mataron a todo ser humano en esta maldito y asqueroso mundo, acepto una familia, que poco a poco domino las artes místicas incapaces que ustedes animales puedan entender, yo no practico kung fu, karate, tampoco soy un samurái, o mucho menos un maestro, yo aprendí a ser recolector de almas, mi familia lo entendió, nosotros somos los verdaderos dioses, queríamos solo recuperar todo, siguiendo mis normas, cada vez que mato a alguien se une ami y me da más vida, pero ese tal Han acabo con nuestra idea, y vi como prometió dar su poder a las siguientes generaciones de híbridos pero en especial una es capaz de heredar todo su esplendor** , **mientras perecía como héroe ante su raza, pero en verdad no era nada, solo defendía lo que empezaron**

 **FIN DE LA HISTORIA DE AMATSU**

 **Yang:** mentira, no es cierto, no existe tal cosa

 **Amatsu:** eso crees

 **En eso Amatsu se descubre de la capucha que trae mostrando a un humano**

 **Tigresa:** imposible

 **Amatsu:** creo que no existe lo imposible, recuperaré lo que me arrebataron y por cierto yang, también tu raza mato a mi mamá y no fue bonito niño

 **Todo estaba mudo ante lo sucedido, el ambiente se tensó, no había palabras ante dicha notica**

 **Amatsu:** la única capaz de detenerme es esa niña, y he pagado mucho por estar aquí, no importa si tiene familia, o inclusive si tú la amas yang, te querré mucho pero lo siento.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	30. CAPITULO 30: EXPLOTANDO DE RABIA

**CAPITULO 30: EXPLOTANDO DE RABIA**

 **Haley:** espera! Yo.. Yo…sé que pasaste por malos momentos, y sé que estás enojado con ese tal Han, pero yo no soy como el, créeme, la verdad ni siquiera quiero hacerte daño

 **Amatsu:** muy tarde, lo que cosecho tu raza ha dado frutos, debemos continuar con la guerra que dejaron nuestros antepasados, muy pronto no habrá más maldad en este mundo, todos los violadores, ladrones, y más despiadados de este mundo caerán, incluso si yo mismo debo de desaparecer, pero antes debo de arreglar cuentas con esta raza de híbridos.

 **Po:** ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

 **Amatsu solo empezó a reír**

 **Amatsu:** Haley debería saberlo, la ocupo para revivir a su estúpido maestro

 **Haley:** los dragones de jade!

 **Todo paso tan rápido, cuando de pronto Haley siente un fuerte dolor en el estómago, pues Amatsu había enterrado un golpe certero en el, casi dejándola sin aire cayendo de rodillas delante de el**

 **Po:** Hija!

 **Po no lo pensó dos veces, se abalanzo a la ayuda de su hija, Amatsu al darse cuenta de esto patea a Haley haciendo que se estampara en unas rocas**

 **Po:** imbécil, no la vuelvas a tocar

 **Metiendo unos golpes Amatsu pero sin daño alguno**

 **Amatsu:** pobre panda tonto, piénsalo lo hago por el bien de todos, no sé por qué la decidieron tener.

 **Po:** cállate!

 **Amatsu:** y tu maestra tigresa, como lo pudiste hacer con alguien que no amabas

 **Tigresa se quedó seria ante el comentario de Amatsu**

 **Amatsu:** ese amor que presumen todo el día es tan falso, me pregunto ¿desde cuándo lo haz fingido o más bien cuando lo empezaste a fingir?

 **Haley salía de los escombros, pero había escuchado todo, Haley lleva su mano al estómago por el dolor que sentía**

 **Haley:** ¿de qué está hablando?, lo mismo me dijo Shifu hace tiempo

 **Amatsu:** ¿Cómo? No lo sabias, que malos padres son, acaso nunca te platicaron que fuiste un arreglo, nunca fuiste deseada, tus padres nunca se amaron, nunca tuviste una familia de verdad, solo fuiste un plan

 **Haley quedo palida ante el comentario de amatsu volteando a ver a su madre**

 **Haley:** ¿por qué nunca me dijeron la verdad?

 **Tigresa se acerca a su hija**

 **Tigrega:** hija te lo podemos explicar ( **tratando de poner la mano en el hombro de su hija, pero ella se aleja tratando de que no la tocaran)**

 **Po:** Haley, escúchame solo está tratando de que te distraigas, no es como tú piensas, tú madre y yo siempre nos hemos amado, desde antes de este acuerdo estúpido, me hubiera gustado estar con ella de otra forma, me hubiera gustado pretenderla, hacer las cosas bien pero no lo pude hacer, fu todo tan rápido

 **Tigesa:** tú padre tiene razón, yo.. yo… siempre lo ame, desde que callo enfrente de mí en el torneo, desde que se acercó a mi, desde que vi como era lanzado por esa bala, cuando vi como moría en las manos de kipa, y cuando vi cómo nos salvaba contra kai ya lo amaba, solo que tenía un defecto y era que yo no podía eliminar mi orgullo y mi aspecto frio, también me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido de otra forma.

 **Amatsu:** 16 años viviendo engañada Haley, no sientes odio asia ellos

 **Haley: no** **(llorando)** ¿Por qué lo estaría?, yo les creo lo que me están diciendo, tal vez no me lo querían decir para no lastimarme, pero así como ellos sufrieron todo este tiempo y cumplieron con su misión yo debería cumplir la misión ¿no crees?

 **En eso Haley sin ningún problema activa un poder no visto antes, haciendo una reverencia hacia amatsu llorando**

 **Haley:** perdóname

 **Amatsu:** ¿qué?

 **Haley se lanza a el golpeando al corazón de amatsu tratando de matarlo, cada golpe que le daba a Amatsu Haley sentía dolor, no era bonita la sensación, por otro lado los 3 furiosos veían la gran pelea**

 **Mym:** Haley esta dominando la pelea, no tarda en acabar esto

 **Tai long:** lo sé, pero Haley le está costando

 **Kenji:** pero está ganando, su poder es más grande que el del propio Amatsu

 **Tai lung:** no hablo de poder si no de alma, Haley no es violenta, mala o asesina, siempre perdona, y al pensar que debe de acabar con Amatsu le duele más porque se enteró de todo lo que vivió el

 **Yang:** tonterías, vamos Haley

 **Haley termino de meterle golpes al corazón de Amatsu y lanza una patada retachándolo contra una pila de rocas**

 **Amatsu:** estúpida! Como te atreves

 **Saliendo de los escombros rompiendo todo, era una pelea mano a mano**

 **Yang:** ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados? Hay que ayudarle

 **Tigresa:** no es nuestra pelea dime ¿Cuándo te enfrentaste a él pudiste tocarlo?

 **Yang solo bajo la cabeza**

 **Tigresa:** eso pensé, esta pelea es de Haley y amatsu, 16 años entrenando para este momento

 **Haley peleaba muy bien, los poderes chocaban amatsu cada vez se estaba cansando más, no podía volverse a repetir un hibrido estaba a punto de acabar con lo poco que quedaba de la humanidad, la pelea estaba decidida, era la hora, así que se le ocurrió una espléndida idea, si ella le iba a quitar todo y salir ilesa era injusto, sabía que debía llevarse algo de ella**

 **Amatsu:** crees que ganaras verdad

 **Haley:** no creo lo are

 **Amatsu lanza un ataque final a ella creyendo que lo iba a esquivar y así matar a sus amigos pero no fue así, haley se mantuvo y al igual que el lanzo un ataque final chocando estos dos, solo quedaba la resistencia de estos dos, y Haley salió ganando, haciendo a un más fuerte su ataque haciendo que impactara con amatsu para acabar con él, poco a poco se fue apagando la luz y ver quien era la ganadora de este combate**

 **Haley:** lo ice **(arrodillándose)** perdóname

 **Mientras tanto en una dimensión oscura mil voces corrían en el vacío, eran las almas que había robado, Amatsu no acababa con la gente las recolectaba, le quitaba sus almas, todas estas almas se fueron pegando a un cuerpo, el de amatsu**

 **Amatsu:** yo.. Soy el dios de este mundo

 **Decía esto mientras las almas morían cuando estas hacían contacto con su cuerpo, matsu en esa dimensión estaba agarrara una apariencia ya no de humano, sino de un demonio**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Po:** lo hiciste hija, lo lograste, eres bárbara igual a tu padre

 **Haley solo sonreía, ya todo podría ser igual o mejor que antes**

 **Po:** no sé qué sería de ti hija

 **Tigresa:** ni yo

 **Todos se acercaron para ver a la gran guerrera legendaria que había cumplido con su misión**

 **Tai long:** es mejor irnos este lugar vuele a mierda

 **Todos se echaron a reír ante el comentario de Tai lung**

 **Yang:** muy bien hecho estúpida y pensar que yo te quería ayudar, no hubo necesidad claro, si yo me metia no estuvieras presumiendo, lo ice para que te reconocieran más

 **Haley:** jeje gracias

 **Un sonido apareció, era una explosión, el cielo se llenó de rojo, los lagos empezaron a cambiar de color, las plantas que estaban floreciendo murieron así como el sácate**

 **Haley:** ¿Qué está pasando?

 **Yang:** ese estúpido está vivo

 **Voz demoniaca:** eres una estúpida, eras una perra asquerosa, un mortal, tú no estás destinada a ganarle a este hombre

 **En una roca se posicionaba aquella voz y aparecía un dominio ya un un hombre, era de aspecto infernal, en el portaba una espada que siempre cargaba en la espalda**

 **Haley:** mamá ¿qué es eso?!

 **Amatsu:** gracias Haley, me ha demostrado quien soy realmente, no soy dios… yo… soy… SATANAS, el que va en contra de…

 **Todos se posicionaron para peleas, sabían que Haley no era capaz de acabar con algo así, era más de lo que pudieron esperar, Amatsu con una sonrisa macabra alzo su espada y la tiro, todos quedaron asombrados por la Azaña que acababa de hacer, amatsu veía como caía su espada y miraba todos los que estaban presente, levanto ahora su mano apuntando como pistola hacia kenji , todo paso tan rápido, nadie vio el ataque, solo vieron como caía el cuerpo inerte de kenji al suelo**

 **Akemi:** papá!

 **Quiso ir junto al cuerpo de su padre pero tai long lo detuvo**

 **Akemi:** por favor déjeme

 **Tai long:** escúchame niño, tú padre está muerto y tú ahora eres el general de su ejército, así que si no quieres ver como mueren todos, empieza a evacuar a tus soldados, nosotros nos aremos cargo

 **Akemi:** de… de acuerdo

 **Por otro lado Haley que se encontraba arrodillada, se levantaba para pelear contra Amatsu, pero Amatsu al igual que antes levanto uno de sus dedos apuntado a Haley listo para atacar**

 **Amatsu:** muere….

 **Todo paso tan rápido, Tigresa y Po quisieron hacer algo pero no pudieron hacer nada, para ver como el ataque de Amatsu atravesaba el estómago de Yang , pues el estando más cerca de Haley pudo quitarla a tiempo del ataque de Amatsu, Haley solo callo viendo como yang era atravesado**

 **Haley:** yang!

 **Corriendo a socorrerlo, se quitó la camisa que traía para poder parar la hemorragia quedando asi solo una camiseta, ella hizo presión y la sangre salía a un a chorros la herida era demasiado grande, puso a yang entre sus brazos**

 **Haley:** **(desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos)** todo estará bien **( yang al perder mucha sangre le estaba fallando la vista, incluso no sentía la parte de abajo del cuerpo tampoco sus manos, poco a poco la sensibilidad de todo su cuerpo se estaba apagando)** mírame, no cierres los ojos por favor **(** llorando) no me dejes solita por favor

 **Yang:** Gracias **(decía esto débilmente)** por darme las semanas más hermosas de mi vida, fue.. fue como si fuera un niño de nuevo

 **Yang con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban alzo una de sus patas y acaricio la mejilla de Haley acercándola a su rostro para regalarle así un último beso**

 **Yang:** no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero te amo

 **Diciendo esto yang empezó a escupir muchísima sangre de la boca, para luego desfallecer en los brazos de Haley**

 **Haley:** ¿yang? **(moviéndolo)** yang respóndeme!

 **Todos quedaron perplejos ante la escena, Amatsu al ver que había matado a su propio hijo se llenó más de odio**

 **Haley:** ¿por qué?...

 **Amatsu:** por tu culpa yang está muerto, vez lo que ocasionas, eres una basura

 **Haley estaba devastada, sentía que su mundo estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente pero escucho otro grito**

 **Tigresa:** po!

 **Era Amatsu que le había disparado en uno de sus hombros, estaba sangrando demasiado, incluso parcia que había roto vasos de su hombro haciendo así una hemorragia difícil de controlar**

 **Amatsu:** yang está muerto y muy pronto tu padre morirá desangrado

 **Tigresa corrió a socorrerlo tratando de parar la hemorragia, Haley estaba en shock, tenía taquicardia, sus signos vitales estaban por los aires, miro el cuerpo inerte de yang, y volteo a ver a su padre estaba va a punto de perder a las personas que amaba paso tan rápido y su corazón paro, era todo claro**

 **Haley: juro** por Yang que yo te voy a matar, acabare lentamente para que sientas lo que el sintió todos estos malditos años a tu estúpido lado, si te metes en mi camino sangre va a llover

 **Tigresa quedo perpleja ante las palabras de Haley, ella no era así, Amatsu había lastimado y roto todo lo bueno y compasión que sentía asía el** , **había creado a su propia muerte, Haley estaba hirviendo de ira, colocó a yang en el suelo dándole un beso en la frente y susurrándole**

 **Haley:** tranquiló are lo que siempre quisiste hacer con el

 **Haley agarro la camisa que anteriormente quiso parara la hemorragia de yang, poniéndosela empapada en sangre se acercó al campo de batalla pegando un gran grito desgarrador y su rugido apareció en todo el lugar, se sintió escalofrió cuando ella gritaba, apareciendo en ella una nueva trasforma demoniaca**

 **Tigresa:** ¿hija?

 **Po:** quiero que la detengas, no sé qué le está pasando

 **Tai long:** su corazón se llenó de oído, y se está reflejando fenotípicamente en ella

 **Haley:** juro por todos los dioses que te matare maldito bastardo

 **Amatsu:** luces igual que Han, justamente asi era cuando mato a, mis padres y…

 **no termino la frase haley había metido un golpe en el estómago haciendo que soltara sangre, amatsu intenta golpearla y haley lo detienen con una sola mano y se la dobla**

 **Amatsu:** aaaa! Estupidaaaaa…

 **Haley agarra a Amatsu y lo retacha contra el suelo, Amatsu que callo de espalda pego un grito desgarrador cuando Haley aplasto los testículos de Amatsu con su pie**

 **Haley:** que sientes maldito dime, dime, dime **(Haley seguía golpeando sus partes a Amatsu)**

 **Haley para y lo patea hacia unas rocas, mientras tanto por otra parte**

 **Po:** hay que detener esto

 **Tratándose de parar pero le fallan las piernas ya que había perdido mucha sangre y la seguía perdiendo**

 **Tigresa:** tu no aras nada, ustedes 3 llévense a po al palacio

 **Po:** no te voy a dejar sola

 **Tai long:** tranquilo yo la cuido

 **Po:** maldición, soy un idiota

 **Po es callado con un beso de tigresa**

 **Tigresa:** no es cierto, prometo que llevaré a nuestra hija sana y salva a nuestro hogar

 **Po:** cuídate

 **Po y los demás se alejan del campo de batalla quedando solo Tai long y tigresa**

 **Tigresa:** hay que detener esta locura

 **Tai long:** no! Haley acabara sola lo que empezó

 **Amatsu por otro lado intentaba levantarse, su cuerpo estaba herido, Haley había despertado sus instintos más animales de ella, había creado una asesina profesional en busca de sangre, Amatsu gateo hacia una montaña para incorporarse**

 **Haley:** ¿adónde vas? Si esto apenas comienza

 **CONTINUARA**


	31. Chapter 31: ACABANDO UNA BATALLA Y

**CAPITULO 31: ACABANDO UNA BATALLA Y EMPESANDO UNA PEOR**

 **El oscuro pasajero dentro de Haley se presentaba en la batalla, la mirada de Haley lo decía todo, ella estaba decidida a tomar su papel, la venganza de la raza suya era lo primero no importaba los demás, Yang había muerto dio la vida por ella y ella no podía dejar su esfuerzo en vano sin que se haga justicia**

 **Amatsu:** Maldita! ¿En verdad quieres esto? La basura como tú y como yo debemos dejar de existir para que haya un nuevo mundo

 **Decía esto mientras peleaban, pero por parte de Haley no decía nada, estaba tan concentrada en la batalla que no se percataba de lo que decía Amatsu, solo pensaba en verlo muerto, la ira en su sangré fluía como veneno extendiéndose, el odio que sentía era exactamente eso, resentimiento, culpa, ira, tan rápido paso solo se escuchó un crujir y un lamento de dolor**

 **Amatsu:** n..o.. maldición!

 **Al decir estas palabras Amatsu soltó un montón de sangre de su boca pues Haley poseída por la ira y odio había enterrado todo su brazo en el estómago de Amatsu abrazándola**

 **Amatsu:** e..res una estúpida, solo quería… hacer justicia en este mundo

 **Poco a poco fue desfalleciendo, Haley a un en trance saco lentamente su brazo del estómago de amatsu haciéndolo caer de boca al suelo inerte para lamber la sangre de lo que fue su enemigo para que con gran furor empezará a aplastar la cabeza de Amatsu ya muerto, por otro lado tigresa buscaba a su hija, la batalla se había extendido demasiado y había escapado de la vista de ella**

 **Tigresa:** dios ¿Dónde estás? Haley! **(Gritando)**

 **Poco a poco llego al lugar de los hechos viendo la escalofriante escena de su hija**

 **Tigresa:** ¿pero qué?! Haley por favor detente

 **al parecer Haley no respondía estaba metida en un trance, tenía tanto odio acumulado ya no tenía razonamiento, solo sintió como se abalanzaron hacia ella tirándola al suelo agarrándola por detrás de los brazos**

 **Tigresa:** ya Haley ya paso detente, ya ganaste!

 **Haley no estaba consiente de quien era la persona que la detenía, y se decidió atacar, lanzando un golpe fuerte mente a su propia madre tirándola fuertemente hacia atrás, sin pensarlo dos veces Haley se abalanzo hacia ella para matar pero se detuvo al ver quien se trataba**

 **Tigresa:** tranquila Haley soy yo

 **Haley se le quedo viendo de cabeza a pies para que ver lo que había hecho, solo se tiro al suelo a llorar**

 **Tigresa:** Haley, tranquila ya no llores, ya paso todo

 **Haley.** ¿Qué ice? (llorando)

 **A tigresa al ver a su hija en esta situación le dolía, verla tan destrozada, ensangrentada y lamentándose por lo sucedido, Tigresa siempre fue firme, amable y cuidadosa con su hija, a pesar de demostrar que la quería mucho nunca se lo decía, nunca la trato mal como shifu la trataba a ella, era muy firme con su papel de madre, al verla llorar recordó todos los momentos con ella, pues bien sabía que siempre su hija fue un arreglo, al principio incluso le disgusto haberla tenido con el tema del embarazado pero al momento de nacer cambio todo, la vio como en verdad era, Su hija dejándola de ver como misión que cumplir**

 **Tigresa:** ya hija deja.. Deja de llorar

 **Tigresa sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó abrazar a su hija**

 **Tigresa:** ya tranquila, todo está bien

 **Haley:** no es cierto, nada está bien, mucha gente está muerta, Yo mate despiadadamente a un ser humano y Yang…. Y yang está muerto **(llorando)** ¿cómo va estar bien todo?, la verdad es que quisiera haber nunca nacido, al fin y acabo todo fue un acuerdo desde el principio.

 **Tigresa agarra a su hija y le da muchos besos en los cachetes de ella**

 **Tigresa:** nunca vuelvas a decir eso, yo te quiero mucho, tú no eres un acuerdo o mucho menos una misión, tu eres mi hija y te amo, tranquila vámonos de aquí.

 **Haley al oír las palabras de su madre calmo su ansiedad y decidió ir con ella, caminaron a la salida para ver a todos reunidos, la herida de po había sido detenida y vendada, al ver que su hija y su esposa volvían a salvo corriendo hacia ellas**

 **Po:** a! Me tenían tan preocupado las dos (cargándolas)

 **Tigresa:** tranquilo po, no hagas tanto esfuerzo te acaban de vendar la herida

 **Po:** asii! Claro amor

 **Para solo dedicarse abrazar a tigresa y darle un beso en los labios, volteando a ver a su hija que estaba cabiz baja**

 **Po:** jajajaj.. También hay besos y abrazos para ti

 **Po intento abrazar a su hija pero Haley estaba muy inaccesible no quería contacto con él al parecer**

 **Po:** ¿Qué tienes hija?

 **Haley:** nada, solo no quiero que nadie me esté abrazando la verdad

 **Diciendo esto se alejó del panorama de la demás gente**

 **Po:** ¿Qué le pasa?

 **Siendo golpeado por tigresa en la cara**

 **Po:** ahh! ¿a qué viene eso?

 **Tigresa:** Haley esta sensible, tú no viste lo que yo vi haya adentro, cuando llege lo primero que vi fue a un tipo demonio, Haley está en trance, incluso me ataco, pero recupero el conocimiento al ver que era yo, Haley puede convertirse en algo que no es bueno para nosotros, Hay que estar atenta am ella, temo que le pase algo toma esto enserio, recuerda que somos sus padres

 **Po: está** bien amor, me comportare como lo que soy, al fin y al cabo lo prometí, voy hablar con ella

 **Po se diriguio a donde estaba su hija para hablar de lo sucedido pero se encontró con ella llorando en silencio**

 **Po:** ¿Haley que te pasa?

 **Al percatarse de la escena Haley se calmo**

 **Haley:** no nada, estoy bien

 **Po:** Haley te conozco dime que te pasa, sé que todo esto fue muy duro pero debes de dejar el pasado atrás hija, mírate este es el presente y nos tienes a nosotros Haley, vamos a cambiar esto, será mejor que antes y.

 **Haley:** No

 **Po:** ¿Qué? Por qué no

 **Haley:** me siento rara, como si… me falatara algo, como

 **Po al ecuchar recordó la escena de Yang y su hija, recordó la expresión de dolor de Haley, ella enverdad amaba a ese idiota y no le gustaba la idea, incluso se sintió mejor al ver que ya nadie podía tocar a su hija, era un padre celoso y lo admitió pero llego a una conclusión, el no es asi, no desiaria ver muerto a alguien por una cosa tan tonta como sus celos.**

 **Po:** hija, tranquila sé por qué te sientes asi, es el tal yang verdad

 **Hhaley al escuchar su nombre bajo su cabeza a un tono de tristeza al recordarlo pero también una sonrisa al poder recordarlo**

 **Po:** lo adivine (con voz de ganador) pues mira (sacando algo de su pantalón) ten hija ábrelo

 **Haley:** ¿Qué es?

 **Po:** tú solo ábrelo

 **Haley obedecio y abrió el saco que ledio su padre**

 **Haley:** son….

 **Po:** los dragones de Jade, así es

 **Haley:** ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

 **Po:** pues cuando salía para atenderme la herida, el tigre joven ese que no sé cómo se llama jejeje corrió por ellos al palacio de Amatsu, lo acompaño Tai long y pues me los dio, dice que con esto espera a revivir a mucha gente que falleció, puedes usarlo para bueno (serio) revivir emm…. Digamos a tu amigo

 **Haley se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y abrazo a su padre**

 **Haley:** Gracias papá, gracias, gracias, gracias te amo (dándole un beso en la mejilla de po)

 **Po:** si, si, si como digas Haley, solo estas feliz por ese sujeto

 **Haley:** ¿Cómo dices?

 **Po:** jeje nada si, bueno, Hay que irnos

 **Todos los sobrevivientes viajaron hacia e palacio de jade, tardaron una semana en llegar como la anterio vez, al llegar todos se ducharon y descansaron debidamente, habían cumplido la misión al fin, ya solo faltaba una cosa revivir a los que fallecieron en la batalla, personas inocentes**

 **Tigresa:** cuídate, y bueno vístete bien al fin y acabo vas a ver a tú novio ¿no?

 **Haley:** mamá! Él no es mi novio, él es mi mejor amigo

 **Tigresa:** hay si tú! Olvídalo además los amigos no…

 **Haley:** bye mamá se me hace tarde

 **Tigresa:** si claro

 **Haley y algunas personas fueron hacia el monte del dragón, como en la niñez Haley coloco los dragones en las posiciones exactas y mucha gente entro en esa luz para poder revivir a la agente que deseaba con solo pensarla , mucha gente empeso a aparecer pero entre tanta gente Haley solo buscaba a una persona personal**

 **Haley:** hay! ¿Dónde estás Yang?

 **De repente alguien golpea a Haley en la cabeza fuertemente, Haley al resivir el golpe se soba por el dolor**

 **Yang:** que mierda! Donde pitos estoy idiota

 **Haley: yang**! Estas vivo de nuevo!1

 **Lanzándose abrazarlo**

 **Haley:** estas vivo, estas vivo!

 **Yang:** ¿vivo?

 **Haley:** ¿Qué no te acuerdas de nada?

 **Yang:** amm…. Ohhh sii ya…. Y.. Amatsu

 **Haley:** yo.. Bueno acabe con el (feliz) ya nunca nos hará daño, al fin eres libre, puedes estar con nosotros com el principio te dije, y bueno tú y yo podemos ser

 **Yang:** ¿pareja? Jajajajajajajaja no me hagas reír, si cuando me estaba muriendo comente tal cosa porque estaba delirando la verdad, me imagine que eras una actriz porno

 **Haley: ¿** una actriz que? No yo decía que podíamos hacer mejores amigos

 **Yang:** aaa!... (Serio y un poco triste) ahhh este ni a eso llegas pero está bien, te daré una oportunidad loca

 **Haley estaba feliz, sentía que volvía a la vida sin saber por qué tal sensación, Haley le dio un beso en el cachete a yang**

 **Yang:** si, si, si, si muy feliz todo pero deja de estar de empalagosa por favor que me castra eso

 **Haley:** ¿Qué es castrar?

 **Yang:** jajajajajajajaja significa que te cortas tus partes íntimas pendeja

 **Haley.** Hay no que feo!

 **Todos los demás regresaron y fueron instalados en casas dadas por los mismos maestros, para empezar una nueva vida, mientras tanto Haley regresaba con Yang a vivir en el palacio**

 **Yang:** genial ¿Dónde me voy a quedar?

 **Haley:** tranquilo, sabes falta uno de los 5 furiosos podrías ser tu

 **Yang:** que homosexual, y que tengo que hacer

 **Haley:** n proteger al valle

 **Yang:** que estupidez prefiero coger-me a todos

 **Haley:** mmm… pues no sé qué sea eso pero solo sé que te van a pagar por tu servicio

 **Yang:** puta que oferton, está bien acepto ser uno de los 5 cachondos

 **Haley:** así no se dice

 **Yang:** lo se idiota

 **Al legar po y tigresa junto con los demás lo esperaban**

 **Yang:** hola putitas ya llegue, lo se me extrañaron a ver señora donde dormiré hoy por que me quedare aquí para siempre

 **Po:** joder por que no te moriste

 **Tigresa:** po!

 **Yang:** tranquilo su marido esta ardido porque su hija me adora, sabe su hija está muy buena para su edad

 **Po:** aaa te voy a matar, solo pedí que te revivieran para poder asesinarte yo mismo

 **León y akemi agarraron a po para que no golpeara a yang**

 **León:** tranquilo maestro

 **Yang:** jajaja extrañaba hacerlo enojar, jajajaj no se crea, solo me gusta molestarlo pero si ya paso

 **Tigresa:** si…. Claro….. Pues bienvenido Yang

 **Yang:** me comento Haley que me consigue chamba

 **Tigresa:** eee.. ¿Qué?

 **Yang:** pues trabajo como uno de los 5 cachondos

 **Haley:** furiosos

 **Yang:** ándale

 **Tigresa:** claro bienvenido

 **Yang:** genial y donde duermo o me duermo en el cuarto de su hija

 **Po:** te matare

 **Yang:** jajajajajajaja si yame calmo me calmo jaja

 **Todo pasó, los aldeanos admiraron a Haley por tal acto, era un héroe y se sentían protegidos al tenerla era su guerrera legendaria, todo parecía volver a la normalidad incluso mejor, pero algo mucho peor estaba por venir:**

 **20 años después en un futuro proveniente**

 **Han:** maldición! (Tapándose la herida, y entrando a una cueva subterránea) abuela por favor tenemos que hacerlo, Hoy tenemos que partir

 **Tigresa:** no! Ni pensarlo tu abuelo sigue ahí en la batalla

 **Han:** hay que dejarlo

 **Tigresa:** ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

Han: **él** Me dijo que lo dejara y me pidió que te cuidara por favor vámonos

 **Tigresa:** ni pensarlo

 **Han:** aa! Maldición

 **Corriendo atrás de tigresa, buscando a po saliendo entre unos arbustos para ver una escena desgarradora**

 **Han:** ¿abuela?! ¿Dónde estás?

 **Tigresa:** (con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión perdida) Hay… hay que irnos esta misma noche

 **Han:** lo viste verdad?

 **Tigresa:** te prometo que cambiaremos todo, hijo yo… te prometo que tus padres te verán crecer, Haley y tu padre ellos..

 **Han:** tranquila, yo tengo la esperanza sé que va a pasar, estoy ansioso por volver a verlos

 **Continuara…..**


	32. Chapter 32: Nuestra nueva vida

**Capítulo 32: Nuestra nueva vida**

 **Habia pasado una semana después de la gran batalla contra Amatsu, en el valle de la paz volvía a la normalidad, Haley por otra parte se ganaba cada vez la fama no solo en el valle, sino en toda china y en más lugares del mundo**

 **Po:** Tigresa hoy no estaré en la noche

 **Tigresa:** ¿adónde iras po?

 **po:** ¿qué no te has enterado tigresa? Es la cosa más asombrosa del mundo

 **Tigresa:** ¿debería?

 **po:** pues si es la nueva figura de acción de nuestra hija

 **Tigresa:** qué tontería po ¿en verdad te piensas formar toda la noche y gastar en eso? No necesitas nada de eso, además es tu hija la vez todos los días para que quieres una figura de ella y para colmo tú la hiciste para acabar el colmo **(expresión seria como siempre)**

 **po:** vamos tigresa, tú sabes como soy tengo asta tú figura y eres mi esposa, además quiero la figura para terminar mi colección de nosotros, será genial.

 **Tigresa:** ashh! Pues vete si quieres

 **Po feliz abraza a tigresa y le da un beso en la frente**

 **po:** gracias mi amor, regreso

 **Saliendo del cuarto preparado para irse, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando se encuentra a Yang que al parecer capta la atención de el**

 **Yang:** adonde vas viejo

 **Po:** que te importa y te he dicho que no me digas viejo, yo claramente sigo siendo joven

 **Yang:** ¿así?, dígame ¿Cuántos míseros años tiene?

 **po:** aaa… pues yop sss… 47

 **yang:** jajajajajaja ya ve que no estoy molestándolo y ¿adónde va?

 **po:** a un tipo festival donde venderán nuevas figuras de acción

 **yang:** jajajajaja ¿qué no ya está grandecito para seguir siendo un friki rarito?

 **po:** que te valga no y además tu qué haces aquí y con esas maletas ¿acaso te vas? Porque para mi mejor

 **yang:** no estúpido, su esposa me mando a una misión, y esa no es una malte adentro llevo las 5 gemas sagradas del emperador, se las debo de dar, pero estoy esperando a su hija

 **po:** ¿para qué?, ella para que quisiera verte, no me digas que…

 **Yang:** tranquilo viejo yo no ando con su hija o algo por el estilo, ella me acompañara a la misión, ella y yo solitosss… jeje

 **po:** mire chamaco calenturiento si tú la tocas o quieres algo con ella, desde ahora te digo yo no lo permitiré, tú no eres digno para ella, ¿me entiendes?

 **Yang:** su pito parado, ¿qué mamadas dice?

 **po:** de eso, solo mira ese vocabulario

 **yang:** que le valga, además no sé por qué dice que no soy digno yo..

 **po:** eres débil, no eres fuerte, no la puedes proteger, inclusive tengo el descaro de decir que tú necesitas más de ella que ella de ti, no eres digno, tú no mereces ser feliz a lado de ella

 **Yang quedo serio ante las palabras de po, sabía que era verdad, él no era digno, por una parte lo sabía pues él sabía que por eso no acepto tener una relación con ella por lo mismo, fingiendo solo jugar con ella y hacerse** el **fuerte**

 **yang:** me vale lo que me diga , mire quien o dice el hombre de familia que se ira a una mamada por comprar más mamadas

 **en eso yang agarra la maleta viendo que venía Haley a lo legos**

 **Haley:** hola perdón por tardar Yang, este fui por comida para el camino a un que solo tardaremos un día no es mucho

 **yang:** claro como digas idiota y usted ¿qué no se iba?

 **po:** ya se me quitaron las ganas gracias

 **Volviendo de nuevo a su cuarto y enojado**

 **Haley:** ¿paso algo? **(preocupada)**

 **yang:** no, nada, hay que irnos

 **Yang y Haley parten a su destino, por otro lado po entra a su cuarto azotando la puerta enojado**

 **Tigresa:** ¿po?, ¿qué no ibas a ir por tus juguetes esos?

 **Po:** me las quito el estúpido niño ese como siempre arruinándome todo

 **Po se quita el pantalón poniéndose uno para dormir y acostándose a lado de tigresa**

 **Tigresa:** po, por favor no te enojes

 **Po:** como no me voy a enojar, siempre es lo mismo, desde que llego el me arruina todo y hasta me quiere quitar a mi hija

 **Tigresa:** él no te quiere quitar a tu hija

 **´po:** claro que sí, él no es digno de ella, solo, solo piensa como es el

 **Tigresa pensó un rato para tener las palabras correctas**

 **Tigresa:** yo creo que si es digno

 **po:** vamos tigresa no juegues

 **Tigresa:** ¿crees que yo juego con mis palabras? **(Seria como siempre)**

 **Po:** em… no claro que no amor pero… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ni si quiera la puede proteger

 **Tigresa:** claro que sí, él ya lo ha hecho enfrente de nosotros, el dio la vida por tu hija y crees que no es digno, claro no es el mejor y es un poco contestón en su forma

 **Po:** es un idiota, su vocabulario es tan ignorante y su actitud y frio y raro y…

 **Tigresa:** que esperabas de una persona que se creó en un ambiente toxico, y para colmo vio como morían sus padres frente a el

 **Po ante las palabras de tigresa se puso a pensar, él nunca le paso por su cabeza dicha teoría, por eso él es así, todo el tiempo solo, viviendo con un maldito, vio a tigresa a sus ojos y por primera vez vio el por qué tigresa defendía a yang, pues no era tan diferente a ella**

 **po:** está bien, solo le daré una oportunidad, pero lo hago por ti

 **Tigresa:** gracias

 **Dándole un beso muy apasionante, po le gustaba la sensación que le daba su esposa haciendo más apasionante el beso hasta dejarla debajo de él y sin aire**

 **Po: (susurrándole en el oído)** no sabes cómo me gusta tenerte así, siempre es lo mismo, siempre me haces sentir así eres la única capaz de que yo me sienta de esta manera

 **Tigresa: (con voz dulce)** ¿así? Y dime ¿Qué sientes?

 **Po:** siento como muero y revivo cuando estoy con tigo, el amor que siento por ti es increíble, daría todo por estar con tigo eres mi mundo

 **Terminando estas palabras po siguió con sus labor besándola a un más, poco a poco se ponía caliente la situación , los instintos de po no tardaron en activarse, su parte intima reaccionaba ante tal hermoso contacto y estimulo, po que abrazaba a tigresa deslizo su mano suavemente por la espalda de ella lentamente, cada rose a tigresa le enamoraba y extasiaba a un más, po no acabo ahí, la mano seguía hasta llegar abajo y lentamente se desasía de las prendas de ella, lenta y poco a poco el paso sus dos manos para poder abrir paso a donde deseaba llegar, po al ver su parte intima no se pudo detener ante tan fuerte deseo y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a mamar su parte intima**

 **Tigresa:** ¿po? Ahh.. **(un suspiro muy placentero)**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUAGAR MUY LEGANO DEL VALLE (ALTO AHÍ XD ).**

 **Un estruendo se escuchó en unas cuevas, rallos y relámpagos aparecieron**

 **Han:** ¿abuela?, ¿funciono?

 **Tigresa:** no lo sé la verdad, hay que averiguar que hay alrededor para ver si estamos en el pasado

 **Han y tigresa caminaron por el bosque un buen rato**

 **Han:** oye abuela si es que en verdad estamos en el paso, no sospecharan que te hablo como abuela que tal si mejor te digo maestra para que no vean que yo soy el hijo de Haley

 **Tigresa:** tienes razón, buena idea Han.. **(Tigresa percata que alguien andaba cerca)** silencio Han hay alguien por aquí

 **Los dos se escabulleron hasta ver de quien se trataba para ver que era Yang y Haley**

 **Tigresa:** son…

 **Han:** mis padres, los estoy viendo después de tanto tiempo **(lagrimas caían de su rostro al recordar viejos recuerdos y culpa)**

 **Han no dudo dos veces y se lanzó a ellos**

 **Tigresa:** No Han espera ven aquí!

 **Han se lanzó a Haley y Yang**

 **Haley:** te estoy diciendo la verdad Yang soñé que los arboles me hablaban y las nubes y las rocas

 **Yang:** malditas drogas!

 **Cuando Yang se percata de la presencia de un chico que venía asia ellos, para recibirlo con un golpe , colocándole el pie en la cabeza del que parecía ser su oponente**

 **Yang:** ¿Qué pedo con este pendejo?

 **Haley:** no sé ¿y de dónde salió?

 **Viendo alrededor**

 **Han:** tranquilos vengo en son de paz jeje…, este mi nombre es….

 **Yang:** mira no me importa tú nombre o si quieres algo de nosotros, además tenemos prisa

 **Haley:** tranquilo yang tal vez necesita ayuda y..

 **Yang:** o tal vez nos quiere joder la paciencia

 **Haley:** ni siquiera lo dejas hablar **(jalando a yang liberando a Han)**

 **Haley por otra parte se agachó viendo si se encontraba bien**

 **Haley:** parece que estas bien ¿qué deseas?

 **Han:** yo..yo..yo.. Solo quería saludarlos he escuchado que ustedes fueron los que derrotaron amatsu, yo.. Bueno soy.. Yo soy su fan y pues fue un milagro encontrarlos mientras pasaba por aquí

 **Haley:** ya veo.. Vez Yang no era nadie malo

 **Yang:** que bueno ahora lárgate que nos quitas el tiempo

 **Haley:** no seas grosero

 **Haley le extiende la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse**

 **Haley:** y.. ¿Cómo te llamas amigito?

 **Han:** me llamo Han

 **Yang:** no mames, que épico nombre, siempre he querido ponerle así a un hijo pues claramente es el nombre del primer guerrero que derroto al hermano de amatsu, pero conociéndome no voy por ese camino

 **Han:** si jejeje… **(nervioso)** y..¿adónde van?

 **Haley:** a entregar este paquete al emperador

 **Yang:** si vamos para haya

 **Haley:** tengo una idea, ¿quisieras venir con nosotros? Será divertido y algo inmemorable para un fan

 **Han:** claro, no sé si bueno su compañero quiera (feliz)

 **Yang:** me da igual pero si haces algo raro te mato

 **Han:** no yo me porto bien deberás

 **Los 3 siguieron su camino pero Han volteo Asia unos arbustos para ver a una tigresa enojada como nunca**

 **Han:** mi abuela me va a matar

 **Yang:** ¿Qué? Si tienes otro pedo con tú familia mejor si quieres puedes irte ¿no llegaras tarde a tú destino?

 **Han:** no.. No yo andaba en mi paseo nocturno

 **Haley:** claro… seguro no te regañan

 **Han:** este no, el regaño valdrá la pena

 **Después de discutir sobre el tema siguieron su camino hasta alegarse de más de tigresa**

 **Tigresa:** maldición! Cuando llegue lo voy a…. olvídalo no estamos aquí para divertirnos, tengo que ir al palacio de jade para hablar con migo

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO DE JADE EN EL CUARTO DE PO Y TIGRESA ( Nel no soy tan culera que siga el LEMON)**

 **Po al paso de unos minutos ya estaba adentro de tigresa, no paraba ante sus envestidas parecía que estaba programado para seguir y seguir, no se le veía cansado para nada**

 **Tigresa:** ahh! Po no pares por favor

 **Po como buen marido no se le negó nada a su querida esposa, pues acelero más sus envestidas, mientras el creaba un mar de sensaciones a tigresa a sus partes íntimas y no solo las partes íntimas de ella que latían y soltaban un calor inexplicable, pues besaba y mordía sus tetillas sin compasión**

 **Po:** ahh te amo **(gemido de placer)**

 **po empezó a sentir que no aguantaba más**

 **po:** amor ya voy a terminar

 **tigresa no escuchaba más lo que po le decía o le susurraba, pues estaba sumergida ante el rio de sensaciones perdiendo la noción de lo que pasaba**

 **po:** ahh! Amor….

 **po sin dudarlo y más que nada por no aguantar más acabo dentro de ella, un montón de semen se veía salir de la vagina de tigresa, la semilla de po estaba adentro de ella una vez más, po al ver esto saco el pene de la vagina de tigresa, viendo primero que ya no escurriera o sacara más semen de su pene**

 **po:** vaya! **(Acostándose)** uff

 **mirando a tigresa que cruzaba las piernas pues el líquido que salía de ella estaba caliente, esto hacia que se excitara más, po vio esto y se puso a un más feliz, pues estaba complaciendo a su esposa perfectamente, po se acercó a tigresa y la beso, haciendo que se acurrucara en su pecho, listos para dormir**

 **po:** te amo tigresa (feliz)

 **Tigresa:** yo más po, no sé qué aria sin ti **(con voz dulce)**

 **al pasar las horas y minutos se quedaron dormidos, hasta que callo la mañana**

 **Tigresa:** po despiértate ya…

 **Po abrió los ojos para ver que tigresa ya estaba arreglada para una jornada laboral**

 **Po:** aaaaaa… no quiero

 **Tigresa:** deja de estar de flojo y metete a bañar ya!

 **Po:** está bien **(levantándose)**

 **Po se levanta con cara a un de sueño, de repente abren la puerta de golpe**

 **Tai long:** Tigresa es una emergencia tu bueno afuera Hay **(Tai long se quda pasmado)** aaaaa! Mis ojos

 **Po:** toca la maldita puerta estúpida

 **Tai long:** maldición te vi el pito que asco y que... qué bueno debo admitirlo que es pequeño

 **Po:** cállate no es verdad, dile tigresa

 **Tigresa se pone roja y sin hacerle caso a ninguno de los dos sale del cuarto**

 **Tai long:** ajajajajaj se fue porque sabe que es verdad jajajajaja pobrecita

 **Po:** no es gracioso **(metiéndose a bañar)** dime de aquí que quieren

 **Tai long:** pues tigresa le habla a tigresa

 **Po:** ¿Qué?! Estás loco verdad

 **Tai long:** no creerás lo que vi y lo que escuche

 **Mientras tanto tigresa sale a ver cuál era el asunto, los cuatro furioso estaban ausentes pues les había dado vacaciones, así que estaba solitario un poco el palacio, tigresa entra a la cocina para quedar pasmada y verse así misma**

 **Tigresa:** ¿Qué carajo? (espantada)

 **Tigresa del futuro:** tranquila sé que es raro pero

 **Tigresa:** porque hay otra yo aquí?

 **Tigresa del futuro:** soy tú pero en un futuro vengo por algo que sucedió, algo muy grave, tranquila déjame explicarte

 **Tigresa toma un aire y se calma para ver que tenía que decirse a ella misma**

 **Tigresa:** está bien

 **Po sale corriendo para ver si lo que Tai long decía era verdad, rápido corriendo a la cocina con solo la toalla en la cintura**

 **Po:** Tigresa!

 **Viendo a dos tigresas en la cocina**

 **Tigresa del futuro:** hola po

 **Po:** genial! No era mentira **(cayéndose la toalla poniendo rojas a las dos tigresa)** hay maldición **(sentándose en la mesa)**

 **Tigresa del futuro:** por favor vete a vestir po

 **Tigresa:** estoy de acuerdo

 **Po:** no! Yo quiero saber por qué estás aquí, ¿en verdad vienes del futuro?

 **Tigresa del futuro:** si y vengo para hablar de algo grave que va a pasar

 **Po:** lo sabía! Vez tigresa te dije ese tal yang iba hacer algo muy malo

 **Tigresa del futuro:** no po, Yang no hace nada, Yang está muerto

 **Po:** wuiiiiiiiiii!

 **Tigresa:** po!

 **Tigresa del futuro: (con una sonrisa)** no celebres tanto, Yang y Haley si quedaron juntos, de hecho tuvieron un hijo

 **Po:** maldición! Dime cuando veré si lo puedo impedir

 **Solo vio a las dos tigresas enojadas mirándolas**

 **Tigresa:** lo siento por yang, ¿acaso vienes por eso?

 **Tigresa del futuro:** No, es algo más grave de hecho Yang, Haley, Léon, Sandra, Mym, takeshi, tai long y tu po, están todos muertos, yo y mi nieto somos los únicos que siguen vivos

 **Todos:** ¿Qué?!

 **Po:** no abras dejado a nuestro nieto en el futuro ¿o sí?

 **Tigresa del futuro:** no, claro que no, no soy tonta, no soportaría el solo haya pues el enemigo que es mi padre causo todo esto y para colmo el sigue vivo, yo no puedo ya con él, pues solo somos dos guerreros que seguimos en pie, todos los maestros de china están muertos, todos murieron para intentar detenerlo pero fue en vano

 **Tigresa:** y donde esta nuestro nieto

 **Tigresa del furuto:** cuando veníamos para el palacio encontramos a Yang y Haley y el idiota se fue con ellos, no podía salir pues me verían y no deben saber que van a tener un hijo, puedo arruinar todo, es más asta Han podría desaparecer, así le pusieron a su hijo

 **Po:** mmm.. Será niño

 **Tigresa:** esto es malo y como aremos para que no se den cuenta

 **Tigresa del futuro:** diré que soy la maestra de ese niño, pero espero Han no haga una tontería

 **Tai long:** si es hijo de Haley creme que ya valimos

 **Po:** como paso todo esto

 **Tigresa del futuro:** para eso estoy aquí, les diré que pasó y que deben de hacer para que no acabemos como estamos por el bien de todos

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Hola, jejenj pues aquí el inicio de la tercera temporada del fanfic y es la última y la más larga de todas así que disfrútenla**


	33. Chapter 33:RELATO DEL FUTURO

**CAPITULO 33: RELATO DEL FUTURO**

 **Tigresa del futuro:** Estos sucesos tienen lugar 5 año después de la derrota de Amatsu a partir de esta fecha, po y yo tuvimos que ir a un viaje muy importante a Japón, para la reunión de los maestros más importantes de toda Asia que se celebra cada cierto tiempo para discutir asuntos políticos muy importantes nos iríamos durante 2 semanas y dejamos a cargo a yang y a Haley ellos ya tenían un hijo de apenas 1 año llamado Han.

 **Po:** Ese maldito muchacho! como se atrevió a tocar a mi pobre bebe **(dijo po con furia y tristeza a la vez).**

 **Tigresa:** Po por favor pon atención, dejo de ser tu bebe hace tiempo **(dijo tigresa seria)**

 **Tigresa del futuro:** pero po y yo nunca nos imaginamos lo que veríamos a nuestro regreso, el valle estaba devastado junto con toda China estaba por culpa de 2 tipos misteriosos, ellos asesinaron cruelmente a todo rival que se les ponía en frente incluyendo a Haley lo peor de todo es que ella….(conteniendo las lágrimas) ella, bueno yang… sé que Yang intento hacer lo posible sé que lo intento… pero no lo logro, Haley estaba esperando a su segundo Hijo, estando en estado de cinta no pudo hacer mucho en la pelea. No solo eso vimos el palacio en ruinas y a nuestros amigos muertos mono, grulla, víbora, mantis, peng y song incluso villanos que detuvimos en el pasado escorpión, feng wuan, taotai, hundun, pai mei, temutai, incluso la banda de cocodrilos de fung, po sintió tanta rabia en su interior que solo exploto y libero todo su poder oculto.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Po estaba en medio del valle llorando de rabia e impotencia dando gritos de dolor al cielo apretó sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar, de repente, una luz dorada broto de su interior tiñendo las partes negras de su pelaje de un color dorado y cambiando el tono de sus ojos de un color esmeralda a un color rojo sangre.

 **Po:** Wow! de verdad me puedo transformar de esa manera ¿Cómo es que nunca o había logrado?

 **Tigresa del futuro:** Porque requieres de una furia incontrolable ya tuviste un acercamiento con ese poder en tu batalla con kai solo que en esa ocasión estabas sereno y en paz en esta ocasión fue lo opuesto eras iracundo e inestable, lo que calmo tu ira fue el recuerdo de tu nieto, pues era lo que te quedaba de la vida de tú hija, ese día supe que tú eras el único capaz de vencer a esos tipos, después de eso pasaron aproximadamente 10 años, nunca dejaste de entrenar tu y yo peleamos intensamente.

 **FLASHBACK**

Po y tigresa estaban en el valle que se encontraba en llamas mientras las 2 figuras misteriosas destruían todo.

 **Figura 1:** Vaya! pero si son po y tigresa

 **Po:** No voy a permitir que ustedes se salgan con la suya

 **Figura 2:** Déjame decirte que Yang y Haley dijeron lo mismo después matamos a tú hija debiste ver la cara del estúpido panda, así que no hace falta que lo repitas, él y su hijo lograron escapar pero no dejare que ocurra de nuevo **(dijo mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía)**

 **Po:** Tigresa apártate!

 **Tigresa:** está bien

Po se transformó en su forma de súper guerrero dragón nombre que leído el mismo po y se lanzó al ataque pero no podía contra los 2 termino recibiendo una golpiza y el y tigresa terminaron escondiéndose entre escombros.

 **Tigresa:** Pelemos po!

 **Po:** imposible no podemos contra ellos

 **Tigresa:** esto es muy humillante

 **Po:** **(en su mente)** maldición mi poder no es suficiente para proteger a mi esposa no puedo proteger a nadie, soy una basura como Guerrero Dragón, debo seguir peleando aunque me cueste la vida, ya que hay posibilidad de remediar esto. **(decía esto con impotencia)**

 **Tigresa del futuro:** Tuvimos que escapar de ese lugar, luego nos fuimos al punto de evacuación, afortunadamente Yang y su hijo seguían con vida, pero Yang cambio su manera de ser, paso de ser un idiota como tú lo llamabas a ser el mejor padre que podría existir, cuido a su hijo de la mejor manera posible, lo crio con los mejores modales y valores existentes, sabía que era lo que Haley y el habían cosechado y lo único que podía hacer era cuidarlo, el niño creció y a los 7 años por un fatal juego del destino casi muere Han pero su padre estaba ahí para protegerlo, Yang dio la vida por él, sé que fue algo fatal y no fue culpa de Han pero sé que se siente culpable de lo que le paso a su padre a pesar que solo fue una mal jugada se sentía de esa manera, más bien se siente de esa manera, pasaron los años y po y yo seguimos peleando desafortunadamente poco antes de que lográramos partir a esta época esos sujetos asesinaron a po, él nos dio tiempo para poder llegar aquí **(lagrimas corrían por su rostro al recordar fatal accidente)**

 **Tigresa:** ¿cómo murió po?

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Po:** corre Han, dile a tu abuela que la amo y quiero que la protejas corre a las grutas del tiempo como acordamos yo me encargo de este sujeto

 **Han:** de acuerdo, pero tú..

 **Po:** cállate! Te he dado una orden, y quiero que la obedezcas, soy tú abuelo, y tú padre, pero sobre todo soy tú maestro

 **Han con lágrimas en los ojos corrió para irle avisar a tigresa pero al escuchar la orden que po le había dado a tigresa ella se reusó, simplemente no podía abandonar a su marido, regresando al campo de batalla rechazando las ordenes de po para solo ver entre los arbusto como po era degollado por su enemigo, ojos rojos se veían en el rostro de po, y para colmo el vio como tigresa lo observaba y presenciaba su muerte, tigresa con un nudo en la garganta corrió desesperadamente alcanzando a Han para arreglar todo lo sucedido prometiendo que nadie moriría nunca más**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **Tigresa:** está bien **(seria)** ¿qué aremos? Exactamente como cambiaremos todo esto

 **Tigresa del futuro:** tenemos que atacar primero antes que ellos nos ataquen a nosotros, ellos en esta época son débiles, debemos estar todos unidos, Yang y Haley deben saber lo que les depara

 **Po:** y si no lo aceptan, dijo ellos a un no bueno.. **(Con un nudo en la garganta y rompiendo su orgullo)** no se quiere digámosle así

 **Tigresa:** ellos lo aceptaran, estoy segura de que sí, Hay que esperar que vengan de la misión, llegaran esta noche

 **Mientras tanto cerca del valle**

 **Han:** y bueno me gusta el color azul, soy fanático del Kung fu, y colecciono espadas y…

 **Yang:** te podrías callar, desde hace horas que nos estas platicando de tus estúpidos gustos **(enojado)**

 **Haley:** tranquilo Yang, compórtate con nuestro nuevo amigo

 **Yang:** joder porque lo invitaste

 **Haley:** dijiste que no te importaba

 **Han:** no señorita Haley disculpe fue mi culpa lo siento

 **Haley:** no claro que no, solo que yang a veces es enojón

 **Yang: (gritando)** claro que no soy enojón!

 **Han:** **(espantado)** lo..lo.. Siento papá

 **Yang:** eres un… ¿qué? **(a un más enojado)** ¿estas burlándote de mí acaso? Claramente no tendría un Hijo tan menso como tú

 **Han:** aaa! Lo siento ( **haciendo una reverencia)** me disculpo por mi ignorancia

 **Haley:** no tranquilo, no es necesidad que te disculpes, Yang por favor tranquilízate, además me imagino que él ya se ira

 **Han:** claro, lo siento, bueno mi destino es el palacio de jade, mi abuela y yo iríamos así haya para tratar unos asuntos

 **Yang:** joder!.. No! Otro maldito rato con este pendejo, y yo feliz que ya casi llegábamos a nuestra casa y creyendo que este se iría

 **Ya casi llegando al palacio de jade subiendo las escaleras**

 **Han:** vaya que grande es este lugar!

 **Yang:** claro es el palacio de maestros más antiguo y con mejor arquitectura jamás antes construido **(decía esto a Han, no prestando atención a lo que estaba enfrente de ellos)**

 **Haley:** yang! Que está pasando ¿estoy más ciega delo norma?, ¿Por qué veo que tengo dos mamás?

 **Yang al escuchar presta mejor atención al panorama para ver lo que estaba diciendo Haley y ver lo que decía era verdad**

 **Yang:** ¿Qué carajo?! Que mierda pasa aquí!

 **Tigresa del futuro:** Hola yang, un gusto volverte a ver y a ti Haley hija

 **Caminando a donde se encontraba Haley dándole un abrazo**

 **Tigresa del futuro:** perdóname por no protegerte, soy una pésima madre

 **Haley:** ¿mamá?, no entiendo que está pasando, ¿por qué hay dos tú?

 **Tigresa:** ella soy yo del futuro

 **Yang:** ¿del futuro?, eso es posible, como carajo viajo

 **Po:** según ella con las grutas del viento

 **Tigresa:** del tiempo!

 **Po:** ándale

 **Tigresa del futuro:** hace tiempo quería abrazarte de nuevo Haley, te prometo que no dejare que mueras

 **Haley:** ¿yo?, me morí, orales y ¿Quién fue?, ha de ser muy fuerte

 **Tigresa del futuro:** no Haley, si tu hubieras estado al 100% tu hubieras ganado, pero tú en esa época estabas embarazada

 **Haley:** aguanta! ¿Qué? Noo! Jajajajajajaj si Haley otra vez estas soñando eso significa que! Puedo manejar a mi realidad a mi favor así que quiero que el piso sea de chocolate

 **Tigresa:** No hija, no estas soñando, esto es real

 **Tigresa del futuro:** es cierto, tú no podías pelear al 100% estabas en estado de cinta

 **Yang al escuchar esto se le cayeron las esperanzas de andar con Haley, al parecer ya alguien había ganado, frio como siempre trato de esconder su sufrimiento como mejor sabía hacerlo con su vocabulario y la disimulada poca importancia que le daba a las cosas**

 **Yang: que** pedo! Mejor me voy esto no es de mi incumbencia

 **Po:** no te vayas idiota, tú eres de suma importancia para derrotar a la amenaza que viene

 **Yang:** Nel! dígale a su futuro yerno mejor, yo que

 **Po:** y que crees que estoy haciendo estúpido! **(Rompiendo su orgullo)**

 **Yang:** espere ¿Qué?

 **Tigresa:** si, bueno tú y Haley bueno ese niño que está ahí es su hijo, su primer hijo

 **Han:** jejej Hola! Uff que incomodo es esto

 **Yang y Haley quedaron sorprendidos ante tal noticia, volteando a ver al sujeto, que sin sospechar que fuese alguien tan importante para ellos estuvo cerca y hablando con ellos como sin nada**

 **Yang:** joder! **(Queriendo llorar)** mi hijo esta idiota! Nooo..!

 **Han:** ¿espera que?... no sientes otra cosa

 **Yang:** me da igual, la verdad si es que así debe suceder, sucederá nazcas o no solo son cosas del destino, así que, ¿Qué debo de hacer para que no nos cargue el payaso?

 **Haley en cambio estaba sorprendida ¿ella madre? Creo que no era buen papel para ella, mirando de arriba abajo a Han, estaba en shock**

 **Yang:** ¿cuántos años tienes Han?

 **Han:** 15 años

 **Yang:** cuando ocurrirá la catástrofe maestra

 **Tigresa del futuro:** en 5 años

 **Yang:** ya veo **(con cara de fastidio)** así que… más o menos e años te despacho Haley jajajajajaj

 **Haley:** no entiendo a qué te refieres con despachar **(decía Haley ingenuamente)**

 **Han:** papá por favor!

 **Yang:** cual papá ni que nada, dime jefe supremo

 **Han:** no que rayos! Tú no eres igual que mi papá del futuro

 **Tigresa del futuro:** la gente cambia, tú padre antes era así, tal vez por eso tu abuelo no lo quería mucho

 **Haley:** esperen, ¿en verdad esto es de verdad?

 **Tigresa:** si hija, debemos atacar nosotros antes que ellos, solo así podremos vivir plenamente, no solo nosotros, si no todos los ciudadanos.

 **Haley:** entiendo, pero que pasa si hay cosas que no me gustan, la verdad yo no sirvo para llevar un papel tan importante como tú, ni puedo cuidarme sola, ¿Cómo podre cuidar a otro ser?

 **Yang:** cállate Haley, deja de andar de llorona ¿Cómo piensas jugar con el destino?, solo mira a Han, en pocas palabras si yo y tú no lo tenemos lo estamos matando

 **Po:** odio decirlo pero el idiota tiene razón

 **Haley:** está bien! Solo levare mi vida normal

 **Han:** vaya! Que rápidos aceptan todo

 **Tigresa:** la verdad si, creí que sería más difícil esto, pero la verdad lo único difícil son nuestros enemigos

 **Po:** está bien! Llamare hablarle a los demás, a los ex 5 furiosos y a los nuevos, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en esta batalla, mañana aremos un plan, mientras les daré su habitación a ti tigresa y a ti Han

 **Los dos dieron las gracias y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pasaron las horas y todo parecía tranquilo, Han que se encontraba de curioso con todo lo que veía, pues la verdad se había creado en un ambiente horrible, edificios, estructuras rotas, el palacio de jade ni existía ya, todos se escondían en cuevas o túnel creados por ellos mismos, era sorprendente lo que veían sus ojos, era tan lindo, tocaba todo se veía al parecer se veía que los genes de po seguían prexistiendo en el, hasta que tiro unos artefactos de armería que se encontraba tocando**

 **Yang:** en verdad esta idiota, lo bueno que eso no lo sacaste de mí

 **Han:** lo.. lo siento yo lo levanto

 **Intentando levantar pero solo rompió más cosas**

 **Yang:** ya.. yaa déjalo que vas a romper todo **(yang se acercó para levantar las cosas con precaución)**

 **Han:** lo siento papá

 **Yang:** en primer lugar todavía no soy tú papá, en segunda me siento viejo, no lo hagas

 **Han:** lo siento de nuevo papá

 **Yang:** hijo de Haley tenías que ser verdad, ¿en verdad acabamos junto ella y yo?

 **Han:** pues si! Jeje aquí estoy

 **Yang:** increíble, y… ¿sabes cómo paso?

 **Han:** no mucho

 **Yang:** entiendo **(poniéndole la mano en el hombro)** tranquilo todos resolveremos este problema Han, te o prometo, Hay que ir a dormir, al parecer dormirás enfrente de mi habitación, así si te sucede algo pues estaré ahí, tu tranquilo yo nervioso.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo, que no lo escribí yo del todo, mi amigo Diego Montes ayudo con la idea principal que es el viaje en el tiempo, y escribió la mitad del capítulo, el estará ayudando con esta última temporada, además de ser la voz de Amatsu en el fanfic doblado, ya que en el escrito va muy adelantado, así que disfruten amigos, esperen el siguiente capítulo.**


	34. Chapter 34: YANG Y HALEY

**CAPITULO 34: YANG Y HALEY**

 **4 años después de la muerte de Amatsu**

 **Yang: ¡** Apúrate Haley! Te tengo una gran sorpresa

 **Haley:** ¿Enserio y qué es?

 **Yang:** Te lo diré llegando si no, no sería una sorpresa mensa, pero apúrate ¿Por qué eres tan lenta?

 **Haley:** Uy perdón! Está bien, hay que apresurarnos.

 **Yang llevo hasta arriba de la montaña a Haley, al llegar vio Haley un hermoso campo de flores al lado de una cascada, al parecer las flores habían sido sembradas desde hace tiempo y acomodadas para tener el nombre de ella escrito.**

 **Haley:** ¿Enserio esto lo hiciste tú? Es..

 **Yang:** Si, bueno no sé ¿Te gusto? ¿No te gusto este verdad? Jamás vuelvo a desperdiciar mi tiempo en esta pendejada.

 **Haley:** ¡Lo amo! Me encanto, es muy bonito, muchísimas gracias Yang **(Haley le da un cariñoso abrazo a yang)**

 **Yang: (Correspondiéndole el abrazo)** Feliz cumpleaños enana.

 **Haley:** ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo verdad? 20 años ya, bueno para mi jeje

 **Yang:** ¿Me estás diciendo viejo? ¿Osas en insinuar de viejo al gran guerrero legendario por solo ser 2 años mayor? Mas respeto a mi grandeza por favor, bueno volviendo al tema... Este... Además del regalo... yo….

 **Haley:** ¿Tú qué?

 **Yang:** Este quería ver, bueno no ver ¡No me mires así! sabes que yo no soy de decir este tipo de cosas tan fácil como tú, bueno yo eh... quería...

 **Haley:** ¿Querías...?

 **Yang:** ¡Saber si tu gran idiota querías, no sé, ser mí! ...¿N..o..v..i...a?

 **Haley: ¡** No!

 **Yang:** Este... Bueno sé que fue una estupidez, pero tampoco tenías que gritármelo **(En su voz se notaba por primera vez verdadera tristeza y desconsuelo)**

 **Haley:** Es broma menso, si quiero, aunque conociéndome no creo ser la mejor novia, ya sabes que sufro de mis facultades mentales y bueno... digamos que mis padres casi no me han enseñado como funciona exactamente esto del...

 **Sin dudarlo dos veces Yang besa a Haley apasionadamente, hace tiempo que deseaba hacerlo, nunca quería faltarle al respeto de nuevo, intento empezar de cero, y a pesar de que su personalidad no era tan disciplinada trato de pelear por ella con su padre, mostrándole que podría ser un hombre responsable a pesar de los contras que tenía.**

 **Yang: (Separándose del beso pero a un abrazada a ella)** Te amo Haley **(susurrándole al oído apasionadamente)**

 **A Yang le gustaba Haley de pies a cabeza, simplemente quería hacerla suya desde hace tiempo pero sabía que debía controlarse, sabía que no era la manera, pero las hormonas de Yang estaban a flor de piel, estaban en tiempos de celo y no sabría si podría controlarlo más de lo normal, y en efectivo se está saliendo de control la situación, yang a cada beso que le brindaba Haley era más profundo, y la mano de él bajaba más y más, no lo pudo suportar más y cargo a Haley de una manera comprometedora y se dirigió a la cascada que estaba cerca de ahí, entrando en ella.**

 **Haley:** ¿Qué estás haciendo? **(Respiración agitada tratando de recuperarla por los besos dados del panda)**

 **Yang:** Lo que siempre he querido hacer desde que el día te conocí **(Pensando:** Mierda, Yang por favor detente, lo vas a arruinar todo, si el viejo si se entera te matara pero, su mirada, su cuerpo de Haley me pide otra cosa yo..yo..) Quiero hacerte mía.

 **Haley:** No sé yang, no sé a qué te refieres **(Voz sumisa)**

 **Yang:** P **ensando:** Joder no sabe ni de que hablo, por favor Yang no te sorprendas como si no conocieras a Haley, espera... si ella no sabe que significa, no lo tendría que saber nadie más ¿Verdad? **(tratando de justificar su acción)** Tranquila Haley, lo que estoy a punto de hacerte es porque te amo y tú lo sabes ¿Verdad?

 **Haley miro no muy convencida a Yang, pero la sensación de seguridad que le daba era más que la razón, así que con su mirada no tan decidida acepto el amor de Yang.**

 **Yang:** Entonces será un gusto ser el primer y el último macho que te haga gemir hasta la puta saciedad.

 **Dicho esto, yang empezó a quitarle la camisa a Haley comenzando a dejar al descubierto sus hombros.**

 **Haley:** Espera… ¿Qué haces? **(Dijo tímidamente, pero siendo callada por un beso)**

 **Yang no hiso caso de lo que trataba de decir Haley, el siguió y puso la mano en el pecho de ella masajeándolo, pero había una especie de tela que no le dejaba palpar adecuadamente, al parecer Haley no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero la sensación de placer le llenaba por dentro y quitaba la gran duda y miedo, por qué ¿Si fuera malo no sentiría placer de tal acción? O es lo que pensaba. Yang quito la camiseta ahora de Haley dejando al descubierto el hermoso y suave pelaje de su torso para descubrir que debajo de ella había unas vendas que apretaban sus pechos firmemente a su cuerpo.**

 **Yang:** Joder ¡¿Que tenemos aquí?! ¿Es acaso el regalo de cumpleaños esperando a ser desenvuelto? **(Decía claramente excitado)**

 **Yang no dudo dos segundos y de manera brutal y con poco tacto rompió sus vendajes para que saltaran unos grandes pechos, al ver sus deslumbrantes senos, su excitación supero los límites y se decidió a mamar su seno derecho como si de un niño pequeño se tratara mientras con su mano masajeaba el seno libre.**

 **Haley:** Ahh! (Haley no sabía porque, pero tenía que gemir, el placer la obligaba y la forma en la que yang hacia lo que sea que se encontraba haciendo hacía que le fuese más difícil aguantar sin soltar en suspiros de placer)

 **Yang:** Veo que te está gustando, eso está bien ¿Por qué jamás me contaste acerca de estas bellezas que tenías guardadas?

 **Yang paro de trabajar en sus pechos cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaban hipersensibles y los gemidos de Haley se salían de control, su miembro se oprimía fuerte mente a su pantalón, ahora bajo a la parte íntima y desprendió su pantalón, esto hiso que Haley se apenara cerrando las piernas**

 **Yang:** Tranquila, no tengas miedo, no te are nada malo.

 **Haley:** pero… no sé qué me estás haciendo **(decía esto con voz sumisa y temblorosa)**

 **Yang:** Solo te estoy demostrando lo mucho que te amo.

 **Yang no quería perder más tiempo así que abrió las piernas de Haley un poco a la fuerza y sin preguntar nada quito las bragas ya húmedas de Haley para ver su parte intima bastante excitada, palpitante, lista para desflorarla, Haley estaba confundida no sabía lo que le esperaba, ahora yang se quitó su camisa para mostrar una musculatura, a pesar de parecer un panda no le quitabas los genes de tigre, tampoco dudo en deshacerse de su pantalón al igual que su ropa interior mostrando un miembro totalmente erecto y palpitante.**

 **Haley:** Pero que! **(Estaba asustada al ver algo tan grande desconocido para ella)** Yang...

 **No pudo hablar pues yang le tapó la boca con la mano**

 **Yang:** Presta atención, voy a meter esto entre tus piernas así que si te duele dime y parare

 **Haley:** Espera…¿Qué? No, en que estás pensando, pero ¿Por qué?

 **Yang no hiso caso a las quejas de Haley solo acerco su miembro totalmente erecto para lubricarlo con el flujo vaginal que Haley había liberado por la excitación dada por yang escasos minutos antes, esto hiso que Haley sintiera un poco de placer pero estaba a un tensa por no saber lo que sucedía, no quería ver así que abrazo a Yang como si su vida dependiera de ello, por fin llegó el momento que yang esperaba, el miembro de Yang estaba listo para entrar y unirse con Haley, así que empezó a meter lentamente el pene en la entrada de Haley, esto hiso que Haley gritara pero no precisamente de placer, ahora sentía un inmenso dolor, pues Haley seguía siendo virgen y seguía siendo muy joven sin contar que el miembro del panda era enorme y estaba completamente desarrollado, su himen seguía casi nuevo y fue roto lentamente por el pene de Yang, no solo el dolor si no que sangro tiñéndose de rojo el agua en la cascada donde se encontraban, poco a poco yang fue metiendo velocidad y a pesar de escuchar los quejidos de dolor de Haley no se detuvo por nada pues solo quería sentir placer, la lujuria nublo lo poco de juicio que le queda, no pensó en ese momento en ella y en la sensación tan poco agradable, no se daba cuenta que el rostro inocente y tímido de Haley tenía lagrimas cayendo por sus pómulos, este tipo de dolor era diferente a cualquier otro por lo que a pesar de Haley tratar de resistirlo con todas sus fuerzas no funcionaba en lo más mínimo, empezó a gritar, su garganta se rompía en un dolor indeseable y aun así Yang se encontraba en otro mundo en ese momento, Haley sufrió mucho durante un buen rato pero, mientras pasaban los minutos y las constantes y fuertes embestidas Haley empezó a sentir ya no dolor si no que un inmenso placer que la consumía y lamentablemente comenzó a nublar su juicio, en ese momento ninguno de los dos podía pensar en algo además del cuerpo del otro.**

 **Haley:** Ahh! Yang no pares por favor **(Decía esto extasiada) Pensando:** No sé qué me esté haciendo, pero el dolor desapareció ahora siento muy bien, mi piel esta erizada, mi corazón late bueno no solo mi corazón, siento un calor inmenso es asombroso, fue una idiota al dudar de él.

 **Haley gemía y gemía estaba al tope, quería más así que ella también se empezó a mover para aumentar la profundidad de cada embestida y sentir placer, yang al ver esto se dio cuenta que necesitaba más para complacer a su amada así que acelero, sus envestidas eran muy fuertes parecían que iban a romper a Haley**

 **Yang:** Ahh! ¡Más! ¡Necesito más!

 **Yang sintió algo, iba a eyacular y por fin algo hiso click en su cabe y fue consiente de eso, tendría que salir de ella rápido, pero Haley no lo dejaba, apretó muy fuerte no quería que se separa de ella.**

 **Yang:** ¡Haley suéltame!

 **Ella ahora era la que no escuchaba a yang, el detuvo sus embestidas para evitar querer eyacular, uso toda la fuerza que tenía para separarla de él hasta incluso clavar las garras de sus patas en la cintura de Haley, la empujo a tal punto que salió sangre de donde le había clavado las garras, pero Haley seguía moviéndose sola, intento una última vez separarla de él, logro sacar su miembro de su interior, pero ya había eyaculado la mitad del semen dentro de ella, era muy tarde y se maldecía mentalmente.**

 **Yang:** ¡Joder Haley! **(Tomando ligera distancia de ella)** ¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar?

 **Haley estaba completamente roja de las mejillas, extasiada y con una mirada inocente de no saber a qué se refería, al verla supo que la culpa era de él pues no debían haber hecho tal acto.**

 **Haley:** Acaso está mal? **(Decía con voz cansada del trabajo realizado y con miedo al mismo tiempo de haber provocado algo malo)**

 **Yang:** Pues claro idiota! Tu y yo nos podemos meter en grandes problemas

 **Haley al escuchar estas palabras de Yang sintió temor**

 **Haley:** ¿De qué problemas hablas?

 **Yang:** Tu y yo podemos tener ya sabes un bebe y la verdad no quiero eso, no todavía, si pasa eso tu padre.. tu padre me va a matar

 **Haley:** ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo tampoco quiero eso

 **Yang:** Te lo grite, no una ¡Varias veces! Incluso te intente sacar a la fuerza, pero no me permitías liberarme del maldito agarre

 **Haley:** ¿Qué vamos hacer?

 **Yang:** ¿Vamos? Eso me suena a manada

 **Haley:** ¿Cómo me vas a dejar sola en esto?

 **Yang:** Pues claro, yo soy quien se descontrolo y no obedeció tomando el control de algo que no tenías idea, pero tampoco nos apresuremos tanto, logre soltarme antes de tiempo y talvez solo sea una falsa alarma **(Intentaba liberarse de las culpas cuando sabía que era toda su culpa y que Haley no era culpable de nada)**

 **Haley:** Yang tengo miedo

 **Yang:** Ya somos dos, tu padre es capaz de castrarme, vístete, hay que irnos, no te preocupes.

 **Al acabar la plática se dirigieron a la aldea, ya era tarde, Po y Tigresa no se encontraban pues habían salido a una misión, pero Tai Lung estaba cuidando, los dos entraron cuidadosamente al palacio**

 **Yang:** Bien, me iré a dormir, descansa Haley **(Decía esto un poco distante)**

 **Haley:** Claro como digas

 **Yang siguió su camino y Haley el suyo, pero al llegar a su habitación**

 **Tai Lung:** ¿Dónde andabas chamaca? Y en especial a estas horas de la noche

 **Haley:** **(Nerviosa)** bueno yo… bueno este yo.. fui con Yang a que me diera mi regalo, a un que no me lo pude traer jeje ya sabes por mi cumple

 **Tai Lung: (Dudoso)** ya veo... Cierto, casi se me olvidaba que es tu cumpleaños ¡Felicidades! mañana celebramos como acordamos, cuando lleguen tus padres

 **Haley:** Claro! Bueno este ya tengo sueño

 **Tai Lung:** Claro descansa, buenas noches **(Pensando:** Ese olor que emana de su pelaje no me trae mucha confianza **)**

 **Haley entró a su cuarto, se bañó y cambio sin percatarse de unos ojos en la oscuridad que notaron cierto patrón de garras en forma de herida en su cintura y se acostó**

 **Haley:** me siento rara, me siento muy relajada, con sueño y el dolor del anterior entrenamiento se me quito, que extraño, espero no pase nada malo.

 **Mientras tanto en alguna parte del palacio.**

 **Tai Lung:** Talvez estoy siendo paranoico y fue una pelea por ver quien es más fuerte como ya es usual, o talvez esa niña se trae algo entre manos, ella no es del tipo de personas que se pone nerviosa ante mi presencia, me mantendré al margen.

 **Mientras Haley dormía dentro de su vientre se estaba creando una nueva vida, al parecer la semilla de Yang había sido muy afectiva, y mientras esta célula estaba en estado mitótico Haley descansaba en paz, al parecer era una noche muy tranquila**

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **Haley: (Sobándose la cara)** Uff! Que bien dormí, me siento extraña y no sé por qué, bueno será que dormí bien y recupere todas las energías, me quitare la pijama e iré a la cocina tengo demasiada hambre

 **Haley salió de su habitación y se dirige rápidamente a la cocina pues el hambre le agobiaba, pero al llegar sus padres ya estaban ahí con un rico pastel de chocolate y una gran tarta**

 **PO:** Felicidades hija, feliz cumpleaños

 **Tigresa:** Igual mente hija felicidades, perdón por no estar ayer con tigo, intentamos apurar lo más posible, pero nos fue imposible.

 **Haley:** No se hubieran preocupado, gracias y no te preocupes mamá yo sé muy bien la importancia de su trabajo

 **Haley tomo asiento y degusto un buen desayuno con sus padres, al parecer estaban disfrutando un bello momento de su vida, como siempre Haley les pregunto sobre su misión y Po lo narro todo con la mayor barbarosidad que pudo, al terminar se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento para hacer su trabajo y lo que mejor sabían, entrenar, al pasar las horas el entrenamiento acabo, Haley sale de la sala a buscar a Yang, que al parecer no había rastros de él, era extraño esta situación, no tomo mucha importancia y siguió su día hasta caer la noche, así eran los días de Haley, aunque Yang regreso después de dos semanas no se dirigían mucho las palabras, estaban distantes**

 **Yang:** Maldición ¡Pocos huevos! **(Decía yang a si mismo)** Vamos háblale, ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? ¿Por qué? no debí decirle eso el día que…. Es más, ni debimos hacer tal acto, 3 años de ir atrás de ella y echarlos a la basura. **(Sintió una pata sujetándole firmemente el hombro seguida de unas risas que lo irritaron al instante)**

 **Tai lung:** Jajajaja, ya todos sabíamos que tenías pocos huevos pero que te lo grites a ti mismo ya está en un nuevo nivel.

 **Yang:** Que verga con tigo vejestorio?

 **Tai lung:** No seas cascarrabias musculitos, solo iba pasando por aquí y me pareció correcto ayudarte con tu problema

 **Yang:** Mi... mi problema? ¿Cuál problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema, tu eres el problema, yo no veo ningún problema ¿Problema? Jamás había oído esa palabra ¿Hey ya viste el nuevo jarrón que trajeron al palacio? Jejeje **(Dijo yang muy rápidamente dominado por el nerviosismo de haber sido descubierto)**

 **Tai lung:** cálmate lengua rápida, no intentes engañarme ya sé lo que traes entre manos.

 **Yang estaba a punto de saltarle encima y noquearlo, incluso pensó en la forma más rápida de noquearlo y poder huir con un leopardo de las nieves de 2 metros en su espalda a un lugar donde poder torturarlo y obligarlo a no decirle a nadie, incluso pensó en un plan B con el cual borrarle la memoria.**

 **Tai Lung:** Se que últimamente hablas solo y a veces te insultas a ti mismo poniendo en duda tu virilidad, pero no te preocupes eso hace parte de la adultez, a veces solo tienes que aceptar que ciertas partes de tu cuerpo no crecieron igual que como el resto de pandas, pero no debes preocuparte por tu orgullo, no hay nada que unas buenas felinas en la noche no puedan arreglar ¿Cierto?

 **Básicamente estaba insinuando que estaba loco, que tenía el pito pequeño y lo invitaba a que unas mamadas le subiesen el orgullo.**

 **Yang:** ¡¿Qué?! No viejo cochino a mí no me interesa tus asquerosos planes nocturnos, le puedo asegurar que el mío al menos se me para. **(Dijo irritado)**

 **Tai lung:** Era de broma no te esponjes **(Dijo divertido)**

 **Yang:** Ni en broma me diga eso viejo asqueroso, me largo de aquí antes que me pegues tus pendejadas

 **Tai lung:** Pues tu idea de alejarte de mí no sirve mucho sabiendo que estoy en el marco de la puerta.

 **Yang:** DIJE QUE ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! **(Sin previo aviso decidió saltar por la ventana rompiéndola y cayendo 3 pisos)**

 **Tai lung: (Se asoma a la ventana)** Tampoco te lo debías tomar tan enserio **(Grito desde la ventana con una gota cayéndole por la cien)**

 **Yang:** ¡Que le den! **(Le mostro la peineta y se fue corriendo a quien sabe dónde)**

 **Tai lung: (Se dio la vuelta y se vio al espejo)** ¿A quién le dice viejo ese arrogante? Solo mira esos músculos, estoy añejado perfectamente, si claro que lo estoy **(Comenzó a estirar sus músculos en poses de verdadero macho pecho peludo al frente del espejo)** A veces no puedo creer lo hermoso que soy.

 **Mientras yang se encontraba regañando así mismo mirando el cielo por otro lado Haley corría al baño por unas nauseas, tocando la puerta del baño ya que su madre se encontraba ahí, tenía baño en su habitación, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo pues se encontraba algo lejos de él.**

 **Tigresa:** Ya voy Haley que te pasa

 **Haley no escucho las quejas de su madre solo entro casi empujándola y vomito en el lavabo, Tigresa preocupada miraba a su hija**

 **Tigresa:** ¿Estas bien?

 **Haley:** si… ya paso…ya paso

 **Tigresa:** Que te sucede Haley ¿Te sientes mal?

 **Haley:** Un poco pero ya se me pasara

 **Tigresa:** ¿Qué sientes?

 **Haley:** Ha de ser una infección o no sé, me da asco, a veces me siento mareada, y bueno me siento algo cansada.

 **Tigresa se preocupó, pensó igual que podría ser algo parecido**

 **Tigresa:** Iré a decirle a tú papá que iremos al doctor tu y yo **(Normalmente le hubiese dicho que descansara y no se preocupara, pero Tai Lung le había revelado e insinuado ciertas cosas que le hacía imaginarse algo que deseaba en lo más profundo que no fuese cierto)**

 **Tigresa se dirige con Po para dar lo anunciado, pero Po no quiso dejar sola a su familia y fue con ellas, fueron con un doctor cercano de valle de la paz, el mejor que hay, cuando fue su turno pasaron a su consulta, el doctor pidió que le diera lo síntomas que sentía Haley solo al escuchar esto se imaginó que era**

 **Doc:** Ya veo **(Se dirige a un cajón para sacar una prueba de embarazo)**

 **Po:** jajajajajaja ya veo que es una broma, una horrible broma **(enojado)**

 **Doc:** no es una broma, ¿Por qué lo aria?

 **Haley al oír embarazo recordó lo que yang le había dicho, y se llenó de miedo, no quería que fuera verdad**

 **Haley:** Este bueno y ..¿Esta cosa como se ocupa?

 **Tigresa fue con su hija al baño para enseñarle, Haley se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior y coloco la muestra, Po estaba que se moría del enojo, para que cuando saliera su hija la quisiera matar al ver que la prueba era positiva, después de 5 minutos la prueba arrojo los resultados.**

 **Po:** ¿Me podrías explicar que significa esto?

 **Haley: (bromeando)** jejeje que es positiva jeje

 **Po:** Quiero, no, exijo que me digas quien es el papá del niño ahora mismo

 **Haley:** Este.. bueno yo..

 **Tigresa:** Vamos Haley dinos por favor, los dos se deben hacer cargo del niño, tú no vas a poder sola, además cuentas con nuestro apoyo y experiencia para todo.

 **Haley:** ok, les diré, es…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO YANG**

 **Yang:** Joder tengo que acomodar estas cajas de armas, ¿Por qué a mí?

 **Yang empezó acomodar una por una en forma de torre**

 **Yang:** Esta vez sí que son muchas creo que me voy a…

 **Fue callado y jondeado a las cajas que había apilado**

 **Yang:** NOO! Joder viejo ¿Qué le pasa? Sabe cuánto tarde en acomodar esas mamadas, ahora acomódelas usted, que culo

 **PO:** TE VOY A MATAR!

 **Yang:** **volteando a ver a los lados…** ¿Quién yo? Pero ¿Por qué? **(Recibió un gran puñetazo en la cara)**

 **En eso entra Haley y Tigresa, pero observo como Haley tenía una cara decaída**

 **Tigresa:** Po basta, así no vamos a arreglar nada ¡Po!

 **Yang:** ¿Nada de qué?… pues que putas hice ahora

 **Tai lung:** A ver si tu "pito que aún se para" te salva de esta jajaja. **(Tai lung se había asomado a ver todo cuando escucho el gran grito de Po)**

 **Po:** Maldito descarado y sínico, dices que nada después de que embarazaste a mi Hija **(Dijo mientras lo tenía agarrado del cuello encima de él)**

 **Yang:** Espere ¿Qué Haley está embarazada? Yo... bueno este... ¡Fue su culpa! ¡Yo le grite que me soltara y no hiso! **(Ni siquiera el mismo se creía lo que decía)**

 **Po iba a darle otro golpe a Yang, pero fue detenido por Tigresa**

 **Tigresa:** Esta vez yo hablo

 **Tigresa se acercó a yang y lo ayudo a incorporarse**

 **Tigresa:** Yang, hablando enserio¿Te aras cargo de tus consecuencias?

 **Yang:** … No sé, lo siento supongo, no pensé que terminaría así, no estoy listo para esto.

 **Tigresa:** Bien y dime ¿Crees que Haley si lo está?

 **Yang quedo anonadado ante tal realidad, la maestra Tigresa tenía razón, él debe apoyar a Haley no la debe dejar sola a pesar de que desee lo contrario ¿Porque siempre la tenía que cagar?**

 **Yang:** Esta bien acepto, pero va en contra de mi voluntad. **(Dijo cruzándose de brazos casi haciendo un puchero)**

 **Po:** ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de que tú? En verdad das asco, me arrepiento de dejarme convencer de Tigresa de dejarte vivir aquí, mira que hacerme enojar es difícil, pero con una mierda de persona como tu ¿Quién no?

 **Tigresa:** El chiste que acepto Po, Hay que irnos recuerda que debemos entregar provisiones a la aldea vecina, esto lo hablamos mejor mas al rato.

 **Po y tigresa se van junto con una carreta llena de provisiones, dejando solo a Yang y Haley junto a los demás**

 **Haley:** ¿Yang?

 **Yang:** ¡Cállate! Para empezar, es tú culpa, te lo advertí ¿no?

 **Haley:** si, lo siento yo.. bueno yo.. no quería arruinar tu vida

 **Yang:** Pues ya lo hiciste.

 **Pasaron los días y al fin y al cabo Yang y Haley aceptaron, a malas ganas y con Po intentando convencer a Tigresa que desterraran a yang y ellos se encargarse de todo, casarse, sería un 1 mes después de que naciera él bebe, a pesar de todo Yang no paso nunca por la cabeza acabar así tan pronto, él quería disfrutar a un poco más, pero para sentirse mejor hecho toda la culpa a Haley ¿Por qué? No sé, pero Haley lo creía, al pasar los meses el vientre de Haley crecía.**

 **8 MESES Y MEDIO DESPUES**

 **Yang:** Joder ¿Por qué tengo que gastarme la mitad de mi sueldo en esta mamada?

 **Haley:** Lo siento hace tiempo que no me dejan a salir a misión

 **Yang:** Maldición, a un no nace él pequeño bastardo.

 **Yang y Haley fueron a comprar tanto ropa para bebe como accesorios para el niño, comprarían una cuna para dormir, y pañales después de un rato de comprar pues no sabían si iba hacer niño o niña así que compraron 4 prendas dos para niño y dos para niña, al caminar Haley se sintió mal. La forma de gritar todo de Yang hiso que el valle entero en poco más de 2 horas supiese que la hija del guerrero dragón pronto daría a luz.**

 **Yang:** Mierda ahora que te pesa **(Cambio su mirada cuando Haley cayo desmayada pero rápidamente la agarra)** Puta mierda ¿Qué hago? ¿Haley, Idiota, despiértate? Me estas espantado **(Yang con toda la fuerza que tenía con una mano cargo todos los materiales y con la otra cargo a Haley cuidadosamente para no lastimarla y llevarla rápidamente al palacio, al llegar haya jondeo todo los materiales para él bebe**

 **PO:** Porque jondeas las co… ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?

 **Yang:** No sé, veníamos hacia el palacio y se desmayó a medio camino

 **Po:** iré por el doc, tu llévala a su cuarto

 **Yang:** Si mon

 **Yang corre hacia el dormitorio de Haley y la cuesta para ver que Haley se despierta**

 **Yang:** Aa! Ya despertaste me espantaste ¿Te sientes bien?

 **Haley:** ¡No! **(gesto de dolor)** me duele mucho el vientre.

 **Yang:** Mierda, este ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya se le hablare a tu mamá espera.

 **Yang salió y en ese mismo instante entra Tai Lung al cuarto.**

 **Tai lung:** Haley ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Haley:** La verdad he estado mejor jejeje...Tío ¿Voy a estar bien? **(Dijo intentando aguantar el dolor)**

 **Tai Lung:** Claro que lo vas a estar Haley, es normal lo que te está sucediendo.

 **Haley:** Pero me duele mucho y la última vez que me dolió tanto estuve a punto de morir.

 **Tai lung a pesar de no ser el que más tacto tenía en el palacio y no era muy serio que digamos, pero tenía que estar para su sobrina y mostrar su madurez.**

 **Tai Lung:** Eres alguien fuerte, no tanto como yo obvio, pero esto jamás te matara Haley, bueno puede que sí, hay gente que muere en el parto, pero no es muy usual, bueno eso es cuando no son de diferentes especies, talvez si te mueras, pero mira lo positivo, creo que irías al cielo.

 **Haley no sabía si su tío la intento aliviar o prepararla para su muerte, mientras tanto Yang corría a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba tigresa para pedir ayuda, Tigresa al escuchar dicha noticia fue con su hija para ver que su hija.**

 **Tai Lung:** Está a punto de dar a luz

 **Tigresa:** Eso veo... ¿Y Po?

 **Yang:** Fue por el doctor

 **Tigresa:** Ve por toallas, agua calientita, Haley está a punto de dar a luz

 **Yang:** e.. voy

 **Tai Lung:** Bueno creo que se me queman las galletas, me vo...

 **Tigresa** : **(Lo sujeta fuertemente del brazo)** Oh no "Hermanito", me vas a ayudar hasta que llegue el doctor quieras o no.

 **Tai lung:** Ay, no de nuevo, la última vez me rompiste el brazo, machorra

 **Tigresa:** ¡¿Que dijiste?! **(Sujetando fuertemente su brazo fusilándolo con sus ojos envueltos en llamas)**

 **Tai Lung:** Que me encantaría que fuera cachorra. **(Dijo En un hilo de voz)**

 **Yang estaba totalmente nervioso, tenía miedo de hacer algo mal, pero al pasar los segundos se puso neutro sabía que necesitaba controlarse, después de 7 minutos yang trajo lo que le pidió tigresa, pero al llegar vio que ya estaba el doctor, dejo las cosas en su lugar y se acercó a Haley**

 **Haley:** Yang tengo miedo

 **Yang:** tranquila, jaja tu ¿Miedo? ¿A qué? Si tú fuiste a la que derroto Amatsu, deberías sentirte tranquila.

 **Doc:** Necesito solamente a una persona aquí, el embarazo de Haley es complicado

 **Tigresa:** yo quiero estar con ella

 **Doc:** Está bien, ¿Señor Yang está de acuerdo?

 **Yang:** ¿Quieres estar con tu mamá? **(Haley asintió con la cabeza)** Esta bien **(dándole un beso en la frente)** Suerte ¡Tú puedes!

 **Yang, Tai Lung y Po salen del cuarto**

 **Yang:** ¡Que trauma tengo!

 **Po:** ¡A un no puedo creer esto! Aun me acuerdo cuando ella nació, odio que haya pasado esto, me acuerdo que estaba nervioso, me sorprende que tu no, fue un infierno para mí.

 **Tai Lung:** ¿Infierno? A ninguno de ustedes dos los cogió su hermana y les rompió el brazo para "Relajarse" **(Dijo sin simpatía haciendo un mini puchero)**

 **Yang:** Bueno, me salve de mi suegra, supongo.

 **La plática de estos tres fue callada por unos alaridos y gritos de dolor que provenían del cuarto, esto hiso que yang apretara su mandíbula y el puño**

 **Yang:** Necesito salir un rato

 **Po:** Tranquilo, todo va estar bien.

 **Yang salió unos minutos, sentía impotencia sentía enojo, sentía que Haley estaba haciendo todo, a un resonaba los alaridos de dolor de ella en su cabeza, ella no tenía la culpa y a pesar de todo el en estos 9 meses se lo recalcaba que había sido culpa todo de ella, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario, tenía miedo a perderla, tenía miedo que al entrar dieran una mala noticia, tenía que pedirle perdón, o bueno lo que pudiera sin afectar su orgullo, Yang entro de nuevo viendo que a aun no terminaba el sufrimiento, de pronto dejaron de gritar y se escuchó un llanto de bebe.**

 **Po:** ¡Felicidades infeliz! Ya eres padre

 **Yang no le hiso mucho caso y entro al cuarto para ver a Tigresa cargando a un bebe**

 **Tigresa:** Toma a tu bebe Yang

 **Yang:** Joder si! Es niño y se parece mucho a mi

 **Era un tigre por ello el parto era muy complicado, él bebe era un poco grande para Haley, al parecer había heredado los ojos del padre, era idéntico a él pero con rasgos felinos de la madre, Yang se acercó a Haley, pero se alarmo al ver que no estaba consiente**

 **Yang:** Doctor ¿Ella estará bien? ¿Por qué no responde?

 **Doc:** Ella solo se desmayó por el fuerte dolor que sintió al dar a luz al bebe, pero en unas horas despierta, mientras cuídenla porque no debe de hacer esfuerzo para nada el día de Hoy, mañana estará como nueva.

 **Yang:** Esta bien

 **El doctor se fue y Tigresa junto con Yang limpiaron a Haley y la acomodaron en una cama limpia**

 **Po:** Quiero ver al bebe

 **Yang:** Jodase!

 **Po:** ¡Sigo siendo el abuelo y el adulto responsable aquí!

 **Tigresa: (riéndose)** Está en la cuna Po

 **Po:** ¡Ja! **(Le saca la lengua a Yang)**

 **Po se acerca a ver al tigrecito, para que al verlo se le callera la luna y las estrellas, toda la cara del padre retratado en el, pero al menos la especie y los rasgos afilados le traían un recuerdo a Haley y tigresa.**

 **Po:** ¡Maldición! Por lo menos puedes demostrar que es tu hijo

 **Todos se empezaron a reír ante el comentario de Po**

 **Haley:** Ay! Siento como si me hubieran arrollado mil caballos

 **Po:** Hija! Se acerca y la abraza

 **Haley:** ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y qué día es hoy?

 **De repente ve a su mamá y recuerda todo**

 **Haley:** Y él bebe **(intrigada)**

 **Yang:** En la cuna que está al lado de ti.

 **Tai Lung:** ¿Ya ves? Te dije que no te ibas a morir.

 **Haley:** Eso no es exactamente lo que yo recuerdo ¬¬

 **Haley se sienta despacio y se incorpora lentamente para ver a un pequeño tigre, un pequeño y lindo tigre.**

 **Haley:** ¿Él es mi hijo? Mmmm ….. ¿Él estaba dentro de mí? Es extraño y está muy pequeño

 **Tigresa:** Todos los bebes son pequeños Haley

 **Haley:** Ya veo!

 **Po:** y ¿Cómo lo van a llamar?

 **Haley:** Mmmm…. Jejeje no tengo la menor idea

 **Yang:** No sé si me permitas Haley, pero me gustaría pon... **(Es interrumpido por Po)**

 **Po:** ¿Que opinan de Po junior? Es un bonito nombre y hace honor a su abuelo ¡El barbarosisimo guerrero dragón!

 **Tigresa:** Bueno Po, no es que el nombre sea muy... ya sabes...

 **Tai Lung** : Es horrendo

 **Po** : Ya ustedes nunca me apoyan en nada **(Dijo de forma infantil cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero)**

 **Haley:** Pa, tampoco te pongas así, si no parece uno mejor entonces lo pensare.Emm… pues ¿Qué nombre se te ocurre Yang?

 **Yang:** Quiero ponerle Han, me gusta mucho, yo siempre fui una persona poco sociable así que quiero que su nombre sea todo lo contrario significa Simpático, abierto, sociable, extrovertido, además es el nombre que llevo el guerrero que derroto al hermano de Amatsu.

 **Po:** Que tierno~Papi se puso sentimental **(Era su turno de burlarse)**

 **Tigresa:** Me parece muy bien, no lo tomes a mal Po.

 **Haley:** Claro, me gusta

 **Pasaron las horas y después de muchos consejos y platicas salieron del cuarto Tigresa y Po, Tai Lung por otra parte se fue una hora antes después de ver al bebe un rato, dijo que necesitaba "descansar" pero todos sabían que iba a alagarse a sí mismo en el espejo.**

 **Yang:** **(cargando al bebe)** Joder que tierno eres

 **La cara de yang empezó a cambiar cuando Han empezó a llorar**

 **Yang:** Shuu no llores ¿Dónde está el botón para callar esto? Haley...?

 **Haley:** Emm… no sé qué hacer, no entiendo porque llora

 **Yang:** Iré por tu mamá

 **Yang le da él bebe a Haley y deja de llorar**

 **Yang:** Creo que te quiere a ti

 **Haley:** Está muy tiernito, siento como si lo fuera a lastimar **(Haley abrazo a su bebe y siento algo que nunca había sentido)** Lo amo mucho, no me quiero separar de el

 **Yang sonrió ante el comentario de Haley**

 **Yang:** Yo no me quiero separar de ninguno de los dos.

 **Los días pasaban y al parecer la vida de ellos iba perfecta, el niño crecía fuerte y saludablemente y Po y Tigresa eran como unos segundos padres siempre allí para lo que fuese, aunque a veces Po intentaba que lo quisiera más a el que a yang ofreciéndole cualquier cosa que le gustara y Tai Lung era el tío/Abuelo que siempre jugaba con él y al final le enseñaba algo malo sin querer.**

 **Yang:** Dime jefe supremo Han

 **Han:** ¡Papá!

 **Yang:** No! Jefe supremo

 **Han:** ¡Papa!

 **Yang:** Rayos!

 **Haley:** jajaja termine de entrenar, sí que fue duro, hace tiempo que no entreno así, jejeje Hola Han

 **Han que apenas empezaba a caminar fue soltado por su padre para que caminara lentamente con su madre, haciéndolo con éxito**

 **Haley:** ¡Muy bien! Ya sabes caminar mejor **(cargándolo)**

 **Han:** ¡Jefa suprema!

 **Yang:** ¡Traidor! ¡Te desheredo en este mismo instante!

 **Haley:** Genial, ya hablas, pero no entiendo eso de jefa suprema ¿Que le has estado enseñando Yang?

 **Yang:** Nada importante, hey Haley faltan 2 meses para que ya nos casemos, vamos a ir mañana a buscar arreglos de mesa

 **Haley:** ¡Claro! Aunque dejare de entrenar porque si no le hará daño al bebe

 **Yang:** ¡Claro!, creo que me sobrepase, ya van dos veces que lo hacemos jeje

 **Haley: (Abraza a yang)** Mientras sean hijos tuyos vale la pena

 **Yang:** ¿Ya te dije que últimamente estas muy empalagosa? **(Dándole un beso en los labios)**

 **Haley:** El doctor me ha dicho que por el tamaño de mi vientre será una niña, además no me siento muy cansada como anteriormente con Han

 **Yang:** ¿Ya lo saben tus papas?

 **Haley:** Solo mi mamá lo sabe, hoy le platicara a mi papá en el viaje

 **Po:** Ahí están, ya le dejamos a cargo a Tai Lung el palacio, tu madre y yo llevamos prisa

 **Haley:** ¡Me espantaste! ¿A dónde van?

 **Po:** A Japón

 **Tigres:** Debemos de irnos

 **Al otro día**

 **Haley:** Han quieres ir a comer fideos ¿Verdad con tu bisabuelo?

 **Han:** Quiero helado

 **Yang:** Tu no vas a comer eso hasta que comas comida de verdad

 **Los dos bajaron al restaurante y encargaron comida, pero a lo lejos se escuchó una gran explosión, Yang sale corriendo**

 **Yang:** Maldición! Acaban de lanzar una ráfaga de ki al palacio de jade, el palacio está en ruinas

 **Haley:** Voy a ver!

 **Yang:** ¡No! Quédate aquí con el niño, estas embarazada, debes de cuidarte

 **Haley:** Pero Tai Lung y los demás!

 **Yang:** Silencio, solo pelea si es necesario, pero si no, ni lo intentes, debo de protegerlos

 **CONTINUARA….**


	35. Chapter 35: UN NUEVO MAL ATACA

**FANFIC CAPTULO 35: UN NUEVO MAL ATACA**

 **Yang se encontraba en la zona de desastre**

 **YANG:** ¡Maldición! El palacio de jade ¿Quién hizo esto? Muéstrate ahora.

 **FIGURA 1:** Vaya, vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí? Parece que estás buscando problemas muchacho.

 **YANG:** ¿Tú hiciste esto?

 **FIGURA 2:** Y no solo fue el, yo ayude. (risa burlona)

 **YANG:** Miserables ¿Quiénes son y por qué hacen esto?

 **SATSUJIN:** Mi nombre es Satsujin (asesino).

 **SHINO KAMI:** Y yo soy Shino Kami (Dios de la muerte) y hemos venido a recuperar algo muy preciado para nosotros, venimos por el último sacrificio que nos hace falta para despertar a nuestro señor.

 **YANG:** ¿Y quién vergas es su señor?

 **SHINO KAMI:** Nuestro señor es el legendario demonio Yamata No Orochi.

 **SATSUJIN:** Ahora dinos mocoso ¿Dónde está la guerrera a la que llaman tigresa?

 **YANG:** No la encontraran aquí y tampoco podrán ir a buscarla ya que los matare en este mismo instante, pero antes, quítense las capuchas quiero verles la cara.

 **Los dos guerreros obedecen dejando ver sus rostros, eran dos tigres, Satsujin el más joven, tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara y Shino** **Kami era el más viejo y uno de sus tenía una cicatriz y su ojo era blanco debido a que estaba ciego de ese ojo, eran muy parecidos a tigresa.**

 **YANG:** Se parecen mucho a tigresa. (pensó yang)

 **En ese momento llegan Tai** **lung y 4 de los nuevos 5 furiosos, al parecer habían salido intactos del ataque.**

 **TAI LUNG:** ¿Oye niño estas bien?

 **YANG:** Llegas tarde anciano y ustedes 4 ¿Dónde estaban? No se suponía que protegerían el palacio?

 **TAKESHI:** Estábamos en una misión Yang, acabamos de regresar Tai nos puso al tanto. Llamamos a Mantis, Mono, Grulla y Víbora, están en el pueblo vecino ya que tenían pensado venir a visitarnos, no tardaran en llegar.

 **SATSUJIN:** Mira esto padre, más basura indeseable.

 **SHINO KAMI:** Ya lo veo querido hijo, estos idiotas quieren evitar que nos llevemos a tu hermanita.

 **YANG:** ¿Dijo hermana? No sabía que Tigresa tuviese parientes lejanos tan repugnantes.

 **SATSUJIN:** Que gracioso eres mocoso, ahora los mataremos para ir por ella y lograr nuestro objetivo.

 **TAI LUNG:** ¡No lo permitiré! Ella ya tiene una familia y somos nosotros, ahora prepárense para morir ante el más sexy y fuerte guerrero de toda china. (Hace una pose para marcar sus músculos)

 **YANG:** Parece que a algunos la edad no solo los arruga, también los vuelve lunáticos. (Dijo en voz baja)

(Tai lung ataco con una patada voladora a Satsujin pero este desapareció de un momento a otro, Tai lung cayo de pie en el piso, se puso en pose de defensa y pensó que talvez lo había subestimado un poco, movía sus ojos a todos lados pendiente al mínimo movimiento cuando de repente apareció detrás de él, cuando este se dio vuelta le lanzo un puñetazo a Tai lung, él retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo e intentó detener el golpe cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho pero sorprendentemente para todos, excepto Shino Kami, no lo logro a tiempo)

 **Tai lung:** ¡Mierda!

(Satsujin le dio directo en el corazón deteniéndolo en el acto liberando una ráfaga de luz obscura producto del golpe, Tai cayó al suelo como un simple bulto con los ojos en blanco y sin respirar.)

 **SHINO KAMI:** Bien hecho Satsujin una basura menos, pero aún nos falta para deshacernos de toda la plaga jaja (reía de forma burlona y confiada).

 **MYM:** E-e-es imposible ¿Como hizo eso? Esquivo a Tai y logro contraatacar en una fracción de segundo ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

 **SATSUJIN:** ¿Quieres saber cómo lo hice gordito? Bueno ya que morirás te lo diré, yo hice un trato con mi señor Yamata No Orochi, el cual me permite viajar entre dimensiones, así es, yo puedo crear pequeñas dimensiones y esconderme en ellas para luego atacar de una manera muy precisa en los puntos vitales de mi oponente ¿Es impresionante no? jajajajaja (risa maligna).

 **MYM:** M-maldito (dijo con miedo) Takeshi ve a ver a Tai.

 **TAKESHI:** Esta bien.

(Cuando Takeshi fue a ver a Tai descubrió que su corazón no latía y no respiraba, había muerto al instante.)

 **TAKESHI:** No es posible... Esta muerto, ese miserable lo asesino.

 **YANG:** Mato al anciano bastardo en 3 segundos, igual no será tan fácil como pensé.

 **SANDRA:** Maldito miserable ¡¿Como te atreves?!

 **YANG:** ¡Espera idiota! ¡No lo hagas!

(Sandra salió disparada para atacar a Satsujin. Pero Shino Kami se puso delante golpeando a Sandra en la cara con tal fuerza que le rompió el cuello y se estrelló en una casa destruyéndola y matando mucha gente por el impacto, parecía imposible ella sobreviviese a tal impacto)

 **SHINO KAMI:** 2 menos jaja (Risa malvada)

 **MYM:** No siento el ki de Sandra, ese miserable la mato (Dijo con una mescla de enojo y miedo).

 **YANG:** Mym ve a con Haley y ayúdala a evacuar el valle ¡Rápido maldición!

 **MYM:** S-si está bien (Dijo tartamudeando del miedo y salió corriendo)

 **TAKESHI:** Yang ve con Haley, ella está embarazada y tienes que proteger a tu familia, yo me encargo.

 **YANG:** No digas estupideces, tu solo no podrás con los 2, duraras incluso menos que Tai lung.

 **GRULLA:** Tranquilo Yang nosotros lo ayudaremos (Dijo llegando junto con Víbora, Mantis y Mono)

 **VIBORA:** Él tiene razón, ve con tu familia nosotros no encargamos corre.

 **YANG:** Ustedes sí que les gusta tocarme los huevos... (Pensó por unos segundos) Ustedes ganan, pondré a salvo a Haley y Han y vendré a hacer rogar por piedad a esos bastardos (Comenzó a correr) Hasta entonces, por favor... No den tanta pena como el vejestorio (grito yang a la distancia)

 **SATSUJIN:** No escaparas (Dijo con intención de atacar a yang)

 **SHINO KAMI** : Tranquilo deja que se vaya, lo mataremos después (Dijo tranquilo a Satsujin).

 **TAKESHI** : Ahora sus oponentes somos nosotros prepárense (Dijo mientras todos se ponía en pose de pelea y elevaban su ki).

(Mientras tanto Yang llegaba donde estaba Haley y su bebe acompañada por MYM)

 **YANG:** MYM quiero que regrese con los demás y los ayudes ¡Ahora!

 **MYM:** Si de acuerdo (estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una fuerte explosión los sorprendió, media mitad del valle fue destruido junto con todos los demás.)

 **YANG:** ¡No mierda! (grito desesperadamente)

 **HALEY:** Yang ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Ya no siento el ki de nadie ¿Quién está haciendo todo esto?

 **SHINO KAMI:** Yo puedo responderte eso damita, fuimos nosotros (Dijo con una sonría retorcida y psicópata)

 **SATSUJIN:** Y su destino será el mismo que el de esta escoria que ven aquí (dijo sosteniendo a Takeshi del cuello el cual aún estaba con vida) ¿Les quieres decir algunas últimas palabras perrito?

 **TAKESHI:** ¡Yang, Haley huyan! Ustedes tienen que sobrevivir, vayan a buscar a Po y a Tigresa, peleando ustedes 4 sé que pueden vencer a estos malditos, háganlo por todos nosotros por favor tiene que…. (No termina de decir lo que estaba diciendo debido a que Satsujin le rompe el cuello matándolo).

 **SATSUJIN:** ¡Lo siento chicos se estaba demorando demasiado y tuve que asesinarlo jajajaja! (Dijo riéndose como un desquiciado)

 **MYM:** ¡TAKESHI! (grito derramando lagrimas) Los distraeré, por lo que más quieran... corran. (Mym atacado por sus emociones, sabiendo que iba a morir tarde o temprano, decidió usar ese segundo que se demorarían en acabarlo en dárselos de ventaja a Haley y Yang, siguieran el plan de Takeshi y vengaran la muerte de todos) ¡Malditos desquiciados los matare! (dijo lanzándose al ataque mientras Yang y Haley por desgracia se habían quedado en shock y el pequeño Han lloraba del terror).

 **SHINO KAMI:** Déjamelo a mí ¡MUERE! (Dijo mientras lanza una ráfaga de ki desintegrando a MYM al instante).

 **SATSUJIN:** Ahora es su turno, no se muevan, acabara pronto, será rápido e indoloro jaja (Dijo cargando una esfera de ki, pero otro rayo de ki hizo que retrocediera un poco) ¿Quién demonios es?

 **PENG:** ¿Ustedes deben ser la hija del guerrero dragón y su familia? ¿No es así?

 **YANG:** (aun en shock) S-si s-somos nosotros ¿Quién carajos eres tú?.

 **PENG:** Soy Peng el sobrino de Tai Lung, pasaba por aquí, venía a visitar a mi tío, escuche que el cambio mucho, tienen que largarse de aquí ahora yo me encargare.

 **HALEY:** T-tu s-solo no podrás

 **SONG:** No está solo, yo lo ayudare, ahora hagan caso y váyanse

 **YANG:** (reaccionando toma a Haley y a Han y se va volando)

 **SATSUJIN:** No lo permitiré, mueran (Disparo una esfera de ki pero Peng la desvió fácilmente) Vaya, vaya parece que ustedes si serán un reto de verdad para nosotros.

 **PENG:** así es los hare pagar por todo lo que hicieron.

 **Mientras tanto Haley y Yang buscaban un lugar para esconderse, pasaron algunas horas y encontraron una cueva donde se resguardaron, pero apenas entraron unos ruidos raros los alertaron.**

 **YANG:** ¿Oyes eso?

 **HALEY:** Si... son como unos... ¿Sartenes vibrando?

 **YANG: (Se acerca hacia el ruido)** O sales o te hacemos salir.

 **De repente sale de las sombras un ganso con vestimenta de cocinero, temblando con una cuchara de madera en las manos.**

 **GANSO:** ¡ALEJENSE! Si se acercan más ¡No dudare en usar mi cucharon!

 **YANG:** Haley, tengo hambre ¿Me lo puedo comer?

 **GANSO:** ¿Haley?

 **HALEY:** ¿Abuelo ping?

 **SR PING:** ¡¿Haley?!

 **Haley:**!ABUELO! **(Corre hacia el sr ping y lo abraza demasiado fuerte)**

 **SR PING:** H-Haley, me, yo, respirar, poder, no, ahh **(Dijo medio ahogándose)**

 **HALEY:** ¡Ups! (Soltando el agarre, pero manteniendo el abrazo) Abuelo, me alegra tanto que estés bien, te busque por todos lados mientras ayudaba a evacuar el valle, pero cuando llegue a tu tienda ella y medio valle habían sido destruidos ¡Pero siempre supe que estarías bien!

 **SR PING:** Lamento no poder haber dado una pista de vida, pero Po me enseño que para mí seguridad cada vez que algo grave suceda debo evacuar el restaurante y alejarme lo más posible en menos de 5 minutos.

 **YANG:** Veo que eso de evacuar el restaurante se lo tomo muy enserio.

 **Detrás de el Sr Ping había una carretilla y una mochila llena de objetos del restaurante, era una montaña de objetos que parecían imposibles de cargar para un viejo y pequeño ganso.**

 **HAN: ¿** Enserio el abuelo se trajo casi todo el restaurante? (Dijo asombrado)

 **SR PING:** ¡Corrección! ¡Todo el restaurante! El poder de los fideos, aquella llama que nunca se apaga dentro de todo gran chef me dio las fuerzas necesarias para que buscara a un cerdo que empujara todo por el sendero, me monte en la carretilla y el cerdo me lanzo por la primera gran bajada que hubo y justo la carretilla llego hasta esta cueva.

 **HAN:** Eso fue barbaro!

 **YANG:** ¡Claro que no! (Con una gota en la cien)

 **SR PING:** Y entonces... ¿Ya llego Po y mando a volar al que hiso todo eso fuera del valle para nunca volver?

 **HALEY:** Ojalá todo fuera así de fácil abuelo... Tuvimos que huir porque el rival, que en realidad son dos, son demasiados fuertes y hay muchos muertos. (Dijo con una gran tristeza invadiéndola)

 **SR PING:** ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Está bien? (Dijo asustado, las palabras de Haley alarmo que le pasara algo a lo que más apreciaba en el mundo, incluso más que los fideos)

 **HALEY:** Claro que sí, lo estábamos buscando, pero estamos agotados de huir y decidimos venirnos aquí hasta que detectemos su ki, no debe de demorar, no puede, no deben morir más. (Dijo aun triste)

 **YANG:** Esperemos que el bast-(Interrumpió al darse cuenta que estaban Han y el padre de Po) que tu padre no se demore y todo esto empeore.

 **SR PING:** Bueno, acomódense, les hare unos fideos a todos ¡Los fideos siempre restauran el ánimo y la energía de cualquiera! (Quería alegrar el lugar e intentar mejorar los ánimos de todos así que se dirige hacia sus cosas para iniciar la fogata)

 **Haley le hace una seña con los ojos para que distraiga un poco a Han que la estaba pasando algo mal.**

 **SR PING:** ¡Ven Han! ¿No le dijiste a tu bisabuelo hace unos días que querías saber el ingrediente secreto de mi sopa de tallarines del guerrero dragón?

 **HAN:** (Con el ánimo un poco mejor) Claro que si abue! (Se va a ayudarle a preparar todo)

 **Pasaron unos minutos y Yang y Haley decidieron tener una conversación privada.**

 **YANG:** Bueno, parece que aquí estaremos a salvo un tiempo y Han se está distrayendo un poco de la situación con tu abuelo.

 **HALEY:** Esto no puede estar pasando, nuestros amigos... todos están muertos (dijo sollozando un poco)

 **YANG:** Cálmate, solo debemos ir a buscar a Po y a Tigresa, ellos nos ayudaran a pelear y entonces… (Es interrumpido por Satsujin)

 **SATSUJIN:** ¿Y entonces que niño listo?

 **HALEY:** ¡No puede ser!

 **YANG:** ¡SEÑOR PING HUYA CON MI HIJO AHORA!

 **SR PING:** PERO LOS FIDEOS AUN NO ESTAN LISTOS

 **YANG:** ¡SUS PENDEJADAS DE FIDEOS NO IMPORTAN, AHORA COJALO Y HUYA!

 **HALEY:** Abuelo, hazle caso a Yang, nuestras vidas están en peligro ahora mismo

 **SR PING:** De acuerdo (Pero antes de irse cogió algo de una mochila)

 **SHINO KAMI:** Debo admitir que esos leopardos de las nieves nos dieron problemas, pero, logramos acabar con ellos y ahora es su turno, comenzare por el ganso y el adefesio.

 **HALEY:** ¡No tocaran a mi familia!

 **Haley intentando atacar corrió en posición felina por las paredes de la cueva, subió al techo, salto hacia el piso y le intento propinar un guarrazo en la cara a Shino pero en el aire sintió un dolor en el vientre por haberse movido tan abruptamente solo parpadeo por un instante, en el cual recibió un golpe en su vientre atravesándola por completo, escupiendo sangre por la boca a causa de la hemorragia interna provocándole un aborto instantáneo, Shino saco lentamente su mano del vientre de Haley** **cayendo** **desplomada, los esfuerzos de Haley fueron en vano pues Satsujin lanzo una bola de ki hacia donde huía el Sr Ping junto con Han formando una gigantisima explosión que destrozo todo lo que estuviese a 100 metros a la redonda.**

 **YANG:** ¡NOOOOOO! **(grito desgarradoramente** **)**

 **Yang no sabía qué hacer, hasta que vio como caía el cuerpo inerte de Haley agarrándola a tiempo, sintiendo como se iba su vida lentamente.**

 **YANG:** MIERDA, MIERDA ¡MIERDA! Haley eres una idiota! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! **(se acerca ella y la agarra entre sus brazos Acercando su cabeza a la suya)** Eres lo único que me queda ¡Dime algo por favor! **(Estaba a punto de quebrase cuando de repente)**

 **HALEY:** **(Tose fuertemente)** ¿Le di?

 **YANG:** Gracias a los dioses, estas viva, no hables, no muevas ni un pelo yo me encargo

 **Yang coloco a Haley lentamente y con máximo cuidado en el suelo, viéndola y poniéndole la mano en el hombro**

 **Yang** **:** Tranquila, todo estará bien

 **Yang empezó a elevar su ki de una manera descomunal, aun podía salvar a Haley y al menos los dos salir vivos de esta, tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía.**

 **SATSUJIN:** ¿Ya te pusiste serio mocoso? **(recibiendo un golpe de parte de yang por sorpresa)**

 **YANG:** Los matare **(Empezó a disparar ráfagas de ki)** ¡Mueran, mueran, MUERAN!

 **Yang empezó a usar todo el poder que tenía, seguía sus tele transportaciones con la vista y por unos instantes les igualo, pero por mucho que esquivaba casi todos los golpes, no podía acertar uno, y cuando choco puños contra uno de ellos, sintió que la mano se le partía en varios trozos, la pelea se volvió física ya que Yang se dio cuenta que esos dos superaban su ki en 300 a 1, estaba haciendo piruetas en el aire y lanzando ráfagas de ki a algún punto ciego al que pudieran re-aparecer.**

 **La pelea que para el habían parecido 30 minutos, en realidad solo había durado un poco más de 20 segundos, y comenzaba a perder terreno, su ki bajaba a una velocidad descomunal, sus energías eran pocas y ahora más que nunca hubiera querido haber podido tomar las fastidiosas sopas del papa del idiota de Po.**

 **(** **Satsujin y Shino** **kami aparecieron detrás de él y lo atravesaron con un disparo de ki en su hombro, el cual iba al corazón, pero a pesar de tener pocas energías Yang logro moverse lo suficiente como para no morir así de fácil** **)**

 **SATSUJIN:** Huy mala idea muchacho, parece que esto es el fin del juego para ti, fue el medio minuto más fastidioso de mi vida, pero antes de que mueras, dinos donde está la maestra Tigresa **(pregunto enojado)**

 **YANG:** Jodanse! **(Ya no podía hacer más, el sabía que el siguiente golpe no lo vería venir y moriría en ese instante decepcionando a Haley. Yang hiso una técnica en especial, que hacían Haley y Takeshi, la cual dejó a sus dos enemigos cegados, no pensó dos instantes y agarro el cuerpo desfalleciente de su mujer y salió corriendo de ese lugar)** Maldición, no te canses, no te canses!

 **Después de unos cuantos minutos...**

 **SATSUJIN** : Que mala suerte, este infeliz se escapó y no nos dijo nada, yo quería seguir jugando con él un poco más.

 **SHINO KAMI:** Cálmate, ellos regresaran tarde o temprano y obtendremos lo que venimos a buscar, es cuestión de tiempo para que este mundo quede en tinieblas, hay que salir de aquí, regresemos al valle, tal vez ya llegaron.

 **Los dos individuos se van volando alejándose de la zona, Yang por otra parte llego a una colina cerca del valle, colocando a Haley en el suelo, pero a diferencia de antes, Yang estaba muy serio, había cambiado algo dentro de él, por primera vez tomo las cosas enserio.**

 **YANG:** ¿Haley? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **HALEY:** N-no siento nada de la cintura para abajo **(Tose un par de veces)**

 **YANG:** Estabas perdiendo mucha sangre así que de camino hasta aquí te hice un torniquete con mi camisa, supongo que es normal que no sientas esa parte por lo apretado que esta.

 **HALEY:** ¿Y Han? **(Dijo en un hilo de voz, cada vez estaba más débil)**

 **Yang: (Desvió la mirada, no podía decirle que había muerto junto con su abuelo y todo lo que hiso fue en vano)**

 **HALEY:** Mírame a los ojos Yang ¿Dónde está Han? ¿Y mi abuelo? ¿Están bien cierto? **(Su voz débil parecía que iba a llorar, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso)**

 **YANG: …**

 **HALEY:** ¿y mi bebe?

 **YANG:** ¡MALDICION HALEY! ¡ESTAN MU-! **(Se detiene en el acto, sintió a dos presencias acercándose rápidamente) Bueno... Parece que hasta aquí llegamos (Pensó creyendo que eran los dos tigres)**

 **HAN:** ¡¿Mama?!

 **SR PING:** ¡¿Que le paso a mi nieta?!

 **HALEY:** Hijo, abuelo, están **(Tose fuertemente)** bien...

 **YANG: (Aun arrodillado con Haley al lado, abraza fuertemente a Han)** Pe-pero ¿Como es posible? Yo vi como ese hijo de perra les lanzo una bola de ki y ustedes y todo lo que estaban cerca se desintegraron.

 **SR PING:** Ni si quiera yo lo sé, estaba volando cargando a Han cuando de repente una luz me cegó y salimos disparados varios cientos de metros y caímos en un rio, lo único que pude ver fue un rastro de pétalos rosados por donde salimos disparados

 **YANG:** Pues eso ya no importa, lo importante es que todos estamos bien ¿Cierto?

 **SR PING:** ¡¿Como que todos bien?! ¿Qué le paso a mi nieta? **(Dijo acercándose al lado de Haley para verla mejor)**

 **HALEY:** Abuelo, no te voy a mentir, no me siento bien... Tengo miedo, no me quiero morir **(Dijo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos)** perdí a mi bebe abuelo

 **YANG:** No vas a morir, solo tienes que resistirlo vamos a superar juntos te llevare al valle, alguien te curara y saldremos de esta todos juntos como siempre lo hacemos. **(So orgullo se fue al diablo, la solo idea de perder a la persona que más amaba en el mundo lo estaba haciendo llorar a mares)**

 **HAN:** No te preocupes papá, mamá es fuerte y nada la puede vencer.

 **HALEY:** tengo mucho sueño ¿tal vez dormir me sienta mejor o no?

 **YANG:** ¡No es nada! Solo estas débil, pero por lo que más quiera no debes cerrar tus ojos Haley

 **HALEY:** no creo mantenerme lucida… **(voz débil y rasgada)** no me quiero morir Yang

 **YANG:** ¡CLARO QUE NO! T-tu solo estas débil, saldremos de estas, siempre salimos de las peores... **(Su voz cada vez estaba más quebrada)**

 **HALEY:** No puedo escucharte bien, pero te aseguro que solo perderán energías intentando salvarme...

 **YANG:** ¡Maldita sea Haley! No puedo abandonarte, no puedo... No lo hare jamás...

 **HALEY:** ¿Yang?

 **YANG:** ¿Sí?

 **HALEY:** Gracias por todos estos años juntos.

 **YANG:** Ni se te ocurr...

 **HALEY:** Lo siento por no poder seguir acompañándote en esta gran aventura, pero ya es mi final, tengo mucho miedo y cada palabra que digo me hace sentir más lejana a este mundo **(Haley estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos y sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar)**

 **YANG:** No por favor, no cierres los ojos Haley, eres muy joven, tienes toda una vida por delante, no puedes, no debes dejarme, no ahora.. **.**

 **HALEY:** Todos ustedes e-están bien, por favor Yang, cuídalos a todos y dile a mi papá y a mi mamá que los amo mu... **(En ese momento su respiración se detuvo y su cabeza solamente cayo hacia un lado)**

 **YANG:** ¿Haley? ¡HALEY! **(La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas agitándola con la falsa esperanza que despertara de un sueño del que nadie sale)** NOO!

 **Pasaron los minutos y Yang no hacía nada más que llorar abrazando a Haley**

 **SR PING:** ¿Yang?

 **No recibió ninguna respuesta**

 **SR PING:** ¿Yang? Contesta.

 **YANG:** ¿Que mierda quiere?

 **SR PING:** Déjala ya, hay que irnos...

 **YANG:** No, no lo hare jamás.

 **SR PING:** Quedarte allí quieto no resolverá nada.

 **YANG:** ¿CÓMO MIERDAS PUEDE DECIR ESO? ¡ES SU PUTA NIETA! ES QUE ACASO NO LE IMPORTA.

 **SR PING:** Quedarte a llorar aquí no mejorara la situación.

 **YANG:** ¡Maldito sínico! **(La ira se apodero de él y agarro al ganso fuertemente por el cuello)** ¡Como puede decir eso si usted también está llorando!

 **SR PING: (Medio ahogándose)** Lo sé, pero yo ya soy un viejo y frágil ganso que solo hace fideos, tu, eres joven, tienes una vida por delante también, Haley te encargo cuidarnos a todos y la conozco lo suficientemente como para asegúrate que ella odiaría que lloraras tanto por ella y no salgas adelante y vivas tu vida junto a todos los que ella amaba, recuerda que la vida sigue y tienes un hijo. **(finalizo mientras aun brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, por muy sereno y "Sabio" que sonara era el que más triste estaba por la pérdida de su nieta)**

 **YANG:** ¡IMPOSIBLE! Yo no puedo seguir viviendo sin ella.

 **SR PING:** Como una vez me dijo mi hijo Po, lo único imposible es aquello que no intentas, no solamente pienses en Haley, piensa también en Han

 **YANG:** Tienes razón **(Le suelta el cuello)** Lo-lo siento

 **SR PING:** No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte **(Dijo señalándole con la mirada al pequeño Han que se encontraba triste, hecho una bolita al lado de su ya fallecida madre)**

 **YANG** **:** (Se seca las lágrimas y se dirige hacia donde Han) Han acompáñame (Lo decía con firmeza y disciplina es su voz)

 **HAN** **:** ¿Pero mamá?

 **YANG** **:** Obedece y sígueme, debemos ayudar a la gente que vive, hay que regresar al valle, no esta tan lejos de aquí, tardaremos media hora en llegar. Gracias de nuevo Sr Ping.

 **Mientras tanto en el valle de la paz**

 **PO** **:** ¿Que sucedió aquí?

 **Tigresa solo paso algo por su cabeza**

 **TIGRESA** **: ¡** Haley!

 **SHINO KAMI** **:** ¡Vaya! pero si son Po y tigresa

 **Po:** ¿Tú eres el que causo todo esto? No permitiré que se salgan con la suya

 **SATSUJIN:** Déjame decirte que Yang y Haley dijeron lo mismo, después matamos a tú hija debiste ver la cara del estúpido panda, así que no hace falta que lo repitas, él y su hijo lograron escapar, pero no dejare que ocurra de nuevo, ahora panda, apártate de mi hermana, es asqueroso pensar que nuestra raza se haya mesclado así **(Dijo mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía)**

 **Po:** Tigresa apártate!

 **Tigresa:** No como crees! **(Decía esto desesperada)** Estos imbéciles están mintiendo, los matare, yo no soy nada suyo.

 **Po se transformó en su forma de súper guerrero dragón nombre que le dio el mismo Po y Tigresa elevo su ki, los dos se lanzaron al ataque, pero no podía contra lo pesar de haberlos podido golpear, terminaron recibiendo una golpiza y el y tigresa terminaron escondiéndose entre escombros.**

 **SATSUJIN** : Maldición, ¿Cómo los pudimos perder padre?

 **SHINO KAMI** **:** Tu hermana es una cobarde, vámonos, ya casi está oscureciendo, ellos mismos vendrán por nosotros, creme

 **Los dos individuos se alejan del valle, pasó media hora y Tigresa y Po fueron a ver si había sobrevivientes, para ver que a lo lejos venia Yang herido con su hijo y el Sr Ping, Tigresa al ver esto corrió hacia Han abrazándolo mientras Po aplastaba a su padre, literalmente.**

 **Po:** ¡Pa! ¡Estas vivo! **(Abrazando fuertemente a su Padre)**

 **Sr Ping:** Lo mismo digo, últimamente no comes casi en el restaurante y me asuste, pues esas comidas de tercera de otros pueblos te ponen débil y flaco. **(Dijo siendo estrujado por segunda vez en menos de una hora)**

 **Tigresa:** ¿Estas bien Han? **(Preocupada y abrazándolo fuertemente con los ojos cerrados) Yang…**

 **YANG:** ¿Qué es?

 **Tigresa:** ¿Y mi hija?

 **Yang bajo la mirada, conteniendo sus lágrimas cayendo de rodillas**

 **Yang:** Lo siento mucho…. No pude hacer nada, todo paso tan rápido, soy… soy.. soy una basura, el viejo tenía razón, no sirvo para protegerla **(Decía esto a llantos, por mucho que el Sr Ping le diera fuerzas, no puedo evitar quebrarse antes sus padres)**

 **Po que dejo de estrujar a su padre solo miraba a Yang y Tigresa se hecho llorar**

 **Po:** No llores Yang **(Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre)** Lo hiciste bien, tú hijo y mi padre están a salvo ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?

 **Yang:** No es cierto, solo salve a dos, lo cual aún no sé cómo lo hice, cuando éramos más de5

 **Po:** ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?

 **Yang:** En la colina, la deje ahí

 **Po:** Está bien, hay que recoger todos los cuerpos y proteger a los sobrevivientes

 **Dicho esto empezaron los funerales de cada uno.**

 **Han:** ¿Cuándo va a volver mamá?

 **Yang al escuchar el comentario apretó su puño**

 **Yang:** Ya no va a volver

 **Han:** Pero ¿Por qué la entierran?

 **Yang:** ¿Te podrías callar? La entierran por que murió Han y mi trabajo es hacer que nadie más lo haga ¿Me entendiste? Nunca más me escuchaste Hijo

 **11 años después**

 **Yang:** ¿Dónde está Han?

 **Sr Ping:** Lo vi alejarse del campamento, le intenté convencer que no se fuera con unos buenos fideos, pero se negó.

 **Yang:** Maldición le he dicho una y mil veces que es peligroso alejarse del campamento

 **Yang enojado fue a buscar a su hijo, mientras tanto Han se encontraba cerca del valle de la paz, específicamente donde fue enterrada su madre**

 **Han:** Me gustaría que estuvieras viva, me imagino que no serias conmigo tan amargada como lo es papá con migo ¿Sabes? Hoy acabo de cumplir 12 años, ya estoy más grande y pronto seré tan fuerte que esos tigres no podrán contra mí.

 **Yang:** ¡Ahí estas! ¿Qué te he dicho?

 **Han:** Lo siento mamá ya me voy **(Dijo en voz baja)**

 **Yang: ¿** Dónde vas chamaco?

 **Apareciendo enfrente de el con su velocidad.**

 **Han:** ¡Aaahh! aléjate, no me tendrás aprisionado más, monstruo.

 **Yang:** Claro como digas, vámonos de aquí **(Jalándole la oreja)**

 **Han:** ¡Ayy! Papá, duele! No soy de hule.

 **Yang:** ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es alejarse del campamento? Y habíamos hablado de esto

 **Han: (soltándose del agarre)** Si! Ya me lo dijiste, una y mil veces, ya asta parece oración

 **Yang:** ¿Entonces por qué no me obedeces?

 **Han:** Porque, quería ver a mamá

 **Yang.** Ah, está bien ya la viste vámonos, sé que quieres ir a ver su tumba, pero es muy peligroso, esos tigres les gusta apareces cerca de aquí, pueden descubrir dónde está el campamento

 **Han:** No sé por qué nos escondemos, deberíamos pelear contra ellos.

 **Yang:** Es más complicado de lo que crees.

 **Han:** No es cierto, tú tienes miedo, tu junto con mis abuelos podrían derrotarlos, han pasado los años y son muchísimo más fuertes

 **Yang:** No creas Han, no creo que ellos perdieran su tiempo...

 **Los dos regresan al refugio, que estaba bajo tierra, totalmente escondido en unas montañas**

 **Tigresa: A** hí están, Han debes de estudiar, te fuiste a medio entrenamiento

 **Han:** Es muy aburrido

 **Po:** Hola ¿Ya comieron?

 **Tigresa:** No es momento para comer Po, debemos de registrar ya sabes qué.

 **Po:** Ah, ya veo.

 **Han:** Llévame contigo abuelo

 **Po:** Claro que no, son cosas para adultos.

 **Han:** Pero yo también quiero salir de la zona

 **Yang:** Obedece Han, allá afuera es peligroso.

 **Po:** Tú papá tiene razón, Yang tenemos que irnos, tal vez detengamos a esos tigres hoy, este plan no saldrá mal, además tienes a mi padre para pasar el rato mientas no estamos.

 **Po, tigresa y Yang fueron a su deber y Han quedo en el campamento con los demás, el refugio era muy grande, una cueva subterránea, habían instalado luz y campañas dentro de él, el Sr Ping construyo un nuevo restaurante e inclusive había puestos ambulantes, Han se armó por lo suyo y siguió en secreto a sus abuelos y padres**

 **Han:** Es hora de ver que tan fuerte son esos sujetos

 **Mientras tanto en el campamento**

 **Sr Ping:** Bueno Han, como te estaba diciendo, las cebollas no las puedes cort... ¿Han? ¿A dónde se metió el muchacho ahora?

 **Todos llegaron a un tipo lujar un poco más lejos del valle o de lo quedaba de él, los individuos se habían instalado ahí, la verdad nadie sabía de dónde venían, más sin embargo si sabían que querían**

 **SATSUJIN** **:** Padre, creo que alguien viene, siento su ki

 **SHINO KAMI:** si también lo siento hijo, son esos tipos de nuevo, espero que tu hermana reaccione esta vez, ya no hay salvación de nadie, que buena idea me diste de destruir la montaña del dragón junto con los dragones de jade, así nadie puede ayudarles

 **SANSUJIN:** Iré yo primero padre

 **SHINO KAMI:** Esta bien

 **SANSUJIN:** Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una cría de tigre, es increíble, mitad panda, mitad tigre asco de combinación ¿Qué raro? No hay nadie más ¿Qué ara solo aquí? ¿Sera una trampa?

 **Mientras tanto en una montaña con buena vista al campamento de los dos tigres se encontraban 3 guerreros**

 **Po:** ¡Bien! Hora de hacerlo ¿Ya todos están listos?

 **Tigresa:** claro

 **Yang:** en efecto

 **Los 3 planeaban una gran estrategia, cegar al enemigo, Po se encargaría del padre de tigresa y tigresa de su hermano, lo mantendrían preso para sacar información de donde se encontraba su clan, habían dado anteriormente con muchos planes pero sin éxito, solo habían dado 2 ataques en estos 11 años, era muy complicado darles batalla tan solo con uno, pero esta vez habían entrenado lo suficiente**

 **Po:** Ok lo aremos a mi señal

 **Yang:** ¡Aguarde! (observando) ¿No es ese Han?

 **SANSUJIN lo tenía agarrado de la espalda como una cría**

 **SANSUJIN:** ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Niño ¿Tu padre no te ha dicho que no andes solito por estos lugares? Me imagino que no

 **Han:** Váyase al diablo

 **SANSUJIN:** Que vocabulario, me imagino que tú madre no te enseño modales ¿Verdad? Ah cierto, jejej se murió.

 **Han al escuchar el comentario se llenó de ira y le rasgo la cara al tigre**

 **SANSUJIN: M** aldito niño malcriado, te voy a

 **Yang:** No le vas a hacer nada

 **Lanzándole una patada**

 **Han: ¡** Papá!

 **Yang:** Te dije que te quedaras en casa ¿No es así?

 **Han:** Lo siento, yo..!

 **Fue interrumpido por Sansujin que le devolvió el golpe, Po y Tigresa fueron por el padre de este, los 3 se pusieron en pose de pelea**

 **Po:** ¡AHORA! 

**Yang lanzo el ataque, y definitivamente quedaron cegados, Po estaba en dirección hacia a Shino directo a matar, pero a pesar de que no veía le detuvo el golpe.**

 **SHINO KAMI:** ¿Enserio ese es su gran plan? Vamos guerrero dragón, pensé que podías más, ya nos aburrimos.

 **Shino levanto la mano y lanza una ráfaga directo a Yang, esquivándola a tiempo**

 **SHINO KAMI:** A pesar de que no puedo ver siento su ki, no crean que estamos tan idiotas

 **Los dos siguieron peleando, Sansujin peleaba con Tigresa y con Yang, Han solo se escondía**

 **SANSUJIN:** ¡Ya me aburrieron **! (Abrió un campo de energía jondeando a yang y tigresa)**

 **Sansujin se dirigió hacia Po para ayudar a su padre y matar a Po, pero Han lanzo una ráfaga de ki a su espalda que no daño para nada a Sansujin.**

 **Han:** ¡Maldito! De-deja a mi abuelo imbécil

 **SANSUJIN:** Ignorante, rompiese mi ropa

 **Sansujin enojado agarra a Han del cuello y lo lanza fuertemente, con su ki da forma a un tipo lanzas listos para acabar con Han.**

 **SANSUJIN: ¡** MUERE!

 **Han cierra los ojos y solo escucha unos alaridos, viendo que provenían de su padre que lo había abrazado y recibió todas las lanzas en su espalda mirándolo cara a cara a su hijo**

 **Yang:** ¿Estas bien? **(QUEJIDOS DE DOLOR)**

 **Han: ¡** Papa! **(Llorando)** P-perdóname por no hacerte caso

 **Yang cae de frente, escupiendo sangre**

 **Yang:** Tranquilo todo está bien

 **Han:** no es cierto… yo te ice esto, todo es mi culpa! **(decía agritos y desgarro en sus palabras cayendo de sus ojos lágrimas de culpa)**

 **Yang:** Han, quiero que les hagas caso a tus abuelos ¿me escuchaste?

 **Han:** no ,no, no, no… no te vayas, no me dejes solo

 **Yang:** jeje… sabes hijo, estoy algo emocionado porque volveré a ver a tu madre

 **Han:** cállate! No es cierto, tú debes estar con migo, tu eres muy fuerte y eso no te puede derrumbar, tu eres mi papá **(lo sentimientos de iban más al recordar como lo trataba ya que él era demasiado desobediente y rebelde, sintiendo culpa ante la situación)** ¿lo dices porque soy desobediente verdad? No te vayas te prometo hacer caso

 **Yang:** jejej eres igualito a mi ¿sabes? No te culpo jejej

 **Han:** no es cierto, yo nunca podré hacer igual a ti, tan responsable y disciplinado, nunca, me estas mintiendo

 **Yang solo se ríe del comentario de su hijo**

 **Yang:** si supieras **(dicho esto cierra sus ojos, yéndose de este mundo)**

 **Han:** ¿Papá? Papá! **(Llorando y moviendo el cuerpo inerte de su padre)**

 **Tigresa: ¡** Yang!

 **Po: ¡** Maldición!

 **Han:** ¡Son unos imbéciles! (Sacando un poder escondido con su gigantesca ira) ¡Todos son unos idiotas!

 **Han lleno de rabia lanzo un ataque a Sansujin que muy confiado lo quiso parar solo con la mano derecha, pero al recibir el ataque le partió la mano y el brazo salió impulsado hacia atrás impactando contra su pecho, rompiéndole una costilla que atravesó su pulmón y lo hiso toser sangre de inmediato.**

 **SANSUJI:** ¡Aaa! Maldito **(Adolorido)**

 **SHINO KAMI:** ¡Hijo! (Se lanzó a él) Maldición **(Tapándole la mano que se estaba desangrando)** Tendremos que irnos **(Se lo lleva volando)**

 **Po:** Déjalos, hay que irnos

 **Tigresa:** **(abrazando a HAN)** Ya Han, no llores

 **Han:** Yo mate a mi papá...

 **Tigresa:** No digas eso Han

 **Han:** ¿Acaso no tengo razón?

 **Po:** ¡Maldición! Todo salió mal **(Entrando a campamento de los tigres viendo unos mapas)** ¿Las grutas del tiempo? Tigresa ven un momento a ver esto...

 **Tigresa: ¿** Las grutas del tiempo? Ya veo..

 **Po:** Según indica aquí, estas grutas están en el lugar donde estaba la cuidad de Amatsu, por eso no las encuentran, nos puede servir y mira, hay más cosas aquí, incluso tienen sobre los dragones de jade y un tal Orochi, hablan de un sacrificio, no termino de entender este idioma tigresa

 **Tigresa:** Se lo daremos a zen para que lo descifre, mientras, hay que enterrar a Yang y ver que Han no caiga en una depresión.

 **Po:** Esta bien ¡Han ven aquí!

 **Han:** ¿Qué es? **(LLORANDO)**

 **Po:** Jejeje tranquilo, tu padre volverá, todos volverán, de eso me encargo yo hijo, lo prometo en el nombre de mi legendaria barbarosidad.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **BUENO CREDITOS PARA DIEGO MONTES, JAVIER LOPEZ, QUE AYUDARON CON ESTAS GRANDES APORTACIONES EN MANEJO DE PERSONAJES HE IDEAS, Y POR CIERTO ANDY NO ERES EL UNICO, SOLO QUE CASI NO COMENTAN EN ESTA PLATAFORMA, POR LO REGULAR ESPERAN AL FANFIC NARRADO EN MI CANAL O LO COMENTAN EN FACE, TE FELICITO POR LEER XD GRACIAS POR VER ESTE FANFIC**


	36. Chapter 36 tratando de Arreglar lo roto

**Capitulo 36: tratando de Arreglar lo roto**

 **4 Años antes de todo lo sucedido (presente)**

 **Po:** bien tigresa pueden dormir en este lugar tú y Han, es enfrente de la habitación de Yang, cualquier cosa digan, alado esta la habitación de Haley y sobre el otro las habitaciones de los 4 furiosos, yo escribiré la carta para informar a todos los maestros y detener la amenaza

 **Tigresa del futuro:** ( **poniéndole la mano en el hombro a po)** gracias po.

 **Po:** descansen

 **Los dos entraron a la habitación con dos camas separadas, preparados para descansar**

 **Han:** fue grato ver de nuevo a mi padre, pero conocer a mi madre fue maravilloso

 **Tigresa del futuro:** si, fue maravilloso ver a Haley, tanto tiempo después de que la perdí, perdí todo, mi hija, mis amigos, y a po **(con tono de desgarro en su voz)** solo quiero recuperarlo, a cualquier costo

 **Han:** tranquila, por eso estamos aquí, mis padres volverán, mi mamá, mi papá, será como si no hubiese pasado, además veré como se enamoran mis padres

 **Tigresa del futuro:** la verdad, nunca supe como ellos se empezaron a querer, no vi el momento entre el cambio de ellos después de que se casaron, seguían igual

 **Han:** ¿igual? ¿Ósea ellos nunca fueron cariñosos como tú y mi abuelo?

 **Tigresa del futuro:** No, ellos…

 **Escuchando una discusión que venía de afuera**

 **Haley:** mira yang ¿porque te comiste todo?, se supone que yo también debía cenar, y no hay nada, solo Salí por unos momentos y vaciaste la hoya de sopa

 **Yang:** que te valga madres!, además tenía mucha hambre y sigo teniendo deberías cocinar más idiota

 **Haley:** no quiero! Ni que fuera tu sirvienta **(enojada)**

 **Yang:** jodete me iré a dormir

 **Azotando la puerta de su habitación**

 **Haley:** uff! Veré si hay galletas y leche…

 **En la habitación de Han y Tigresa**

 **Han: ¿** ese es mi padre?

 **Tigresa del futuro:** cuanto amor….

 **Han:** él no es así, nunca había escuchado ese vocabulario, ¿Dónde está su disciplina y sus lenguaje?, yo me acuerdo que él no era así se parece a…

 **Tigresa del futuro:** ¿a ti? Claro, ¿en verdad creíste que él siempre fue así? Al juntarse con Haley y tras su muerte cambio demasiado, jajaja hay Han, mejor hay que dormir

 **Mientras tanto en el futuro** Satsujin y Shino kami estaban en un bosque de bambú buscando desesperadamente la resistencia .Debían encontrarlos para liberar a orochi lo antes posible ya que entre más tiempo pasaba sellado más débil se volvía.

 **Satsujin:** ¿no hay rastros de ellos padre?

 **Shino kami:** no, no sé dónde se metieron

 **Satsujin:** mira padre, las grutas del tiempo ¿crees que?

 **Shino kami:** no es posible, estas grutas la llevamos buscando más de 20 años, estos estúpidos quieren reparar todo, esto es malo

 **Santsujin:** ¿a qué época habrán ido?

 **Shino kami:** después de la muerte de amatsu es un buen tiempo, uno de los mejores, maldición hay que ir

 **El presente (al otro día)**

 **Tigresa del futuro:** que bien dormí.., hace tiempo que quería dormir en una cama y dejar de dormir en el maldito suelo **(mirando a Han que seguía dormido)** Han despiértate hay que seguir con la misión 

**Han** : ¡hay abuela! Se siente bien dormir en una cama

 **Tigresa del futuro:** ya despiértate

 **Los dos salieron de la habitación y se les vino un olor a rica sopa, se dirigen hacia donde emana aquel rico olor para ver que Haley cocinaba, al parecer heredo esa habilidad de po**

 **Haley:** buenos días mamá

 **Los 5 se hallaban sentados listos para degustar, ya se había esparcido la noticia de la tragedia del futuro así que no se sorprendieron, tigresa y Han se sentaron para comer, hubo un silencio hasta que uno de los 5 furiosos lo rompió.**

 **León:** jeje ¿en verdad eres hijo de yang, Han?

 **Han:** pues si al parecer

 **León:** y bueno se ve que heredaste sus ojos, porque te pareces a tu madre y a tu abuela, por lo menos no eres feo

 **Yang:** cállate el pinche hocicó maldita gata barata

 **Haley empezó a servirle a todos y tomo asiento, Han y tigresa estaban extrañados hace tiempo que no comían con esta comodidad**

 **Han:** jejej **(no le habían dado unos palillos y Haley se encontraba atrás de ellos)** este mamá me pasarías los palillos

 **Haley seguía comiendo hasta que fue tocada por takeshi**

 **Takeshi:** Haley al parecer te habla a ti

 **Haley:** ¿aaa que? Aaaa si claro (XD) perdón se me olvida que yo bueno…

 **Haley se paró y le paso los palillos a Han, todos degustaron su desayuno, minutos después pasaron con po y tigresa que se encontraban en el salón de entrenamiento para planear todo**

 **Po:** bien, ya mande los escritos de lo sucedido, en la tarde llegaran todos los maestro, y atacaremos según al plan, cuando lleguen nos pondremos de acuerdo, mientras pueden descansar, lo que viene sí que es pesado

 **Todos se retiraron, yang fue detrás de Haley, pues la verdad desde que llego al palacio era con la única que tenía comunicación, los demás a un no lo habían aceptado tan rápido, seguían con el rencor de las muertes que causo sin saber la historia de atrás de él, la única que sabía era Haley, era la única que sabía todo de él, a pesar de eso yang se comportaba como un idiota con ella, su aptitud de patán no se iba, la tigresa del futuro fue con su ella del presente y con po , Han le dio curiosidad y fue con su padres, Haley se dirigió afuera del salón de entrenamiento donde también podías practicar**

 **Yang:** ¿qué mierda quieres Han?, molestas la verdad, estamos a punto de entrenar

 **Han:** que te valga, quiero estar con ustedes

 **Haley:** yang, déjalo la verdad no me molesta a mi

 **Yang:** ¡joder! Pero a mi si, parece chinche, no se despega de nosotros, sé que eres nuestro hijo pero la verdad no es necesario que te nos pegues como un idiota

 **Han:** eres un idiota sabes, hasta de joven eres un maldito gruñón

 **Haley se acerca con Han**

 **Haley:** ya déjense de pelear, ¿Qué tal si entrenas con nosotros?

 **Yang:** ¡mira niño, yo soy como me dé la gana!, además respétame culero yo soy tu superior seré tu futuro gobierno (refiriéndose que será su padre)

 **Han:** jajajaj quien te viera, mira como me hablas, tú no eres así padre

 **Haley:** enserio… ya dejen de pelear

 **Han era grosero, casi similar a su padre pero a diferencia de él, es que le tenía por lo menos respeto a las mujeres, las trataba diferente, era caballeroso, y si su madre era quien le pedía que se controlaba lo haría**

 **Han:** lo siento mamá

 **Haley:** no me digas mamá me siento rara, mira hay que entrenar juntos ¿Qué opinas Han?, y tu Yang cálmate, no nos hace daño estar con él un rato, recuerda que el quedo solo, solo esta con mi mamá, un rato con él no nos hará daño

 **Yang miro a Haley a los ojos, le gustaba mirarla, esos hermosos ojos verdes le penetraban el alma, si ella quería eso lo que aria**

 **Yang:** joder ya que, orales chamaquito entrenemos

 **Han:** ella es igual como me la imagine **(susurro)**

 **Yang escucho el susurro de Han, sonrió por tal comentario, y se colocó en pose de pelea, igual Haley**

 **Han:** déjenme decirles que soy demasiado bueno, puedo mantener una pelea entera cosa….

 **Fue detenido por un golpe de Yang**

 **Yang:** ¡cállate ojete! Estas peleando no debatiendo

 **Yang daba golpes certeros y duros a Han, Haley a pesar de ser más calmada, no dudo en también hacerlo, amaba entrenar y se lo tomaba enserio si se trataba de ser la mejor, Han estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que pudieron morir a manos de esos enemigos con tal poder?, la respuesta vino a la mente, años de descuido de entrenamiento por él, se dedicaron en su matrimonio, en el y su madre murió esperando a un hermano o hermana que nunca nació, estaban debilitados, el apenas podía contener la pelea con ellos, hasta que callo redotado**

 **Yang:** ¡joder maldito! Y así te haces llamar mi hijo

 **Haley:** no te quejes, lo hace bien

 **Han:** ¡son increíbles! , ustedes dos podrían acabar con el enemigo

 **Haley:** ¿pero no dices que nos mataron esos sujetos?

 **Han:** si, lo sé, lo sé, pero era diferente, ustedes estaban débiles, y ahora mismo están en forma, si entrenamos y con una estrategia, apuesto que tu papá los derrotas con un simple chasquido de dedos

 **Yang: ¿** débiles? jajaja eso nunca

 **Han:** se quedaron estancados conmigo, y mi madre estaba embarazada, fue un momento clave para ellos, tú habías descuidado tu entrenamiento un buen rato

 **Haley:** ya veo, aprovecharon el momento.

 **Yang:** Esta bien, hay que seguir entrenando, esos malditos no se pueden salirse con la suya nadie morirá eso es una promesa (dijo serio).

 **MINTRAS TANTO EN EL FUTURO CON SATSUJIN Y SHINO KAMI.**

 **Satsuyin:** Bien estas son las legendarias grutas del tiempo, con esto podremos ir al pasado y revivir a lord orochi en ambas líneas temporales, pronto este mundo quedara sumido en la miseria y la obscuridad jaja (dijo riendo).

 **Shino kami:** Aun no cantes victoria para activar estas grutas debemos entregar mucho de nuestro poder, cuando lleguemos estaremos débiles debemos esperar un tiempo para atacar esperemos que para ese entonces ellos sigan siendo ignorantes de la existencia de los 3 tesoros sagrados.

 **Satsuyin:** En este tiempo esas reliquias ya no exciten, pero si existen en el pasado, en cuanto nos recuperemos debemos buscarlas para destruirlas, así lord orochi será prácticamente invencible.

 **Shino kami:** Bien, hay que irnos cuanto antes (kami y satsujin liberaron su ki al máximo dentro de las grutas, las cuales se empezaron a iluminar cada vez más hasta que todo el lugar se cubrió de una intensa luz blanca, satsujin y kami slieron de las grutas sumamente cansados, lo habían logrado habían regresado al pasado)

MIENTRAS TANTO CON TIGRESA DEL FUTURO.

 **Tigresa del futuro:** (estaba en la biblioteca del palacio de jade buscando más información sobre orochi.) Bien, llevo un rato aquí y aun no encuentro nada sobre orochi, vamos maestro oogway, usted vivió muchos años debió haber oído algo de este tipo (se decía así misma mientras buscaba hasta que encontró un royo, el estuche del mismo era de color morado con una extraña marca, un circulo con lo que parecían ser 8 colas de serpiente saliendo del círculo, tigresa tomo el royo y comenzó a leer) esto está escrito con la letra de oogway bien veamos que dice " _Hace muchos años cuando yo aún era una joven tortuga soñando con la grandeza, fui a un viaje a Japón, donde me entere que Vivian guerreros muy poderosos capaces de manipular poderes elementales, al llegar a la tierra del sol naciente, me maraville con su cultura y sus tradiciones, pero lo que más me gustaba eran sus leyendas, en especial una de ellas, donde se decía que hace 600 años un demonio llamado yamata no orochi ataco este mundo con la intención de sumirlo en la obscuridad, pero fue detenido por 3 valientes clanes "El clan yata, El clan yasakani y por último el clan kusanagi" los líderes de estos 3 clanes le plantaron cara al malvado demonio, estos 3 lograron encerrar a orochi en un fuerte sello, el cual solo podía romperse sacrificando a 8 doncellas de corazón puro, debían colocarse los corazones de las 8 doncellas directo en el sello para liberar a orochi, si esto llegara a suceder, la única manera de volver a sellar al demonio, es con los 3 tesoros sagrados de los 3 clanes "El espejo de yata, La joya de yasakani y la espada de kusanagi" cuando estos 3 tesoros se unan orochi volver a ser sellado._ (Tigresa termino de leer) ¿Qué es eso de los 3 tesoros sagrados? Y ¿Dónde los encuentro? (tigresa se preguntó así misma) espera, ¡ya se! Recuerdo que una vez shifu nos contó de esos tesoros, nos dijo que eran reliquias muy preciadas para Japón, incluso las usaban en la ceremonia de coronación de su emperador ¡eso es debemos! ir a Japón por esos tesoros.

Tigresa salió corriendo para darles la nueva información que descubrió, todos quedaron sorprendidos y decidieron ir a hablar con el emperador de Japón para avisarle de la amenaza de orochi, tenían el tiempo contado rápido fueron con Han, Haley, yang incluso los anteriores 5 furiosos se reunieron al enterarse de todo rápidamente empacaron sus cosas para el viaje en el camino todos hablaban de que si satsujin y shino kami llegaban a esa época destruirían esos tesoros, el viaje tardo aproximadamente una semana.

 **Po:** Bien ya estamos aquí yo pensé que sería totalmente diferente a china, pero al ver las ropas y las casas de este pueblo, me doy cuenta que nos parecemos mucho (dijo po a sus amigo)

 **Tigresa:** es cierto po se ve que es un país muy agradable (dijo feliz, mientras una leopardo de las nieves la cual era enviada del mismo emperador de Japón se acercó a ellos para recibirlos)

 **Leopardo:** Bienvenidos a Japón, respetados maestros del palacio de jade, mi nombre es hikari, soy la hija del emperador, mi padre lamenta no poder recibirlos en persona, pero está muy ocupado debe manejar una nación entera, lo cual no es trabajo fácil jaja (dijo calmada)

 **Tai long:** No se preocupes señorita hikari nosotros entendemos, déjeme presentarle a algunos de nuestros maestro de kung fu más poderosos, los primero los 5 furiosos, tigresa, mono, grulla, víbora y mantis (los 5 se inclinaron de manera respetuosa ante hikari) y desde luego, el guerrero claro después de mi (tai long señalo a po y este no se inclinó como los otros, fue corriendo hacia ella y la saludo como si la conociera de toda la vida) hola ¿Cómo estas yo soy… (po no termino de hablar porque tai long le dio un golpe en la cabeza) no seas baboso ¡respeta! (dijo tai long molesto)nos avergüenzas a todos panzon

 **mientras hikari reía por la escena, su padre le había contado mucho del guerrero dragón, ella ya sabía quién era y cada que se padre le contaba de po ella suspiraba y se perdía en pensamiento románticos con él, se podría decir que se enamoró de él)**

 **Hikari.** no se preocupe maestro long, está bien, tu eres po ¿verdad? es el honor de mil vidas estar en tu presencia (dijo sonrojada)

 **Po.** ¡wow! Eso es mucho tiempo (dijo impresionado)

 **Hikari.** ¿y quiénes son ellos? (dijo señalando a haley, yang, han y a la tigresa del futuro)

 **Po.** a ella es mi hija haley y él es su novio digo amigo yang, él es mi amigo Han y ella es… (po lo pensó un poco no podía decir que esa tigresa venia del futuro) es la hermana de la maestra tigresa la señorita kurai **(dijo tranquilo mientras la tigresa del futuro suspiro aliviada)** ¿estas casado? ¿Tienes una hija ? **(dijo hikari decaída)** si la maestra tigresa es mi esposa y esta jovencita llamada haley es mi hija (dijo tranquilo) a ya veo

 **Hikari penso** "por el momento lo son pero no me rendiré tan fácil tú serás mío guerrero dragón" (pensó con malicia la joven, ella era una chica muy competitiva y lo que quería lo obtenía)

 **Hikari** bueno creo que ya debemos irnos venga guerrero dragón me gustaría charlar con usted un poco, ya sabe, conocernos mejor (hikari dijo calmada y de manera coqueta, tomando del brazo a po y se lo llevo, lo cual molesto a tigresa).

Hikari los llevo a todos hasta el palacio de su padre, todos llegaron con el emperador inclinándose con respeto ante él.

 **Emperador:** Bienvenidos guerreros de nuestra nación hermana, china, tengo entendido que solicitaron una audiencia conmigo, yo soy el emperador Akihito, es un honor (dijo inclinándose levemente).

 **tigresa** El honor es todo nuestro su majestad y si hemos venido humildemente a darle una terrible noticia y a solicitar su ayuda, es acerca de yamata no orochi (dijo seria dejando helado al emperador).

 **Akihito:** No...No puede ser acaso escuche bien lo que dijo…dijo yamata no orochi, no… es imposible él fue sellado hace siglos por los 3 clanes y su sello ha permanecido vigilado día y noche desde que fue sellado, esto debe ser un error, aún no ha pasado nada con el sello.

 **Po:** No, pero pasara se lo aseguro, no quería decir nada ahora, pero creo que ocultar información a estas alturas no tiene caso (dijo po serio y la tigresa del futuro se sorprendió de que po dijera todo de una vez) escuche emperador esa tigresa que ve ahí no se llama kurai y no es hermana de la maestra tigresa, ella es la maestra tigresa, vino del futuro junto al pequeño han en un lugar sagrado en china llamado las grutas del tiempo para advertirnos del peligro y estar preparados para pelear así que necesitamos el apoyo del gobierno de Japón para tomar prestados los 3 tesoros sagrados (po dijo esto calmado pero con un tono que dejaba ver la gravedad de la situación).

 **Akihito:** vaya yo la verdad no esperaba una explicación así, me cuesta trabajo creerles y en una situación normal pensaría que están locos, pero ya que el mas prestigioso guerrero de la nación de china lo dice, creo que le daré el beneficio de la duda, como saben estos tesoros son los más sagrados y antiguos de nuestra nación, les permitiré que ustedes mismos custodien los tesoros y el sello de orochi, pero hasta no ver un peligro latente ustedes no podrán sacarlos de Japón ¿están de acuerdo? (Dijo calmado el emperador).

 **Tai long:** Esta bien emperador aceptamos sus términos. (Dijo calmado)

 **Akihito:** Además de que mandare a mis mejores guerreros con ustedes, no piensen mal, no es que desconfiamos de ustedes, es que la ley prohíbe que la guardia de los 3 tesoros y del sello estén 100% a cargo de extranjeros, espero lo entiendan.

 **Po:** ¡wow! sus mejores guerreros y ¿qué tipo de guerreros son? (dijo emocionado)

 **Akihito:** Digamos que son nuestra versión de los 5 furiosos de su nación pero ellos son 4 jaja (dijo calmado) hikari por favor has que pasen los guardianes por favor (dijo calmado)

 **Hikari:** Si padre (dijo calmada, ella se dirigió hasta la entrada principal de palacio al abrirla se pudieron ver a 4 guerreros un lobo, una tigresa blanca, un león y por ultimo una leopardo amarilla) ¡presentando a los 4 guardianes de Japón! (dijo calmada)

 **Po:** ¡qué bárbaro¡ (dijo impresionado)

 **Lobo:** Saludos guerrero dragón y 5 furiosos, mi nombre es Daiki, es un honor conocerlo, yo soy el líder de los guardianes de Japón, ella es Ayumi (dijo señalando a la tigresa blanca la cual se inclinó con respeto) él es Hisashi (dijo señalando al león el cual también se inclinó) y ella es Aiko (dijo señalando a la leopardo la cual también se inclinó ante po y los 5)

 **Po:** El honor es nuestro (dijo inclinándose igual que los 5)

 **Tai long:** Es un honor conocerlos jóvenes guerreros les pondremos al tanto de la situación (dijo calmado)

 **Daiki:** No es necesario maestro tai long, escuchamos todo desde fuera, será un honor ayudarlos a detener a orochi, ya que la dependencia de los 3 clanes se ha perdido, ya no queda nadie con la sangre de esos guerreros, es nuestro deber ayudar (dijo serio)

 **Po:** Espera antes de irnos quiero saber ¿es cierto que ustedes son muy fuerte? (pregunto curioso)

 **Akihito:** Es cierto, ellos tienen dentro de sus cuerpos las almas de los 4 dioses más poderosos de nuestra mitología, Daiki es el más fuerte en su interior posee el alma de izanagi, es el más fuerte de los 4, Ayumi posee el alma de izanami, ella es casi tan fuerte como Daiki, Hisahi posee el alma de susanoo dios que alguna vez bajo al mundo mortal y por ultimo pero no menos importante Aiko ella posee el alma de tsukuyomi diosa de la luna.

 **Po:** ¡Qué bárbaro! (Grito con excesivo asombro) con ustedes ayudándonos no podrán ganarnos de eso estoy seguro, me gustaría pelear con cada uno de ustedes ahora mismo ¿creen que se pueda?

 **Yang:** ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedir algo así en un momento como este anciano? Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que esos tipos averigüen donde estamos y no lo va a desperdiciar poniéndose a jugar.

 **Tigresa:** Eso es cierto po ahora debemos ir a cuidar personalmente esas reliquias no hay tiempo que perder (dijo seria)

 **Po:** Esta bien (dijo po triste) ¿pero cuando esto termine si pelearan conmigo verdad ? (pregunto entusiasmado)

 **Daiki:** claro será un honor, nosotros también deseamos medir nuestras fuerzas con usted guerrero dragón (dijo sonriendo)

Así todos salieron del palacio divididos en 2 equipos po, los 5 y Daiki fueron a custodiar los 3 tesoros, mientras la tigresa del futuro, yang, haley, tai long y los 3 guardianes restantes fueron al sello de orochi y el pequeño han se quedó en el palacio por órdenes de yang.

Mientras satsujin y shino kami los veía alejarce a la distancia.

 **Satsujin:** Vaya esto va a ser fácil los muy ingenuos nos están llevando directo al sello y a los 3 tesoros jaja (dijo riendo)

 **Shino kami:** no seas tonto nosotros aún estamos débiles y tardaremos más en recuperarnos, aun que hay una forma de acelerar nuestra recuperación, debemos alimentarnos de las almas de seres vivos pero puede ser peligroso si no tenemos cuidado podemos perder el control de nuestros poderes hay que hacerlo con cuidado entendiste (dijo serio)

 **Satsujin:** Si está bien (respondió calmado).

 **Continuara…..**

 **Bueno amigos esta capitulo como siempre traido por su fiel servidora Wendy y su gran amigo y también gran servidor y escritos Diego montes ahora contestare algunas cosas**

Guest comenta

esta hermosa, es guau! De donde sacaste tanta inspiracion es asombrosa. Aparte que la cambinacion de kunfu panda y dragon ball es imprecionante, es magnifica.  
Por favor sigue asi, continua con esta magnifica historia. Por cierto, esta pregunta esta con relacion a la historia " ¿ este problema con esos tigres, va a tender solucion? ¿Tigresa y Han van a cambiar el futuro? Esta pregunta va para el episodio 33 RELATO DEL FUTURO, cuando la tigresa del futuro narra los sucesos que aguardan, y aparaece Harley y yang y se enteran que Han es such hijo, mi pregunta es¿que si Harley va estar con Han en forma materna? Y si es asi ¿ yang se ponder celoso? .  
Aaaa! estoy emosionada, que es lo que pasara en los proximos capítulos

posiblemente tenga solución a un que me gustaría que ganara el malo, aun no se

y si hay una posibilidad que cambien tigresa y han, y Haley nunca será materna, es como un tipo goku ,mujer ya te imaginaras, además tiene características mias y de una persona especial para mi llamada valentina que hace su voz en el doblaje de la serie


	37. Chapter 37: SECRETOS DEL PASADO

Capítulo 37: Descubriendo los secretos del pasado.

 **Tigresa, Haley, yang, Tai long, víbora y la Tigresa del futuro acompañaron a Daiki donde llegaban al templo en el que se encontraban resguardados lo 3 tesoros sagrados el cual estaba fuertemente protegido por muchos guardias imperiales de Japón lo cual impresiono mucho a los maestros de China.**

 **Haley:** Wow los japoneses de verdad se toman muy enserio su trabajo.

 **Tigresa:** No es de extrañarse Haley, he leído que los japoneses son muy estrictos en cuanto a su forma de actuar.

 **Daiki:** es cierto la milicia japonesa es una de las más estrictas y disciplinadas de Asia

 **Guardia rinoceronte:** Digan sus intenciones ¡ahora!

 **Daiki:** vinimos por orden del emperador para custodiar los 3 tesoros sagrados esta es una orden expedida y firmada por el mismo emperador.

 **Guardia rinoceronte:** bien todo parece estar en orden, aquí dice que vienes acompañado de extranjeros ¿no es así?

 **Daiki:** Si, así es, son de China, es la esposa de guerrero dragon y su hija a la que hacen llamar la guerrera legendaria, ella vienen a discutir un asunto al parecer para detener a un demonio muy poderoso pero el emperador no dejara salir los 3 tesoros de Japón hasta que no vea una amenaza clara, por lo que debemos asegurarnos personalmente de que los guerreros malignos de este demonio no intenten robarlos.

 **Guardia rinoceronte:** Ya veo está bien, ¡guardias, por órdenes del emperador la custodia de los 3 tesoros quedara a cargo de Daiki, el líder de los guardianes de Japón,

 **Todos los guardias:** ¡De acuerdo!

 **Daiki:** Bien chicos les voy a dar un recorrido por el lugar.

 **Daiki y los demás pasaron al interior de un gran templo donde se encontraba en el centro del mismo 3 altares los cuales eran unos pilares de roca muy altos en la base de cada pilar había un símbolo que representaba a los 3 clanes, el clan kusanagi era representado por un eclipsé solar, para el clan yasakani es una luna llena y para el clan yata un árbol bonsái con el sol naciente detrás.**

 **Daiki:** estos son los pilares que guardan los tesoros de Japón, se dice que estos 3 clanes gobernaron Japón antes de que existiera la jerarquía de las dinastías, es decir, ellos unificaron y gobernaron estas tierras antes que los emperadores de Japón de hoy en día gobernaran, mantenían la paz y eran gobernantes justos y sabios, se decía que poseían control sobre los elementos del planeta, pero nunca lo sabremos con certeza, ya que después del ataque de yamata no orochi al mundo, los 3 líderes de sus clanes pidieron la energía de toda su gente, por lo que la derrota de orochi tuvo como consecuencia la extinción masiva de los 3 clanes.

 **Haley** : Entonces ese tal orochi debe tener una fuerza brutal, me gustaría pelear con él, si lo logro derrotar a mano limpia yo sería la más poderosa **Decia sin pensar las cosas como siempre**

 **Tigresa:** No lo hará Haley nos encargaremos de detenerlo antes que despierte, no podemos arriesgarnos a algo tan estúpido, deja de pensar solo en ti y en tus deseos por pelear

 **vivobara:** Es cierto Haley no permitiremos que eso pase, vaya tigresa saco ese EGO de su padre al parecer

 **Tigresa de cara de… ni me lo repitas**

 **Daiki:** Nosotros los ayudaremos a detener a este demonio pueden confiar en nosotros.

 **Ayumi:** Bien hemos llegado, este es el lugar donde los lideres de los 3 clanes sellaron a orochi (dijo Ayumi señalando un muro de roca muy grande que tenia unos grabados en forma de serpiente que salían del centro de la pared la cual tenia una gema verde con una línea negra imitando el ojo de una serpiente)

 **Tigresa del futuro:** Ya veo, así que mi futuro es un basurero debido a que ese par de miserables abrieron este sello **(tigresa vio con detenimiento esa enorme pared y vio unos bultos ennegrecidos que estaban colocados al final de las cabezas de las 8 serpientes que salían del centro de la pared)**

 **Haley:** y esos bultos negros ¿Qué son?

 **Hisashi** : Son los corazones de las doncellas que los sacerdotes de orochi recolectaron antes de desaparecer debido a la ruptura de su conexión con su maestro, pero les falto uno.

 **Haley:** que macabro, ¿de quién será el corazón faltante? pobre desafortunada

 **Tigresa del futuro:** soy yo

 **Aiko:** ¿A qué se refiere maestra?

 **Tigresa del futuro** a que yo soy descendiente de la doncella que los sacerdotes de orochi no pudieron sacrificar hace siglos.

 **Hisashi:** Ya veo usted es a descendiente de kushinada, significa que usted es una princesa, bueno al contraer matrimonio se convierte en reyna

 **Víbora-** significa que Haley pasa a hacer princesa y po un rey

 **Haley:** mmmm… no entiendo nada ¿Quién esa tal cochinada?

 **Yang.** Tu nunca entiendes nada Haley

 **Ayumi:** no es cochinada es Kushinada es el nombre de la doncella que los sacerdotes de orochi no alcanzaron a sacrificar.

 **Hisashi:** Entonces mantenerla a salvo a usted y su yo del presente también es una prioridad.

 **Tigresa del futuro:** Se cuidarme sola, pero agradezco su preocupación.

 **Mientras esto pasaba con nuestros héroes , los villanos habían cruzado las grutas del tiempo, ya llevaban algo en este presente y Satsujin y Shino Kami atacaban a una aldea dejando muerte y destrucción a su paso, muchos guardias trataron de detenerlos y se aseguraron de no dejar a nadie con vida.**

 **Satsujin:** Bien, puedo sentir como mi poder vuelve a la normalidad después de comerme a todos esos aldeanos y guardias jaja.

 **Shino Kami** : Debemos hacer esto con el mayor sigilo posible solo hay que atacar aldeas pequeñas y alejadas para que no se den cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo.

 **Satsujin:** Pronto mataremos a esas 2 malditas y resucitaremos a nuestro señor en el futuro y en el presente jaja no podrán hacer nada jaja. ¿crees que su hija nos sirva también

 **Shino Kami** : no creo, por eso me da asco, ese panda tonto intervino con la genética, mi nieta no es pura, no desciende de una raza de tigre es una asquerosa mestiza, un hibrido, a un que hay algo que quiero de ella, que nos servirá de mucho, me arrepiento de haberla asesinado en ese futuro

 **Satsujin:** ¿ de que hablas padre

 **Shino Kami** : ella al ser hija del panda gordo, tiene el chi de los héroes, cuando tu hermana estuvo embarazada de ella, hay una posibilidad que también lo posellera, incluso podría tener resuidos del chi, pero hay una cosa segura ese panda ya no tiene el chi de los héroes, lo tiene la estúpida de su hija

 **Satsujin:** y piensas quitárselo, como, puede que ella lo tenga escondido y lo que enverdad absorbas es su ki que luego se podría recuperar con solo descansar

 **Shino Kami** : el demonio kipa, construyo un molino para liberar a los demonios, significa que el chi se absorbe como si fuera ella una simple naranja yo construiré algo parecido al molino, pero no para liberar demonios sin no para quitar chi

 **Mientras tanto con po y los 5 viejos y nuevos 5 furiosos**

 **Po.** Y asi fue como vencí a los demonios del desierto

 **Takeshi.** Ya lo conto más de 20 veces maestro

 **Mym.** Imagínense cuando llegue a viejo el maestro, las historias que se echara lo bueno que no estaré ahí jejej

 **Po.** Vamos no sean así, yo sigo siendo bárbaro, les cuento otra miren cuando yo..

 **Sandra.** No es necesario, ya escuchamos demasiado creo que iremos a echar un vistazo al palacio

 **Todos.** Si claro **todos agarraron cominos diferentes**

 **Po.** Vaya que aburridos son, como es posible que no quieran escuchar mi barbaridad

 **Hikari:** a mi si me gustaría escucharlas guerrero dragón

 **Po salto por el susto, no se había percatado de que ella estaba atrás de el**

 **Po.** Jeje hola no te vi venir, este como decías que te llamabas

 **Hikari.** Me llamo Hikari **decía esto en tono seductor, ella coquetamente se acercó a po y lo agarró del brazo** no se guerrero dragón, me gustaría darle un tour por el palacio, hay un bonito donde podemos comer

 **Po al escuchar comida no dudo dos minutos en aceptar, mientras tanto las dos Tigresas, Yang, Haley y Tai long, junto con víbora salían del templo sangrado**

 **Daiki:** muy bien ya es muy tarde, pueden quedarse a dormir aquí, iré por los demás para asignar lugares

 **Daiki se fue por los demás, cuando de pronto rugió el estómago de Haley, volteándola a verla todos**

 **Haley.** Lo siento no he comido jejej

 **Yang.** Hace media hora que comimos y te comiste 10 platillos de ramen

 **Haley.** Y que, eran pocos

 **Víbora.** Igualita a po

 **Haley.** Iré por algo de comida

 **Tigresa .** No te vayas a perder, y por cualquier cosa no te enfrentes sola

 **Haley.** Ya se mamá

 **Haley camino por el palacio, al parecer era más elegante que el palacio de jade, se equivocó más de 3 veces entrando a cuartos, todos a numerados**

 **Haley.** Vaya que lugar tan grande, y yo me muero de hambre ahh porque! ( **voz con ganas de llorar por berrinche)**

 **Voz** ¿tigresa?

 **Haley volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz poniéndose en guardia por naturaleza, poniendo su vista al suelo por un camarón**

 **Haley.** Oh lo siento, Hola este…

 **yijiro** ¿eres tu tigresa?

 **Haley.** Oh no, lo siento está confundido, la maestra tigresa es mi Mamá

 **Yijiro,** significa que tú, que ella esta

 **Tigresa.** Haley, ahí estas, me dice uno de los encargado de limpiar pisos que llevas dando vueltas al palacio como loca

 **Haley.** Ya decía yo que había pasado 5 veces esta puerta

 **Tigresa se percató de la presencia de Yijiro**

 **Yijiro.** Lo siento confundí a su hija con usted maestra tigresa, felicidades es igual a ti de bonita

 **Tigresa.** Aja, gracias por el alago maestro Yijiro

 **Tratando de ignorar su presencia y más enfrente de su hija**

 **Yijiro.** Se podría saber quién es el afortunado ( **con tono de celo)**

 **Tigresa:** lo siento no es de su incumbencia maestro yijiro

 **Haley:** emm ¿ustedes dos se conocen?

 **Tigresa:** si, un viejo amigo Hija, ahora vamos por qué..

 **Po: (venia corriendo)** mira tigresa ( **decía esto con la boca llena de comida)** estas galletas están hechas por dioses, debes probarlas

 **Tigresa.** Horita no po ( **tono serio y firme como siempre)**

 **Haley. (Haciéndose agua la boca)** yo quiero probarlas papá! ( **Haley corrió a lado de su padre y agarro todas las galletas que pudo para meterlas a su boca y llenarlas como ardilla)** tienes razón están muy ricas ( **con la boca llena)**

 **Yijiro:** el panda!, es el que menos hubiera imaginado

 **Po:** Hola Yijiro **(tono serio)** Hija, corazón por que no vas a la habitación 510 ahí está toda la comida

 **Haley:** eso me gusta (no **pensó dos veces en marcharse)**

 **Tigresa:** creo que también es hora de marcharnos po, mañana tenemos que buscar a ya sabes quien

 **Yijiro:** antes hablabas más Tigresa, sabes escuche del matrimonio arreglado de po, no pensé que fueras tú, significa que tú no lo quieres de todo

 **Po:** oye! , estoy presente

 **Yijiro lo ignoro y solo le dirigía la palabra a tigresa**

 **Tigresa:** lo siento Yijiro, pero no todo es verdad, yo si amo a po, no es lo que crees y lo siento por lo anterior

 **Yijiro:** por lo menos ya sé por qué nunca regresaste a verme como habíamos quedado, fue por el panda

 **Po.** Ja! Yo gane ( **enseñándole la lengua)**

 **Yijiro:** sabes, así como vas ganando puedes hacer un mal movimiento y caer el juego y ya sabes a mí no me gusta perder

 **Po se enojó y agarro a tigresa yendo a su recamara**

 **Tigresa.** ¿Po que haces?

 **Po (susurrándole)** tranquila sé que tienes hambre, te traeré algo de comer amor ( **gritando esta vez, volteando a ver a Yijiro )** no me importa lo que digas ella es mía, yo gane, es mi esposa y are el amor con ella horita en la noche

 **Yijiro se enojó por el comentario, le tenía envidia al panda y más por la reacción de Tigresa**

 **Tigresa. (Sonrojada y apenada, tapándole la boca al panda)** cállate po! **,** ¿Estás loco?

 **Po:** lo siento, solo que me pone celoso ese camarón

 **Tigresa.** Vamos po, no seas infantil, solo tengo ojos para ti (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

 **Cuando de pronto veían como venían todos los chicos**

 **Yang:** donde carajo duermo yo

 **Daiki:** por aquí, lo siento, los cuartos son compartidos, tienen dos camas cada uno, pero para usted maestro po, le hemos dado esta exclusiva para usted y su esposa, con cama matrimonial.

 **Po:** genial, esta bárbaro, mira tigresa esta acolchona-dita

 **Todos entraron a sus habitaciones, Takeshi y Mym compartieron habitación, león y Sandra, mono y mantis, grulla y víbora, Tai long decidió no dormir ese día, así que se dedicó a meditar en la sala de los espíritus que posea el palacio**

 **Yang:** bien mocosa, tendré que compartir habitación con tigo, al parecer no les doy confianza a compartir con ellos habitación

 **Haley.** No hay problema, con gusto la comparto con tigo yang que tal si…

 **Han.** Podría dormir con tigo papá

 **Yang .** Joder me olvidaba de ti engendro

 **Tigresa del futuro.** No sé si sea….

 **Haley.** Por mi bien, puedo dormir con tigo mamá, será como una pijamada

 **En la habitación de po y tigresa**

 **Tigresa.** Veamos po, si rodeamos todo Japón, tal vez encontremos a esos sujetos, ya se han deber percatado, que Han y yo… Me estas prestando atención!

 **Po:** (con la boca llena de galleta) o perdón están ricas estas galletas

 **Tigresa (con cara de pocos amigos)** como decía, estos sujetos ya han de estar buscándonos

 **De pronto tigresa sintió un cosquille por todo su cuerpo, pues po le estaba besando el cuello**

 **Tigresa.** Po te podrías calmar, horita no estamos para eso, estás loco en verdad te pareces a Haley, no prestan atención de lo que puede suceder

 **Po.** Vamos mi barbaridad las protegerá, y si lo derroto a mano limpia seré el guerrero más fuerte de todo el mundo

 **Tigresa (con los ojos pelones de lo que acababa de escuchar),** donde escuche esto antes ( **decía pensando)**

 **Po.** ¿Entonces si amor?

 **Tigresa.** No! Ya duérmete

 **Po.** Mmmm, pues que se le puede hacer

 **CONTINUARA..**

 **Bueno como siempre gracias por las aportaciones en este capítulo a mi amigo Diego montes, bueno pues esperen el siguiente capítulo, espero les haya gustado, prometo que ya avanzare más rápido**


End file.
